Tenías que ser tú
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Historia KWA-SARA, Sarada es una chica de secundaria tiene una vida privilegiada que le brinda lujos y comodidad, con lo que no cuenta es que por un accidente su vida se vera relacionada con un joven descarriado que la hará saber los limites de su paciencia y ambos aprenderán que las apariencias engañanLa historia contiene:-Lenguaje vulgar/obsceno-sexo explícito18-Pedofilia/Estupro
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Aun recuerdo el día que llego a casa…

Habíamos asistido a casa de mis abuelos en provincia, la mansión de campo Uchiha era el punto de reunión de la familia y esta no era la excepción el aniversario de casados de mis abuelos por sus 40 años de feliz matrimonio eran una fiesta para toda la familia. Ver lo felices que eran mis abuelos por tantos años juntos y el legado que habían construido me hacia estar orgullosa de mis raices, una familia con valores, lealtad y orgullo de la dinastía a la que pertenecíamos.

Esta vez no pudimos quedarnos todo el fin de semana en la mansión porque mama debía estar en el hospital, el lunes tenia una cirugía programada a primera hora y debía revisar los pormenores, amaba mi familia aunque no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos mi familia era perfecta, mi madre la mejor medico cirujano del país Sakura Uchiha era reconocida en todo Japón y en el mundo entero por sus logros en la medicina y eso me hacia sentir orgullosa, mi padre Sasuke Uchiha era el secretario de relaciones exteriores del país por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa viajando por el mundo, pero gracias a él el país gozaba de buenos términos con las demás naciones y su trabajo era de mucha ayuda para mantener la paz.

—No sé qué tanto hablabas con mi madre… ya se hizo tarde. —papa se quejaba no le gustaba conducir de noche con nosotras en el coche era muy sobre protector con las dos, decía que éramos sus princesas—

—Insistió en darme una receta jajaja ya sabes cómo es, no pude negarme.

—Lo sé Sakura… —papa suspiro, ya había caído la noche y nosotros aun seguimos en carretera y faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a casa—

—Papa el fin de semana tengo una fiesta en casa de Chocho me dejas ir?

—Fiesta? —me miro por el retrovisor— que habíamos hablado de ello?

—Papa… solo seremos chicas es más una reunión que una fiesta —papa hizo una mueca— mama ayudame!

—A mi no me metas jajaja

—Traidora! —papa soltó una risilla— papi solo es una reunión ahí estarán sus papas y seremos solo chicas.

—A que hora es la dichosa reunión?

—A las 7

—Bueno… pero te quiero en casa a las 10

—Mmm… es que es una pijamada papi

—No! A dormir no te quedas.

—Papa! Todas irán, sus papas ya les dieron permiso, seré la única que no asistirá porque sus papas creen que soy una niña aun!

—Eres una niña y ya dije que no! —papa comenzó a molestarse—

—Tengo 13 años ya no soy una niña!

—Sarada no quiero discutir…

—Papa! —papa levanto la mirada y me miro muy enojado por el retrovisor—

Sentí un fuerte golpe que me sacudió, papa perdió el control del auto y senti que todo se movía de un lado a otro, mama dio un grito y yo me asuste, el corazón me iba a mil por hora, sentía que el mundo se sacudía hasta que un golpe freno todo y mi cuerpo se fue hacia delante impactándose con el asiento de enfrente, algo caliente escurrir por mi cara y el mundo se apago.

Desperté y mire a mi mama muy asustada sentada a un lado de mi, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar, mire enfrente de mi y mi papa se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a las dos y nos abrazo, no entendía muy bien que sucedía me sentía aturdida, no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, pero podía imaginar con una madre que se la vivía en hospitales ese era un lugar muy similar a los que yo frecuentaba desde niña, pero por que estaba en un hospital? Mire mi brazo y tenia un suero en el brazo y la cabeza me punzaba.

—Sarada, cariño… me alegra tanto que despertaras —mama cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos— te duele algo? Dime si me ves bien? —Saco una lamparilla de su bolsillo y reviso mis pupilas—

—Si mamá estoy bien… solo me punza un poco la cabeza, que ocurrió?

—Debe ser el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza, tuvimos un accidente cariño pero papa y yo estamos bien, tu cinturón se zafo y te impactaste contra el asiento de papá.

—Un accidente?

—Un auto nos impacto en el parachoques trasero, por eso el golpe te afecto mas a ti Sarada —papá sujeto mi mano y acaricio mi rostro— no te preocupes todo esta bien…

—Me alegra que no les pasara nada a ustedes… papa, perdón todo es mi culpa, sino te hubiera insistido con la pijamada tu no te hubieras distraído del camino, es mi culpa papa.

—No Sarda eso no es tu culpa, el auto que nos impacto era de un hombre que conducía en estado de ebriedad, un hombre completamente irresponsable que viajaba con su hijo abordo.

—Que ocurrió con ellos?

—El hombre murió en el accidente y el chico resulto con algunas contusiones y ligeras heridas superficiales, esta internado aquí y le están atendiendo pero esta fuera de peligro.

—Que mal… pobre chico —mamá me miro triste— perder a su papa de esa forma, yo me muero si les pasa algo a ustedes. —papá me abrazo y mamá me sujeto fuerte de la mano—

—Supongo que están localizando a su madre o un familiar para que se haga cargo de él.

Regresamos a casa y en definitiva no asistí a la fiesta pijamada de Chocho, aproveche que papa estaba en casa y mama se tomo una semana para estar en familia, si antes adoraba a mi familia ahora había aprendido a valorar el tenerlos con vida a mi lado, disfrutaría cada minuto con ellos.

Mirábamos la tv cuando la chica del servicio entro a la sala, al parecer el Licenciado Nara había llegado buscando a mi padre, el señor Nara era un famoso abogado que llevaba algunos asuntos de mi padre. Él se levanto y se fue para atenderlo en el despacho siempre atendía sus asuntos a puerta cerrada, después de un largo rato mama se había quedado dormida y papa aun no volvía, me levante para ver si papa ya había atendido sus asuntos, en mas de una ocasión se quedaba en su despacho revisando documentos después de atender a sus visitas y si mama o yo no lo andábamos acarreando podía bien quedarse toda la noche ahí metido, me acerque y escuche que papa una conversaba con el licenciado Nara…

—No, no creo que sea buena idea Shikamaru…

—Seria bueno para tu imagen, el siguiente año es año de postulaciones y tienes buenos números para ser considerado candidato a la presidencia, la gente ve en ti a un hombre de familia, de valores, de principios… ademas vienes de una de las familias mas respetadas de todo Japón y tu esposa es una medico respetada por la sociedad y el mundo entero…

—Es por eso que no creo que sea buena idea, ya tengo lo necesario para ser candidato, no creo que alguien se oponga con la imagen que tengo y mi carrera política es intachable.

—Pero si le sumamos esto, quienes dudaban de ti se sumaran a tu causa, Naruto confía que tú seas quien se quede con la presidencia el siguiente año y continúes con lo que él ha construido…. Sasuke no eres el tipo de hombre que uno ve y decide votar de inmediato, necesitas suavizar tu perfil ante el electorado.

—No lo sé… eso de ayudar causas nobles se me da atreves de donaciones no con trabajo voluntario, ademas no sé qué clase chico sea.

—Por lo que investigue el padre era un alcohólico y drogadicto, la madre una prostituta que murió de una sobredosis hace 10 años, no tiene mas familia que reclamen por él, ha estado en hogares temporales desde los 6 años y hace 6 meses el papa había peleado su custodia al estado alegando que tenia un trabajo y una vida digna para ofrecer a su hijo y recupero la custodia del chico.

—Como es que servicios infantiles le cedió la custodia a ese enfermo? Casi lo mata…

—Un fallo en el sistema… y ahí entras tu, puedes ofrecerle una vida al chico, reformarlo y demostrarle al electorado que si puedes cambiarle la vida a un chico puedes cambiarle la vida a Japón entero

—Ya hasta tienes mi eslogan de campaña? Jajaja

—Mi trabajo es estar un paso a delante de todos y mi deber es hacerte ganar, como lo hice con Naruto… este chico es tu boleto para ganar simpatizantes y darle una esperanza de vida a un chico… ja, solo es un chico, que puede pasar.

—Lo hablare con Sakura y te aviso…

Corrí de vuelta a la sala y mama estaba despierta.

—Donde estabas?

—Eh… fui a la cocina mamá, tenia sed y me entretuve un poco husmeando en el refrigerador jajaja

—Ay Sarda jajaja, y tu papá?

—Sigue en su despacho con el licenciado Nara, quieres que vaya a buscarle?

—En qué va al película? —papá entro en la sala y continuamos viendo la tv—

Pasaron dos semanas en las que pensé en esa conversación que habían tenido papa y el licenciado Nara, habia escuchado algunas cosas pero no entendía del todo a que se referían con cambiarle la vida a un chico, como planeaban cambiarle la vida a ese chico del que hablaban?

Lo entendí cuando una tarde después de un viaje de negocios a Tailandia papa volvió a casa pero no lo hizo solo llego con un chico, un joven alto y esbelto de ojos gris plateado, tenia el cabello en un corte raro y teñido bicolor, rubio de la raíz podía verse porque tenia las laterales rapadas y en la parte superior un color negro espeso, las orejas las tenia perforadas con unos arcillos de plata, y en la ceja llevaba unos piercing en secuencia, tenia un tatuaje en el pómulo izquierdo con el diseño de un numero romano, el numero IX, pero lo que mas lo distinguía era su mirada fría e impersonal que tenía, me daba hasta cierta forma miedo y desconfianza.

—Sarada él es Kawaki Kara… es el hijo del hombre con el que tuvimos el accidente, su padre como sabrás falleció y Kawaki no cuenta con mas familia por lo que… —papá no era un hombre que se quedara sin palabras, notaba que pensaba cada palabra para darme la noticia— considere que nosotros podríamos brindarle un hogar. Tu madre y yo creemos que podemos darle una nueva vida a Kawaki.

El chico no decía nada, solo me miraba como si fuera yo la peor persona del mundo, no sabia que decir o hacer, la verdad es que estaba escuchando lo que mi papá decía pero no podía dejar de verlo, era muy imponente ese chico era muy alto y su aspecto me daba pavor, jamas había estado tan cerca de un chico como él.

—Sarada? —mire a mi mama— Estas de acuerdo en que Kawaki se quede cariño?

—S-si… si ustedes creen que es una buena idea y nosotros podemos brindarle un hogar a Ka-Kawaki yo estoy de acuerdo…

—Sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo mi amor, siempre has sido una buena niña, una chica de nobles sentimientos. —mama miro a Kawaki— bueno yo ya me presente contigo Kawaki, soy la esposa de Sasuke y la mama de Sarada, ella es nuestra única hija y nuestra princesa…

—Mama…

—Jaja, no te avergüences cariño jaja… —me guiño el ojo y miro al chico— Kawaki queremos que te sientas como en casa, seremos como… como unos padres sustitutos si tu lo deseas y puedes ver a Sarada como tu hermanita menor.

El no dijo ni una sola palabra solo nos miro como si fuésemos bichos raros.

—Bienvenido Kawaki, espero nos llevemos bien…

El muy ingrato ni me devolvió el saludo y camino de largo.

—Cual será mi habitación?

—Sígueme— papa camino con él y solo los vi irse por las escaleras al segundo piso—

—Dale tiempo y entiéndelo, perdió a su padre hace unas semanas y ha tenido una vida difícil, perdió a su madre cuando era apenas un niño por eso tuvo que vivir en hogares temporales durante años, pero veras que con amor, amabilidad y buenos tratos él se abrirá con nosotros…

—Si mamá… prometo tenerle paciencia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

**Una nueva vida**

—Ya cállate! Me tienes harto!

—Entonces para qué demonios peleaste mi custodia! Me hubieras dejado con Kashin,!

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa —se empino la botella y dio un volantazo, el auto se movió de forma brusca y rebasamos un auto—

—Idiota! Nos vas a matar, por lo menos enciende las malditas intermitentes!

—Ya cierra el hocico! Créeme que no te voy a matar… al menos no hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad chamaco pendejo.—Me coloque el cinturón de seguridad intentando hacerlo rápido, iba rebasando como loco y bebiendo.—

Había vivido en casas de hogar temporal desde que tenia uso de razón, mi madre había perdido mi custodia por no poder darme una vida digna o al menos eso decía la mujer de servicios infantiles a cargo de mi caso, pero hacia unos meses ese hombre al que ahora debía llamar padre había peleado mi custodia y me había llevado a vivir con él, pero lejos de tener una vida mejor que la que tenia en esos hogares donde esos malditos solo me acogían para recibir el dinero que el estado daba para mi manutención, ahora debíamos estar huyendo de un lugar a otro, ahora escapábamos de un hombre que nos perseguía porque Jigen quien decía ser mi padre no le pago la renta del departamento en el que nos habíamos instalados, él solo era un maldito alcohólico drogadicto que me hacia trabajar para solventar su vicio. Senti un fuerte golpe y el coche giro en varias ocasiones hasta que se detuvo, me sentía adolorido pero aun asi intente salir del auto, nos habíamos volcado sobre una colina no muy profunda, en cuanto di u tiro para salir sentí que la pierna me ardió y dolió, estaba ensangrentada y me dolía demasiado, me arrastre por la ventanilla y salí de ahí, mire al auto y lo vi trabucado sobre el volante completamente inconsciente, no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero sabia que debía sacarlo, la gasolina se estaba chorreando y eso era peligroso, antes de poder acercarme el coche estallo y se prendió en llamas.

Ahora lo sabia, Jigen estaba muerto.

Me tumbe en el pasto y me quede dormido en completa paz, ya no le pertenecía a ese idiota ahora no tenia que obedecer a nadie, era libre.

Desperté en un hospital, tenia la pierna enyesada la cabeza vendada y un brazo en un torniquete heridas menores en todo el cuerpo, la mujer de servicio social había llegado al hospital para hacerse cargo de mi de nueva cuenta, seguro estaba analizando a cual de las tantas casas que no me había enviado debía llevarme ahora, me dio la noticia que ya sabía, Jigen había muerto y estaba solo de nuevo.

»Que novedad«

Después de unos días en las instalaciones de servicios infantiles un hombre llego y se presento con la chica a cargo de mi, era un hombre alto con mirada fría, se hacia llamar Licenciado Nara, pidió hablar conmigo acerca del accidente, al parecer era el representante de la familia con la que habíamos chocado, de seguro eran unos riquillos mamones que trataban de no tener problemas y silenciar a los testigos para desafanarse de responsabilidades, yo sabia que el culpable era Jigen, pero quizá podía sacar provecho de la situación… note que su traje era caro y maletín era de piel y de los caros.

—Hola muchacho soy el licenciado Nara, representante de la familia Uchiha, tu papa tuvo un accidente con ellos…

Me miro pero no respondí solo lo mire, trataba de entender qué era lo que buscaba de mi, su visita no era una visita ni social ni casual… en definitiva buscaba que yo no abriera el pico en contra de esa familia.

—… quería saber si necesitas algo, la familia Uchiha esta en la mayor disponibilidad de brindarte todo el apoyo que necesites.

—Me imagino… el cargo de conciencia debe pesar bastante, no lo cree?—me miro interesado— el hombre que conducía iba distraído

—Bueno los peritos determinaron que el causante del accidente fue tu padre, se encontraba en estado de ebriedad y en algunos videos de vigilancia de las casetas previas muestran que iba rebasando de forma inapropiada, ademas que el auto de los Uchiha tiene auto-cámaras y el video demuestra que ellos son inocentes…

—Yo vi otra cosa. —la verdad es que no tenia ni puta idea de lo que había sucedido, solo recordaba lo enojado que iba con Jigen—

—El caso ya esta cerrado pero si deseas abrirlo, estas en tu derecho, solo te aconsejo como abogado que seria una perdida de tiempo y dinero.

—Y entonces qué haces aquí?

—La familia Uchiha es una familia muy caritativa y al saber tu condición quiere ofrecerte su apoyo… solo eso.

—No lo necesito ya hicieron suficiente…

El hombre se retiro, no muy contento, creo esperaba algo más de mí, pero su actitud no era del todo derrotista era más bien analítica, como si hubiera ido a estudiarme para mover su siguiente ficha, pero no entendía que era lo que querían de mí.

Comprendí mejor que había hecho ese hombre aquella tarde en servicios infantiles cuando en días siguientes en el televisor no dejaban de hablar de mi en las noticias, al parecer había chocado con una familia muy rica, el hombre era el secretario de relaciones exteriores y su esposa una mujer muy famosa por sus logros médicos, mencionaban que tenían una hija pero no hablaban mucho de ella, ni mostraban su foto, solo hablaban de sus padres y del accidente, en definitiva eran una familia de riquillos que solo querían mantener su imagen limpia y habían enviado a su criado a supervisarme. Dias después ese hombre volvió pero no hablo conmigo sino con la mujer a cargo de mi, intercambiaron documentos y se marcho de inmediato, la siguiente vez que volvió fue para llevarme con él, al parecer la familia Uchiha quería ser mi hogar temporal hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, tenia 16 estaba por cumplir 17 así que no seria una estancia larga pero al menos viendo su casa como la mostraban en la televisión seria una estancia cómoda y podría sacar ventaja de ello.

El tal Nara me llevo a una oficina muy elegante donde estaba un hombre alto de aspecto sombrío, serio y arrogante, era delgado pero eso no le quitaba lo corpulento, se notaba que era un hombre fuerte.

—Es él? —el hombre me miro de arriba a abajo, el otro hombre asintió— Karin necesito que compren ropa apropiada para Kawaki… zapatos y que el estilista vaya a mi casa mañana… —se acerco a mi— Soy Sasuke Uchiha vendrás a mi casa con mi esposa y mi hija.

Al llegar a su casa note que esas familia era jodidamente rica! Era una mansión como de una revista y un jardín enorme. Al ingresar una mujer muy hermosa nos recibió, beso al hombre… por ende ella debía ser su esposa, y estaba en lo correcto ella se presento muy sonriente y de forma cálida, no entendía como una mujer como ella podía estar casada con esa cosa, era muy hermosa y alegre y el otro era tan serio y sombrío, pobre mujer…

Caminamos hasta una habitación enorme y una chica entro, tenia una cabellera negra y abundante, unos ojos grandes de color negro y unas pestañas largas rizadas, sus labios eran finos y delgados, era muy delgada y enana, debía ser la hija se parecía mucho al hombre, pero tenia las facciones de su madre, tenía un rostro con un toque muy infantil se acerco despacio sin quitar su mirada de mi, que demonios me miraba la tipa? El hombre me presento y ella solo me miraba, en efecto era la hija de esos dos, cuando le preguntaron que si le parecía que viviera con ellos vi mi oportunidad para saber que clase de chica era…

—S-si… si ustedes creen que es una buena idea y nosotros podemos brindarle un hogar a Ka-Kawaki yo estoy de acuerdo…

» Bah! Una maldita zorra hipócrita…«

En sus ojos notaba que no le agrada, porque no simplemente decía que no quería que yo estuviera ahí, que no encajaba con su perfecto mundo color rosita, era mas fácil darle la razón a sus perfectos papis y ser la niña buena de mama y papa… la clase de personas que mas detestaba serian las personas con las que tendría que convivir a diario.

—Bienvenido Kawaki, espero nos llevemos bien…

La mire y en efecto era la clase de chica mimada e insoportable que se creía perfecta, que creían tener la razón en todo y gustaba de quedar bien frente a los demás, me seguí derecho para encontrarme con Sasuke.

—Cual será mi habitación?

—Sígueme— el hombre camino y le seguí de inmediato— esta será tu habitación, la de Sarada es la que esta al fondo y la mía es la que esta en el otro extremo… si quieres descansa y mas tarde te das una vuelta por la casa, cualquier cosa puedes pedírsela a Sakura o a Sarada, tengo que salir.

—Ok.

El primer día en esa casa fue bueno, tendría mi propia habitación no tendría que compartirla con algún otro mocoso como en los otros hogares, tendría mi propio baño, mi cama nueva para mi solo, mi propio ordenador, mi móvil, mi componente y televisor con cable, internet… la vida ahí podría ser agradable, no tendría que salir de mi habitación y seria fantástico sin lidiar con la zorra hipócrita, la mama empalagosa y el tipo cara de estreñido… me la pasaría genial!

La primera semana me la pase comiendo en mi habitación escuchando música a todo volumen, viendo series, chateando y viendo películas, mi plan de no verles la cara funcionaba bien, solo por las mañanas salía un rato a investigar la casa en lo que la chica del aseo limpiaba mi habitación y sacaba mi ropa sucia, abrí varias puertas y eran habitaciones, esos tipos si que eran ricos para tener una casa tan grande, vi la habitación principal, era enorme y aburrida, abrí el despacho y mas puertas, vi la habitación de la zorra hipócrita y me acerque, puse mi oreja sobre la puerta y no escuche ruidos, la abrí y no estaba, era una habitación aun mas aburrida que la de los papas, llena de peluches y cosas sosas… era una aburrida esa chica, salí de la habitación y volví a la mía para continuar con mi misión de invernar en mi cuarto.

Puse la música a todo volumen y me tumbe en la cama después de bañarme, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y abrí… era la zorra hipócrita, me miraba algo nerviosa, sin duda no confiaba en mí y le molestaba que estuviera ahí, pero ahora se jodía.

—Dice mama que la cena esta lista…

La mire harto, solo para eso me estaba interrumpiendo? Solo para decirme que la cena ya estaba? Toda la puta semana habia estado cenando en mi habitación y ahora quería que bajara?

—… te estamos esperando para cenar juntos.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara y escuche como resoplo, me coloque los zapatos y escuche que toco de nuevo la puerta pero esta vez de forma insistente al parecer no le había agradado oler la madera de la puerta…

»Necia«

Abrí la puerta y la cruce de lado, camine en dirección a las escaleras sin hablarle, era medio molesta la chica.

—Te estoy hablando! Mama esta en el comedor esperándonos para cenar —me gire de golpe y ya estaba detrás de mi, en que puto momento habia llegado tan cerca de mi? Tenia su cara en mi pecho, si que era chaparra, sujete sus mejillas con mi mano y la apreté ligeramente, la escuche pasar saliva—

—Ya te escuche, ahora cierra el pico.

Me gire y seguí caminado, llegue al comedor y en efecto estaba la empalagosa sentada en el comedor pero el cara de estreñido no, la mocosa se fue a sentar a su lugar y note un puesto adicional, supuse que era el mío.

—Kawaki qué bueno que nos acompañas… me disculpo tuve mucho trabajo en el hospital y no pude venir a cenar con ustedes la semana pasada pero por fin tuve un rato libre para estar en familia…

Me senté sin decirle nada, la mocosa no me miraba, la notaba incomoda, mas después de ese incidente al venir.

—… pero cuéntame que tal ha sido tu estancia en la casa? Te has sentido cómodo?

Le hice una mueca en seña de asentimiento, la mujer solo sonrió muy complacido, si que era una empalagosa, cara de estreñido la aguantaría con su actitud de dulces y caramelos todo el puto día?

—Me alegra mucho de que te guste vivir con nosotros Kawaki, solo queremos que te sientas parte de la familia —volvió a sonreír—

»Ay! Por favor mátenme«

—Espero esta semana que paso tu y Sarada se hicieran amigos, le pedí que te mostrara la casa —la maldita zorra hipócrita casi se ahoga con la bebida, la hija del demonio no me había dirigido la palabra en toda la puta semana!— me dijo que las cenas eran amenas, me alegra que conversen los dos… cuando quieras puedes entrar a la biblioteca o usar la piscina, estas en tu casa…

La maldita miraba a su madre y luego a mí, parecía un puerco en matadero de lo nerviosa que estaba por la situación.

—Bueno mama… Kawaki aun se siente algo tímido en casa…

—Siéntete en confianza Kawaki… —no podía dejar de ver a la maldita zorra hipócrita, quien la viera con esa carita de niña buena, era una maldita mitomanía en potencia, mentir se le daba de maravilla con su madre— por cierto, me aviso Karin que ya quedaste inscrito en la escuela a partir de mañana asistirás, en tu armario deben estar tus uniformes —mire a la mujer, que demonios?! Ir la escuela?— Iras a la misma escuela que Sarada

—Que?! A la misma? Pero porque? …

»Ah mira la zorrita sacaba su verdadero yo«

—… digo, me refiero mas bien a que el ciclo ya comenzó y no es como que acepten a cualquiera a mitad de curso…

»Bah! Zorra mentirosa aparte de doble cara lambiscona y lamebotas«

—Tu papa movió algunos contactos para que le permitieran el acceso a Kawaki, entrara en el salón de Boruto. —la mujer volvió a sonreír— Veras que te gusta ese colegio… Sarada encárgate de que Kawaki se sienta tan bien acogido en el colegio como aquí en casa.

—S-si mamá…

Terminamos de cenar y la mujer se retiro a responder una llamada, la mocosa me miro y se echo a correr por la escaleras, corrí detrás de ella para alcanzarla, de verdad que era tonta, con lo chaparra que estaba como prenda ganarme corriendo, sus piernas eran cortas comparadas con las mías. A empuje contra la pared y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que sus ojos se veían mas grandes de lo que ya eran, tenia unos ojos muy expresivos, tenia miedo…

—Ya veo que eres muy buena mintiendo…

—Te fui a buscar en muchas ocasiones pero tu no saliste…. Tenias la música muy fuerte y después creí que no querías cenar en el comedor porque vi pasar a Shizune con la bandeja de comida… —coloque mi dedo en sus labios—

—Shu! Mentir se te da bien zorra…

Me di la media vuelta y camine a mi habitación.

—Como me llamaste?! Quien te crees para llamarme así?! —me gire y la empuje de nuevo a la pared, metí mi perra entre sus piernas y la empuje mas fuerte—

—Sabes… sigue diciéndole a la empalagosa de tu madre que nos llevamos bien y conversamos como grandes amigos… miéntele todo lo que quieras, que al fin se te da muy bien —su boca temblaba— pero no te me acerques ni me hables… y en ese puto colegio de mierda no te quiero ver cerca de mi, entendiste?! —solo asintió temblando—

Me separe de ella y me fui a mi habitación… tal vez mi estancia en ese lugar podría ser divertida.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**El chico nuevo**

Subimos al auto, el chofer nos llevaría al colegio, desde la noche anterior no podía acercarme a Kawaki me había dado pánico cuando mamá había mencionado las mentiras que le había dicho, pero en efecto lo había ido a buscar para cenar pero nunca había respondido y ver a Shizune con la bandeja de comida que el chico solicitaba pensé que el no tenia interés en interactuar conmigo, pero no había tenido el valor de decirle a mama que no había hablado con él, mama estaba muy entusiasmada en hacer sentir a Kawaki en familia pero su trabajo la consumía y me había encargado la tarea a mi, papa se había ido por trabajo de nuevo y prácticamente estaba sola en casa con Kawaki, y ahora toda responsabilidad de lidiar con él me la habían dejado a mí… ellos no sabia que ese chico no tenia ni el mínimo interés en conocernos… por eso había salido corriendo pero no esperaba que me persiguiera hasta mi habitación y me empotrara contra la pared como si fuera una delincuente, pero lo peor fue cuando me empotro y se acerco demasiado a mi, me había puesto muy nerviosa y agitada, ese vándalo que se creía que yo había crecido en las calles como él para amenzarame y llamarme zorra?

Estábamos en el asiento trasero cada uno en su extremo del coche pegados lo más posible a la ventanilla, ni yo quería acercarme y era obvio que yo no era su persona favorita en la casa, notaba su hostilidad conmigo.

—Falta mucho para llegar? —le hablo al chofer—

—Faltan aun algunas cuadras joven Kawaki…

—Cuanto falta? Y no me llames "joven Kawaki" mi nombre es solo Kawaki!

—Faltan 5 cuadras y disculpe las molestias pero mi deber es tratarle con respeto tanto a usted como a la señorita Sarada —me miro con desprecio, cuál era su problema?—

—Aquí me bajo!

—No puedo permitirlo, tengo ordenes explícitas de dejarlos en el colegio.

Kawaki me miro muy serio y hasta enojado, de verdad no lo soportaba no sé en que rayos pensaba mi papa cuando decidió llevarlo a casa con mama y conmigo.

—Dile que se detenga, yo llegare por mi cuenta al mentado colegio

—Mamá dijo…

—Crees que no iré? —se acerco a mí y no pude evitar temblar me miró como una serpiente que trataba de enredar a su presa—

—Frena Jugo! Kawaki se baja aquí!

—Señorita Sarada… esta usted segura? —sin mirar a Jugo asentí—

—Si… Jugo, quedo con mi mama que él llegaría por su cuenta —lo vi sonreír—

Jugo se detuvo y bajo del coche, Kawaki se acerco mas a mi cuerpo y ahora sentía que me atragantaba con la garganta reseca, sujeto mi rostro con su mano.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi en la escuela… —miro mi boca que no dejaba de temblar— y pobre de ti si les dices que nos conocemos… zorrita

La puerta se abrió, era Jugo que le daba paso para salir del coche, de un brinco salió y me quede en el coche agitada y mas que temblorosa por la situación. Lo vi subirse a la banqueta y caminar sin mirar el coche, Jugo se subió al coche y arranco.

Llegue a la escuela y no puse atención si el había llegado o no ni me importaba, tenia entendido que ingresaría al salón de Boruto el hijo del mejor amigo de mis padres, él tenia 16 años estaba en 1 año de preparatoria y yo estaba en segundo año de secundaria por lo que no nos veríamos en todo el día y agradecía al cielo no tener que ver su horrible cara…

—Es guapísimo! Lo vi cuando fui al servicio… al parecer le contesto al profesor Danzo y lo enviaron a prefectura —escuche a una de las chicas de mi salón hablar con un grupo de chicas—

—Ese porte le va divino… y encima chico malo jajaja

Chocho y yo recogimos nuestra bandeja de desayuno y nos sentamos.

—De qué tanto hablan?

—Pues de chicos, de qué más crees que van hablar? Jajaja

—Que aburrido…

—Vamos Sarada ya no somos unas niñas… no me digas que no te gusta nadie? —Chocho se inclino y me miro muy sonriente— o será que a Uzumaki lo ves de otra forma y no como "primo"?

Boruto y yo habíamos crecido prácticamente juntos, de hecho nuestros padres nos habían hecho decirles tíos a a nuestros padres aunque realmente no había lazo sanguíneo entre nosotros…

—Chocho! No digas bobadas… Boruto es solo… Boruto —desvíe mi mirada—

—Pero como se llama? —una de las chicas hablo y Chocho se giró—

—Se llama Kawaki —casi me atraganto con mi trozo de manzana— entro a 1ro pero se ve tan rudo y es mega alto…

—Miren ahí va! Ah!

Las chicas se alborotaron y por el ruido Kawaki debía haber entrado al comedor, los de preparatoria solo entraban a tomar su bandeja y se retiraban a su área de comedor en su lado del colegio, los de preparatoria no se podían mezclar con los de secundaria ni viceversa, me quede quieta e intente ocultarme, no quería ni verlo.

—Oh… si que es guapo el chico, ya lo viste Sarada? —Chocho toco mi hombro— Sarada?

—Chocho tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de ver cosas horrorosas…

—Jajaja… créeme que este tipo de horroroso no tiene nada

Pronto el ruido ceso y las habladurías se duplicaron, todo el colegio hablaba de Kawaki, la mayoría de las chicas hablaban de lo guapo que era, enserio alguien podría considerar a esa cosa como guapo? Era un vándalo zarrapastroso maleducado de lo peor, los chicos eran mas razonables ninguno de ellos quería interactuar con él por la pinta que tenia y por que decían que era un tipo de escasos modales y clase, Chocho alegaba que le tenían envidia por la sensación que había causado.

Habia pasado ya un mes de que Kawaki había ingresado al colegio y mas de un mes de que había llegado a vivir a mi casa y agradecía que nadie lo supiera, en el colegio nos habíamos topado solo en 2 ocasiones y hablamos actuado como si no nos conociéramos, Kawaki se bajaba unas cuadras antes y llegaba caminando completamente solo sin verse relacionado conmigo… afortunadamente! A pesar de haber pasado ya un tiempo razonable Kawaki seguía siendo la sensación de la escuela, las chicas babeaban por él y los chicos lo aborrecían.

—Sarada… —me giré y me sonrió, se sentó aun lado de mi— hace tiempo que no te veía, no han ido a visitarnos.

—Ustedes tampoco han ido —bebí mi jugo—

—Desde que el viejo es presidente no tiene tiempo de nada, ni siquiera pasa tiempo en casa…

—Eso es porque su trabajo le demanda demasiado.

—O es un irresponsable…

—Que quieres Boruto?…

Me exasperaba la actitud de Boruto para con su padre, se comportaba como un niño de 2 años, completamente inmaduro y ciego ante la responsabilidad de su padre por ser el presidente de una nación como lo era Japon, su padre era un hombre muy bueno y amoroso, no entendía como Boruto era un chico tan insensible con su padre.

—… sabes que no puedes estar en esta área…

— Lo se niña —odiaba que me dijera niña, como si fuera más maduro que yo!— necesito preguntarte algo… que relación tienes tú con el chico nuevo?

Sentí que el corazón se me acelero, Kawaki le habría dicho algo a Boruto? Como es que había atado cabos para unirlo a él conmigo? Boruto no era un chico tonto pero no era necesariamente un genio como para darse cuenta.

—Yo? Con el nuevo? No se de que hablas…

—Bueno es que Inojin dice que vio que se bajo de tu coche unas cuadras antes de llegar al colegio —Boruto me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules—

—Sr. Uzumaki —Boruto se tenso— sabe perfectamente que esta prohibido que los alumnos de preparatoria interactuen con los alumnos de secundaria… camine por su reporte a prefectura.

—Mierda!

—Pase por sus dos reportes, el segundo por maldecir…

—Profesor Konohamaru…

Había librado la pregunta de Boruto por ese momento, pero sabia que insistirá en saber porque el chico nuevo se había subido a mi coche. Salí corriendo de la escuela para evitar verlo, Kawaki se subió al auto donde siempre lo encontrábamos, nunca nos mirábamos cada uno mantenía la vista fija en a ventana.

—Boruto me pregunto si te conocía —lo mire y note que se enderezo—

—Uzumaki?

—Si, dice que Inojin te vio salir del coche en la mañana…

—El pálido con cara de idiota? —se quedo callado un rato— que le dijiste?

—Nada, el profesor Konohamaru se lo llevo

—Si te vuelve a preguntar dile que le pregunte al pendejo de su amiguito si es cierto…

—Pero…

—Has lo que te digo —se giro y me miro furioso, en que momento mi vida se había tornado un martirio en el que debía hacer o decir lo que ese bárbaro troglodita quería—

Me giré y mire por la ventana, ese tipo era insoportable en cuanto papa volviera de su viaje hablaría con él sobre como ese tipejo y esperaba lo echara de casa lo antes posible.

Al día siguiente hice lo que Kawaki me dijo, cuando Naruto me intercepto camino al servicio, le dije que si estaba seguro de lo que Inojin habia visto, Boruto dudo por unos segundos y afirmo que Inojin estaba seguro, cerré la conversación con un "preguntale bien" y corrí al servicio encerrándome, después de clases Boruto no me volvió a buscar ni a preguntar y en mas de una ocasión me habia visto y no se había acercado, lo que me dejaba mas tranquila, aunque tenia la duda, que habia hecho Kawaki para solucionar el asunto? porque ese parafraseo que intercambie con Boruto no había sido la solución…

Salí del colegio y subí al coche, Jugo encendió el auto y antes de avanzar vi salir a Inojin del colegio, tenia un enorme cardenal que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, me vio y se dio la vuelta, que habia sido eso? Avanzamos sobre la avenida y Jugo dio las vueltas pertinentes para estacionarse donde siempre esperábamos a Kawaki, él no demoro en llegar, miraba su reflejo sobre mi ventana y no me miraba, no sabia si interrogarlo sobre Inojin, habría sido capaz de golpearlo?

Llegamos a casa y Kawaki se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía, no pude evitar la curiosidad y le envié un mensaje a Boruto…

**Sarada:** Boruto que te dijo Inojin? Ya quedo aclarado ese asunto?

**Boruto: **Le pregunte pero solo me dijo que no recordaba bien si era tu coche, que se aprecia pero 100% seguro no estaba

**Boruto: **Pero lo hubieras visto… se notaba algo raro, ademas tenia un golpe en el ojo, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado

Termine de leer el mensaje y me puse nerviosa, Kawaki habría hecho algo para intimidarlo y hacer que se retractara?

**Boruto: **Por mas que insistí Inojin ya no quiso hablar ni del golpe ni de Kawaki… yo creo que se confundió, te escribo luego me llama mi tía, estoy en casa de mi abuelo.

**Sarada: **Si no te preocupes bye!

Me la pase en mi cuarto encerrada pensando que hacer al respecto no podía quedarme solo así… en parte había sido mi culpa, sino le hubiera dicho nada a Kawaki Inojin no habría salido lastimado, me levante y fui a enfrentarlo a su habitación, me puse mis pantuflas y salí de mi cuarto, toque con fuerza en su habitación con el maldito volumen tan fuerte no me sorprendió que no escuchara nada, pensé que no abriría cuando la puerta cedió y casi me voy de bruces contra el piso, Sujetaba la puerta mas que enojado, estaba solo en pantalones, los mismos del uniforme, sin camisa y descalzo… era delgado pero fuerte, tenia ligeras abdominales marcadas en su abdomen… pero no era lo único que se veía también tenia algunas cicatrices como de cortes y otras de quemaduras algo extrañas, gire un poco la cabeza para ver mejor una que se encontraba en su costado.

—Se te perdió algo zorrita?

—Deja de llamarme zorrita! —solo me miro enojado— porque golpeaste a Inojin?!

Me miro sorprendido al inicio y después sonrió como si le divirtiera la situación, cómo me irritaba!.

—Digamos que le mostré a ser hombre y no andar de vieja chismosa —estaba por cerrar la puerta—

—Las cosas no se solucionan así! Como pudiste hacer eso?! Eres un salvaje —empuje la puerta— Inojin es un chico muy agradable y muy sensible!

—Jaja… no si muy hombre… se le nota ni las manos medio cuando lo golpee jajaja, prometo no volver a tocarlo no acostumbro golpear mujeres

—Sabia que serias un problema desde que llegaste!

Sus ojos se encolerizaron, su rostro se puso rojo, parecía que yo hubiera recitado una letanía de groserías en su nombre porque con solo mirarlo me había arrepentido de lo que había dicho, estaba por girarme y huir de la cueva del lobo cuando me jalo del brazo y me arrastro dentro de su cuarto.

—Pues si te molesto que viniera a vivir a su palacio princesita debiste decirlo…

Me jale de él pero tenia un asqueroso desorden, ropa tirada, sus zapatos regados, pise algo y me torcí el tobillo y me tropecé sentí que mi cuerpo azoto contra el piso y aunque el golpe fue totalmente bruto eso no me dolió nada comparado con otro dolor que invadió mi cuerpo, el cayó encima de mi, su clavícula se clavo de golpe sobre mi pecho izquierdo y me retorcí de dolor.

—Ayyy! —lo empuje de golpe y me cubrí el pecho con mis brazos llorando, me dolía demasiado— aggg! aggg!

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, intentando girarme, permanecía en posición fetal oprimiéndome el pecho, quería que dejara de tocarme pero me dolía tanto que no podía ni hablar.

—Que te ocurre? —intento girarme pero me apreté a mi cuerpo sin dejar de llorar— estas bien?

—Suéltame!—me levante como pude y me fui a mi habitación lo mas rápido posible—

Mama paso como cada noche que volvía del trabajo a mi habitación, intente que no notara que había llorado pero era imposible tenia los ojos ligeramente hinchados y mi piel tan blanca como la de mi madre hacia que cualquier rasguño, golpe, hinchazón se viera mas exagerado de lo que era…

—Sarada que te paso? Porque estas llorando?

—Nada mama… solo vi una película y me conmoví

—Segura?

—Si… solo eso —Me abrazo y no pude evitar sentir dolor cuando me oprimió, mamá era muy efusiva con sus abrazos— aggg…

—Sarada? —mama me miro seria— que ocurre?—intento levantarme la pijama—

—Nada mama… solo… me caí y me pegue en le pecho izquierdo

—Levantate la pijama —estaba por hablar pero mamá ya había puesto su cara de no estar jugando, era su cara modo doctora y ante eso no se objetaba en casa— levántate la pijama…

Me quite la camiseta y mama me inspecciono el pecho, toco un poco mi seno izquierdo, pude ver un enorme hematoma en él, mama me pidió que me pusiera la pijama y baja a la sala, según ella un golpe en los pechos era algo delicado y debían revisarme en el hospital, no quería ir pero con mama no se podía hablando de términos médicos.

Baje a la sala, mama había ido por unas cosas a su habitación cuando la vi bajar con Kawaki.

—El va a ir?!—lo vi mirarme con indiferencia—

—Jugo no esta tu papa le pidió que llevara unos documentos con Naruto y Chiyo se fue a su pueblo a visitar a su hija, no me gustaría conducir sola al hospital a esta hora ya sabes como es tu papa, Kawaki se ofreció acompañarnos.

Hablando de mentirosos, era obvio que le caía mal y le importaba un cuerno que pasara conmigo pero delante de mi mamá se comportaba como un bello ángel, doble cara, salimos y subimos al auto.

—Quiero que te revise la doctora Shizune creo que aun la alcanzamos.

—Mamá solo estas exagerando… ya no me duele —tanto—

—No exagero, son zonas delicadas para una mujer, los seno…

—Mamá!

Mama levanto la mirada por el retrovisor y miro a Kawaki y entendió el mensaje, solo me sonrió y me cerro el ojo.

—Bueno a todo esto como te lastimaste? Por que te diste tremendo golpe jovencita…

Escuche que Kawaki comenzó a toser y lo mire por el retrovisor me miraba fijamente, en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los de él desvío la mirada algo sonrojado… no, él no podía sonrojarse… debía estar furioso, eso debía ser.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3  
Una serie de eventos desafortunados**

Miraba la ventanilla mientras el coche avanzaba, el silencio era intenso, la empalagosa le había preguntado a la zorrita cómo demonios se había lastimado, eso quería decir que la zorrita no era tan hocicona, no le había dicho a su madre.

—Sarada? Te hice una pregunta.

—M-me caí mama… estaba brincando en mi habitación y me torcí el pie, me pegue con un borde de mi tocador.

—Ay Sarada, ya no tienes 4 años para andar brincoteando en tu cuarto, te quejas de que tu papa te trata como su bebe pero ve como te comportas.

—Mamá… ya… fue un accidente. —la mire por el retrovisor y estaba sonrojada, la empalagosa si que sabia poner en vergüenza a su hija, comencé a reírme en silencio—

Llegamos a hospital y la mujer me dio su bolsa para pasar con su hija al consultorio, tardaron algo hasta que por fin salió la mujer se sentó conmigo en la sala de espera.

—En un segundo viene Sarada, solo sé esta cambiando. —tomo mi mano— quieres algo de beber?

Zafe mi mano de la de ella y negué con la cabeza.

—Perdón por comprometerte a venir pero necesitaba traer a Sarada a que la revisaran, de verdad me asusto. —la mujer se veía preocupada—

—Es grave? —me abrazo—

» Sí que era empalagosa esa mujer!«

—Afortunadamente Sarada esta bien, pero pudo ser grave.

—Solo fue un golpe, no es para tanto…

—Bueno Kawaki… como te explico… para nosotras las mujeres es una zona muy sensible el pecho un golpe ahí duele mucho, es como si alguien te golpeara en los genitales —esta mujer si hablaba sin tapujos— son zonas muy dolorosas, Sarada es una chica muy fuerte y para que llore es porque definitivamente se lastimo mucho, por eso me asuste…

La mujer se veía muy nerviosa, estaba algo agitada se recargo en su asiento y note que había comenzado a llorar.

—… disculpame Kawaki aun estoy sensible por el accidente, tu debes entenderme, perdiste a tu papa, si yo pierdo a Sarada me muero.

Me dio algo de pena la empalagosa, se notaba que quería mucho a su hija, me preguntaba si mi madre me llego a querer tanto como ella a la zorrita, no recordaba mucho a mi madre, de hecho lo poco que sabia era porque la mujer de servicios infantiles me lo había comunicado pero mas sobre ella no recordaba. Por primera vez sentí envidia de la zorrita… tener alguien que se preocupara por ti a ese grado.

Sarada llego y su madre se levanto para acomodarle el abrigo, regresamos a casa y me encerré en mi habitación la mujer se encerró un rato con su hija en su cuarto y después paso a mi habitación.

—Se puede?

—Adelante —se asomo y me sonrió—

—Pasaba a darte las buenas noches —la mire algo confundido— todas las noches que vuelvo del hospital paso a darle las buenas noches a Sarada… y bueno… ahora que estas con nosotros me parecio buena idea pasar también contigo…

—No tienes que hacerlo —me gire sobre la cama dandole la espalda—

—Gracias Kawaki

—Eh?… Porque? —me quede recostado sobre mi costado dándole la espalda—

—Por acompañarnos, la verdad me asuste mucho y aunque Sarada se hizo la fuerte se que cuando vio mi miedo también se asusto, tu simple compañía fue de gran apoyo… gracias Kawaki, me alegra que estes aquí con nosotros… descansa.

Cerro la puerta y me quede pensando, era la primera vez que alguien me agradecía algo, por muy simple que fuera, porque solo había ido sentado en el coche sin decir nada, en el hospital ni siquiera había dicho algo para confortar a la mujer ni siquiera cuando se había puesto a llorar… pero ella me consideraba alguien ahí. La empalagosa no era tan molesta como creía…

Me recompuse en la cama y me quede sentado, enserio había lastimado a Sarada, lo había hecho sin querer no había sido mi intención, pero se me había pasado la mano… me levante y camine al cuarto de Sarada, me detuve frente a su habitación escuche un murmullo, estaba cantando? Me acerque a la puerta y pose mi oreja sobre la madera…

—Lala… Lalala…. Lalala… Lalalala… Lala… Lala… —tarareaba una canción que conocía pero no recordaba de donde ni cual— Lala… Lala… Lalalala…

Su voz era dulce y armoniosa, me quede un buen rato ahí escuchándola, hasta que despabile y sin pensármelo dos veces toque la puerta, escuche que se asusto, peor enseguida se recompuso.

—Voy mamá… —pensaba que era su madre? Bueno la mujer había dicho que no había nadie en casa y yo nunca venia a buscarla, abrió al puerta y sus ojos se abrieron por completo no tenia sus lentes— Ka-kawaki?…

Me quede callado mirándola, tenia una pijama corta de short y una blusita de tirantes de color rosa con ositos, andaba descalza y tenia dos coletas bajas, su cabello colgaba por sus brazos y los laterales de su pecho…

—… ne-necesitas algo?

—Fuiste inteligente al no decirle a tu madre como te lastimaste —su boca se abrió—

—Que?!

—Que fue buena jugada decirle que te lastimaste aquí en tu cuarto y no en el mío…

—Eh?… no puedo creerlo, A qué rayos viniste? —

Me miraba muy enojada, no me sorprendería que la cabeza comenzara a girarle del coraje, no entendía porque había dicho las cosas así, no sabia en que pensaba cuando había salido de mi habitación pero al hablar con ella tenia en mente agradecerle por no echarme de cabeza con su madre y disculparme por haberla lastimado pero de verdad era un idiota, nunca antes me habia disculpado por algo y se me estaba complicando la situación, ya de agradecer in hablaba en mi vida había agradecido algo y si recordaba algunas vez seguro me había arrepentido, tanto como ahora me arrepentía de haber salido de mi madriguera para ir a buscarla.

—Vine advertirte que si hablas te ira peor —aun sabiendo que no estaba bien no podía ceder ante ella y eso me molestaba aun mas, si bien mi maldita disculpa no era la mejor, porque rayos siempre pensaba mal de mi?! era insoportable e irritante la maldita escuincla—

—No sé porque no dejas de sorprenderme, justo cuando creí que no podías ser mas inmaduro y maleducado llegas y me demuestras que se puede estar a otro nivel.

—Mira quién habla de madurez —la miré fijamente del cuerpo— pijama de ositos? Que madura…

Bajo su mirada y dio un ligero brinco hacia atrás y se cubrió el cuerpo, la zona del pecho.

—… que te cubres, si ni tienes nada… plana!

—Idiota!…

» Mira la zorrita se pone brava jajaja«

—Para tu edad estas muy mal desarrollada… ni mujer pareces!

—Pues para tu edad no tienes nada de hombre! Eres un barbajan! Un male…

La empuje con fuerza en su cuarto y la avente a la cama, me tumbe sobre ella, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus labios temblaban, su camiseta de dormir se había levantado un poco, su vientre plano estaba expuesto, era tan blanca, tan suave, sentía la piel de sus muñecas bajo mis manos que aprisionaban sus brazos para inmovilizarla, su pecho subir y bajaba con su respiración agitada, me incline a ella y sentí su respiración sobre mi cara, su pecho subir y bajaba mas agitado, su boca temblaba, tenia unos labios muy finos y delgados, sus facciones eran muy delicadas, podía sentir su temblor en cada poro de su cuerpo bajo el mío…

—Quieres ver que si soy muy hombre?…

Paso saliva, deslice mis manso sobre sus brazos y sus labios temblaron mas, me detuve encima de sus hombros y baje sus tirantes suavemente, su piel se erizo por completo.

—…ni te emociones zorrita no me gustan las planas…

Me levante y salí de su habitación una vez que escuche que azoto su puerta sali corriendo a mi habitación.

» Que mierda!«

Estaba más que agitado en mi cama, la respiración me taladraba el pecho, que mierda había hecho en esa habitación? Se supone que iría para disculparme y termine amenzandola y prácticamente acosandola. Pero de verdad no entendía porque me comportaba así y mas con ella, me irritaba de sobremanera esa tipa, su cara, su actitud, sus ojos, su forma de hablar, su boca, su manera de mirarme, su piel, sus muecas cuando estaba con ella, su cuerpo…

Recordé cuando la tumbe en la cama y la pijama se le levanto un poco, dejando su abdomen libre, tenia buena figura… la primera vez que la conocí tenia un vestido algo holgado y aburrido, siempre la veía con el uniforma o con ropa muy holgada en casa, pero ahora en esa pijama pude ver que tenia buenas curvas y cuando me pegue a su cuerpo note que plana, plana no era tenia pechos suaves bajo esa tela, sacudí mis pensamientos de inmediato, que demonios pasaba por mi mente?! Era maldita mocosa inmadura y mimada, con una estúpida pijama de osos… volvió a mi mente su imagen tumbada en al cama con la pijama mal puesta, nerviosa y sonrojada, recordé la sensación de su cuerpo tembloroso bajo mi cuerpo, como deslice mis manos por su suave piel descubriendo su cuerpo de esa tela tan delgada cuando baje los tirantes de sus brazos… sentí que comenzaba a tensarme en zonas peligrosa, me levante de un golpe y me metí a bañar.

Baje a desayunar muy temprano no había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche y no le veía el caso a quedarme tumbado en la cama más tiempo, la mujer estaba preparando el desayuno, pensaba que lo hacían los sirvientes.

—Buenos días Kawaki, que tal dormiste?

—Mmm… —me hundí de hombros y me sente frente a la barra de la cocina—

—Jaja… de vez en cuando hay noches complicadas, supongo fue por el ajetreo de ayer —la mire sorprendido, se había dado cuenta del altercado entre su hija y yo?!— correr al hospital siempre te despabila y espanta el sueño, lo lamento supongo fue mi culpa —me sonrió y me acerco un sandwich y un vaso de leche— come…

Comencé a desayunar con ella acompañándome, tenia el plato de su hija a un costado.

—Sabes si Sarada ya se levanto? —negué con la cabeza y el sandwich en la boca— supongo que no debe de tardar…

—Buenos días mamá —escuche su voz en la espalda, pero no la sentía acercarse—

—Aquí esta tu desayuno Sarada

—No tengo hambre mamá… subiré al auto. —me estaba evitando—

—Sarada… toma tu desayuno es el alimento mas importante del día, sino lo comes ya no crecerás… —comencé a reírme al recordar nuestra discusión de anoche—

—Para que lo sepas todos dicen que soy muy alta para mi edad —escuche que me hablo— eres el único que me dice enana

—Cuantos años tienes? 10? Jajaja —la mujer acerco el plato para que se animara su hija a sentarse—

—13 —casi escupo la leche cuando lo dijo—

—Que? Tienes 13? —Afirmo con la cabeza y mordió usa sandwich—

—Ya ves que mi niña si es muy alta mide 1,60… salió a la familia de su papa, son muy altos.

No sé porque había pensado que tendría mi edad o quizá 15 años, pero en efecto… para su edad era muy alta… había asumido que si no estábamos en el mismo salón no era por al diferencia de edad, sino porque estaba en otra clase distinta a la mía… tal vez loa sumí porque el tal Boruto la conocía y pensé que era porque habían sido compañeros, ahora veía que estaba equivocado.

Lo que más me descolocaba era saber que anoche me había puesto duro por ella y encima era una niña de 13 años! Eso me convertía en un depravado? Definitivamente debía ser solo mi instinto… jamas me sentiría atraído por una princesa mimada como ella…

—El coche esta listo señora

—Sabes… —miro su reloj— yo llevare a los niños a la escuela… —Sarada me miro y yo a ella, como demonios haría para bajarme antes sin tener que llegar con ella—

»Joder!«

Subimos al coche, Sarada se fue en el asiento de copiloto y yo atrás tratando de pensar que decir y como hacer que se viera normal, el coche avanzaba faltaban 7 cuadras y no sabia que decir, avanzo mas faltaban 6 cuadras, mire por la mujer que no paraba de hablar no se que idioteces con la zorrita hipócrita, mire de nuevo al ventana y faltaban 5 cuadras… mierda!

—Mama Kawaki se baja aquí…—la mire por inercia, la maldita zorrita hipócrita me iba a delatar?—

—Eh? Como que se baja aquí? —me miro por el retrovisor—

—Queda de verse con un amigo y llegan caminado juntos creo se llama Iwabe no se es igual nuevo…

—Ah! Que bien que ya hagas amigos Kawaki, me alegra mucho —la mujer se orillo— solo ve con cuidado por favor…

—Si… —mire a Sarada pero desvío su mirada de inmediato muy seria—

La mujer arranco el coche, tarde en llegar unos minutos después, sonó el timbre de ingreso, me senté en mi asiento al fondo.

—Conoces a Sarada Uchiha? —un rubio ruidoso se me acerco, lo reconocí desde el primer día que llegue, el era el famoso Boruto Uzumaki, el causante de mi error en la edad de Sarada— te hice una pregunta… —me miraba de forma retadora el chamaco pendejo…—

Boruto Uzumaki era la clase de tipejos que chicos como yo evitaban, un junior que sentía que podía comprar al mundo y se sentía superior por el simple hecho de tener dinero y un apellido de renombre, era engreído, mamón y pendejo sumándole ínfula de grandeza… toda una figurita el baboso.

—… no vas a responderme?

—Es tu novia? —lo mire y el chico se puso nervioso—

—L-la conoces?

—Quizá… quizá no… qué? A ti qué?

—Alejate de Sarada —comencé a reírme, sí, supiera el baboso que tan cerca estaba de ella… mi mente se inundo con la imagen de ella bajo mi cuerpo y de nuevo tuve que sacudir mis pensamientos—

—Boruto… —Inojin hablo y lo mire, inmediatamente se giro, me tenia miedo mas después del golpe que le había metido por andar de chismoso—

En el primer receso busque a Sarada, por lo que entendía tenia 13 años debía estar en secundaria, el problema era que no sabia en que grado, si en 2do o 1ro… y no podía preguntar por ella sin levantar sospechas, me escondí en uno de los pilares cercano a los baños de las chicas de secundaria, hasta que la vi caminar con una chica obesa, sonreí con ella… me quede mirándola, no la había visto sonreír desde que la conocí, siempre estaba seria o enojada que conmigo era casi todo el tiempo, pero al verla en el pasillo sonriendo tan soltadamente y sus mejillas encendidas por la felicidad que tenia en ese momento, me parecía ver a otra persona, se miraba tan femenina, tan linda, tan…

» Es la zorrita hipócrita, que mierda estas pensando?! Despabila pendejo«

Sacudí mis pensamientos, vi que entraron al servicio y me harte, que puta mañana de las mujeres de entrar juntas al baño!, que mierda hacían juntas? Que se ayudaban ahi adentro? Espere un rato hasta que vi que ella salió primero y la otra no, ma fije a los lados y no venía nadie me acerque a ella y la jale hacia mí ocultándola tras el pilar…

—Ey! —cubrí su boca con mi mano, sus ojos de manera frenética—

—Cállate! —sentí que dejo de removerse y quite mi mano de su boca—

—Que te ocurre?! —hablo en susurros— que no puedes abordar a la gente de manera normal?

Se sacudió y se acomodo el uniforme, estaba algo sonrojada y verla como se acomodaba los pliegues de su falta, alisar su cabello con sus manos me dio un agitación algo extraña, seguro debía ser el desagrado que me causaba la princesita de papi…

—Venia hablar de lo que sucedió con tu madre…—antes de terminar levanto la mirada enojada—

—Ya sé! No tienes que venir a amenazarme de nuevo, ya me quedo claro que no debo hablar de mas o sino me ira "muy mal"…

Se giro para irse.

—… ya me quedo claro que eso de golpear mujeres si se te da.

Habia sido un maldito accidente no era como que yo golpeara chicas mucho menos niñas, me irritaba de sobremanera su actitud desafiante y altanera conmigo, la jale hacia mi y la empuje al pilar, sentía su cuerpo temblar pero esta vez no era por miedo, esta vez era diferente porque sus ojos me miraban desafiantes, con coraje…

—Tanto miedo me tienes? —Me acerque a su rostro para amedrentarla pero no funciono.—

Me jalo de la camisa por el cuello con las dos manos con fuerza y dejo mi rostro tan cerca del suyo que podía casi sentir sus labios—

—No te creas el ombligo del mundo no todo gira en torno a ti… Le dije a Boruto que no te conocía y si nos ve llegar juntos se dará cuenta que le mentí y la que quedara mal soy yo…

Otra vez Uzumaki tenia algo que ver en mi día y en relación a Sarada, porque el Uzumaki se preocupaba tanto porque yo me acercara a ella? Y porque la zorrita hipócrita tenia tanta consideración por lo que Uzumaki pensara de ella?…

Me soltó y se escabullo hacia el pasillo, solo la mire irse, llegando casi al final se giro y me miro, sonrió de forma triunfante y se dio la vuelta…sin duda su actitud retadora me había descolocado un poco y me había tomado por sorpresa… tan sosa y aburrida ya no me parecía la niña.

»Tenia agallas la zorrita, era una zorrita salvaje… quien la viera jajaja«


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4  
Sentimientos encontrados**

Ese día había reunido todo el coraje que tenia en mi para enfrentarlo, ya estaba harta de sus tratos, se sentía poderoso sobre mi porque se lo permitía pero ya no más, había sido permisiva por mi madre porque sabia que ella quería con toda su alma que Kawaki se sintiera parte de nuestra familia pero ese tipo se estaba pasando y no se lo permitiría…—Donde estabas Sarada? —Chocho me alcanzo jadeante— salí del baño y no te encontré te busque por toda la cafetería…

—L-lo siento Chocho… tuve que ir…

—Te sientes mal? —me toco las mejillas— Lo lamento vamos ala enfermería—me tomo de la mano— debes haber cogido un resfriado estas muy roja y creo tienes fiebre…

Me toque la frente y si estaba muy caliente…

Recordé esa cercanía con Kawaki y los nervios que había sentido, mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina aun cuando sentía en mi el valor de la decisión de enfrentarlo, no entendía porque últimamente estar cerca de él me hacia sentir vulnerable… quizá había estado incubando alguna bacteria y estaba enferma… porque otra cosa me pondría yo nerviosa con ese vándalo zarrapastroso?. Si debía estar enferma…

El baile de caridad se acercaba y como parte del comité estudiantil debía organizarlo, buscar una temática para el baile, delegar la responsabilidad de cada grupo para aportar, y tener todo en orden ese día. A pesar de ser de secundaria y de estar en 2do grado yo era la presidenta del consejo, me había ganado mi lugar gracias a mis buenas notas, disciplina y responsabilidad al atender mis deberes.

—Bueno y de qué harán esta vez el baile?

Shikadai Nara era el hijo del abogado de las familias mas respetadas en Japón incluyendo la mía, Shikadai era el delegado de su clase 1ro de preparatoria no sé como lo había conseguido era tan flojo…

—Yo voto por que sea sobre mascaras —Sumire sonrió— las chicas vendríamos con vestidos largos y los chicos con trajes… pueden ser las mascaras del estilo que cada quien prefiera.

Sumire era la delegada de 3ro de secundaria una chica muy inteligente que ahora debía estar en 1ro de preparatoria pero por un accidente había perdido el año, había rumores que había sido novia de Boruto pero ni él ni ella lo confirmaron o desmintieron.

—Me parece buena idea voto por esa temática —Yodo la delgada de 3ro de preparatoria era una chica algo ruda y con ella era fácil llevar las sesiones porque nadie le decía que no y me ayudaba bastante a dirigir la sesiones— quien este a favor levante la mano?

Todos levantamos la mano, Gracias Yodo! Comencé a organizar los deberes para cada grupo, mi salón llevaría la carga principal al ser yo la presidenta del consejo, el programa del evento y amenizar el día.

Todos salimos con nuestras tareas a realizar, debían pasar de las 4:30 era muy tarde habíamos pasado mucho tiempo delegando responsabilidades y se me había ido el tiempo, salí a la explanada y vi en el coche a Kawaki algo molesto.

—Que demonios hacías?!

—Perdón? —mire a los alrededores esperando que nadie nos viera juntos—

—Llevo más de 2 horas esperándote aquí en el auto! —me miraba muy enojado— Porque demonios no salías? Te fui a buscar para irnos!

—Bueno es que tenia junta con el consejo para el baile y se tardaron… y como soy la presidenta no podía solo salirme —la verdad ni me había acordado de él— no todos solo podemos salir de la escuela para ir votarnos a la cama… otros tenemos responsabilidades… —me gire a ver la ventana— madura!

Jugo arranco el auto y condujo, Kawaki solo resoplaba estaba mas que molesto.

—Te eligieron como presidenta?… ja! Porque no encontraron a otra mas tonta para quedarse gustosa después de clases…

—Me eligieron porque me gane mi lugar, siempre eligen a alguien de preparatoria y es la primera vez que un alumno de secundaria es presidente escolar… —lo mire burlona—

—No seas ridícula… nadie quiere el puesto de delegado, todos odian ese puesto, nadie en su sano juicio quiere quedarse mas tiempo de lo debido en la escuela, si te eligieron fue por ñoña y tonta

Antes de poder responderle Jugo abrió la puerta y me baje, era insoportable pasar tiempo con ese tipo, corrí a mi habitación para comenzar a planear el programa del evento, tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y no lo perdería con él.

Los días pasaron y por lo que tenia entendido cada grupo ya estaba organizado, mi salón ya tenia el programa para ese día y había notificado al grupo de danza, teatro y al coro estudiantil que ese día participarían en el programa, esperaba con ansias ese día para que todos vieran mi trabajo en especial mis papas…

—Y cómo va la organización del evento Sarada?

—Muy bien mamá, ya tenemos casi todo listo cada grupo tiene que hacer una parte y por lo que me han reportado los delegados vamos muy bien. —cenábamos en el comedor, mama no había tenido cirugías en esa semana y pasaba tiempo en con nosotros—

—Mama… papa volvera para ese día? —papa llevaba varias semanas en el extranjero—

—Ummm… supongo, sabe perfectamente que el festival es importante para ti, él vendrá cariño —mama continuó comiendo— Y tú Kawaki? Como vas? Que le toco a tu grupo?

Como siempre no respondió solo se hundió de hombros y siguió comiendo, no sé cómo mama era tan condescendiente con él.

—Le toco la venta de boletos para asistir al evento y la organización del sorteo su grupo deberá comprar los premios que se sortearan.

—Que emocionante!

—Yo no le veo lo emocionante —por fin hablaba su majestad— Donde rayos venderé los boletos?

Mama y yo lo miramos, era cierto, él no salía de casa y siempre estaba solo con nosotras o en la escuela…a quien le vendería los boletos?

—Tengo una idea! —mama se levanto de la mesa y entro en el estudio, regreso después de un largo rato—

—A dónde fuiste mamá?

—A organizar todo cariño…—me sonrió— Kawaki no te preocupes este fin de semana venderemos todos los boletos yo te ayudare… —mama le sonrió a Kawaki pero él solo la ignoro, ah! Como me molestaba tanto su actitud— Recuerdo cuando tu papa y yo organizábamos ese evento.

—Enserio? —me acomode en mi silla— tú y papá eran parte del consejo?

—Si, Naruto era el presidente y tu papá y yo delegados

—Ya ves cómo hay personas que les gusta ser participativos? —Kawaki levanto la mirada y me hizo una mueca—

—Bueno a tu papa casi no le gustaba, de hecho lo odiaba, el tener que quedarnos después de clases lo hartaba jajaja a mi un poco también—no quería mirar al tonto ese porque en su cara tendría un "te lo dije" gigante y no le daría el gusto de darle el triunfo—

—Entonces porque hacia algo que odiaba? —Kawaki hablo—

—Bueno en su momento su padre fue parte del consejo escolar, su hermano lo fue por igual… Shisui, Indra… creo que todos los Uhciha han sido parte del consejo y pues él no se podía quedar atrás… ademas de que… —mama se puso roja— jijiji…

—Ademas de…?

—Fue la época en que tu papá y yo nos volvimos novios jajaja… tanto quedarnos tarde en clase…

—No quiero detalles mama! —cerré los ojos—

—Jajaja no es nada malo sirvió para conocernos mas, tu papa estaba en el equipo de baloncesto y en el equipo de Karate siempre estaba ocupado y casi nunca nos veíamos y en las sesiones del consejo tuvimos la oportunidad de tratarnos… las sesiones no son tan malas… —mama miro a Kawaki que por un segundo le ponía atención a lo que decía— porque no te unes al consejo Kawaki… te podrías divertir y conocer a mas personas interesantes…

—No soy tan ñoño para encajar…

—Te podrías sorprender, créeme…

El fin de semana llego y mama habia organizado una reunión familiar improvisada e invitado a algunos amigos cercanos para que Kawaki vendiera sus boletos para el evento de caridad. Al principio Kawaki estaba renuente a participar pero mama lo convenció de convivir con la familia colocamos una secreter en la entrada con un listado para que se anotaran quienes querían boletos para el evento y los boletos que requerían para la rifa.

—Asi no tienes que andar ofreciéndolos, llegaran se anotaran y cada quien pedirá los boletos que guste.

—Y se los entrego? —Kawaki la miraba confundido— o solo los tomaran?

—No, se los haremos llegar a su casa… será como un pedido y ellos mandaran el dinero —Kawaki solo se encogió de hombros aun dudoso— es una forma mas organizada de hacer este tipo de cosas…

—Mama organiza eventos de caridad —Kawaki me miro— sabe lo que hace…

De vez en cuando revisaba el listado y todos estaban muy participativos, ellos apoyaban siempre a mi mama con sus eventos de caridad, mis tíos por igual, llegaron algunas amigas de mama del hospital. Kawaki no convivía mucho pero por lo menos saludaba a la gente y eso ya era algo viniendo de él, me senté en la barra de bebidas estaba agotada, sentí que apretaron mi brazo y me giré.

—Ah! Me duele —porque siempre tenia que ser así de agresivo, me soltó de inmediato— por dios Kawaki que no te enseñaron a hablar de chiquito?!

—Uzumaki esta aquí!—levante la vista rápido y lo vi en al entrada al jardín, Oh por dios! Era obvio que mama invitaría a los Uzumaki, como no lo vi venir—

—Escondete —me miro con cara de fastidio— se te ocurre algo mejor?

Corrimos por la parte trasera del bar del jardín, en cuanto vimos que se sentaron y Boruto nos daba la espalda corrimos a la casa, subimos las escaleras a prisa para que nadie nos viera, Kawaki abrió la puerta de su cuarto y nos metimos.

—Este es tu brillante plan? La empalagosa de tu madre ya debió mencionarme y querrá que este allá abajo, ademas como vas a justificar que tienes los boletos y la rifa si tu eres de secundaria? Por muy pendejo que sea Uzumaki ya se habrá dado cuenta…

—Bueno para empezar no estaríamos metidos en todo esto si no hubieras insistido en que nadie supiera que me conoces!

—No te hagas la víctima si bien que te agrado al idea de que no nos relacionaran en la escuela, así que aguantate!

—Sabes que, no tengo porque ayudarte hazle como puedas! —me gire para irme—

—No lo haces por mi… como dijiste? Ja' "no soy el ombligo del mundo, no?" jaja lo haces para no quedar mal… —me volví hacia él—se darán cuenta que eres una maldita mentirosa!

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que nos metió en todo esto? Y hasta golpeaste a Inojin para que no hablara?!

—Si eso mantiene tu conciencia tranquila adelante zorrita —se tumbo en la cama—

—Deja de llamarme zorra! —me gire para mirarlo—eres insorpotable!

—Jajaja la zorra se pone arisca jajaja

Tome un cojín y se lo arroje con fuerza, él agarro uno y me lo aventó con fuerza, comenzamos a lanzarnos todo lo que encontrábamos, se levanto yes me aventó me sujeto de la cintura y me levanto hasta su hombro, parecía yo un costal que cargaba con tanta facilidad, por mas que le gritaba que me bajara no me hacia caso, golpeaba su espalda pero no me hacia caso, me arrojo a la cama.

—Ya basta! Deja de golpearme! —me sujeto fuerte de los brazos—

Lo mire muy agitado sobre mí, en que momento volvíamos a estar en esta situación?, porque estaba debajo de él? Me miraba fijamente, su respiración era más acelerada de lo normal debía estar furioso, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo, estaba buscando donde golpearme sin que se notara! Me sacudí con fuerza para tratar de quitármelo de encima pero era mucho más grande y pesado y no podía moverme bajo su cuerpo, su peso comenzaba a molestarme.

—Quitate! Me duele, ay! tu rodilla se me esta encajando en la pierna! Me duele!

Se quedo quieto y me miro un poco confundido, bajo su mirada y se tenso lo note porque su agarre en mis muñecas se quedo fijo, se levanto de golpe y se dio la vuelta enojado.

—Salte de mi habitación zorrita!

—Que?… tu eres el que no me dejaba salir… —lo notaba nervioso—Ni quien quiera estar metida en este cuchitril… eres un troglodita

—Que te largues! —intente encararlo pero me sacaba vuelta dándome la espalda en todo momento—

—No se ni porque intente ayudarte…

Me salí de la habitación y corrí a la mía necesitaba calmarme antes de volver a la recepción, me cepille el cabello y note que no tenia mi diadema, debió haberse caído en el altercado con Kawaki, me puse un broche y camine de regreso al jardín cuando me tope con Boruto en las escaleras.

—Sarada… al fin te encuentro, donde estabas?

—Eh… vine a… a buscar algo.

—Dejaste tu estúpdia diadema… —Kawaki se freno tras de mi cuando vio a Boruto— mierda…

Fueron unos minutos muy incomodos, tome rápido mi diadema y cogí la mano de Boruto para bajar corriendo las escaleras, sentía que el corazón se me aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba por tener que contarle a Boruto.

—Sarada… espera, nos caeremos —Boruto me detuvo en seco y me llevo a la sala— tu madre ya nos contó que ese chico esta viviendo aquí… pero porque no nos dijiste nada?

—Es complicado… lamento haberte mentido

—Bueno técnicamente no lo hiciste, solo preguntaste si Inojin estaba seguro de lo que vio… —me guion hasta el sofá y nos sentamos— tranquila, lo entiendo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo te imaginas que en la escuela se enteren que vives con ese callejero… en el salón nadie le habla y para serte sincero sospechamos que golpeo a Inojin pero él no dice nada.

—Boruto no…

—Fue muy raro que al otro día Inojin se retractara y llegara con un golpe en el ojo, solo no se cómo se entero Kawaki que Inojin lo había visto?

Pase saliva y me levante rápido del sofá.

—Bueno… eso puedo explicarlo… yo…

—Tranquila Sarada no te sientas mal por el comportamiento de ese tipo, tu madre nos contó que intentan hacerlo un "chico de bien"… pero seamos sinceros él no cambiara… —Boruto me abrazo— prometo ayudarte con él en al escuela no dire nada… te lo prometo

Por alguna razón las palabras de Boruto me incomodaban, entendía porque lo decía, Kawaki era un bárbaro pero no era para que lo llamara callejero.

—Boruto, Kawaki no…

—Interrumpo? —me separe de Boruto y vi a Kawaki en la entrada— Te busca tu madre —se dio la media vuelta y se retiro—

—Ese tipo si que me da desconfianza… —Boruto intento alcanzarlo pero lo detuve—

—Tranquilo… es solo la facha ya se como tenerlo a raya

La verdad es que siempre que lo intentaba terminaba acorralada entre la algo y él. Fui a buscar a mi madre que atendía a los invitados.

—Me necesitabas mama?

—Yo? No… pero ya que estas aquí porque no te sientas un rato con tus abuelos, me preguntaban por ti.

—No le dijiste a Kawaki que fuera por mi?

—Kawaki? No… de hecho donde se metió ese chiquillo, me esta dejando la venta de los boletos a mi sola jajaja… Jugo! —le hizo señas— ve por Kawaki y dile que venga conmigo por favor… Sarada ve con tus abuelos…

Pase casi toda la tarde con mis abuelos y mis tíos atendiéndoles, note que Kawaki estaba la mayor parte con mi mama y haciendo lo que ella le pedía en ningún momento se acerco ni a Boruto ni a mi, mantenía su distancia.

Una vez que termino la recepción contamos los boletos vendidos y los del sorteo, Kawaki había vendido todos sus boletos y tendría que pedir mas mama estaba muy contenta por los dos, pues Kawaki había logrado su tarea y por mi porque la recepción seria un éxito sin duda.

—Lo logramos! Ahora tendrás que pedirle a tu delegado que te de mas boletos… en total 40mas para el sorteo y se los enviaremos

—Ok

—Gracias mama por ayudarnos.

—Me alegra ser participe de tu festival cariño…

—Señora, el señor Uchiha esta al teléfono dice que es urgente

—Lo lamento chicos después conversamos, debo atender la llamada o el señor Uchiha se pondrá de malas jajaja

—Dale mis saludos a papa

—Yo le digo cariño —mama se levanto de la mesa y se fue al despacho, Kawaki aun comía—

—Porque me mentiste sobre que mama me buscaba? —se quedo quieta unos segundos—

—Porque tenia que justificar mi presencia en la sala, Uzumaki me vio —respondió sin mirarme—

—Me estabas espiando?

—Es obvio, no? Tenia que cerciorarme de que no abrieras de mas el pico sobre si golpee o no a Inojin

—Hablando de Inojin, tienes que disculparte con él!

—Ja'… —levanto la mirada por fin— él debería darme las gracias! Yo le enseñe a mantener el pico cerrado y no andar de vieja chismosa… "en la calle te enseñan lo que en tu casa no" te dice algo eso?

—Si, pero da la casualidad que no estamos en la calle! No debiste golpear a Inojin!

—Que no se te olvide que soy… como lo dijo tu amigo el refinado? "un callejero… que nunca cambiara" —me miro fijamente—

Sentí que el corazón se me oprimió había escuchado la conversación con todas las cosas que había dicho Boruto.

—Kawaki… —se levanto de la mesa—

—Bueno por lo menos con él no manejas tu fachada de zorra hipócrita… con él si sueltas lo que piensas… se que no te agrado —me miro— es reciproco…

Se fue del comedor y me quede sola… ese día habia sido muy agotador, por primera vez si me sentía una zorra hipócrita… no había hablado sinceramente con Boruto, debí haberle dicho que yo alerte a Kawaki sobre Inojin pero con eso reconocería que él lo había golpeado, había permitido que Boruto hablara mal de Kawaki a sus espaldas… era una mentirosa doble cara… Kawaki por lo menos decía las cosas de frente… nunca me había sentido así de mal conmigo misma.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**Hay que saber pedir perdón**

Azote la puerta y me tumbe en la cama, estaba muy enojado, muy molesto con la situación, porque rayos me molestaba tanto lo que pensara la maldita princesita? Arroje una almohada al piso y recordé tenerla bajo de mi en la tarde… su cara nerviosa y furiosa a la vez…

Flash Back

—Ya basta! Deja de golpearme!

—Quitate! Me duele, ay! tu rodilla se me esta encajando en la pierna! Me duele!

Mi rodilla? En su pierna? Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre ella para inmovilizarla del cuerpo, baje la mirada y note que tenia una erección.

» Mierda!«

—Salte de mi habitación zorrita! —de un brinco me aleje de ella y busque evitarla a como diera lugar, no le daría el gusto de burlarse de mi—

—Que?… tu eres el que me tenia aquí… Ni quien quiera estar metida en este cuchitril… eres un troglodita

—Que te largues!

—No se ni porque intente ayudarte…

Fin Flash Back

Habia salido para entregarle su maldita diadema no se ni porque, hubiera sido mejor tirarla a la basura y no tener que toparme con el idiota de Uzumaki, cuando se fueron no pude evitar seguirlos y escuchar su conversación, me hirvió la sangre cuando el pendejo ese comenzó a hablar de mi, era un puto cobarde porque no me decía las cosas de frente? Prefería andar de chismoso con ella a mis espaldas… estaba mas que furioso por ese pendejo pero cuando se abrazaron me moleste mas, y no entendía porque, si esos dos tenian sus ondas a mi que? Para loq ue me importaba la zorra hipócrita y el pendejo niño mimado…

Ella parecía estar muy cómoda con él, ese era el tipo de personas con las que ella se rodeaba no chicos "callejeros" como yo… ella solo sonreía con gente de su entorno no con chicos vándalos como yo… ella solo trataría con chicos igual que ella jamas conmigo… a que mierda jugaba en esa puta casa riquillos? Yo jamas seria uno como ellos, me tenían ahí por lastima…

Me levante y recogí mis cosas en la mochila, baje por al ventana con cuidado y corrí hasta el muro y lo brinque por un árbol, salte del otro lado lado… y por fin era libre, camine algunas calles tratando de seguir el camino que usaba el chofer cuando íbamos al colegio y llegar a una zona donde pudiera moverme mejor, el área era una zona residencial y aunque no habia tantas casas, las que habían eran enormes con grandes jardines amurallados y cada cuadra era kilométrica salir de ahi era complicado al menos caminado…

Después de un largo rato note la carretera aun debía caminar un buen tramo para llegar a la ciudad, salí evitando que el guardia me viera. Estaba muy desierta la carretera y muy oscura, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pasaban varios carros hasta que uno se orillo, me gire y vi a la empalagosa, bajo el vidrio…

—A donde lo llevo caballero? —continue caminando pero avanzo conmigo— Anda sube…

La mire y me sonrió, camine al coche y abrí la puerta trasera y arroje la mochila, me di la vuelta y subí del lado del copiloto.

—A dónde ibas? —arranco el coche y condujo por la carretera—

—Salí a tomar aire —note que miro por el retrovisor mi mochila mas qua abultada—

—Me imagino… si te mencionamos que Jugo esta también a tu servicio, no?cuando quieras salir dile que te lleve a donde quieras…

Me gire a la ventana.

—Nos preocupaste mucho Kawaki… fui a darte las buenas noches y no te vi… te buscamos por toda la casa y no estabas, Jugo recorrió los limítrofes de la privada en el auto, Sarada y Chiyo caminan por las calles cercanas buscándote, yo fui al área de monitoreo de seguridad a preguntar por ti…

La mire y ella sonrió.

—… es una privada muy segura, cada faro de luz tiene una cámara de seguridad… asi supe que habías salido de la privada y vine por ti…

» Esto era peor que una puta cárcel… bravo!«

—No estas agosto con nosotros?…

Volví a mirar por la ventanilla

—…estabas escapando? —se estaciono de nuevo— lo lamento todo seto es mi culpa —la mire, esa mujer estaba loca? Porque demonios se disculpaba?— no debí hacer la recepción, de seguro eso te atosigo, no debí hacerlo lo lamento Kawaki… te hice pasar un mal rato no solo a ti… Sarada estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando no aprecias… pero de verdad eh intendtado hacerte sentir parte de la familia..

—Solo salí a tomar aire —no la deje terminar, me miro aun con el semblante triste— ya tengo sueño podemos volver? —me sonrió y asintió—

Volvimos en completo silencio, me habia sentido incomodo con ella, de verdad penso que por haberme obligado a sonreír delante de unos pendejos con dinero quería huir? De todos los de esa casa ella seria la única razón por la que me quedaba, era la única que me hacia sentir en casa… era buena y amable conmigo, sentia su preocupación geunina, la mire de reojo y era hermosa y cálida, bondadosa y noble… en verdad me hubiera gustado que ella fuera mi madre, como se preocupaba por la zorrita, como se interesaba por sus cosas, verla tratarla con amor y hasta cierto punto verla relación de ellas me hacia querer lo mismo.

Al llegar a la casa se estaciono, estaba por salir del auto cuando me detuvo.

—Prométeme que si no te sientes a gusto con nosotros me lo dirás… me dolerá saber que no pudimos ser un hogar para ti pero te juro que yo misma te llevo a donde me indiques, solo no vuelvas a salirte asi… es muy peligroso, podría pasarte algo

—No exageres solo salí a tomar aire —abri la puerta y salí—

—Prométemelo —salió del auto y me encaro—

—Ok… se lo prometo… contenta? Puedo ir a dormir?

—Si —me sonrió— descansa Kawaki, dulces sueños…

Subí a mi habitación y me lance a la cama, esa mujer me conflictuaba demasiado si que era tan empalagosa cerre los ojos y trate de calmarme, escuche que tocaron la puerta, debía ser la mujer, ahora que demonios queria? Abri la puerta y me sorprendí de verla…

—Que quieres?

—Yo… —no me miraba, paso saliva—lo lamento…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a temblarle los labios.

—… Debí decirle a Naruto que yo fui la soplona de lo de Inojin, si yo no te hubiera dicho nada de eso hubiera pasado, solo le hubiera dicho algo… pero se me hizo mas fácil hacer que tu lo solucionaras y lavarme las manos —comenzó a llorar— y no me atreví a decirle a Naruto… porque soy una zorra hipócrita que no quiso aceptar que hace las cosas mal…

Se limpio la nariz con la mang de su pijama

—… debí decirle a Naruto que tu no eres un callejero tu eres parte ahora de la familia y sin embargo no lo hice… debi defenderte, eso hace la familia, no? Pero si soy una zorra hipócrita como tu dices —no dejaba de llorar— porque no pienso que lo seas pero no te defendí y fui una doble cara al quedar bien con él…

—Y esto a que viene?

Me miro aun llorando y un tanto temblorosa.

—Te fuiste por mi culpa… porque te hice sentir mal yo lo sé…

—Ja'… no te creas el ombligo del mundo —sus grandes ojos negros se abrieron como grandes platos— ni que tu novio y tu fueran tan importantes para mi…

Bajo la mirada y se dio la media vuelta, la vi caminar por el pasillo en silencio.

Cerre la puerta y me quede de pie frente a ella… si la madre me conflictuaba, la hija me alteraba de sobremanera… porque rayos no podía actuar de forma normal con ella, porque me hacia sacar lo peor de mí?

»Seria otra noche sin dormir ya lo veía venir«

Me levante muy temprano para ir a la escuela, como siempre la mujer estaba ahí preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días Kawaki, que tal dormiste?

Me encogí de hombros y tome el platillo que me había acercado y el jugo de naranja, se sento frente a mi con su taza de café.

—Porque haces esto?

—Eh? —me miro con el pan en al boca— bueno el desayuno es acomida principal para rendir mejor en nuestra día…

—Me refería a que tienes sirvientes…

—Ah? Jajaja bueno… a pesar de tener quienes nos ayudan hacer ciertas tareas en casa, a mi siempre me ha gustado atender a mi familia siempre, hacerle el desayuno a Sarada es como iniciar mi día de la mejor manera… —sorbió su café— y ahora que tu estas aquí me agrada mas la idea de atender a mi familia..

La mujer siguió hablando de mas cosas me centre en mi desayuno.

—… Sarada nació sietemesina y el parto se complico… después de eso ya no quisimos tener mas hijos Sarada necesitaba de toda nuestra atención… creo que por eso es así…

Levante la mirada y aparece noto mi interés en el tema porque me sonrió, de inmediato desvíe la mirada y seguí comiendo.

—… cuando era pequeña era muy enfermiza y no podía hacer tantas cosas como ella hubiera querido, por eso se esforzaba en las que si podía, se exige demasiado e intenta hacer las cosas bien para compensar sus limitaciones y cuando algo no le funciona se frustra demasiado, eso la hace no saber reconocer sus errores, es…

—Orgullosa? —deje el sandwich sin dejar de mirar el plato—

—También jajaja pero creo eso es de familia no has tenido la oportunidad de conocer a bien a mi marido, no hay Uchiha orgulloso jajaja… pero no me refería a eso…hablaba de ser vulnerable, cuando te esfuerzas tanto en hacer las cosas bien que cuando algo falla te cuesta creer que todo tu esfuerzo estuvo mal y no sabes reconocer que fallaste.

La mujer hablaba y sus palabras me hacían pensar en ella, anoche cuando se habia disculpado…

—… Sarada no se disculpa muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace es porque de verdad esta arrepentida por algo o esta muy afligida, es una niña que no lo demuestra pero es muy sensible, que bueno a todos nos cuesta reconocer que fallamos y mas pedir perdón a veces… mas jugo?

Levante la mirada y la mujer me miraba atenta, asentí para que sirviera más, no quitaba la vista de mi sin dejar de servir el jugo.

—Te ha costado trabajo a ti reconocer que te equivocaste? Te a costado pedir disculpas?

»Era el peor pidiendo disculpas… la ultima vez habia terminado en la cama con su hija… no de esa manera! Enfocarte Kawaki!«

—… —suspire—Sarada ya se tardo

—Es una chica después de todo… intentara hacer las cosas bien, pero una chica jamas sale de casa mal arreglada jajaja…

Sarada no tardo en bajar pero solo se despidió de su madre sin desayunar y se fue al auto, cuando subí no estaba en su lugar habitual, estaba sentada en la parte delantera en el lado del copiloto, me estaba evitando?

Cuando llegamos a la zona donde habitualmente me bajaba para continuar caminando Jugo se estaciono.

—Llegamos joven Kawaki

—Esta vez llegare hasta la escuela… —la note titubear en girarse hacia mi pero rápido miro hacia la ventanilla—

Llegamos a la escuela y todos nos miraron, ese momento que habia intentado evitar ahora era realidad, sus murmuraciones mas que evidentes y descaradas, sus miradas morbosas sobre los dos, me desquiciaban, Sarada entro casi corriendo a la escuela no entendía si era por la situación y evitar los comentarios de todos o continuaba evitándome a toda costa.

La mañana se fue como siempre muy lenta, cuando por fin llego el primer descanso fui al comedor por mi bandeja y note a la zorrita con el Uzumaki, no les di importancia tome mi bandeja y me fui a mí área

—Te imaginas vivir con ella? El sueño de todo chico vivir con la chica popular de tu escuela, lastimas que es ese callejero

—Que envidia me da! Sarada es muy hermosa la has visto en la calle de deportes? El short le queda super bien, tiene un buen culo jajaja

Cuando notaron que me acercaba se quedaron callados aunque estaban tan emocionados con su conversación que hablaban muy alto y se escuchaba por todo el pasillo. Una vez que me aleje un poco retomaron su conversación.

—Crees que ya se le haya metido a la cama?

—Es un maldito callejero… no tiene ni educación ni modales, ademas Sarada es una chica bien, jamas se metería con un don nadie como él —tense mis manos sobre la bandeja—

—Todas las mujeres son unas zorras y apenas les das entrada y ya andan de ofrecidas, Sarada no debe ser la excepción debe ser tan puta como todas

Arroje la bandeja y me le lance a golpes a esos dos, estaba muy enojado pero no entendía bien el porque? No era la primera vez que escuchaba que hablaran mal de una mujer, de hecho haba escuchado cosas peores y visto situaciones mas degeneradas y aun así no me había metido en pleitos que no me competieran, pero por alguna razón no me habia gustado como habían hablado esos tipos.

Al finalizar las clases me encontraba en detención con esos dos pendejos, uno con el hocico roto la nariz fracturada, otro con la ceja abierta y al parecer una costilla rota y yo… esperando que mi tutor fuera a liberarme.

» Si seré pendejo!«

Sarada llego corriendo al salir de su ultima clase para decirle al director que su madre estaba en el hospital y no podía ir a firmar mi liberación pero ella como la delegada de clase y presidenta escolar se haría responsable de mi. Salimos de ahi con un reporte que la empalagosa debía firmar aceptando mi mal comportamiento y mi suspensión por 3 días.

—Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! Si papa se entera se pondrá furioso… Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste y en que te metiste?!

—Me gane vacaciones —la quijada se le descoloco por mi respuesta—

Caminábamos a la salida y notaba que debía estar muy enojada porque no prestaba atención que todos nos miraban caminando y charlando, nos sentamos en la entrada a esperar a Jugo al parecer nos habia estado esperando peor como tardamos su madre le pidió que fuera a comparar algo y regresara por nosotros.

—De verdad que no entiendo —miraba atenta a la calle—el director dice que los golpeaste por llamarme zorra… para que golpearlos? Tu me llamas igual

—No en el mismo sentido —mire el piso—

—En qué sentido es, entonces?

—Yo lo digo como llamarte tonta, bruta, bruja, mensa… ellos no lo dijeron de la misma forma… fue en otro sentido —sentía su mirada sobre mi y mire al lado contrario que ella, me sentía incomodo sintiendo su mirada sobre mi—

Por primera vez sentí que llamarla zorra no estaba bien, a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho de esa forma ahora sentía que no era muy diferente a esos idiotas.

—Gracias… —levante la mirada pero de nuevo miraba ella la calle— por defenderme… supongo que no volverán hablar mal de mi y menos con la boca rota jajaja

Era la primera vez que le escucha reír conmigo y su expresión se suavizaba.

—Por un rato mantendrán el hocico cerrado —me miro— y sino se los puedo volver a romper.. —sonrió de forma ligera—

—Ya llego Jugo, vamos… que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun para el festival

El mentado festival ya me tenia hasta la madre, se levanto y su colgante de su mochila se zafo, me incline y lo levante del piso, era un cacahuate algo feo.

—Sarada…

—Eh? —se giro y me miro—

—Se te cayo… —extendí mi mano y ella lo cogió, sentí su mano sobre la mía, sus dedos coger el colgante—

—Gracias! —me sonrió muy emocionada— si lo pierdo me muero —miraba el colgante con nostalgia? Como podía querer ese escupido colgante horrendo— Me lo regalo mi papa… es horrible jajaja pero siempre va conmigo…

Camino de nuevo rumbo al coche y camine tras de ella, por alguna extraña razón ese comportamiento de Sarada me hacia sentir que estaba con una chica completamente diferente una chica mas serena y relajada y no la chica sofocante que había tratado…pero sus ojos eran igual al mirarme, intensos y brillantes… esa chica si que me confundía, en la calle había aprendido a leer a las personas y me era suficiente verlos para saber que clase de personas eran, pero ella era tan complicada…

_"… __Sarada no se disculpa muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace es porque de verdad esta arrepentida por algo o esta muy afligida, es una niña que no lo demuestra pero es muy sensible…"_

_"__Te ha costado trabajo a ti reconocer que te equivocaste? Te a costado pedir disculpas?"_

—Sarada… —se giro a mirarme—

—Sarada? —me miraba confundida—

—Así te llamas no?

—Si… es solo que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre… siempre me llamas zorrita

—Mmm… no me había dado cuenta, si tanto te gusta puedo seguir llamándote así

—Jaja… no gracias, Sarada esta bien jajaja… —volvió a sonreír y me relaje un poco mas—

»Es el momento solo dile que gracias por sus putas disculpas y que lamentas haberle golpeado una teta y ser un pendejo con ella!«

—… y que querias?

—Eh… bueno… es que…y-yo olvide pedir los boletos, ahora vuelvo…

»Mierda!«

—Ok… le diré a Jugo que espere…

Se fue al coche y tuve que ir hacerme pendejo por la escuela para justificar mi estupidez mental, después de un rato volví al coche y ella revisaba sus notas del puto festival, Jugo no llevaba la radio prendida y asi menos abordaría a Sarada.

_"__Te ha costado trabajo a ti reconocer que te equivocaste? Te a costado pedir disculpas?"_

»Como no tenia ni una puta idea! Mendiga vieja bruja!«

Al llegar nos topamos con la noticia de que él papa de Sarada habia llegado de su largo viaje y se encontraba en la biblioteca con la empalagosa, la ama de llaves me indico que fuera a la biblioteca, el tipo quería hablar conmigo.

Llegue hasta la biblioteca y los escuche hablar, al parecer el hombre estaba enojado.

—No lo creo… ellos dos se llevan muy bien.

—Pues pase a dejarle unos documentos a Naruto y me tope con su hijo y me dice que esos dos no se soportan y que de hecho golpeo al hijo de esta mujer… con la que te llevas en la preparatoria, como se llamaba?

—Ino? Golpeo a Inojin?!… Sarada me lo hubiera dicho.

—Pues llamaron para decir que se peleo con otros dos hoy, no? Tu me dirás…

—Siquiera sabes porque lo hizo?

—Nada justifica su comportamiento!

—Mira quien lo dice, te recuerdo que en la escuela te peleaste con Gaara Sabaku No?

—Intento propasarse contigo!

—Te peleaste con Deidara también

—No te andaba acosando?! Tenia que ponerle un limite

—Pues Kawaki defendió a nuestra hija, golpeo a esos chicos porque andaban hablando mal de Sarada, llamaron a Sarada zorra y Kawaki los obligo a retractarse!

—Porque andan llamando zorra a mi hija?! Quienes son esos tipos? Llama a la escuela y pide que te den sus nombres hablare personalmente con sus padres!

—Al parecer todos ya se enteraron que Kawaki vive aquí con nosotros y ya ves como son los chicos empezaron a dar habladurías al respecto y Kawaki los calló antes de que siguieran…

—Escuchando conversaciones ajenas …

Me sobresalte y mire a mi costado, era Sarada que también estaba escuchando, en que momento había llegado? Dejo de mirarme y centro sus tensión a la conversación proveniente de la biblioteca.

—Creo no soy el único… —solo sonrió ligeramente pero frunció el ceño enseguida cuando retomo el interés en la conversación—

—… No pude ir a la escuela porque tenia una consulta en ese momento pero el director me explico al situación, por eso vine de inmediato a la casa para escucharlo.

—Quiero hablar con los dos, antes de que tú hables déjame a mí llevar esto.

—Lo que usted ordene jefe…

—Sakura… no empecemos.

—Jajaja… es que te he echado mucho de menos amor, pasas mucho tiempo lejos de casa y yo…

Sarada se tenso y se giro, cuando lo hizo su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, me había acercado demasiado a ella para escuchar la conversación, ella me miro tranquila y serena aunque yo estaba mas que nervioso por su cercanía…

—Será mejor entrar la conversación de mis papas se esta desviando…

Hablaba en un susurro apenas audible, su boca estaba muy muy cerca, pase saliva y ese ligero moviendo se escucho, ella bajo su mirada Amis labios y yo a los suyos por instinto.

—Ire a buscarlos para hablar

Los dos nos separamos de un brinco y un poco agitados cuando escuchamos que la mujer iría a buscarnos, Sarada abrió la puerta y entro, yo aun trate de respirar antes de entrar nos seria ingresar agitado, me sacudí las ideas y entre.

—Sarada… —la mujer levanto la mirada y me sonrió— Kawaki, apenas iba a ir por ustedes, me alegra que estes bien, te revisaron bien en la escuela? Te duele algo?

La mujer me miraba preocupada y revisaba mi cara y mis brazos, de nueva cuenta esa mujer me aturdía enserio se preocupaba por mi o era solo interés fingido pro su lastima hacia mi?

—Estoy bien…

—Sarada —el hombre hablo— me quieres explicar porque Boruto me dijo que tu y Kawaki no se llevan bien al grado que escondieron en la escuela que él vive aquí en la casa?

—Bueno papa…

—No eh terminado —Sarada se puso mas rígida y derecha de loq eu ya era su postura habitual— Me dijo que tu le indicaste a Kawaki que Inojin los había visto y él lo golpeo

La miré y trate de recordar la conversación de ella con el Uzumaki y ella en ningún momento habia aceptado que ella me habia dicho algo, no entendía que pasaba.

—Es mi culpa papá… —la mire confundido— al principio no quería que nadie se enterara que Kawaki vivía aquí por miedo a que pudieran decir en la escuela sobre mi y le pedía Kawaki que lo mantuviéramos oculto…

—Por eso ese dia me dijiste que Kawaki se bajaba antes? —la empalagosa miraba a su hija seria—

—Si… Kawkai se bajaba antes para llegar caminando.

—Eso es muy cruel Sarada!

—Eso no es verdad —Sarada me miro seria— yo fui quién quiso mantener las cosas así!

—Lo dice porque intenta protegerme… cuando le dije que Inojin nos había visto, en realidad le dije que Inojin me había molestado y por eso lo golpeo papa… yo tuve la culpa. Sabia que si Kawaki lo golpeaba no diría nada.

El hombre solo escuchaba a su hija hablar y de vez en cuando me miraba.

—Porque golpeaste a esos chicos hoy? —me miró—

—Porque hoy fue el primer día que llegamos juntos y todos nos vieron…unos tipos hablaron mal de ella y los golpee, por eso no queríamos llegar juntos para evitar todo esto… insinuaban que yo me propasaba con ella y los golpee.

—Gracias por defender a mi hija, Kawaki —el hombre tenia un semblante aun serio— retirate a tu habitación, mi esposa y yo tenemos que hablar con Sarada—

—Yo también estuve de acuerdo en no llegar juntos a la escuela y cuando golpee a Inojin lo hice mas porque me cae mal, es muy lento y nerdo —el hombre se sorprendió un poco por mi comentario— con permiso.

Salí de la biblioteca, sabia que Sarada intuía que escucharía la conversación. En efecto el hombre regaño a Sarada y la castigo por su comportamiento, no pensé que se bancara el regaño y se echara la culpa de todo, sin duda tenia coraje la chica. La mujer igual la regaño y le recordó su promesa de entenderme y apoyarme cuando llegue… eso me hizo sentir muy incomodo, Sarada realmente no había fingido él recibirme en su casa?

Escuche que salían de la biblioteca y me escabullí hasta mi habitación, escuche que Sarada entro a su habitación y corrí hasta la suya, la abrí y me metí, estaba sentada en su escritorio con sus libros, esa tipa siempre estaba estudiando? Cerré la puerta y coloque el cerrojo.

—Que haces? —se levanto de golpe—

—Yo… yo… —jale aire— Gracias

—Eh?…

—Gracias por cubrirme con tu familia… —mire ala ventana para no ver sus malditos ojos expectantes—

—Bueno… tu me defendiste de esos chicos… senti que debía… ahora estamos a mano?

—Supongo… una cosa mas…

—Si?

—L-lo… lamento —la mire y seguía mirando oca sus grandes ojos negros y tuve que desviar la mirada de inmediato— por el golpe que te dí ese día ahí… no fue mi intención…

—Ah… ok…gracias por tu disculpa

—También por llamarte zorra…

—Ehh… gracias también por eso…

—Y por llamarte Hipócrita

—Esta bien…

—Y por jalonearte y tirarte en la cama en dos ocasiones

—Ya entendí… —su tono sonaba con una ligera risilla, la mire y ella me sonreía— gracias por disculparte Kawaki… esto significa una tregua?

—Tregua?

—Intentar llevarnos bien?

—Sup…

Antes de terminar de hablar escuche que la manija de la puerta se movio y alguien toco.

—Sarada, abre soy yo, papa

Sarada se puso pálida y yo igual como demonios le explicaba a ese hombre que me metiera al cuarto de su hija a puerta cerrada.

—Sarada?

—Vo-voy papi… e-esper-espera…

»Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!«


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6  
Del cielo al infierno**

Miraba a Kawaki en mi habitación y escuchaba a mi papa querer entrar a verme, hacia unos minutos me había dado la regañada de mi vida por ser tan insensible con Kawaki y no sabía que esperar si lo encontraba ahí conmigo, que no estábamos haciendo nada malo… pero este tonto le había puesto seguro y podría prestarse a pensar mal…

—Metete debajo de la cama —miro y era un espacio reducido—

—Estas loca?! —le tape la boca de inmediato ese tipo hablaba como si estuviéramos en al calle de esquina a esquina—

—Te va a escuchar —susurre— metete!

—Mejor en el baño

—No! Papa sabe que siempre tengo abierta la puerta del baño se le hará extraño

—Ni cuenta se dará!

—Cállate! —volví a cubrirle la boca— no conoces a mi papa… es muy fijado en los detalles a quien crees que salí —me miraba atento con mi mano en su boca sin moverse— metete debajo de la cama ya!

Lo vi escabullirse bajo la cama y acomode el edredón, y corrí a abrir la puerta, papa me miraba atento y expectante.

—Porque no abrías? —entro y miro toda la habitación—

—Es que me estaba cambiando…

Me miro y vio que tenia aun el uniforme, enarco una ceja.

—… me había quitado la falda y la blusa y después buscaría la ropa papa… tocaste y me fue mas fácil ponerme lo mismo porque lo tenia a la mano.

—Nunca pones seguro…

—Ya no soy una niña papa… te imaginas si entrabas y yo me estaba cambiando—desvío su mirada—

—Eres un bebe

—Papa!

—Siempre serás mi bebe

—Basta papá —que horror qué papá se pusiera modo meloso con Kawaki en la habitación escuchando— necesitabas algo?

Se sentó en la cama y pude ver la mirada de Kawaki justo debajo de los pies de papa.

—Lamento haberme puesto muy enérgico contigo abajo

—Mama te envió cierto? —asintió—

—Algo así —suspiro— Pero quiero que entiendas que Kawaki esta aquí porque tu madre y yo consideramos que es un buen chico solo necesita que alguien lo apoye… ya ha tenido una vida difícil como para complicársela más nosotros.

—Si papa…

—Eres una buena niña y siempre eh estado orgulloso de ti porque haces lo que es correcto y esta bien, se que no te equivocaras de nuevo respecto a Kawaki, cierto? —asentí— bueno… las cosas quedan bien entre nosotros?

—Si papi —lo abrace y papa se levanto para salir de mi habitación— papi puedo preguntarte algo —el asintió— porque quieres apoyar a Kawaki? Digo… tu y mama…

—Quizá porque me recuerda a mi…

—Que?! Él… a ti?! Pero en que?! —me acerque a él—

—Tengo una junta hablamos luego —me dio un tope en la frente y se dio media vuelta—

—Papá!

—Jaja…

En cuanto papa salió de mi habitación corrí a ponerle el cerrojo me giré y vi a Kawaki parado frente a mi cama.

—Es mejor que me vaya…

—Si… creo que si —me esquivo y abrió la puerta se asomo y lo note mirar un rato hasta que salió y cerro la puerta—

Habian sido muchas emociones en solo unos minutos, Kawaki se había disculpado conmigo, habíamos llegado a una tregua después de tanto, mi papa en mi habitación con Kakwaki bajo mi cama, que mi padre dijera que se parecía a él me había descolocado, en que se podía parecer mi padre a él? Éramos completamente diferentes, nuestros entornos eran abismalmente opuestos, mi padre en que se parecería a Kawaki? Y la actitud de él al irse me había parecido muy diferente a la que tenia previa a la interrupción de mi padre… no entendía a ese tipo y creo que nunca llegaría a entenderlo.

A partir de ese día las cosas entre Kawaki y yo mejoraran mucho, ahora llegábamos al colegio juntos aunque seguimos cada uno por nuestro lado y enfocados en nuestras cosas, en casa no pasábamos tiempo juntos ni conversábamos, de hecho ni intercambiábamos palabra alguna pero cenábamos juntos en silencio y ya no me insultaba y mucho menos me empotraba contra la pared en todo momento que pudiera.

La verdad es que eso me tenia mas relajada y podía enfocarme en el festival como quería ya solo me quedaban dos días previo al festival y todo estaba perfecto, las invitaciones y los boletos de la rifa habían sido entregados, habia hablado con las instituciones benéficas a las que ayudaríamos para contar con su presencia ese dia, mama habia hablado con todo la familia para asegurarse que ese dia nadie faltara a mi evento.

El gran dia llego y mama me ajustaba la Yukata, haciendo el moño con mucho cuidado.

—Si necesitas ir al servicio me avisas y te ayudo a acomodarla de nuevo, querida.

—Gracias mama…

—Ocurre algo? —mama me miraba con sus grandes ojos jade atenta—

—Papa… él llegara?

—Supongo que si… él sabe lo importante que es este evento para ti, ademas de que Naruto tambien esta invitado al evento y estan juntos. No te presiones, recuerda que papa tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender que le consumen el tiempo mas de lo debido… pero para él lo único importante eres tu

—Será mejor irnos mama…necesito supervisar los últimos detalles del evento y no quiero tener ni un cabo suelto, el abuelo estará ahí y quiero que todos se sientan orgullosos de mi…—me coloque la mascara que mama me había dado y salimos rumbo al evento—

Todo estaba en orden, las mesas distribuidas en forma y en orden a como yo lo habia designado, los eventos y grupos presentaron sus números de acuerdo a como estaba programado, uno a uno comenzaron a pasar y el tiempo transcurría y papa no llegaba a la recepción.

—Ocurre algo Sarada?

—Eh?... No —Sumire no dejaba de mirarme—

—Te miras muy nerviosa, quizá hasta ansiosa…

—No es nada, es solo que… —mire en dirección de la mesa de mi familia y mama solo me sonrió— creo que es mejor pasar el sorteo antes que la presentación de los de 1ro… que te parece?

—Buena idea, así se animaran un poco mas… te parece si alternamos unos regalos y un acto y así sucesivamente?

—Excelente idea! —eso me daría tiempo para que papa llegara y viera mi presentación— Anunciare el primer sorteo

Realizamos el primer sorteo y en efecto no solo sirvió para hacer tiempo sino que los comensales se emocionaron y el ambiente se transformo por un segundo el estrés del festival se me fue y todo transcurrió de forma mas armónica…

—Lista?

—Eh? —Mire a Chocho, estaba a un costado de mi con su mano extendida hacia mi.— ya es nuestro turno?

—Si, es el ultimo acto vamos Sarada te estan esperando…

El ultimo acto ocurrió y papa nunca llego, mama me abrazo emocionada por la ceremonia, mis abuelos estaban emocionados toda mi familia vitoreaba que en la historia de los festivales de caridad del instituto jamas se habia hecho uno tan bien organizado y espectacular… pero papa no habia estado para verlo.

—Sarada todo bien?

—Si…

—Sabes que él quería estar aquí… cierto?

—Si mama, lo sé, su trabajo es muy demandante y debemos apoyarlo.

—Eres una chica tan comprensiva… veras que en cuanto le contemos todo estara muy orgulloso de ti —mama me sonrió— hiciste un gran trabajo Sarada eres el orgullo de tu papa…

Kawaki subió al coche para irnos a casa y encendí el estéreo del auto de mama para no tener que tocar el tema en el camino.

El consejo escolar saco las cuentas acerca de las ganancias del festival y las donaciones, habíamos conseguido ganancias récord en el historial escolar, este año los cheques a las fundaciones serian muy buenas, el director me felicito por el gran desempeño logrado con el comité organizador, me reuní con Sumire para hacer las transferencias a las fundaciones.

—Cuales tienes tu Sarada? —Sumire sujetaba la hoja de deposito de unas fundaciones con los cheques que correspondían a ellas.—

—Tengo los de la fundación contra el cancer y el de niños huérfanos… haré primero estas transferencias.

Abrí el portal para hacer los movimientos, Sumire revisaba los cheques con las cantidades y los numero de cuenta al ser la tesorera debía supervisar los movimientos, hice la primera y la transferencia fue exitosa, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta… hasta terminar.

—Este es el ultimo?

—Si, ya solo es ese… te reitero la numeración 5, 7, 8, 3, 3, 1, 2, 5, 8, 6… 0

—Si lo tengo —oprimi enviar y terminamos— Gracias por tu ayuda Sumire

Regrese a casa con Kawaki en el coche, desde aquella conversación en la que habíamos quedado en hacer las pases él lo habia respetado y no habia vuelto a suceder algún percance entre nosotros, no mas Kawaki empotrándome en la pared, no mas Kawaki llamándome zorra, ni mucho menso Kawaki encima mio… pero tampoco habia interactuado conmigo… no es que deseara que el tipo fuera mi mejor amigo, pero esos últimos dias previo a que papa entrara a mi habitacion y yo obligara a Kawaki a meterse bajo la cama, el se habia comportado como no sé, alguien civilizado que podría ser alguien agradable, pero ahora no era ni el cavernícola troglodita de lo peor ni el chico civilizado que ofrecía una disculpa y pedia tregua… era solo un desconocido en casa que deambulaba en silencio.

—Ya van a iniciar los exámenes —rompí el silencio en el coche, Kawaki miraba por la ventana—

—Mmm…

No respondio solo hizo un sonido gutural y punto, pero tampoco me miro, era una respuesta eso o una invitación a que me callara porque no queria ni tenia intención de seguir la conversación.

—Habra un campamento a fin de mes, les aviso Shikadai?

—Tsk… —se encogió de hombros—

Qué le ocurría? Se suponía que trataríamos de llevar una convivencia sana y ahora volvía a su actitud de prepotencia y arrogancia, me gire a mi lado de la ventanilla y deje de insistirle a su majestad por un poco de conversación.

Al dia siguiente fue lo mismo de ida al colegio Kawaki no me dirigía la palabra y en la cena no habíamos ni cruzado miradas, mama habia tenido trabajo de emergencia en el hospital por lo que no habia existido mediador a nuestro al rededor para fomentar la platica. Al llegar él se fue a su salón y yo al mío.

—Sarada! —Chocho me grito desde la puerta con un semblante muy agitado—

—Que ocurre Chocho?

—El rector te esta buscando… —intentaba respirar— creo es algo urgente…

—Urgente? —me acerque a ella, debió estarme buscando por un buen rato como loca estaba de lo mas sofocada— será mejor que vaya a su oficina.

Me dirigí a rectoría a toda prisa no sabia que era eso tan urgente pero como la presidenta estudiantil debía solucionar los percances con los alumnos y si el rector me buscaba era porque de seguro algún chico descarriado andaba en malos pasos o cometiendo fechorías…

Solo rogaba porque no fuera Kawaki quién anduviera detrás de esas fechorías.

—Buenos dias… —el rector me miro algo ofuscado, pero su semblante cambio bruscamente—

—A usted quería verla srta Uchiha!

—A… a mi? Qué ocurre?

—Como que, que ocurre? Qué no leyó el memorándum que se envió al consejo estudiantil y consejo de docencia?

Saque mi móvil rápido y abrí mi correo, tenia cientos de correos de esa mañana enseguida note uno de la rectoría, él noto mi semblante de desconcierto ante el asunto.

—Me informaron que 3 de las 7 asociaciones benéficas para las cuales nosotros colaboramos, no recibieron su donación…

Desbloquee mi móvil de nuevo y comencé a buscar las transferencias que habíamos hecho Sumire y yo.

—… revisamos los estados de cuenta del fondo de beneficencia escolar y las transferencias fueron realizadas —estaba por afirmar dicha sentencia pero antes e poder hacerlo el se me adelanto— de las 7 transferencias 3 no corresponden a los números de las asociaciones con las cuales trabajamos…

—Que?! No eso no puede ser, revise dígito por dígito los números de cuentas, eso no puede ser…

—Pues no sé como me puede explicar que 3 de las donaciones hayan ido a parar a nombre de quién sabe quién! En todos los años de existir el festival de beneficencia es la primera vez que se comete semejante locura!

—Eso debe ser un error… eso no puede ser…

—Pues srta. Uchiha, tiene usted de aquí al viernes para recuperar ese dinero y hacer las transferencias a las asociaciones correspondientes o de lo contrario será usted dada de baja de la institución por robo y abuso de confianza de su puesto.

Al escuchar eso el corazón se me acelero, yo seria dada de baja del colegio y encima tachada de ratera? Sentía que las piernas se me hacían gelatina. Iba a ser expulsada del colegio si no demostraba mi inocencia antes del viernes? Que dia era? Oh por dios! Era Miércoles! Tenia 48 horas para buscar ese dinero y hacer las transferencias…

—Pero yo no me robe ese dinero… yo deposite el dinero a las cuentas que se me indicaron… —intente sonar firme pero mi voz se escucho en un hilo de voz que se quebraba—

—Srta. Uchiha usted era la persona a cargo de hacer las transferencias y si ese dinero no aparece ante las asociaciones benéficas o no aparece en la cuenta bancaria del colegio es considerado robo —sentí que el aire me faltaba y el pecho se me oprimía— y al ser usted la responsable, usted debe responder por ese dinero.

—Esta bien… necesito los recibos de las transferencias —estaba por entrar al aula del consejo estudiantil—

—A donde va?

—Al aula por los recibos…

—Usted no puede ingresar, ahí solo pueden entrar los alumnos del consejo estudiantil y como comprenderá después de semejante error usted ya no forma parte del consejo —me extendió la mano— devuélvame su placa de presidenta escolar…

Mire mi pin en mi camisa, tanto me había costado obtener el puesto de presidenta, tanto amaba mi pin y ahora debía devolverlo y de esta manera… lo desabroche y se lo entregue.

—… pase con la secretaria para que le entregue el citatorio para sus padres.

Eso ultimo me termino de quebrar, mis padres citados en el colegio! Llamarían a mis padres y les dirían que su hija seria expulsada por ratera?! Ese deseo de que papa se sintiera orgulloso de mi se estaba yendo por el retrete y con el la poca estabilidad que me quedaba. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo de la oficina del rector. Sentía que el corazón se me salía, miraba borroso y entonces note que estaba llorando, escuche a Chocho gritarme pero no quería que nadie me viera llorando y me salí al patio, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada… solo quería desaparecer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**No se puede estar separados**

Las primeras clases transcurrieron como siempre totalmente aburridas, hasta que previo al receso note que una chica de un grado inferior pidió hablar con Nara y este a su vez pidio que saliera el tarado de Uzumaki… hubiera pasado como un dia mas en el que alguien sacaba a otro para poder contarse cuanta pendejada querían, pero hubo un detalle el Uzumaki entro algo nervioso y me miraba de vez en cuando, algo que me incomodo, pero no me acercaría a él para hablar pero buscaría la forma de enterarme de lo que pasaba.

Salí al receso y busque a Inojin ese tipo haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera a cambio de que no lo volviera a golpear.

—No se… —no dejaba de temblar— yo no se nada lo juro…

—Eso ya me lo dijiste —comenzaba a fastidiarme de ese pendejo— te dije que vayas con tu amigo el idiota y averigües que ocurre y me lo digas

—Pero… —lo sujete de la camisa y lo levante un poco—

—Shuuu… ve a investigar y te veo aqui antes de finalizar el receso

EL baboso se fue y no demoro en regresar, no cabía duda que el miedo era el principal motor para conseguir lo que querías.

—Y?

—Cre-creo… creo que hubo u-un… un per-per-percance — que me cagaba su puta tartamudeara— co-con el… el conse-se-sejo

—Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—N-no… no se —le di un golpe para que despabilara y dejara de tartamudear— contigo… no se… pe-pero si con Sa-sa-sarada

Sarada…

**_Flash Back_**

_—__Mama te envió cierto? —no escuche una respuesta inmediata—_

_—__Algo así —soltó un suspiro— Pero quiero que entiendas que Kawaki esta aquí porque tu madre y yo consideramos que es un buen chico solo necesita que alguien lo apoye… ya ha tenido una vida difícil como para complicársela más nosotros._

_Escuchar que ese hombre hablara de mi de forma positiva y de manera esperanzadora, como si esperara algo de mi, me habia hecho sentir incomodo, prácticamente habia tratado a su hija como una mierda en todo el tiempo que habia estado en su casa y encima no dejaba de evitar a la loca de su esposa, de verdad esas personas me apreciaban? Pero porque lo hacían? Ellos no eran nada mío, no tendrían porque quererme… si ni mis padres biológicos se habían preocupado por mi porque lo harían personas que no tenian nada que ver conmigo? Jigen decía que nadie hacia nada por voluntad, para todo habia un costo… cual seria el costo que pagaría por esa vida de lujos de la que ahora disfrutaba?_

_—__Si papa…_

_—__Eres una buena niña y siempre eh estado orgulloso de ti porque haces lo que es correcto y esta bien, se que no te equivocaras de nuevo respecto a Kawaki, cierto? —hubo un ligero silencio— bueno… las cosas quedan bien entre nosotros?_

_—__Si papi, papi puedo preguntarte algo… porque quieres apoyar a Kawaki? Digo… tu y mama…_

_—__Quizá porque me recuerda a mi… _

_La mujer aunque empalagosa era buena conmigo, el hombre aunque nunca le miraba se notaba que estaba enterado de todo loq ue hacia en esa casa y hablaba con la loca de su mujer sobre mi… y Sarda se habia mancado como una campeona el castigo de la escuela, ahora callándose que estaba bajo su cama… y yo siempre molestándola y tratándola como la peor persona… maldecía ser un bruto hecho y derecho que no sabia tratar a las chicas como Sarada, pero demonios ella sacaba lo peor de mi!_

_No podía arruinar esta oportunidad no solo de tener una vida mejor y no regresar a los barrios bajos de los que había salido, sino que encima era mi oportunidad para retribuirles un poco de lo que esa familia me había brindado…y seria tratando mejor a Sarada, notaba que para esos dos lo mas importante era Sarada… y la única forma de garantizar mi buen trato para con ella era alejando de Sarada así evitaría tratarla como si fuera una de las chicas de la calle con las que por lo general me relacionaba… Sarada no era como esas chicas, Sarada era una chica refinada, educada, dócil, gentil, femenina, sofisticada._

_Mientras que yo… solo un vulgar callejero que ni sabia tratar a una chica como ella._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

—Que ocurre con ella?

—A-al pa-pa-parecer hubo u-un per-per… percance c-con las fun-fundaci-ciones

—Que? —comenzaba a fastidiarme el tartamudeo del idiota de Inojin— al paso que vas me vas terminar de contar mañana…

Lo empuje a un costado mio y decide buscar otra fuente mas rápida. Uzumaki estaba con los del consejo y si queria tener la información de primera mano debía obtenerla de la raíz, me acerque a la chica que habia ido por Uzumaki ella debía haberles informado asi que seria la fuente de información.

—Contigo quiero hablar —la tipa me miro confundida y hasta temerosa— levántate —le hice señas con la cabeza de que se abriera de su grupete y me siguiera—

—Ey! No tienes porque hablarle asi! Sumire no vayas —el pendejo de Uzumaki metiendo sus narices donde no le llamaban— Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una reunión importante, así que vuelve después

—Me vale madre tu puta junta tan "importante" en medio de la cafetería… tengo que hablar con ella y no te voy a pedir permiso —mire a la chica ya mas que festidiado— asi que camina

La chica no se lo penso y se levanto corriendo, nos paramos a una distancia prudente, la chica me miraba aun nerviosa y de vez en cuando miraba a sus amigos, podía sentir las miradas de esos idiotas en mi espalda.

—Que es lo que pasa?

—Eh?

—Que es lo que ocurre que trae a la escuela de cabeza?

—Te refieres a lo del consejo?

Entorne los ojos, no entendia como demonios ellos eran los delegados de clase, se supone que eran los chicos mas inteligentes del colegio y con esas preguntas tan pendejas me quedaba claro que eso de sacar conjeturas obvias no era lo suyo…

—Es obvio, no? O como porque crees que yo te buscaria a ti?

—Eh… bueno, si… es que no se si… debería —miro a sus amigos—

—Tiene que ver con Sarada no? Deberías asi que comienza a cantar pajarita

—Bueno no se si a Sarada le parezca

—No me estas entendiendo verdad…

—Si Sumire no te quiere contar no tienes por que obligarla… y los asuntos de Sarada no son algo que te incumban a ti Kawaki

Ahi íbamos de nuevo el pendejo de Uzumaki jodiendome la existencia como era de costumbre comenzaba a pensar que era su puto deporte favorito.

—Y si son o no de mi incumbencia… a ti que? —me acerque a Uzumaki para amedrentarlo, pero el cabrón me encaro—

—Basta chicos no discutan —la tal Sumire trataba de mediar una situación que estaba mas allá de ella…

—Sarada no querría tu ayuda… ella nos necesita a nosotros, sus amigos.

—Basta! Dejen de discutir… —una chica gorda nos grito, recordaba verla siempre con Sarada— debemos saber a donde fue y que fue lo que paso… entre mas seamos es mejor Boruto, —me miro— Kawaki, cierto? Sarada no entro a clases y no sabemos donde esta, lo unico que sabemos es que fue suspendida de su cargo como presidenta escolar…

—Eso es todo?

—Como que si es todo? —Uzumaki me miro enojado— Para Sarada ese cargo lo es todo…

—Ademas de que… —la tal sumiré intervino— para que te suspendan de cargo es porque algo muy grueso debio pasar

—Sarada nunca falta a clases, Sarada nunca se escapa… algo debió pasar

Se organizaron para ir a buscar a Sarada saliendo de clases a los alrededores, algo sque se me hacia muy pendejo para esa hora mejor me iba a casa y ahi era seguro que la encontraría, aunque estaba seguro de otra cosa y hacia las cosas a mi modo, en cuanto el timbre sono en lugar de ir clase me escondí en los sanitarios y espere a que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos, la encontraría a mi modo…

_"—__Sarada nunca falta a clases, Sarada nunca se escapa… algo debió pasar"_

La gorda habia dicho algo importante y ese seria mi punto de partida, me escabullí por el patio y busque en cada rincón hasta que escuche un sollozo en la parte final de unos rosales, alcance a ver su cabello negro que resaltaba con un conjunto de rosas rojas, me acerque despacio evitando hacer ruido, pero fue imposible era casi otoño y las hojas comenzaban a caerse y al pisarlas hacinan ruido estruendoso, ella se giro y sus grandes ojos negros se encontraron con los míos, tenia los ojos ams que hinchados, su piel blanca estaba coloreada de un sutil tono rojo al rededor de sus ojos, debía llevar toda la mañana llorando, se tallo eso ojos y se coloco sus gafas.

—Que haces aqui?

—El timbre sonó y pensé en tomarme una hora libre…

—Te estas yendo de pinta?

—Si… tú no? —me miro nerviosa— o que haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase

—Bueno… yo… no escuche el timbre… creo estoy muy lejos

—Entonces corre aun entras a la clase… —continue caminando—

—A… a donde vas?

—No te dije? Me voy a dar un paseo… quieres venir?

—No!… —miro al colegio y luego a mi, sabia que no tenia muchas opciones— aunque… tengo clase con el profesor Orochimaru… y es muy estricto ya no me dejara entrar, creo que puedo acompañarte un rato…

Me siguio hasta llegar a una zona de arboles, trepe por uno y le extendí la mano, al principio dudo en seguirme pero al final accedió la ayude a trepar por el árbol y a bajar del otro lado de la cerca, una vez fuera del colegio caminamos hasta el parque en el que acostumbraba a bajarme para que nadie nos viera llegar juntos, nos sentamos en una banca en silencio.

—Como supiste que estaba ahi…? —miraba el piso—

—Hmm?

—Me entregan el reporte de todos los alumnos, nunca te has ido de pinta…no estabas escapando.

—Tu amiga la gorda esta preocupada por ti

—Ella te dijo…

—Ella solo dijo que no entraste a clases y pues… si tu siendo doña perfecta se salta clases yo porque no…

—Yo no soy doña perfecta!… pero… como supiste que estaba ahí?

—La gorda dijo que nunca faltas, que nunca te escapas… enserio eres tan ñoña? —me miro indignada— ok, ok… bueno ademas si nunca te escapas y siempre te viene a dejar Jugo y a recogerte… es obvio que no te sabes mover por aqui, no sabrías salirte sola ni aunque quisieras

—Eso no es verdad… si yo quisiera escaparme lo habría hecho sin problema, podría decirle al del portón que tengo que salir por unas comrpas del consejo

—Eso no es escaparse jajaja eso despedir permiso para irte de la escuela jajaja ves como si eres bien ñoña jajaja

—Oye! Jajaja pues no soy buena escalando arboles!

—Si me di cuenta… —la note que se relajo un poco— Porque no entraste a clases?

—Que?... —se puso nerviosa y se levanto de la banca— porque no quería… queria tomarme un descanso…

—Para llorar? —sus grandes ojos negros me miraron con asombro—

—Eso es algo que no es de tu interés!

—Pues tu amiga la gorda…

—No le digas asi! Se llama Chocho!

—Bueno tu amiga la Chocho anda toda alterada… y no es la única —su semblante se suavizó y se sonrojo— Uzumaki y compañía han organizado un escuadrón de búsqueda

—Que?! Osea que todos ya saben? Oh mi dios! Estoy acabada… —se sentó de nuevo en la banca y se tallo el rostro— que voy hacer? —podía ver que estaba por romper en llanto pero se contenía—

Debía mover bien mis cartas para sacarle la información.

—Si ya todos lo sabemos —me miró sorprendida—

—Entonces porque me preguntaste?

—Hablar las cosas sirven de desahogo

—Pero como lo sabes? El consejo lo dio a saber al colegio? Entonces mi mama ya debe saberlo… y si le hablaron a mi papa? Oh por dios! —comenzó a llorar— soy la vergüenza de la familia… papa me odiara

—El no hará tal cosa

—Claro que si! O crees que el aceptara una hija a la que tachan de ratera?

—Ratera? Que te robaste? —me miro confundida— de que te acusan Sarada?

—No lo sabias? No lo sabias! —su cara supuso roja— maldito mentiroso!

Cogió su mochila y comenzó a caminar muy rápido, me levante de inmediato y la alcance del brazo.

—Que fue lo que paso?

—Suéltame!

—Deja de hacer berrinche ya me contaste lo peor… que mas da que me des detalles…

Me miro completamente furiosa, después de un leve forcejeo acepto contarme, me dijo lo que había sucedido y como el profesor le habia dado la noticia y la sentencia a su "error" la notaba hipar cada que hablaba su cuerpo pedia llorar pero mordía sus labios para no hacerlo, peor al mencionar a sus padres no pudo controlarse y solto en llanto.

—Pero puedes pedirle el dinero a tus padres, no? Ellos son muy ricos

—No! Eso jamas… seria como decir que yo me robe ese dinero Kawaki! Yo no hice tal cosa… debo recuperar el dinero.

—Pues hagamoslo…

—Es que no se por donde comenzar… solo tengo el numero de cuentas y la información es errónea, se suponía que eran de las fundaciones pero no es así, no se ni de quien son esas cuentas, no tengo nada mas que una serie de números

—Pero el banco… no se podemos a preguntar

—No se puede Kawaki, ellos están obligados a mantener la privacidad de sus clientes…

—Y si hablas con el gerente? No se usa alguna palanca de las que goce tu familia, un amigo banquero? Un abogado como el que me envio tu papa? Un fajo de dinero… sobornos…

—Kawaki! No hare eso… eso no es correcto!

—Ahh… que aburrida asi no recuperaras el dinero

—Con sobornos tampoco… espera… se de alguien que nos puede ayudar!

—Un hacker?

—No! Es el gerente del banco central es muy amigo de mi mama!

Tomamos un taxi para ir al mentado banco, al entrar pidió hablar con ese hombre, que de inmediato nos recibió y saludo de forma muy efusiva a Sarada

—Sarada! Como estas pequeña?

—Bien tío Lee… te presento el es Kawaki vive con nosotros, Kawaki el es el tío Rock Lee

—Que hay viejo!

—Kawaki!

—Jajaja… no pasa nada Sarada, yo entiendo estan en la llama de su juventud jajaja… pero dime que te trae por aqui? Viene tu mama por algún movimiento?

—No… vengo sola… y te agradecería que no le mencionaras nada a mama…

—Que ocurre?

Después de explicarle la historia al tipo, se levanto sin decir nada y entro a otra oficina dejándonos ahi por casi dos horas…

—Ya me aburrí —agarre un puñado de clips y comencé a lanzarlos—

—Kawaki!

—Que?... Dijiste que nos ayudaría y ve? Nos dejo aquí botados… la diplomacia no funciona, funcionan mejor mis métodos

—No se a que tipo de métodos te refieras y aunque los supiera no los utilizaremos

—A esta hora ya tendrías el dinero…

—No… la diplomacia siempre será el camino correcto para resolver los problemas.

El hombre entro con unas hojas en las manos, se sentó y nos explico la situacion o mas bien lo que habia estado haciendo en esas dos horas, al parecer habia logrado conseguir la información sobre los propietarios de las cuentas a las cuales se les habia hecho la transferencia y había hablado con ellos explicándoles el error y pidiéndoles que devolvieran el dinero pues eran para causas benéficas.

—Solo uno accedió a devolver el dinero, ya realizo la transferencia a la cuenta escolar.

—Como que solo uno devolvió el dinero? Y los otros?

—Dijeron que ese no era su problema y que no regresarían el dinero

—Como que no quieren? Ese dinero no es suyo!… no se les puede obligar o el banco no puede hacer el cobro o sacarlo de sus cuentas?

—Lo siento Sarada el banco no puede obligarles a devolver el dinero y tampoco puede hacer una sustracción del dinero, eso es ilegal.

—Dame el numero de esas personas tío Lee yo hablare personalmente con ellos

—No puedo hacer eso Sarada, va en contra de las reglas del Banco, hice todo loq que estaba en mi alcance porque eres como una hija para mi, pero no puedo darte la información de esos clientes. —tomo las hojas y las metió en su cajón—

Salimos de la oficina del tipo que al final de cuentas no nos habia resuelto gran cosa… si habia recuperado un tercio del problema pero aun nos quedaban dos muy grandes y el pendejo no quería cooperar, El hombre se despidió de nosotros y fue a atender a un cliente que estaba descontento en las ventanillas, mire a Sarada.

—Cúbreme

—Que?! Que vas hacer?

—Voy a ir por los nombres que tu flamante palanca no nos dió

—Kawaki no! Eso no esta bien…

—Ya probamos la vía dela diplomacia y no resulto… probemos mis métodos

—No creo que eso este bien…

—Quieres recuperar el dinero, si o no?—se mordió el labio— quieres limpiar tu nombre, si o no? —bajo la mirada— quieres recuperar tu puesto como presidenta ñora del colegio, si o no? —cerro los ojos apretándolos fuerte— quieres evitar un disgusto a tus padres… si o no?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y respiro nerviosa, miro al tipo y de nueva cuenta a mi

—Hazlo rápido, yo distraigo al tío Lee

Entre corriendo a la oficina del tipo y abrí sus cajones, saque la hoja que necesitaba y la escondí en mi pantalón, salimos de prisa del banco y corrimos hasta llegar a una cafetería, revisamos la hoja con la información, el hombre que habia aceptado devolver el dinero ya habia realizado transferencia pero los otros no.

—Aparece la dirección de los dos, debemos ir ahora mismo Kawaki

—Espera… no podemos ir asi y ahora

—Que? Porque no?

—Si a tu tio siendo gerente de un banco le dijo que no le devolverá el dinero que te hace pensar que a dos alumnos menores de edad si?

—A lo mejor y si le muestro las fotos de las fundaciones se compadezca…

—Ay por favor, no seas ilusa Sarada… para empezar el barrio en el que vive el segundo es uno de los peores en la ciudad y el otro no pinta para mejorar, esas personas no son de dialogar

—Y entonces que hacemos? Si no los iremos a ver para que queremos su información?

—Quien dijo que no los iríamos a ver? —me miro confundida— iremos… pero no solos, llevaremos refuerzos

—Refuerzos? Para que?

—Para obligarlo a devolver el dinero.

—Tienes razón necesitamos ayuda para hacer presión, los chicos nos pueden ayudar… Boruto, Shikadai, Sumire…

—Que? esos? Jajaja esos no sirven ni para espantar al perro jajaja… necesitamos gente que de verdad de miedo… déjamelo a mi, yo se de algunas personas que nos ayudaran jajaja…

Sabia que barrios ir en busca de las personas indicadas… haríamos que esos tipos devolvieran el dinero y hasta con intereses.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

**Las apariencias engañan**

Lo primero que habíamos hecho fue descartar la intervención de alguien ajeno, Kawaki me hizo llamar a Choho por dos razones, la primera hacerles desistir sobre mi búsqueda y hacerles ver que estaba bien y lo segundo era que me cubriera con mi mama diciendo que me quedaría a dormir en su casa.

Kawaki me había dicho que lo siguiera sin hacer preguntas y me arrepentía de haber accedido, caminaba tras de él por unas calles muy oscuras y sucias, me daba miedo caminar por ahí, abrió una puerta y me pidió que entrara, mire el interior y de verdad no queria entrar, ese lugar era tan sucio y mal oliente…

—Ya! —lo mire algo exasperada— quedamos que no causarías problemas… entra!

No me quedo de otra e ingrese, habia unas personas ahi que en cuanto entramos se pusieron a la defensiva, pero en cuanto Kawaki hablo se relajaron.

—Miren quién volvió… —una mujer alta de cabello rubio se acerco a Kawaki— las comodidades que te ofrecen esos riquillos ya no te llenan? —me miro y soltó una sonrisa burlona—

—Que haces aquí Kawaki? —Un hombre alto y muy corpulento se acerco—

—Necesito un favor…

—Como porque te ayudaríamos? —la tipa no dejaba de mirarme— hace meses que no vienes… ahora eres uno de ellos! Que te ayudantes amigos los ricos!

—Delta! —otro hombre se levanto y todos se quedaron callados, era un hombre muy alto y fuerte de cabello blanco platino atado en una media coleta.— Kawaki es uno de los nuestros y nosotros no les damos la espalda a nuestra gente

—Pero Koji…

—Pero nada… —miro a Kawaki— que necesitan tu y tu amiga— el me miro y yo solo pase saliva y me escude tras de Kawaki—

—Ni confia en nosotros… no se que hace aqui la princesita —esa mujer comenzaba a fastidiarme—

—Ella es Sarada… es la hija del matrimonio que me acogió

—Que bien jajaja Kawaki tiene una hermana… —un chico que podría ser de la misma edad que Kawaki o incluso mas chico hablo— ve ahora tienes una cuñada Delta jajaja

No pude evitar mirar a Kawaki, el no le quitaba la mirada a Delta de encima, no habia dicho nada con respecto al comentario de ese chico, no lo habia aceptado pero tampoco lo habia negado.

—Eres un idiota Code! —la chica se sonrojo un poco y mira. Kawaki pero enseguida desvió la mirada.—

—No creo que la hayas traído a presentarla… que ocurre muchacho —el hombre que habia hablado por primera vez se sento y nos miro—

—Primero… necesito ropa —mire nuestros uniformes y note que Kawaki me miraba— necesitamos pasar desapercibidos y con estas cosas atraemos mucho la atención…

—Podemos hacer algo —el tal Koji le hizo una seña al chico llamado Code y este se levanto de un salto y salió de la habitación— que mas necesitas?

—Unos tipos le deben dinero a Sarada y no le quieren pagar, habrá que hacerles una visita…

No entendia bien a que habíamos ido, no entendía quienes eran esas personas, no entendía por donde iba la conversación pero en definitiva no me agradaba como sonaba esa frase y en particular esa ultima parte "habrá que hacerles una visita" a que se referí con ello?

El chico volvió y traia unas bolsas, se las extendió a Kawaki y él las reviso, asintio y me extendió una de las bolsas.

—Ve a cambiarte… —no sabia que decir parecía que desde que habia llegado a ese lugar me habia quedado muda, no podía ni hablar del nervio y el miedo—

—Delta llévala a cambiarse —la chica me miro de mala gana y comenzo a caminar—

La seguí hasta una habitación un poco mas limpia que el resto del lugar, me encendió la luz y me hizo entrar, no era necesario que me lo dijera pero era obvio que no era de su agrado. Abrí la bolsa y vi unos trapos medios raros, saque el primero… Oh por dios!, saque el segundo… Que demonios!

—No me pondré esto! —la chica me miro— Esta ropa es de lo mas vulgar! Es horrible… Quien demonios se podría poner esto?

—Si no te la quieres poner no lo hagas… y no creo que te quede mi ropa niña

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta de un solo golpe.

Maldición!

Regrese a la sala con la ropa puesta, no me había quedado de otra era eso o Kawkai no me llevaría a donde tuviera planeado ir para recuperar el dinero, ademas que después de haberle dicho a Delta que su ropa era horrible y vulgar no quería tener mas momentos incomodos con ella y seria una forma de mediar la situación.

Kawaki no estaba, ni la chica, los busque en la habitación intente recordar el pasillo pro el que camine y no recordaba haber escuchado a alguien cerca…

—Tranquila, ahora regresan —Ese hombre alto y corpulento se acerco— Me llamo Boro… tu eres Sarada, cierto? —asentí con la cabeza— Quieres algo de comer? —negué con la cabeza— Un emparedado de maní?…

Lo mire caminar a la cocina y le seguí, no habia nadie mas y la verdad es que no sabia que mas hacer sola en ese lugar vestida como una cualquiera.

—… o prefieres uno de atún? Mi favorito es el de queso con champiñones pero estos se acaban todo y nunca hay nada en la nevera —saco una soda— gustas? —asentí y me acerque— solo hay de uva —sonrió y correspondí—Que tal se porta Kawaki?

Solté un suspiro que debió ser mas expresivo de lo que esperaba porque ese hombre comenzó a reír.

—Ese chiquillo nunca cambiara… siempre siendo un dolor en los huev… —me miro y se quedo callado, volvio a preparar su emapredado— tiene su carácter.

—Siempre? —me miro de nuevo pero esta vez sorprendido—

—Mira, si si hablas jajajaja si siempre ha sido muy voluntarioso, bueno de mas niño no tanto.

—Lo conocen desde pequeño?

—Nosotros… bueno al menos yo cuando tenia 10… Koji lo conoció cuando tenia 7 años, era un crío —mordió su emparedado—

—Ustedes son una de las familia que le acogieron?

—Algo asi… no formalmente en el sistema, pero dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno elige… mas en la calle, en la calle conoces lo que es un amigo y lo que es un verdadero enemigo…

—Hora de irnos! —un hombre que no habia visto entro y nos ordeno salir—

—Dejame termino mi emparedado!

—Hora de irnos! Ahora!

—Vamonos, Amado no es muy paciente que digamos.

—A donde vamos? —sali casi empujada por esos dos y sin saber nada de Kawaki ni a donde íbamos—

—Kawaki esta con Koji, Delta y Code, los alcanzaremos debemos ir por las armas…

Armas?

Armas?

Armas?!

En que demonios me habia metido!

Kawaki!

Subimos a una vagoneta y condujo ese hombre por varias calles hasta parar en un bar de mala muerte.

—Los veremos dentro, hay que entrar…

—Pero yo no puedo entrar —me miraron confundidos— soy menor de edad no tengo ID

—Jajajaja

Los dos comenzaron a reírse y caminaron al bar, me quede mirándolos y vi a mi alrededor era una zona horrible, no sabia que era peor quedarme ahí o entrar con ellos, corrí como pude con los tacones de plataforma que traía.

—Que graciosa es la amiga de Kawaki

—Es su hermana adoptiva

Escuchaba que hablaban e intentaba entender de lo que hablaban pero eran cosas muy banales en sí, me sorprendía que me habían dejado pasar sin siquiera pedirme mi ID, nadie vigilaba la entrada, a nadie le importaba que yo estuviera dentro de ese lugar, camine un poco y mas y vi a Kawaki con sus amigos, tenia unos jeans muy rotos, un chaleco impermeable. Tenia un vaso en la mano con algo que parecía ron o whisky, estaba tomando alcohol?! Oh mi dios! Camine mas rápido y llegue hasta él para quitarle el vaso de la mano, me sentía poderosa con esos tacones gigantes estaba casi de su estatura y no tenia que mirarle hacia arriba como si fuera superior a mi.

—Que demonios Sara… —me miro furioso pero antes de terminar se quedo callado su rostro paso de furia a asombro?— Sara-rada…

—Eres menor de edad! Nos deberías estar tomando estas cosas —aleje el vaso de él—

Me sorprendió que no dijo nada, por lo regular cuando le llevaba la contraria no se quedaba callado pero ahora estaba mudo y no me quitaba la vista de encima—

—Pensé que era tu hermana y no tu mama jajajaja —Boro comenzó a reírse—

—Kawaki… creo que eso de ser familia se puede volver realidad "cuñado"

El tipo me miraba de pies a cabeza, si de por si me sentía incomoda con la ropa por como lucia, con su mirada tan densa me sentia peor, esos jeans me quedaban ams que embarrados , la hombliguera drapeada se me pegaba al cuerpo como una cinta auto adherible, la chaqueta de piel no me cerraba peor al menos no estaba tan expuesta, cruce los brazos para cubrirme el vientre y no me viera tanto.

—No es momento para bromas, nos entregaran el paquete en unos minutos, Amado ya sabes que hacer estarás a cargo de la van, el resto trabajaremos en parejas,—miro al chico mas joven— Code, tu y la niña se encargaran de desactivar las alarmas y la luz, entendido? Kawaki —lo miro— tu y Delta darán el golpe… mientras que Boro y yo nos encargaremos del trabajo sucio

—Si —casi todos respondieron al unísono—

—No

Todos miraron al único que habia dicho que no, Kawaki, estaba serio.

—Sarada ira conmigo

—Ella no sabe como trabajamos puede arruinarlo —Delta me miraba molesta—

—No es tonta y hará lo que le diga, ademas… —me miro— ira conmigo y yo se hacer mi parte de sobra

—No será que no quieres que tu hermanita este conmigo? —El tal Code comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas, quería responderle pero me contenta para no arruinar las cosas, necesitaba de ellos y no podía hacerlos enojar— no seré tan mal cuñado jajaja

—Ella no es mi hermana… y segunda la traje yo y la saco yo…

—Basta!… si crees que la chica puede hacerlo… entonces Delta vas con Code, y tu con ella

—No hablen como si no estuviera —todos me miraron, ya me había artado de quedarme callada y que todos hablaran como si yo fuera una cosa o peor un animalito sobre el que ellos podían tomar desiciones son consultarle— haré lo que tenga que hacer para recuperar ese dinero, pero explíquenme…

Saque mis gafas de la chamarra y me las acomode, me incline sobre la mesa y mire al tal Koji que era el líder por lo que podía entender.

—… como daremos el golpe?

—Jajaja… —miro a Kawaki— me agrada la chica

El plan era ir a la casa de las personas que habían recibido el dinero y obligarlos a hacer la transferencia sí o sí, Amado nos transportaría en la vagoneta y nos esperara con la van lista para arrancar en cualquier momento, Delta y Code apagarían el sistema de luz y vigilancia en caso de que los tuvieran, asi como darnos asistencia por los auriculares si habia alguna emergencia, Kawaki y yo… nos encargaríamos de dar el golpe… dialogar con el susodicho en cuestión y hacer la transferencia, mientras que Boro y Koji harían lo mas pesado… obligarlos si no querían.

Nos estacionamos en la primera casa y por lo que note era una zona residencial de alto nivel, nos bajamos e hicimos el primer golpe, estaba que moría de nervios, Kawaki me dijo que hacer y en que momento hacerlo, yo le obedecía cual perrito entrenado, si me decía silencio yo era una tumba, si me decir corre yo era una gacela, si me decía brinca yo era un saltamontes, sentia que el corazón se me salía por la boca. Entramos y la casa no tenia tanta seguridad, la persona que buscábamos era un hombre de mediana edad, unos 57 aproximadamente, su rostro se me hacia familiar pero no recordaba de donde, quizá era un hombre relacionado con la política o el medio de la medicina y en algún evento de la familia lo abría visto… no le di importancia, Kawaki y yo lo "encaramos" con nuestros pasamontañas, pero el hombre se río de nosotros, cuando estaba por salir de su despacho dispuesto a llamar a la policía, Boro y Koji salieron de las sombras…

—Dicen que robar es malo —hablo Boro— pero robarle a los niños es peor —agito un bate de beisbol en sus manos—

—Los chicos te lo pidieron de buena manera —Koji cargo su arma— nosotros no lo haremos de la misma manera…

El hombre de inmediato tomo el teléfono pero al ver que no tenia linea intento llamar por su móvil pero Boro le dio un batazo en la mano que le hizo tirar el móvil, el hombre grito de dolor.

—Eres un idiota! Que demonios quieren de mí?

—El dinero… has la transferencia. —Kawaki se inclino hasta el tipo que se retorcía en el piso—

—NO puedo me rompieron la mano!

—Lo haremos por ti… jajaja

Salimos de la casa corriendo antes de que ese tipo llamara a la policía y con el dinero en la cuenta escolar, me llego la notificación de la bonificación a mi movil. Llegamos al segundo lugar y esperaba que todo saliera tan bien como en la primera casa. Entramos a discreción, dentro de mi esta vez entraba mas entusiasmada y con menos nervios. Llegamos a la sala y vi un portarretrato y me quede congelada…

—Sarada —escuche en un hilo de voz un susurro enojado— Sarada… no te quedes ahí… camina… —sentí el agarre de Kawaki en mi brazo intentando jalarme—

—Kawaki… es… es … el director

Kawaki me miro y miro los portarretratos de la sala, era la casa del director de la escuela, el era uno de los que habia recibido el dinero de las donaciones y no habia querido devolverlo… mire todas las fotos y en una de esas muchas estaba el otro hombre al que habíamos ido a visitar, ahora entendía porque se me hacia familiar, era el hermano del director… Kawaki me miro y le hablo a Koji.

—Cambio de planes

—Que ocurre? No podemos hacer un cambio de planes ahora, estamos dentro de la casa —Koji se mostraba molesto—

—Este hombre… el dueño de la casa… nos conoce, conoce bien. Sarada puede reconocerla

—Mierda!

—Como?! Qué ocurrió?! Llama ala policía voy para allá

Como si las cosas no fueran ya complicadas escuchamos que el director bajaba mas que alterado por las escaleras, al parecer su hermano ya le había alertado de nuestra visita.

—Escondanse! —Koji nos dio la orden y Kawaki me jalo hacia el apretando a su cuerpo y tapando la boca, nos oculto detrás de un librero enorme y me sujeto con fuerza, yo no dejaba de temblar—

Me quede ahi con Kawaki escuchando lo que sucedía, quería asomarme para saber que pasaba pero Kawaki no me dejaba hacerlo, me asustaba fuerte sin quitar su mano de mi boca, solo escuche que Koji amenazo al director con hacerle lo mismo que a su hermano si no devolvía el dinero de la beneficencia, primero el director se mostró renuente a devolver el dinero pero cuando vio que Boro no jugaba con usarlo de pelota con su bate el director accedió de buena gana… Code y Delta entraron a la casa y el plan como debía ser ejecutado se realizo, solo que con la participación de los chicos en el puesto que era de Kawaki y mío.

Salimos a discreción de la casa una vez que le vendaron los ojos al director y lo dejaron amordazado, nos subimos a la camioneta, no podía creer que el director estaba detrás de todo eso, él había recibido el dinero desde un inicio, sabia que yo no me habia robado el dinero, quizá el desde un inicio…

—Llegamos, hay que bajar —Kawaki me saco de mis pensamientos—

—Ah… si —me sentía tan aturdida—

Me ayudo a bajar de la van, sus amigos bajaron las cosas y yo camine como pude con esos malditos tacones que me estaban matando.

—Al menos se soluciono casi todo —Kawaki caminaba mirando el cielo— se recupero el dinero y no tendrás que dar explicaciones de como recuperaste el dinero

—El consejo pedirá explicaciones… ademas si nos denuncia? Qué haremos? El sospechara que yo intente recuperar el dinero… ahora no solo me tacharan de ratera!

—Jajaja y crees que él lo permitirá? Si él acepta hace una denuncia porque alguien se metió a su casa para reclamar el dinero de un deposito erróneo seria como aceptar que el cambio los números de cuenta y trato de robarle a la escuela, es ratero pero no pendejo Sarada

—El intento hacerme quedar como la culpable y la ratera… —me dio mucho coraje, apreté los puños y Kawaki poso su mano en mi hombro—

—Tranquila, esto aun no se termina

—A que te refieres?

—Debemos desenmascararlo delante de todos, esa es la parte mas divertida jajaja

—Pero si el cae nosotros también… nos podrían meter a la carcel —lo veía tan tranquilo—

—Hay formas… jajaja Koji esta trabajando en un plan, sus planes siempre salen bien…

—Koji? —hacia menos de un dia que les conocía, no sabia que esperar de ellos— ellos me ayudaran?

—Aqui hay un lema Sarada… uno nunca abandona a uno de los suyos —me miro y desvió su mirada— ademas de que… les dije que una de las fundaciones que se apoyan son para un albergue de perros y Koji ama a los perros…

Quien lo diría ese señor con semblante tan rudo tenia un corazón que se derretía por los animales, ahora que lo pensaba mejor… todos incluido Koji me habían ayudado sin objetar, bueno Delta era punto y aparte pero aun asi me habia ayudado a pesar de que no era de agrado… esas personas eran mil veces mejor que el rector, Kawaki seguia caminado peor ahora miraba el piso, su semblante era tan relajado y sereno, no como antesque le miraba con un dejo de incomodidad, ahora no tenia nada que cargara a cuestas era tan diferente mirarlo, no habia notado que en efecto era un chico muy audaz, agradable, sin duda era una persona muy valerosa me habia ayudado sin pensarlo… cada dia aprendía mas de él y veia la gran persona que era.

—…sin mencionar que debes recuperar tu puesto como presidenta escolar

—… no se si aun lo quiera

—Eh? Pensé que eras mas aguerrida, pero si ya te diste por vencida, esta bien… —camino mas aprisa y se adelanto—

—Yo no dije eso!

Corrí para alcanzarlo y los pies se me enredaron entro esos estupidos tacones de teibolera, afortunadamente Kawaki me sujeto o era infortunadamente porque no sabia que tan bueno era estar tan cerca de él, esos malditos tacones me hacían estar casi a su altura y mis labios casi rosaban los de él, sentía su brazo rodear mi cintura, maldita camiseta ombliguera que no me tapaba nada! Sus dedos apretaban mi piel y senti mi respiración lenta y profunda, Kawaki me miraba muy detenidamente y eso me ponía mas nerviosa, sus ojos bajaron a mis boca y oh por dios! Eso aumento mas mi pulso, se acerco mas, se inclino mas, se acerco mas, giro su rostro levemente y se acerco…

—Kawaki! Kawaki! Dice Koji que sí los vamos a llevar?

Code grito y nos separamos de inmediato me recargue en la pared buscando estabilidad y Kawaki se giro.

—Voy…—carraspeo un poco y camino hacia la puerta de donde provino el grito—

Me quede parada en la entrada intentando saber que habia sido eso, necesitaba centrarme… note que que Amado salió con Boro y se despidieron, Kawaki ya se había tardado bastante, estaba por entrar peor salió Code.

—Sabes si Kawaki tardara?

—Kawa? Supongo… esta con Delta deben estar recordando viejos tiempos jajaja —me hizo una cara de obviedad, no era necesario ser un genio para entender su insinuación—

—E-ellos eran no-novios? —no sabia ni porque habia hecho la pregunta—

—Novios? Jajaja no se… si novios o algo mas, prácticamente vivían juntos… —miro la puerta— tenia meses que no se veían yo creo que estan recuperando el tiempo perdido… quieres esperarlo adentro?

—No… prefiero irme a mi casa, es muy tarde.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 El que busca encuentra**

Salí de la casa y busque a Sarada pero ella no estaba, donde rayos se ha metido?!busque por todos los alrededores y no la encontraba, fui a buscar a Boro y Amado para saber si sabían algo, lo unico que supe es que ella estaba ahi cuando se habían ido…

» Mierda!«

—Te estaba esperando… todo bien?

—Si…

—Necesitas ayuda?

—Porque no le preguntas a Code

—Code?

—El salió después de nosotros y ves que anda muy entusiasmado con ella, quizá la llevo a enseñarle el barrio…

Sarada en el barrio? Code estaba pendejo! Como se le ocurría llevar a Sarada a pasear por ahí, pero… Sarada salir con él? No, Sarada no, ella no saldría con alguien así… Sarada no podía estar con él… Maldito Code hijo de put…

—Todo bien? —Boro me miraba muy atento—

—Si, iré a verlo…

Corrí colo loco buscando a Code y preguntando si alguien lo habia visto.

—Lo vi hace como una hora por el cantina de la salida

Cantina?, Code la habia llevado a una cantina?

» Mierda!«

Corrí como loco hacia la cantina, entre pero no los vi, recorde lo que me habia dicho

"… hace como una hora…"

Para ese momento ya debían estar en otro sitió, a donde llevaba Code a las chicas con las que salía despues de la cantina?

» Mierda!«

Corrí como loco a la base de Boro y entre al cuarto de Code, el maldito estaba acostado sobre ella, me lance y lo jale sacándolo de la cama.

—Mierda, Kawaki que mierda te ocurre?! —Estaba tirado en el piso en calzoncillos, aun medio dormido—

—Tu dime! —estaba por asestarle un golpe, pero alguien me detuvo, Delta mójalo de la camisa con fuerza, hasta hacerme caer— Mierda Delta metete en tus asuntos!

—Que demonios estas haciendo?—Delta se acerco a Code y lo ayudo a levantarse—

—Este idiota y Sara… —mire la cama y estaba vacía… Sarada no estaba, mire a los alrededores y no, ella no estaba—

Code había estado acostado sobre las almohadas, no era Sarada, peor porque demonios había pensado que Sarada estaba ahí?

—Solo la lleve a su casa… me dijo que ya se quería ir, le dije que te esperara pero no quizo se puso en plan de que se quería ir… y pues no la deje ir sola por que te enojarías… —se tallo la espalda— de haber sabido que te pondrías ni la llevo

Salí de la habitación enojando, que demonios había pasado? Porque demonios habia alucinado de esa manera con Sarada? Porque me habia puesto como loco? Si bien no seria la primera ocasión en la que Code y yo discutiamos, nunca nos habíamos peleado, porque demonios me habia lanzado a golpes con él…

—…Kawaki! —me giré uy Delta venia hecha una furia tras de mi— porque rayos me estas ignorando!

—Que quieres?!

—Que rayos fue eso? —me empujo—

—Tsk!

—Es porque esta detrae de ella? —Delta me encaro— que te traes con esa babosa?

—Metete en tus cosas Delta! —me gire, peor volvió a encararme—

No me dejaría irme tan fácil, Delas era tan perra cuando se lo proponía.

—Solo la llevo a su casa—se acerco a mí— Por eso lo ibas a golpear?

—Ella es mi responsabilidad debió avisarme…

—Mira quien lo dice, el primero que no entrega cuentas jajaja…

—Sabes quién es su padre? Si algo le pasa a esa mocosa tu y yo estaríamos ya en la correccional con pase directo a la federal con cadena perpetua, no seas estupida!

—Ella no es como nosotros… —se hizo hacia atrás— veo que el vivir en esa mansión te ha hecho perder el piso.

—No se de que hablas Delta —me hice a un lado y comencé a caminar a la puerta—

—Esa clase de chicas se fijan solo en los de su clase, chicos ricos cómo ella, con buenos modales como ella, con buenas familias como la de ella… que estes viviendo con ellos, no et hace uno de ellos, tu sierpe serás de los nuestros Kawaki.

—…gracias por el sermón, ya terminaste?

—Ella jamas se fijara en ti…

Salí de la base y regrese tan rápido a la mansión Uchiha al entrar la mujer estaba en la sala con una taza en las manos.

» Joder!«

De seguro ya nos habían descubierto, Sarada de seguro había hablado al llegar y ser descubierta, esa mocosa era pésima para mentir.

—Que bueno que llegas Kawaki —se levanto y se acerco— bienvenido a casa…

Se acerco y beso mi frente. Se dió la media vuelta y camino a las escaleras para irse, llevaba una bata de seda y unas pantuflas.

—… mañana puedes contarme como te fue, trata de dormir en un rato te vas a clases.

—Sar… y Sarada?

—Eh? —se giro y me miro desde el barandal— Sarada? Ella se quedo en casado Chocho una compañera, llegara al instituto.

No habían descubierto a Sarada? Entonces que mierda hacia esa mujer en plena madrugada sentada esperándome, sino era para joderme?

—Y qué hacías aquí? —mire él recibidor—

—Sarada me aviso que dormiría con Chocho… pero tu no me avisaste nada, estaba preocupada por ti, no sabia donde estabas ni donde buscarte estuve esperando a que llegaras —su rostro estaba serio pero tenia una dulzura en él que me hacia sentir incomodo— esperaría a que amaneciera e iría a reportarte a la policía como desaparecido —sonrió— pero se que eres un chico muy hábil y sabia que volverías…

—Como?

—Eh?

—Como sabias que volvería?

—Mmmm… intuición de madre —me sonrió y su sonrisa e hizo sentir tan bien, me sentía feliz de estar en esa casa, sentía que el pecho se me oprimía— por eso espere a que volvieras y ver que llegaras con bien, eso hacen las mamas cuando sus hijos llegan de fiesta, no? Jajaja —solto una risilla— con Sarada no tengo oportunidad de hacer estas cosas es tan buena niña, nunca se ha escapado de casa…

» Mierda! Si Sarada no estaba en casa, dónde mierda estaba?«

—Hasta mañana tengo mucho sueño…

Subí corriendo dejándola con la palabra en la boca, entre a mi cuarto y salí por la ventana, donde mierda estaba Sarada! corrí por el patio hasta la parte trasera y poder escabullirme, me detuve en seco… Sarada no podía estar muy lejos, Code dijo que la había traído a casa… regrese sobre mis pies y volví a la casa, mire por el pasillo no había nadie cerca, camine hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sarada, la abrí y entre despacio, estaba dormida en su cama… maldita! Y yo tan preocupado por ella, era una mocosa egoísta y desconsiderada, era una… su respiración era tan tranquila, su rostro estaba tan sereno, estaba tan tranquila… me di la vuelta para salir…

—Q-quien anda ahí? … —se había despertado—

Giré mi rostro para verla, estaba medio dormida aun, se tallaba su ojo y trataba de enfocar la vista, vi que se giro a su cómoda en busca de sus anteojos, no me había visto, me metí bajo la cama y me quede callado.

—… mama?… —se levanto, pude ver sus pies buscando a tanteo sus pantuflas— Kawaki?…

Ese era mi oportunidad de salir y decirle que en efecto era yo, pero por alguna extraña razón no salte para decirle que si, si estaba en su habitación en la madrugada… me quede callado bajo su cama.

—… debí alucinar…

Volvió a la cama y yo me quede bajo su cama, esperando el momento para salir…

—…Mierda! —abrí los ojos de golpe— es tardísimo… —abría y cerraba cajones— como demonios le haré…

Abrí bien los ojos, me había quedado dormido bajo la cama de Sarada! Mire la puerta y estaba cerrada y lejos, mire desde debajo de la cama el reloj, debía bajar al desayunador para que la mujer no subiera a buscarme e irme al coche para salir a la escuela y Sarada estaba corriendo por toda la habitacion, ahora como mierda salía?

—Por fin contestas Chocho! Estoy en casa, crees que tu chofer podría pasar por mi a la esquina de mi casa en 20 min?… si despues de que mi mama se vaya, saldré por el patio trasero… no, no… ok… ahí te veo, deja me apresuro… por cierto si puedes llévame algo de comer, no creo poder desayunar en mi casa…

Sarada conversaba con su amiga la gorda, queria que se callara y saliera jardín y poder salir, los minutos pasaban y esta no soltaba el telefono. Mujeres!

—… si… que bueno que me acuerdas que hoy toca deportes, lo habia olvidado ya me habia cambiado y olvide ponerme la ropa interior para deportes… ahora me cambio.

Sarada colgó, y note como se empezó a quitarse el uniforme, la falda cayó, la camisa del colegio le siguió, después un sostén y enseguida unas bragas en conjunto de encaje… pase saliva, solo podí a ver sus tobillos, pero no debía ser un genio para saber que Sarada estaba desnuda, note que comenzo a caminar y su silueta comenzaba verse mas, de pronto ese panorama de sus tobillos ahora eran hasta sus pantorrillas, luego hasta sus rodillas, después hasta sus muslos…

» Oh por dios!«

Se inclino a una de las cajoneras…

»Oh por dios!«

Levanto un sostén deportivo y otras cosas, comparaba las prendas y yo no podía dejar de verla… se giro para levantarse y…

»Oh… por… dios!«

No estaba nada plana! Estaba perfectamente de todo!

» Mierda! Jamas volvería a verla igual de eso estaba seguro«

Pero si de algo estaba mas seguro, ella tampoco me vería igual, cuando se giro para levantarse sus grandes ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con los míos y verme bajo su cama…

» Mierda!«


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Intenciones al descubierto**

—Sarada, Sarada… estas bien?

—Eh?... Si —anote rápido lo que había en la pizarra—

—Pues no lo pareces, desde que te subiste al coche estas como ausente, y cada que te pregunto te pones nerviosa.

—No pasa nada Chocho!

El timbre sonó y salí corriendo del salón, por fin era el receso y no tenia que seguir soportando el interrogatorio de Chocho en clases, por lo menos tendría media hora de descanso, me recargue en un árbol, en el mas alejado que encontré de la zona del comedor y respire profundo… aspire tanto como pude y grite.

—Te odio Kawaki!

No había podido sacar mi frustración en ese momento…

Flash Back

Buscaba un sostén deportivo para usar en el colegio, necesitaba cambiarme rapido o se me haria tarde, debia salir con cuidado de casa sin que mama me notara, se suponía que no estaba en casa, sino en casa de Chocho, me gire y lo vi…

Kawaki

Kawaki estaba debajo de mi cama

Kawaki me estaba mirando

Kawaki me estaba mirando y yo estaba desnuda!

Cuando caí en cuenta de la situación me quede pasmada no supe que hacer, note que salio de debajo de la cama, intente gritar pero se abalanzó sobre mi y me cubrió la boca.

—Ni se te ocurra…

Queria gritar con todas mis fuerzas y saco el coraje que tenia, la rabia de verlo ahí y sobre todo con su cinismo encima de mi!, quería sacar mi frustración de no poder moverlo ni un centímetro, pero entendí que si gritaba mi madre, Jugo y todos entrarían corriendo y me verían desnuda y con Kawaki encima… me calme dentro de lo que pude aunque sentía que mi cuerpo vibraba de coraje.

—… si te suelto, prometes no gritar?

Moví mi cabeza en señal de asentir.

—Ok… quitare mi mano, y mas te vale no gritar…

Retiro su mano y de inmediato sobe mi mandíbula, el idiota me haba sujetado muy fuerte, se retiro un poco de mí y me levante del piso, note que me miraba e intente cubrir mi cuerpo, pero era inútil o traba mis senos o mi zona intima.

—Deja de v…

—Que te calles! —me tapo la boca de nuevo y siseo casi de forma imperceptible— te voy a volver a soltar y no grites…

Me soltó y me di la vuelta.

—Que haces en mi habitación? —busque algo con que cubrirme, cuando me gire note que estaba de espaldas no me estaba mirando— porque te metiste a espiarme…

—Yo no me metí a espiarte —estaba por girarse—

—Ni se te ocurra… —se detuvo en seco, me coloque als bragas rapido—

—Si no te hubieras largado noche como si nada, nada de esto hubiera pasado

—Anoche? —recordé lo que había pasado— pensé que te querías quedar a dormir en tu viejo hogar…

—Eso que niña tonta… no sabia donde rayos te habías metido, vine a buscarte y pense que… que alguien venia y me meti debajo de la cama me quede dormido… y pues… fui un idiota por preocuparme por ti…

—Bueno si viste que estaba bien debiste salirte… —me coloque el bra y busque mi camisa de la escuela—

—Si, ya me di cuenta que estas bien… jajaja

—Salte de mi habitación ahora mismo… —le arrojé la almohada y todo lo que pude que no hiciera ruido—

Se salió por fin y quería que la tierra me tragara.

Fin Flash Back

Ahora no sabia como volvería a casa sin tener que verlo, no sabia como podría estar en casa sin el temor a topármelo, no sabia como lo vería a la cara… las clases se reanudaron y Chocho no dejo de insistir en que algo me ocurría, con tal de calmarla un poco de paso tener una coartada para no volver a casa con Jugo y Kawaki le dije que le contaría en su casa, por lo menos no volvería con ese pervertido a casa.

—Ahora si cuéntame —Chocho se acomodo en su cama y su bolsa de papas fritas—

—Lo que pasa es que… me pelee con Kawaki esta mañana…

—Y? Eso no es novedad Sarada, tu vives en guerra con ese tipo —se metió una papa— que fue lo que ocurrió para que estes así?

—Bueno…

—Sarada, a todo esto… no me has contado qué hiciste anoche? Porque me pediste que te cubriera con tu madre, que hiciste anoche? Tiene algo que ver Kawaki?

Se empezó a atragantar con sus papas la maldita malpensada… aunque no andaba tan errada… si supiera Chocho. Cuando pudo respirar hablo para pedir detalles de mi encuentro sucio según su mente pervertida…

—No! Chocho… no fue eso… Ayer el rector me acuso de haber robado los fondos para la beneficencia

—Que?! Como pudo?!

—Chocho Tranquila…

—Si tu nos hubieras dicho algo Sarada, ahora mismo le hablo a los chicos para solucionarlo, algo podremos encontrar para demostrar que eres…

—Inocente? Ja… tranquila Chocho déjame explicarte…

Despues de medio contarle como había estado el enredo y omitiendo ciertas partes que ella no tenia porque escuchar, como que me había ido a meter a los barrios mas bajos de la ciudad, que me habia liado con un grupo de castigadores a sueldo y prácticamente habia cometido una serie de delitos sin terminar… creo ue lo habia resumido bastante bien.

—… y todo esta solucionado, el rector no me mando a llamar quiere decir que el mensaje le llego de que soy inocente.

—Pero no entiendo cómo… ósea solo enviaste un correo a esas personas a las que les llego un deposito de miles de yenes y ellos solo lo devolvieron? Woao… mi fe en al humanidad ha vuelto… que suerte tuviste Sarada.

—Si muchas suerte…

—Bueno y eso que tiene que ver con Kawaki?

—Eh?... Con Kawaki? Mmm nada… solo…solo que ya sabes como es él… insistió en que el rector merecía u escarmiento por el mal trago que me hizo pasar ya sabes acusarme de ratera… peor obvio le dije que no jejeje

—Eh? woao! Pues por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el papacito de Kawaki —se metió una papa a la boca y me sonrió de forma picara— creo que un gustito no estaría mal…

—Chocho! Eso no esta bien, soy… o era la presidenta escolar y el buen comportamiento debe prevalecer.

—Ay que aburrida… ahora entiendo a Kawaki…

Le arroje una almohada con tanta fuerza que le tire las papas

—Sarada! Son de sabor limitado…

—Pues tu definite de que lado estas…

Por lo menos Chocho se trago toda la historia de que habia recuperado el dinero con diplomacia, que mi enfado de la mañana era por no querer castigar al rector, cosa que me tentaba y deseaba de sobremanera pero con Kawaki de por medio prefería dejar las cosas como estaban y no verle la cara jamas!

Pero ese jamas me duro poco, debía volver a casa y él estaría ahí, el chofer de Chocho me llevo a casa y al entrar solo vi a mama en el comedor, estaban poniendo la mesa para cenar.

—Cariño, que bueno que llegas, hice estofado con arroz

—Gracias ma! Pero no tengo hambre comí con Chocho

—Ah?... Bueno… hice un parque de naranja delicioso, no quieres un poco?

—No ma… prefiero ir a mi habitación a estudiar —comencé a subir para evitar toparme con Kawaki cuando bajara a cenar, conociendo mama le mandaría a llamar para cenar juntos—

—Segura cariño?

—Si ma… provecho —le sonreí—

—Esta bien querida… me puedes hacer un favor —asentí— le avisas a Kawaki que la cena esta servida?

—Si… ma…

Pase saliva y sonreí con toda la fuerza que tenia con la esperanza de no tener cara de sufrimiento, camine despacio a su habitación, repetía a mis adentros, toca fuerte y cuando responda gritas que debe bajar a cenar y huyes… repetí y repetí, cuando estuve frente a su puerta el corazón me latía a mil…

Maldición…

Toque la puerta peor no recibí respuesta, volvía tocar y nada…. Me quede un instante esperando pero no me respondían, me pegue a la puerta para saber si estaba pero no escuchaba nada, abri la puerta y lo vi tendido en la cama con sus audífonos puestos, estaba completamente tendido, con los pantalones desabrochados y su manos puesta sobre su…

—Agggg —solté un grito mudo, me ahogue con mi propio nervio—

Kawaki giro su rostro y me vio de pie frente a su cama, su mano se detuvo y por instinto se recompuso en al cama, poniendo sus manos sobre el colchón y por ende soltando su cosa que quedo completamente visible…

Oh por dios!

Pase saliva y no entendía porque rayos no me movía solo podía ver esa cosa erguida en el aire que se sacudía ligeramente con los movimientos de Kawaki, notaba que intentaba moverse mas pero no lo hacia o ams bien creo que no podía, hasta que se giró y cubrió su cosita… o mas bien su cosota con su propio cuerpo.

—Que mierda haces aqui? Porque no tocas? —podria jurar que estaba gritando peor tenia su rostro hundido en la almohada—

—Toque pero no respondiste…

—Y por eso te metiste?… ya veo como te vi viniste a cobrártela? Pues si ya viste bien y te gusto lo que viste puedes irte

—Que? Ni quien te quiera ver… solo venia a decirte qu…

—Jajaja… si no cerrabas la boca niña…

—Ya te dije que vine a…

—Supongo que ya estamos a mano…

—Que a mano ni que nada, tu te metiste a mi cuarto como un pervertido

—Y tú? —levanto la cara y me miro— y por eso no dejas de mirar ahora mismo? —en efecto seguía mirándolo en al cama y mis ojos no se apartaban de la zona en la que debía estar su cosa— Algo que quieras ver de nuevo? —estaba por girarse completo—

—Deja voy por mis lentes de aumento…—me miro serio— porque con ese diminuto tamaño creo que solo con lupa se puede mirar…

—Sal de mi habitación!

Se puso como loco, mala idea decirle eso, salí corriendo rumbo a mi habitación hasta que me detuvieron en seco.

—Te juro que no quería… —cerré los ojos y apretaba con fuerza para no verlo—

—Que no querías que, Sarada? —mama me miraba atenta, me había detenido en el camino, supongo que al escuchar el grito de Kawaki había subido a ver qué ocurría— que paso?

—Eh?... Nada... ya sabes como s Kawaki…

—Que te dijo?

—Que no tenia hambre —mordi mi labio—

—Bueno pero no es para que grite… no estuvo bien… ire hablar con él

Recordé la situación en al que estaba y de inmediato intervine, si mama lo veía en esa situación se daría cuenta de cómo lo había encontrado.

—No pasa nada mama… fui yo quien presiono, le insistí demasiado mami

—Sea como sea, no esta bien que te grite Sarada, creo que es necesario que lo hablemos —mama caminaba a su habitación y el corazón se me desbordaba del pecho, llego a su puerta y toco— Kawaki puedo pasar?

—No

—Eh?

—Me estoy bañando —mama me miro—

—Supongo se metió después de que me fui… quizá por eso me pidió que me saliera, quería bañarse pronto…

—Cuando termines te veo en el comedor Kawaki… —mama bajo y yo respire, me encerré en mi habitación y me desentendí del asunto, que Kawaki solucionara eso, ya yo le había cubierto demasiado…—

Mama toco mi puerta y corrí a abrirle para que pasara, como cada noche me daba las buenas noches y esa no era la excepción.

—Pusiste seguro? —mama me miro extrañada— nunca pones seguro… todo bien?

—Si ma… solo que pues ya no soy una niña y quiero mi privacidad.

—Papa y yo et damos privacidad querida… —se sento en mi cama conmigo— recuerdas el cuento de la confianza?

Ay no por favor, sí me repetiría el cuento de los osos y la confianza familiar para no poner seguro a las habitaciones por alguna emergencia, le sonreí y asenti para evitar la letanía de los osos.

—Si ma… sé que por una emergencia las puertas con seguro no son tan buena idea —me sonrió— pero a que venias ma?

—Ah… darte las buenas noches querida y desearte que tengas lindos y dulces sueños, ademas de que hable con Kawaki…

La mire muy atenta y mordí mmi labio, rogaba porque no me hiciera un hematoma de tanto morderlos con los nervios que últimamente tenia.

—… ya le dije que gritar en esta casa no esta bien, que todo se soluciona hablando en un tono e voz adecuado asi que… —se levantó y se fue a la puerta— pasa Kawaki

No por favor! Lo que menos quería era verlo y mama lo llevaba a mi habitación!

—Que es solo que le querías decir a Kawaki? —mama lo abrazo y me sonreía—

—Disculpame por gritarte Sarada —Kawaki me miraba y sentía que con la mirada me quería comer… no le hacia gracia nada de gracias estarse disculpando conmigo—

—… no pasa nada Kawaki, le dije a mi mama que nuera anda grave pero ella insistió

—Me alegra que se lleven bien chicos —mama nos sonrió— bueno hora de dormir, hasta mañana Sarada, vamos Kawaki que tu también mañana te despiertas temprano a tu habitación…

Los dos salieron y me tumbe en la cama intentado calmarme, no podía creer que mi vida diera un giro tan drástico desde que Kawaki había llegado a nuestras vidas… sentía tanta ansiedad en el pecho que me oprimí un poco para calmar mi angustia, recordar quedando pequeña cuando me frustraba por no logra rola ue deseaba mama me daba un ligero masaje para tranquilizarme, talle suavemente para relajarme, y sentí que mi respiración se normalizo, de hecho se relajo bastante, talle un poco mas suave en círculos, mi respiración se relajo mas, talle mi pecho hasta deslizarlo a mi vientre, y esa tranquilidad se volvio de nuevo ansiedad, pero una ansiedad diferente, era extraño, porque era una sensación como en cadena, como si fuera creciendo, entre mas frotaba se incrementaba mas y mas de forma placentera, talle mi pecho y deslice hasta mi vientre, volví a subir mis manos y las deslice de nuevo con un poco mas de presión hasta mi vientre bajo, volví hacer lo mismo y presione hasta llegar a mi pubis, subí mis manos y talle mas fuerte rozando mis pechos en los pezones por encima de la tela y eso me hizo estremecerme, deslice con suavidad y presión hasta mi pubis y deslice mis manos hasta mi entrada y gemí…

—Kawaki… ahhh…

La imagen de su cosa erguida se dibujo en mi mente y gemí mas fuerte…

—ahhhh Kawaki…

Abrí los ojos de golpe…

Dios santo! Dios santo…. Me estaba tocando! Y pensando en él salvaje ese!


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Amenaza tentadora**

—… y por favor cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme por favor.

—Si señora.

—Vas a salir?

La empalagosa hablaba algo con Jugo, el chofer de la familia y tenia unas valijas en la entrada Sarada se acerco a ella y yo bajaba tratando de escuchar la conversación debíamos ir al colegio pero quería saber qué ocurría.

—Eh… si, perdona por no avisarte pensé que aun no bajarían —levanto la mirada y me vio— Kawaki, que bueno que vienes, acércate por favor…

Hice lo que pidió y note que Sarada me esquivo de inmediato.

—…que buenos que los veo a los dos, Sarada tu papa me hablo anoche pidiéndome que tomara el primer avión a Francia me necesita con el para una serie de eventos y debo irme de inmediato… —la mujer se acerco a su hija— se que puedo contar con tu apoyo, cierto?

—Si… no te preocupes mama…

—Me alegra —me miro— y puedo contar contigo para cuidar de Sarada y la casa verdad Kawaki?

—…— preferí solo desviar la mirada, me molestaba que fuera tan melosa y encimosa peor extrañamente no podía responderle de mala gana como era mi costumbre—

—Regresaremos el domingo chicos

—Papa… papa vendrá?

—Si mi amor y dice que se tomara unos días para asparlos en familia —las dos se abrazaron, par de ridículas… no era como si hubieran ganado algo, solo el viejo volvía a casa—

—Los esperare con ansias mama.

La mujer salió y el ambiente se torno pesado, desde hacia unos días, semanas de hecho la relación de Sarada conmigo habia vuelto a cambiar la poca amistad lograda se había perdido y todo por aquel encuentro anda oportuno donde me vio masturbándome… no se si era demasiado mojigata o yo que se pero de hecho ella me evitaba, si reveía me daba vuelta o si estábamos en algún lugar juntos me evitaba de forma evidente… solo había sido una paja… bueno no una pero eso Sarada no lo sabia… y no tenia que saber que me tocaba pensando en ella…

Salimos a la escuela y los trayectos eran iguales, silencio absoluto y cada uno mirando por su ventanilla, al volver era lo mismo ninguno le habla al otro, y en la casa era peor, ni siquiera salía de mi habitación y desconocía si ella salia de la suya y a la hora de la cena no bajaba, nos evitábamos mutuamente.

—Joven Kawaki —unos toquidos me levantado de la cama— Joven Kawaki…

—Que quieres? —abri la puerta y mire a Jugo—

—La sen ora Uchiha esta en una llamada y pide hacer videollamada con usted

—Eh? Como para que?

—Desconozco los motivos joven

—Pff… —mire el pasillo y note la puerta de Sarada cerrada— ok… pero deja de decirme "joven"

AL bajar entre al despacho y en la tv de la sala estaba la cara gigante de la mujer que sonreía muy ampliamente, estaba en un lugar que se veía muy caro.

—Kawaki que buenos que te nos unes! —"nos"? Mire la habitación y ahí estaba Sarada, como siempre evitándome— siéntate… dime como has pasado estos dias?

La mujer solo habia hablado para que le contáramos nuestros dias, ni estando lejos dejaba de fastidiar la empalagosa. Sarada era mas "animada"para hablar como buena ñoña solo hablaba de la escuela y sus cosas de ratoné biblioteca… pfff! Tuve que agunatrme casi dos horas escuchando pendejada y media de la empalagosa con sus compras y la otra con sus cosas de la escuela, como si asistir 5 veces a la semana 9 horas fuera suficiente como para que al estar en casa la ñoña esta me hiciera escucharlo de nuevo…

—… que bueno cariño y tu Kakwaki? Como va todo?

—…— no dejaba de mirarme aunque yo no respondía, sabia que no desistiría— … bien

—Que bueno Kawaki… y ya has hecho amigos?

—… —me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes— aja…

—Que bien! Ojala un día los lleves a casa, recuerda que es tu casa tambien y quiero que te sientas cómodo…

—…— mierda!—… ok

Sarada me miro por unos breves instantes y se giro con una mueca en la cara

—Ay mama ya no le insistas

—Ah?... Bueno cariño Kawaki es de pocas palabras jajaja

—Si… ha de ser eso …

—Sarada no seas grosera… —la mujer nos miro a los dos— chicos, ha pasado algo mientras yo no eh estado? Otra vez se llevan mal?

—No! Para nada mama… —se puso nerviosa— me refiero a que Kawaki es muy solitario y pues… siempre del colegio a la casa y viceversa quiza no tiene algo que contarte…

—Y tú como lo sabes? —la mire y se puso mas nerviosa—

—Pues porque siempre estas en casa… que le podrías contar a mama? Que te la pasas encerrado en tu cuarto comiendo pepitas y durmiendo?

—Sabes perfectamente que no es lo único que hago… también hago otras cosas —la mire y se puso roja— ah decir verdad si tengo algo que contarte Sakura —mire a la empalagosa que nos miraba atenta— el otro día Sarada

—Cállate!

—Sarada… no le hables ais a Kawaki, déjalo hablar

—Pero mama

—Sarada… no me hagas hablar con tu papa de tu comportamiento, dime Kawaki, que era lo queme ibas a decir?

—Que el otro dia estaba jugando en mi cuarto y Sarada parecía estar mas que interesada en participar

—Eres un..

—Sarada —la mujer la callo de inmediato— déjalo hablar…

—Entro a…—la mire de reojo y sudaba como un puerco— a mi cuarto y me miro

jugando y por su mirada creo que estaba mas que interesada en unirse al juego, pero pues… ya sabes como es

—Eres un… —se levanto del sofá y camino a la puerta—

—Le dije que jugar videojuegos no tiene nada de malo —se detuvo y me gire para verla, estaba mas que furiosa— cuando quieras ir a jugar a mi cuarto puedes ir…

—…—se giro y me miro, apretó los labios furiosa— no gracias… adiós mama…

—Nunca fue buena con los videojuegos Kawaki… —la mujer me sonrió apenada— no es muy hábil con las manos mi niña…

—Yo le puedo enseñar… si ella quiere claro

—Me alegra que estes mas animado con nosotros Kawaki, y me alegraría mucho que ustedes dos se hicieran mas amigos… —vi que giro su rostro y escuchaba algo— lo siento Kawaki me tengo que ir, les llamo en la semana…

Apago el monitor y salí del despacho, me sentía algo extraño hacia tanto que no discutía con Sarada desde que habíamos hecho aquella tregua, regrese a mi habitación mas que feliz por esa pequeña broma a Sarada.

Al dia siguiente el trayecto al colegio fue igual, al dia siguiente igual… incluso estaba peor, no me miraba y estaba mas que enojada conmigo, no quería ceder pero sabia que el que se había pasado era yo con mi bromista y ese dia no era que anduviera de fisgona, en efecto había sido descuido mio… y que ella era algo imprudente, quiza esta tarde al volver a casa hablaría con ella… yo le habia dado mi palabra de ayudarla con el rector del colegio y aun teníamos esa cuenta pendiente.

—Sarada…

—…— se giro y me miro atenta y completamente seria.—

—Yo…

—Señorita Sarada, —Jugo entro detrás de nosotros— el joven Uzumaki esta aquí, le busca

—Gracias Jugo dile que pase a la biblioteca —el hombre se retiro y me miro de nuevo— me decías?…

Estaba decidió hablar con ella apenas 5 minutos y ahora no sabia que hacer, me quede pensando.

—… Kawaki? Boruto me esta esperando

Me di la vuelta y camine a mi habitación la deje hablando sola sabia que se habia enojado por hacerle eso, peor de verdad no entendía porque con ella precisamente debia ser mas cabrón que con el resto, el simple detalle viniendo de ella me molestaba de sobre manera… mas bien el detalle que no tuviera que ver conmigo, que mierda importaba Uzumaki? Porque tanta puta prisa de irse con él!

»Joder!«

No se que mierda hacia ahí, me recargue en la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que hablaban.

—… ok, si yo me encargo de todo, no tienes de que preocuparte Sarada… sabes que puedes contar conmigo

—Lo se… por eso te pedi que vinieras, no podría confiar en nadie como en ti para esto…

Me separe de la puerta y quería patearla pero me detuve, eso me ganaba por querer disculparme con ella, escuche que se abrio la puerta y me despegue d aun brinco pero no pude ir muy lejos.

—Kakawki? —Le Umaki me miro de pies a cabeza—

—Te llama por telefono tu mama —mire a Sarada—

—Ah… me disculpas Boruto?

—Si no te preocupes me se la salida, —me volvió barrer con la mirada— adiós.

El Uzumaki se fue y ella me miraba atenta.

—Que? Que me ves…

—Porque estabas espiado?

—Yo… no

—Crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que mi mama me habla, de nueva cuenta? Estabas espiándome…

—Claro que no y si no me quieres creer es tu problema. —camine de regreso a mi habitación pero no dudo en seguirme—

—Se perfectamente que espías tras las puertas que no se te olvide!

—Y luego? —me gire y se paro en seco frente a mi pecho— que vas hacer? Si escuche… qué?

—Eres un cinico!

—Si lo soy… y soy un patan y un callejero… si soy todo esto que mierda haces aquí? Porque no te vas cont u amiguito Uzumaki! Margate con el… si tanta puta confianza le tienes…

Se quedo callada mirándome, torció los labios.

—Ves como si escuchaste! Que te molesta, Boruto y yo somos amigos! Es obvio que le tengo confianza… no se porque demonios te pones asi!

—a mi que me importa tu y el pendejo ese! Es mas si necesitas algo ve a pedírselo a él! Y a mi no me molestes, no se ni porque demonios te ayude la otra noche!

Mordió su labio note que temblaban un poco.

—Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras… y aunque no lo hice estuve feliz de que lo hicieras, pero si te arrepientes ese si, no es mi problema!

Se dio la vuelta y camino a su habitación, maldita escuincla mimada como la odiaba que sacara lo peor de mi en todos los sentidos, que me hiciera ser tan cabrón precisamente con ella, que fuera un pendejo para responder sabiendo que estaba mal y no retractarme…

Camine detrás de ella y la jalonee hacia mi, la empuje a la pared con fuerza, ella se quejo un poco por la brusquedad de mi agarre.

—Que te pasa, Kawaki?!

Exacto! Qué demonios me pasaba? Porque lo había hecho porque no simplemente la dejaba irse? Porque simplemente no la dejaba hablar y que sola se calmara? Yo no era de encarar mujeres, yo no era de discutir con mujeres! Pero porque con ella siempre buscaba encararla o tener la ultima palabra?

—Quitate! —me empujaba con fuerza— Suéltame Kawaki! Porque siempre tienes que ser un maldito troglodita insoportable! suéltame!…

La maldita no se quedaba callada, porque era tan molesta e insoportable cuando se lo proponía? Porque conmigo no era la gentil chica como se comportaba con los demás, porque siempre conmigo era una maldita altanera… quizá necesitaba que alguien la pusiera en su lugar.

—… Que me sueltes no oyes?! Quitate Kawa…

La bese, me incline a su boca y la presionó fuerte para que se callara, note que se quedo quieta, no se movió para nada, poca fue la importancia que le di a su reacción porque apenas y podía ser claro con la mía, su boca era suave y dulce, podía sentir sus delgados labios bajo los míos temblar, la solté de los brazos y subi mis manos a sus mejillas y la presione contra mi, ella seguía inmóvil, sus labios no se movían permanecían estoicos y firmes…

Me separe de ella que estaba pálida y con los ojos mas que abiertos de la sorpresa…

»Mierda!«

Porque demonios la había besado!la había cagado… me di la vuelta para huir como un cobarde y un autentico perdedor de vuelta a mi habitación y hundirme en mi maldita humillación frente a la maldita mocosa malcriada, ahora no solo se daría el lujo de sentirse superior sino que podía regodearse en mi humillación de haberla besado y ella despreciado el beso.

—Kawaki….

Me detuve, cuando sentí que sujeto mi camiseta.

—… Kawaki…

No sabia que hacer si girar o correr, no se que seria mas patético, no quería mirarla y que se burlara de mi, peor no quería correr y quedar como un pendejo aunque claramente ya habia quedado como uno…

—Que?

—Que fue eso?…

—Nada… solo fue para que te callaras, eres tan molesta

Senti que solto mi camiseta.

—Eres un idiota!

No me gire pero sabia que se había ido, solo escuche que azoto la puerta de su habitación y yo de nuevo volvía a ser un pendejo con ella, porque mierda siempre era así y precisamente con ella al doble? No entendía porque le había dicho eso, ni siquiera yo sabia porque demonios lo habia hecho, si bien era porque no soportaba su maldita voz gritona pidiendo que la soltara, sabia que besándola no era la solución… bueno no al menos una que tomaría de primera instancia…

En la noche no cenábamos juntos yo encerrado en mi habitación y ella… supongo que en la suya, nunca me asomaba si no estaba la empalagosa de la madre, llame a la cocina para pedir mi comida pero nadie respondía, baje a la cocina para buscar algo para cenar, al entrar la vi en la encimera preparándose un sandwich, al verme se giro y guardo todo apresuradamente en la nevera, tenia los ojos hinchados, recogió su plato y salio de la cocina.

Habia estado llorando? Pero porque? Porque la habia forzado? Porque estaba molesta? por berrinche? Por que… la habia tratado mal?… no sabia que pensar, pero sabia que habia hecho mal en besarla… mierda! No queria disculparme con ella de nuevo!

—Que quieres? —no me miraba, solo había abierto la puerta, sin siquiera mirarme—

Habia subido hasta su habitacion y habia tocado su puerta sin saber que mierda decir o que hacer, solo estaba ahí y odiaba actuar sin saber que mierda hacer.

—Te prometí que te ayudaría a solucionar lo del pendejo del rector… —mire por encima de ella para no verla—

—Si no quieres hacerlo no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas..

»Maldita mocosa malcriada!«

—Te lo prometi, yo cumplo mis promesas…

—Gracias pero si luego me vas a echar en cara tus "favores" no quiero…

Estaba por cerrar la puerta peor la empuje con fuerza, por fin levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, mas de lo que habia percibido en la cocina.

—Por que mierda eres asi?!

—De que hablas?!

—Asi… de esto… siempre eres así conmigo! Intento ser educado contigo y siempre buscas la manera de irritarme!

—Pero mira quien lo dice?! El que siempre me anda empotrando contra la pared! El que me grita porque anda enojado y después viene con la culpa a disculparse! El que me besa por juego como si yo fuera una chica facil! —comenzó a llorar— ese era mi primer beso! Y tu!… y tu! —coemnzo a hipar— tu lo robaste! Solo como un juego!… m-me me… hi… me dic-es qu-e yo… ahhhh

Lloro mas ahogadamente y no puede evitar solo verla. Me acerque un poco y ella echo pasos atrás alejándose de mi.

—No! vete! —me empujo sacándome de su habitación— no pienso seguir siendo tu maldito juguete! Yo no soy la tal Delta!

—Que?

—Largate!

—Que mierda tiene que ver Delta aqui?

—Vete! —empujaba la puerta y yo intentaba que no la cerrara peor tampoco hacia tanta fuerza por abrirla no quería ser brusco de nuevo con ella—

—Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—Vete con tu novia! Y ya déjame en paz!

Novia? Delta? Mire a Sarada y seguía llorando, empujaba con fuerza la puerta porque sus manos ya estaban rojas, empuje con fuerza y ella trastabilló sobre sus pies y me metí en su habitación

—Ya cállate!

—Y si no quiero? Estoy en mi habitación y quiero que te vayas! Salte de mi habitación ahora mismo! salte!

—Si note callas te voy a besar otra vez!

Se quedo muda, me miro furiosa, sus labios temblaban por gritar, estaba colérica por la situación y mi amenaza pero al parecer su soberbia y su asco hacia mi podían mas.

—Salte de mí habitación! Largate!…

Comenzó a gritar y mas fuerte y el corazón se me agito, me acerque a ella y la bese, ella se quedo quieta, estática como la vez anterior, no se movía solo tenia sus labios firmes, me separe de ella un poco para ver su reacción, solo tenia sus ojos cerrados y sus labios parados, esperando un beso…

_"…ese era mi primer beso! Y tú!… y tú!… tu lo robaste!…"_

Ella no sabia besar… pase saliva y me acerque a ella, la cogi por la cintura y la acerque a mi, pase mi mano por su cuello y acomode su cara para besarla, de forma suave y solo rozando nuestros labios, movie un poco sus labios con los míos, su boca se abrió por fin y era mi oportunidad de profundizar el beso y mostrarle que tan bien podía ser eso…

—ahhhhh! —Se despego buscando aire—

No habia estado respirando? No pues si esta niña no sabia nada! Debia ensanarle hasta respirar a la hora de besar…

Estaba complemente roja y no entendía si era porque no habia respirado o porque estaba avergonzada,se acerco de nuevo y cerro los ojos parando su boquita, estaba roja peor esta vez era porque se notaba su vergüenza y su nervio… ademas de que de nuevo no estaba respirando…

»Joder…!«

Me acerque a ella y tome su cara entre mis manos.

—Sarada…

—Mmm? —no abrió los ojos, en cambio paro mas su boquita—

—Ahh… Sarada!

Abrio los ojos de golpe y me miro expectante.

—Respira…

Abrio la boca ájalo aire, me miraba con la respiración agitada, me acerque a ella despacio peor ya iba a cerrar la boca y jalar aire

—No… no, no, no… —pose mi boca en la suya— respira por la nariz, note que aspiro, movi mis labios— no estes tan tiesa… suéltate, —los puso mas duros— cierra los ojos…

Hizo lo que le pedí y bese suave sus labios acaricie su nuca en forma vertical y la apreté a mi cuerpo, mis labios frotaban los suyos, no abría su boca asi que tuve que usar una opción diferente, succione su labio con los mios y lo atraje a mi, ella abrio los ojos y se sobresalto

—Kawa…

Cuando hablo solte su labio y la bese apretando su cabeza pro el cuello a mi boca y hundi mi lengua en su boca, apreté su cintura a mi cuerpo y movi mis labios, sus labios temblaban y note que sus manos se agarraron de is brazos con fuerza, podía sentir sus deditos temblorosos por encima de mi camisa, presione mas mis labios a los de ella y saboree su boca…

—Ahhh… —su boca tembló al gemió contra mi boca—

Se separo de mí de un brinco algo confundida, me miraba atenta y algo nerviosa, se volvió acercar despacio y paro su boca mirándome sonrojada. No sabia que hacer… hacia unos minutos me gritaba ella a mí y yo a ella, y ahora estábamos besándonos y ella quería mas?… eso que significaba? Que no le era tan indiferente? No podía pensar con claridad, que mierda estaba haciendo? Donde su padre supiera que me andaba besando a su hija la correccional no sonaba tan mal como la morgue.

Se cubrió la boca nerviosa.

—Yo…

—Es normal… es porque te gusto el beso, no? —ella no dijo nada ni asintio solo me miro— estas bien?

—Aja… —me miro nerviosa, y volvió a parar su boquita—

Eso era una invitación a continuar?

»No seas pendejo! Largate a la mierda ahora mismo!«

La mire verme… no pasaba nada si solo eran unos besos, no? Me acerque a ella y la volví a besar, era tan tonta para besar, tan inexperta, tan torpe… tan… hermosa, tan linda, tan maravillosa… asi se sentia besar a una niña como ella? Una chica que era inocente? Sarada jamas habia besado a un chico…

»Mierda!«

Sarada no habia besado a nadie! Yo era su primer beso, me recompuse de inmediato y deje de besarla como un idiota y me acorde un poco para tomar su mandíbula en mi mano, la atraje de forma suave y la bese mas calmadamente… ella enredo sus manos en mi cuello y me hizo bajar mas a su boca… aprendía rápido… muy rápido.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos pegados ahí, peor definitivamente en algún momento los dos habíamos buscado una mejor posición y mas comodidad que ya estábamos en la cama besándonos, mis manos acariciaban su cuello y ella mi cabello, mi lengua danzaba con la de ella y no podía parar de verla, ella mantenia sus ojos cerrados dejando que la besara y siguiendo mis labios al compas que le indicaba, su boca me buscaba al menor indicio de que me alejaba, no podía dejar de ver su sonrojo, su rostro, sus expresiones…

—Ayy… me duele

Se separo un poco de mi y se acomodo en la cama, mi brazo la aplastaba un poco de un costado se acostó por completo y yo me puse encima de ella para seguir besandola.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello y me jalo mas hacia ella, mi cuerpo cayo por completo sobre ella.

—Ay…

—Te dolio? Lo-lo- lo lamento —me recompuse sobre mis brazos a unos centímetros de su boca—

—Es-estoy bien… sigue… continua…

Continua? Que quería decir con eso? Esperaba algo más que besos? Quería que hiciéramos algo más?

Pase saliva y me hinque en su cama.

—Esta bien… —Me quite la sudadera— vamos a continuar…


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Cállate! Cállame!**

Desperté de golpe al escuchar la alarma, mire a mi costado derecho y vi a Kawaki dormido, comenzaba a removerse, apague la alarma de inmediato y lo mire, seguía profundamente dormido, nos habíamos dormido tardísimo anoche, me talle el rostro con frustración… Que demonios había hecho?!

Lo habia estado evitando todos los dias, desde que habiamos hecho una tregua el y yo habiamos logrado algo o eso pensaba yo, pensaba que habiamos dado un paso a llevarnos bien y por un segundo me habia agradado, pero su comportamiento, haberme espiado era sin duda una falta de respeto que el maldito no aceptaba y yo no estaba ni por asomo a permitirle de ninguna manera… pero le habia evitado ams desde aquella noche en la que habia tenido esa ligera y pequeña experiencia sexual y la habia experimentado pensando en él, no podía ni verlo desde ese día sin pensar en como había tocado pensando en él, nombrándole, imaginadolo… Sabia que ese beso en el pasillo había sido un error, mas cuando él había dejado claro que lo había hecho solo por molestar y era evidente si el tenia a su novia y a mi me agarraba a besos en el pasillo era claro que era solo por juego… No quería verlo, ni escucharlo no quería saber nada de él! Odiaba sentir lo que sentía… ese beso lejos de hacerme verlo como el idiota inmaduro que era me había hecho querer estar mas con él, odiaba querer estar con él, era un inmaduro, grosero ególatra de lo peor, porque quería estar con el?! porque?! Porque quería estar con alguien que me trataba así de mal?! Anoche no había pensado las cosas, había estado llorando por su maldita actitud, por sentirme patética, porque ese idiota me había robado mi primer beso! Mi primer beso! Y el se lo tomaba como un maldito juego, porque me sentía frustrada de estar encerrada en mi cuarto en mi propia casa y él había ido a mi habitación ha hacerse el importante con su bandera blanca de "tranquila nena yo te salvare" para venir después con su bandera negra de "me lo debes y solo yo puedo tonta inútil no vuelvas a pedirme nada" odiaba que me tratar así que se pensaba?! Que creía que era?

No pude más y solté a llorar del coraje de la presión y el solo me miraba… si lo notaba en su mirada, era patética! Y ahi venia de nuevo son su bandera blanca de caballero pirata peor no le daría el gusto después de echármelo en cara, y lo intente sacar de mi habitación quería que se largará y me dejara sola, pero no, el maldito no entendía lo que era dejarme en paz, al contrario le gustaba taladrar mi tranquilidad y sacudirme emocionalmente para después huir y dejarme hecha un manojo de nervios y desestabilidad… cuando me dio la advertencia de que si no me callaba me besaría… si ya estaba emocionalmente mal y lo mas seguro era que cuando se fuera estaría llorando sola en mi habitación que masa daba tener algo mas de que arrepentirme cuando se fuera.

Me beso y por un segundo olvide todo y solo quería mas, se sentía tan bien sentir sus labios, mi interior se sentía tan bien, sentía un impulso raro en mi interior que se concentraba en mi estomago me hacia sentir cosquillas, felicidad, algo tan raro peor se sentía tan bien cuando sus labios me besaban… cuando él se alejaba me sentía tan extrañamente vacía y mi cuerpo buscaba sus labios desesperadamente.

_"—Es-estoy bien… sigue… continua…"_

No se que quería pero quería que me besara aun mas, Kawaki se quito la sudadera y se inclino de nuevo a mis labios, sus manos eran suaves sobre mi piel, acariciaba mi cuello, mis brazos mientras sus labios me besaban, me perdía en su boca, en sus besos, no podía dejar de hacerlo, nos recostamos abrazados y no dejamos de besarnos hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Ahora venia la cruda moral, anoche no había pensado en el momento de enfrentarlo después de nuestro encuentro, me levante y me escondí en el baño para no verlo, estaba aterrada de verlo a los ojos no sabia que decir o hacer, debia poner orden en mi cabeza, primero debía sacar mi uniforma y alistarme para la escuela y salir huyendo buscando tierra neutral, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el picaporte se movio.

—Sarada? —era él— Sarada? Necesito usar el baño… vas a tardar?

—Eh?... No... no...

—Si quieres uso el mío

—S-si… mejor usa el tuyo

Escuche que salió de mi habitación y salí por mi ropa, me quite mi pijama, levante la tapa del inodoro y baje mis bragas, me sente y vi el puente de mi ropa interior y vi algo raro, me quite las bragas y las revise… tenia algo raro en ellas, estaban húmedas pero de algo raro que no era pipi, era algo viscoso, lo toque y se sentía raro, lo olí y olía raro… me quite el sostén y preferí darme una ducha rápida.

La ida al colegio fue mas rara que otros dias, no habia esa tensión de pelea interminable entre los dos, era una tensión diferente los dos estábamos muy atentos de forma indirecta, no nos mirábamos pero procurábamos no molestarnos de ninguna forma.

Cada uno se fue a su salón y yo aproveche una visita a la biblioteca para tomar una de las computadoras de archivos para buscar un poco de información.

_"segregaciones vaginales"_

Comence a leer que decía el documento habían muchas cosas, hasta que encontré una que se adecuaba a las circunstancias y al aspecto que tenia lo que había encontrado en mi ropa.

"Mojarse" durante la actividad sexual es una reacción fisiológica normal en preparación al sexo. No obstante, la excitación es una respuesta tanto fisiológica como psicológica.

La excitación física femenina comienza con la estimulación. Un incremento en el flujo de sangre hacia los genitales causa _congestión vascular_ (hinchazón de los vasos sanguíneos). Este aumento en la presión y el flujo de sangre causa la salida de fluido (trasudado) hacia la superficie de la pared vaginal. Cuando llegas al punto máximo de excitación sexual física, es normal tener sensaciones vaginales, así como sentir hinchazón y suficiente lubricación. La lubricación sexual es un fluido vaginal que permite la penetración y movimientos indoloros…

—Te estaba buscando —levante la mirada y era Kawaki—

—Ahhh! — jale la pantalla del ordenador y lo tape— Kawaki —escuche que me silenciaron y baje la voz— que haces aqui? —mire a los costados— que ocurre?

—Tenemos un problema… —miro a los costados— Delta me vino a buscar

Se notaba preocupado, no sabia que pensar, quizá su novia se habia enterado de lo que habiamos hecho y ahora quizá querría matarme y sabiendo que eran unos matones no dudaba que me hiciera pedacistos, respire profundo tratando de calmarme y camine con él a una parte de la biblioteca donde pudiéramos hablar a discreción.

—Dile que no me mate… —cerre los ojos e implore por mi vida—

—De que habl…

—Se que ha de querer matarme pero no es solo mi culpa, tu me besaste primero!

—De qué mierda hablas?

—De tu novia?

—Que novia? —comenzó a impacientarse—

—Delta!

—Delta no es mi novia!

—Code me dijo que tu y ella estaban —desvíe la mirada— reviviendo viejos tiempos… que tu y ella fueron novios… o algo mas…

—Sarada… qué? Ese Code… —dio un golpe en la pared— crees que si estuviera con Delta te besaría? —lo mire y estaba muy enojado— siempre me tienes que tener en tan mal concepto? Vaya… —resoplo— solo venia a decirte que los chicos descubrieron que el rector no se va quedar quieto y contrato a unos tipos del barrio… tendremos que estar alertas

—Que? Es sobre eso? A eso vino Delta?

—Si… que pensabas?

—No se… que ella estaba enojada por lo que paso anoche entre… los dos y quería no se hacerme algo.

—No seas ridicula! Si delta quisiera hacerte algo no me va a pedir permiso… vino advertirnos que tengamos cuidado… mi gente no es una traicionera Sarada, ellos te aceptaron como una y así te trataran… veo que tu los sigues tratando como gente de lo peor

—Kawaki yo…

—Olvidalo…

Se dio la vuelta y se fue por los pasillos de la biblioteca, me sentí tan mal por lo que habia dicho, por como habia sacado mis propias conclusiones con él, regresamos a la casa y esa tensión de rivalidad entre nosotros habia vuelto, Kawaki no me miraba y me evitaba, en la casa el se encerró en su habitación y no salio en toda la tarde, en la noche como esperaba no bajo a cenar, al regresar a mi cuarto mire el pasillo, el la noche anterior habia ido a disculparse… lo correcto era que yo lo hiciera si yo lo habia ofendido a él y a su "gente" como los llamaba.

Toque la puerta y después de un rato me abrió, me miro muy serio sin decir nada.

—Yo… yo lo lamento.

—Que bien —cerro la puerta y volví a tocar hasta que me abrio—

—Lo lamento…

—Dije "que bien"… necesitas algo mas?

Negué con la cabeza y sentí que los labios me temblaban —yo pense… que era tu novia… Code dijo que ustedes vivieron juntos y ese día tu no salías y ese día tu me besaste y dijiste que solo era un juego para ti..

—Yo nunca dije que era un juego —me miraba serio, demasiado serio— dije que solo era para que te callaras…

—Pero era mi primer beso y para ti no era nada…

—Yo no dije que no fuera nada—seguía serio y para mi sus palabras eran un acelere a mi corazón— sino no te hubiera besado de nuevo…

—Que? Enserio?

—Eso ya no importa… no? No creo que te importe que un chico que anda besuqueándose con cualquiera este interesado en ti, no? —estaba por hablar pero se adelanto— si te hubiera besado Uzumaki, hubieras pensado que el tenia novia? Hubieras pensado lo mismo?

—Que tiene que ver Boruto en todo?

—Ja… olvídalo —cerro la puerta—

Me quede de pie en la puerta mirando la madera, volví a tocar pero no me abrió, comencé a tocar más fuerte y no abrió.

—No se que tiene que ver Boruto en todo esto… solo se que no me importo por un segundo si tenias novia o no, lo único que quería era que me volvieras besar aunque eso significara que Delta me matara o pensara que ella lo haría… y dudo que mi estándar de persona perfecta este cercano a ello, fui tan mala y egoísta en mi pensar creo ya quedo claro que mis estándares de correcto e incorrecto no son buenos… lamento haber sido tan tonta… lamento haber pensado mal de ti, no soy perfecta ye estoy lejos de serlo.

Comencé a llorar y espere que se apiadara de mí y abriera pero eso no ocurrió volví a mi habitación llorando, como parte del augurio de la noche anterior que después de esos besos me quedaría sola llorando. No se que esperaba al ir a pedirle una disculpa, él la había aceptado a su modo, peor me había quedado ahí implorando, que queria? Que me agarrara a besos? El habia dejado claro que solo lo hacia para callarme, yo no le gustaba… o si?

Tocaron mi puerta y corrí a abrirla, el corazones e me acelero al verlo hí.

—Kawaki…

—Creo que no es solo tu culpa… ya hablare con Code sobre eso…

No se porque lo hice, ni lo pensé dos veces y lo jale de los hombros y lo bese, el abrió sus ojos como paltos y nuestras miradas se toparon sin parpadear, me sujeto por la cintura hasta apretarme a su cuerpo caminamos besándonos hasta mi cama y nos tumbamos…

Esa fue la segunda noche que nos dormimos besándonos hasta cansarnos, a la mañana siguiente ya no fue tan confuso como la primera noche que haba ocurrido pr lo que la siguiente noche fue mas normal, y la cuarta… Kawkai iba a mi cuarto y nos dormíamos del cansancio de besarnos, era tan fantástico y parecía niña ansiosa esperando que llegara la hora en la que todos los del servicio se dormían para que Kawaki viniera a mi cuarto…

—Mama llamo para decir que su viaje con papase extendió —Acomodo mi cabello beso mi mejilla—

—Supongo que eso es bueno —se inclino y me beso— hasta cuando regresa?

—No me dijo… solo que el miércoles deben ir a una cena… quizá vuelvan el jueves o viernes o quizá hasta el fin de semana

—Habra que preguntarle

—Cuando lleguen mis papas… ya no…

—No… no quiero que tu papa me mate —se recostó en la cama—

—Mi papa no te mataria jajaja mi papa es muy lindo jajaja

—Contigo… a mi si me mataria, tu papa es la clase de tipos que es mejor no tentar Sarada

—Bueno, supongo que si se enojaría pero no te mataría, mama intercedería por nosotros…

—Tu mama me agrada —enseguida que dijo eso se quedo callado—

—Mi mama es muy buena —me orno ligeramente—

—Aunque no creo que ni ella logre suavizar algo como "el chico que acogiste se anda besuqueando con tu hija en su alcoba"… por donde le veas tu padre me mataria

—Jajaja… cómo si mi papa no se hubiera besado con mi mama cuando eran jóvenes… es normal cuando se esta de novios no?

Note que se quedo callado y mirándome, no entendía porque se había quedado callado y tan serio.

—Novios?

—Si, no? Los novios se besan… no?

Me mordí la lengua por haber dicho eso, Kawaki no me había pedido ser su novia, solo nos besábamos y ya… el jamas había dicho nada, yo lo había asumido, me sentía tan tonta y no sabia como retractarme ahora.

Me beso y sujeto mi cara entre sus manos y me beso mas ahogadamente, que tuve que buscar aire, aun era muy torpe para controlar mi respiración cuando nos besábamos.

—Ahhh… —buscaba aire, él solo me miraba—

Me gire y hundí mi cara en la almohada moría de vergüenza por lo sucedido.

—Sarada…

—Olvídalo Kawaki…

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro intentado que me girara pero me aferre a la almohada.

—Sarada…

—Que no!

—Sadara! —me jalo con fuerza y noto mi desconcierto en su trato, el ya no me gritaba ni me jaloneaba… era obvio el porque— es que no entiendes de otra manera…

—Disculpa? Y ya por eso me jaloneas?

—Ya vas a empezar?

—Tu fuiste el que empezo! Me jalaste y encima me gritaste!

—Pues es que no entiendes!

—No me grites!

—Ya cállate!

—Pues cállame!

Me miro enojado y me beso, lo bese con la misma fuerza con la que el lo hizo, sentía sus labios con fuerza contra los míos, se despego algo agitado.

—No somos novios…porque no te lo eh pedido —desvíe la mirada odiaba cuando se ponía en ese modo de avergonzarme, sujeto mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo, sentía que quería llorar de la vergüenza— Sarada… —no le respondí—Sarada… —cerré los ojos— Sarada!

—No me grites ya entendí que no somos nada! —comencé a llorar—

—Porque siempre haces eso?

—Que? Yo que hice?

—Sacar conclusiones!

—No me grites!

—Ya cállate!

—Cállame!

Y como si fuera un juego entre los dos me hizo callar, me beso con mas fuerza, este beso era mas desbordado y mas furioso no era sobre los bordes, era mas rudo, se volvió a despegar de mi mas que agitado, tan agitado como yo, nos mirábamos enojados…

—Quieres ser mi chica?

Lo mire sorprendida, él estaba muy agitado mirándome, me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia? Su chica? El corazon me latió muy rápido, quería gritar, quería besarlo, queria brincar en la cama, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba estaba completamente ida.

—Sarada?... Ahora si te quedas callada?

—Eh?

—Sarada!

—No me grites! Si te escucho!

—Pues si no quieres dilo!

—Y quién dijo que no quiero?!

—Pues no hablas!

—No me dejas hacerlo! Eres un despejado!

—Ya cállate!

—Cállame! —se lanzo a mi boca pero lo detuve— si quiero ser tu chica… —le sonreí y me beso con mas ganas—

—Dilo… —su boca me besaba con su lengua jugueteando en mi boca—

—Quiero ser tu chica…

Su brazos se metieron entre mi cintura y la cama y me apretaron a sus cuerpo me apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo, sentía que me apretaba tanto que me costaba respirar.

—Dilo de nuevo…

—Quiero ser tu chica…

Una de sus piernas se metió entre mis piernas.

—Ahhh…

—Dilo una ves mas…

—Quiero… quiero ser tu chica… Kawaki

Presiono su pierna hacia arriba y me di cuenta de algo, mi entrepierna estaba humeda, humeda pero rara, una humedad rara, Kawaki me besaba y yo mantenía mis pensamientos en esa humedad, seria como la del otro dia? Kawaki restregó su pierna a mi zona y senti mas la humedad y una extraña sensación en mi interior, no era como la de los besos, era otra, una que inicia abajo de mi vientre y se intensificaba en ese lugar donde Kawaki hacia presión, sentí que froto mis brazos con sus yemas de los dedos, bajo su mano a mi vientre y acaricio dando círculos al rededor de mi ombligo, su pierna salió de mi entrepierna y me senti rara, como ausente… queria que siguiera haciendo eso? Su mano se deslizó hasta mi vientre bajo, sentia su mano sobre su mi pijama, Kawaki se acomodo encima de mi y su boca por primera vez dejo a la mía, pero no me molesto en lo absoluto porque estaba muy ocupado besando mi cuello, su mano derecha llevo mi mano izquierda por encima de mi cabeza y la sujeto con fuerza sin dejar de mesa mi cuello, mi respiración se hizo mas agitada y sentía que mi pecho subía y bajaba muy precipitadamente, parecia que sabia donde besar o como hacerlo en el momento preciso porque beso mi clavícula y metio su pierna en mi entrepierna y presiono con fuerza.

—Ahhhh…

Senti mi entre pierna mas que humeda, podía jurar que la pijama de Kawaki estaría húmeda, la habría mojado ya de tan humeda que me sentía. Su boca bajo mas y solo pude cerrar los ojos de tan bien que se sentia el tener su boca en mi pecho, bajo mas su boca hasta el nacimiento de mis senos y aunque sabia que debia objetar no pude, queria sentir mas, su mano que aprobaba mi mano en la suya era apretada por su agarre, podía sentir su mano apretando la mía tan fuerte como yo apretaba la suya por el cumulo de emociones que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, trataba de descargar por mi mano todo lo que mie cuerpo sentia, su pierna frotaba mi entrepierna y yo me retocí en la cama.

—Ka-kawaki….

Sentí su lengua lamer el inicio de mis senos y abrí los ojos de golpe, su lengua lamía mi piel de un lado a otro, se detuvo a un lado de uno de mis tirantes de mi pijama y con los dientes lo sujeto, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me miro fijamente sus ojos eran diferentes, nunca me había visto así, eran tan diferentes tan provocativos me gustaba que me mirara de esa forma, me hacia sentir tan especial aunque no sabia bien a que se debia o por que me hacia sentir así.

Comenzó a bajar el tirante con su boca y la respiración se me agito mas, deslizo mas el tirante hasta que llego el punto en el que se quedo quieto, mi camiseta no bajaba porque no lograba desliarse por completo, mi pezon lo sujetaba, estaban totalmente duros y se marcaban los picos bajo la pijama, me dio mucha vergüenza de que me mirara, jalo mas la pijama y comenzo a deslizarse, cerre los ojos de inmediato y podía sentir uno de mis senos desnudos, podía sentir el aire sobre él, mi piel estaba tan caliente que la mínima brisa de aire la podía sentir acariciar mi piel

—Ahh… Sa-ra-da… —lo escuche suspirar y acercase a mi pezon sentia su respiración sobre él no podía abrir los ojos no quería ver como miraba, moriría de la vergüenza de verlo mirarme los pechos—

Abri los ojos cuando senti su boca en mi pezon

—Kawaki!

Lejos de separarse de mi pezon se separo de el y con su lengua lo lamio mirándome a los ojos, mi cara se puso colorada de la vergüenza, lamio mi piel y se deslizo a mi otro pecho y con la boca bajo la tela dejando mi otro pecho desnudo, cerre los ojos y senti su boca chuparlo mi boca temblaba se sentia también su boca en mi pezon que en algún momento mis caderas se movían solas sobre su pierna restregándose y tallándose como si buscara saciar alguna picazón que no tenia fin.

Mi mano apretaba su mano tan fuerte que sentia que mis dedos comenzaban a entumirse de la fuerza que hacia, mi entrepierna estaba mas que mojada de tanto frotarse, la seda de mi pijama estaba tan mojadacomm mi zona v, y Kawaki no dejaba besar mis pechos, haciendo que me removiera común gusano en la cama su mano se metio entre mi pijama y renuevo abri los ojos de golpe, estaba metiendo sus dedos ahi?

Mis piernas temblaron de verlo, me miraba atento, su boca mamaba mi pezon y podía sentir su pierna tallando mi zona, con sus dedos hurgando ahí, podía sentir que uno de sus dedos acaricio uno de mis bellos púbicos y lo jugueteos ojos me miraban atento y no podía dejar de temblar, sus ojos me miraban mientras su dedo se deslizo hacia mi zona y sentí como bordeo mi zona

—Ahhhhh

Me retorcí y el apretó su mano aprisionando la mia entrelazada con la suya, su boca chupo succionando mi pezon y su dedo deslizo en mi y me retorcí mas, saco lo poco que habia metido y tallo mi zona con rapidez, frotando mi piel que se deslizaba mas que bien por tanta humedad en mi, movi mi pelvis sobre su mano desesperada conforme frotaba mas y mas sobre zona, era una sensación tan placentera que desee mas, y mas y mas de eso… mis piernas se sintieron raras era un temblor diferente sentí como que algo se paralizaba dentro de mi que desee apretar la mano de Kawaki contra mi cuerpo y que esa sensación durara para siempre, pero estaba en un error, los deos de Kawaki acariciaron mientras mientras que su pulgar acariciaba una zona superficial de mi zona que no habia tocado y se sentia tan bien, porque me estaba volviendo loca y esa sensación se multiplico haciéndome sentir tan bien que mi cuerpo se entumió por completo, mis piernas se tensaron, Kawaki mordió mi pezon y algo en mi interior estallo…

Mi humedad se intensifico, pude sentirme mas húmeda en mi zona cuando estalle

—Ahhh!

Kawaki solto mi pezon y tapo mi boca con la suya tan rápido como pudo llegar de mis pechos a mi boca.

—Cállate… —susurro a mi boca, si bien mi madre no estaba en casa, no estábamos solos en la casa y si nos escuchaban estamos perdidos—

—Cállame…


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Desflorando a una florecita**

Sus grandes ojos negros me miraban con una ligera chispa de deseo, de coraje y voracidad… ese reto era una invitación a no dejar pasar esto, no quería pensar en nada… desde la primera noche que pasamos besándonos las cosas habían cambiado y era obvio que algo entre ella y yo pasaba que no nos atrevimos a decir ni uno ni otro por soberbia y orgullo… cuando descubrí sus celos por Delta perdi la cabeza y quería creer que ella sentía algo por mi, pero mi juicio me decía que no me ilusionara, una chica como ella jamas se fijaría en alguien como yo… pero al diablo con eso! Quería tenerla, quería pesar que ella seria mía y si esa breve felicidad que sus labios me daban no seria eterna al menos el recuerdo de haberla tenido entre mis brazos quedaría y tome lo que me ofrecía… solo unos besos para saciar mi deseo por ella.

Y ahora estaba con ella bajo mi cuerpo dandole placer, haciéndola descubrir cuan maravilloso puede ser la entrega entre dos personas. Me tumbe sobre ella y la escuche exhalar cuando mi peso cayo sobre ella, bese su boca, su cuello, su calvicula, sus pechos… lami sus pezones y los chupe un poco, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, titubeaba mucho en que hacer o como reaccionar, bese su cuello hasta su oreja.

—Tranquila… —su respiración era muy agitada, lami su lóbulo y se estremeció— haz lo que quieras…

—Pe-pero… no sé…

—Solo déjate llevar… toca lo que quieras tocar… besa lo que quieras besar… —lami de nuevo su ojea y bese su nuca— tienes miedo?

—N-no… —giro su rostro— un poco…

—A que? —bese su cuello y metí mi mano de nuevo en su entre pierna y comencé a estimularla, se retorció y cerro sus ojos excitada— a que temes?

—A todo… a no hacerlo bien…

—… —reprimí mis ganas de reír por ello, peor sabia que si lo hacia Sarada me patearía— es imposible que hagas algo mal… solo déjate llevar

—Pe-pero qu-e hago?

—Algo que quieras ver? tocar? besar? probar?

Se quedo pensativa y de a poco la sentí estremecerse.

—Te… te puedes quitar la camiseta?

—Eh? Solo eso? —mordio su labio y asintió—

Me recompuse algo en la cama y me la quite ella me miraba nerviosa, se cubría los pechos con sus los brazos, me miraba atenta y nerviosa. Si dejaba que ella llevara las cosas no pasaríamos de ese punto, me baje lospantalones de la pijama quedándome en bóxer, ella paso saliva y su pecho subia y bajaba por su respiración mas que agitada.

—Te va… —ella abrió sus ojos muy nerviosa—

—Peor ya me viste —presiono sus brazos a su pecho—

—Y quiero ver mas jajaja… —ella se sonrojo, baje sus manos con mis manos y vi sus pechos desnudos, la jale de los brazos y la hice sentarse, estábamos frente a frente sentados en la cama— quieres hacerlo…?

Ella levanto sus brazos y la ayude deslizando su camiseta por encima de ella, cuando la saque toda la lance a un lado de la cama, bajo sus manos y se cubrió de inmediato, su pecho subia y baja mas que precipitadamente. Baje mis manos a sus caderas y tire de su pequeño short de dormir y comencé a deslizarlo.

—Que… que haces? —trato de detener el short con una mano y con la otra cubrirse los pechos, su cara estaba muy roja—

—Pues que no ves? Lo voy a quitar… —baje mirada para que viera que yo estaba en bóxer— si no quieres que continue dime…

Solte el elástico de su pijama y ella me miró, jalo aire y solto su short y bajo sus brazos.

—Co-continua… por favor

Estaba mas que sonrojada y su cuerpo temblaba eso me dio un súbito al corazón, era muy hermosa, tan dulce, tan linda… tan inocente, pose mis manos en el elástico y los baje despacio, sus bragas blancas eran de una niña, jamas habia estado con una mujer que usara la ropa interior que tuviera Sarada… bueno jamas habia estado con una chica como Sarada, Delta era una chica experimentada y no tenia nada de inocente, era mas que atrevida cuando cogíamos era mas ruda y soltada, con algunas otras chicas habia sido igual a lo que íbamos y se acababa el asunto, pero con Sarada… no, con ella era diferente tenia que enseñarle y mostrarle el camino, era algo que no hubiera hecho jamas, pero el verla asi de tímida siendo ella una fiera que no se dejaba me excitaba mucho, me atraía su vulnerabilidad y dependencia de mi, ser yo quien guiara y diera, esa inocencia me volvía loco, verla tan tímida y temerosa, deseosa de probar y de aprender deslice todo el short hasta zafarlo de sus piernas, sus largas piernas delgadas se cruzaron apretándose en su zona de mujer, su calzoncito se apretujaba de la fuerza que hacia en sus piernas, puse mis manos en su elástico de ese trapío blanco ella apretó sus labios con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos.

—Quieres seguir? —no respondió su labio estaban mas que cerrados con presión solo afirmo con su cabecita—

Comence a bajar su ropa interior y el corazón se me acelero conforme ese trapo bajaba por su cuerpo, su monte de venus se asomo, y pude ver bien aquello que bajo al campa habia visto por accidente, pero tenerlo a unos centímetros de mi me acelero no solo el pulso, jade un poco buscando aire y deslice todo hasta dejarla desnuda, ella cerro sus ojos y me acerque titubeante, sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas temblando en una disputa de cerrarme paso o abrirse…

Meti mi mano sin dejar de mirarla, no queria asustarla y que comenzara a gritar, sus labios se estaban poniendo morados de la fuerza con la que los apretaba, estaba muy, demasiado nerviosa, antes de atender mis deseos necesitaba atender sus nervios. Me acerque a su boca y la bese, estaba muy rigida, estaba temblando, bese un poco sus labios hasta que los relajo un poco aunque su cuerpo seguia muy tenso.

—Ahora vas tu

—Quee?!... —me miro muy nerviosa— yo q-que? Qu-que hago?

—Quitame la ropa… —me tumbe en la cama y la mire—

Se levanto algo titubeante y me miraba nerviosa, dudo mucho en sujetar mis bóxers y comenzo a bajarlos muy torpemente, cuando mi pene se asomo que ya estaba mas que duro y parado cerro los ojos con fuerza y se detuvo, paso saliva y continuo bajándolo con los ojos cerrados, hasta llegar a mis pies y lo jalo con fuerza lanzándolo al aire

—Ah!

—Jajajaja —no pude evitar reírme cuando mis bóxer le cayeron en la cabeza—

—No te rias! —se los quito y me los arrojo a al cara— tonto!

—Tonta tu! Jajajaja —me quite los bóxers de la cara y la mire— mejor arrójame los tuyos…

—Eres un…

No le di tiempo de terminar cuando la jale del brazo tumbando encima de mi, busque su boca y ella aunque tenia ánimos de discutir tenia mas ánimos de continuar, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío era una delicia, su piel era suave y tersa nada similar a lo que había probado en mi vida, era como acariciar terciopelo, el mas fino terciopelo, su piel era suave, delicada, tersa… acaricie sus brazos hasta sus hombros y los hice descender lentamente sintiendo cada poro de su pie por su eslpalda, bajando por la cuerda de su cintura hasta su cadera y rematando una curva alta por sus nalgas redondas, eran suaves y esponjosas, tenia un culo hermosamente redondo y estrujante, amase su culo por unos instante quería dsifrutarlo, ella me besaba con ansias sujetando mi cara, parecía que sintiera que mi boca fuera a escaparse de ella y quisiera evitarlo sujetando mis mejillas con fuerza apretándome a ella, su boca me besaba con torpeza peor eso no me importaba queria que ella me besara como fuera que lo hiciera pero que lo hiciera, sus pezones estaban duros y se sentían apuntalar mi pecho, cada que su respiración subia y bajaba sus pezones se restregaban a mi piel.

Con mis manos separe sus muslos poniendo a los costados de mi cuerpo su pelvis tocaba mi abdomen y dejaba libre mi erección libre bajo su cuerpo, moría por rozar su entrada con mi miembro para darme un poco de consuelo ale olor que tenia por las ganas de follarala de inmediato pero debia ir despacio, por ella, sobre todo por ella, ante todo por ella… debia ser cauteloso.

Acaricie sus nalgas estrujadoras y presionándolas con fuerza a mi cuerpo, sentia su humedad mojarme, estaba escurriendo y eso mas me encendía, apreté sus nalgas con fuerza estrujandolas, mis manos amasaban cn fuerza sintiendo su piel, solté y volví su culo y volví a a estrujarlo, pero el sudor de su piel hizo mi mano resbalar por su terso culo y ella se estremecio

—Kawaki! —se despego de golpe y sus ojos me miraban nerviosos—

—Lo… lo lamento…

Retire mis manos de inmediato, mi mano se habia resbalado y mi dedo accidentalmente habia tocado su ano y se había asustado. La acerque a mi boca y al inicio estaba un poco a la reticente a continuar, la abrace a mi cuerpo por su cintura, podía rodearla con un brazo, era tan jodidamente delgada, me preguntaba si podía cargarla con un solo brazo, la apreté a mi y con mi otra mano acaricie su cara.

—Quieres detenerte?

—Eh?... No... sé… tengo miedo

—No te voy a lastimar… —acaricie su cara, sintiendo su mejilla—

—Si duele paramos?

—Si no quieres continuar paramos… esta bien? —asintió con su cabecita y me dio un beso—

La sujete por las caderas y con un poco de fuerza la hice bajar un poco sobre mi cuerpo hasta que su pubis rozo el mío y mi verga estaba en paralelo a su coño y comencé a moverme para frotarme en ella.

—Ahhhh —su boca gimió sobre la mía al sentirme— ahhh… ahhh…

—Baja la voz… —asintió y cerro su boquita— presiona tu cuerpo al mio…

Dejo caer su peso directo al mio.

—… no, asi no…

—Como? —me miro nerviosa—

—Espera… —sujete sus caderas y las levante un poco y las hice bajar sobre mi miembro que estaba en paralelo, su coño se abrazaba mi miembro acariciandolo en cada movimiento.— Aggg… —aprete los dientes y trate de moverla un poco mas— Así tienes que hacerlo…

—Entendido… —puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y se irguió sobre su eje, y comenzo a subir y bajar sus caderas, su cuerpo se movie muy irregular que hacían que mi miembro se resbalara—asi?

—Espera —acomode mi eje y la guíe moviéndose, sus caderas bajaban y subían al ritmo que le daba— si asi… asi… muy bien… bien

Se notaba su empeño en darme placer y lo disfrute pero en efecto aun era muy torpe, la gire para dejarla debajo de mi cuerpo y ser yo quien llevara el ritmo, moví mi pelvis sobre su zona, se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo, sus piernas se abrían mas y mas del placer, estaba muy, muy humeda, sus ojos estaban cerrados del placer, gemía, su cuerpo vibraba… me separe un poco de ella y me coloque en su entrada y ella abrio los ojos.

—Ka… kawaki…

—Tranquila… no dolera… confia en mi…

Le iba a doler hasta al conciencia pero si se lo decía se bloquearía. Empezó a cerrar sus piernas per las detuve.

—No… abrelas, asi no te dolerá-

—Seguro?

—Si… Abrelas —hizo lo que le dije, abrio tanto como pudo sus piernas, posicione la cabeza de mi verga en su entrada, y la hundi un poco, apenas mi glande puso sentir su entrada y ella apretó sus labios, acaricie con mi dedo su clitoris y lo moví, recorde que Delta me decía que la tocara siempre ahí y gemía como loca, Sarada se retorció no deje de tocarla mientras me hundía en ella, entraba de. Apoco y encunado veia que se tensaba o no soportaba me detenía, no llevaba ni la mitad y al paso que íbamos terminaría de entrar al amanecer… me incline y bese sus pechos masajeandole el coño, hundi un poco mi mano y con mis dedos abri sus labios vaginales y me hundí un poco mas

—Aggg…

—Ayy!

Cubrí su boca con mi mano y me hundí mas, ella se removió y pare, quite mi mano de su boca.

—Shuuuu…

—Me duele… me duele mucho… —quería hundirme en ella quería, deseaba estar con ella, sentía una necesidad muy grande de querer poseerla pero no quería ser un idiota con ella, no podía solo tomarla sabiendo que ella no aguantaba.—me duele mucho

Sus ojos estaban acuosos, su boca temblaba, le di un beso y que menudee tumbado contra ella un rato sin entrar , sin salir, solo tratando de calmar mis ganas de tomarla.

—Ka… ka-waki…?

—Eh?

—No vas a seguir?

—Eh? no, Sarada te esta doliendo mucho, mejor paramos

—No!

Le tape la boca, como gritaba.

—Shuuu! —destape su boca despacio y entendió que no debía gritar—

—No pares…

—Pero me estas diciendo que te duele mucho

—Si… pero… —giro su rostro— yo quiero… quiero… mas

—Sarada… —recargue mi frente en su cabeza— no me digas esas cosas…

—Que dije? —Giro su rostro y me miro—

—Nada…

—Kawaki… sigue… —estaba muy sonrojada— no… me hagas… —mordio su labio— no me hagas pedirlo de nuevo

—Pedir que?

—Kakwaki!

—Shuuuu!… —me miraba nervisa—

—Solo un poco mas, si no aguanto nos detenemos

—Mediras si te duele?

—Lo prometo… solo procura que no me duela tanto…

Como si eso dependiera de mi, no sabia que mas hacer, nunca habia estado con una chica virgen, siempre iba a lo que iba, cuando folle por primera vez era con una chica de la calle que tenia historial y con Delta pues no era una santa cuando me líe con ella… pero Sarada? No tenia ni puta idea de que mas hacer para que no le doliera

—Ok… haré lo que pueda.

Si, no habia funcionado meterme despacio y solo la estaba torturando quiza mi plan no habia funcionado de primera… como metes un clavo en la pared? No puedes ir martillando de a poco, debes meterlo de golpe para hacer el hoyo de un solo tajo, quizá si me metía en ella de un solo golpe le dolería a la primera pero se calmaría mas rapido…

La empece a preparar, besandola y dandole caricias, sin moverme para que olvidara un poco la tensión en la zona, acariciaba su pubis, sus pechos y la besaba, ella se relajo un poco, baje mi mano y de nuevo abri sus labios vaginales, senti que se tenso.

—Relajate… no voy a entrar aun… —dije contra su boca, sus labios temblaban—

Se relajo un poco y bese sus mejillas, su cuello, su nuca, sus orejas y regrese a su bocado un beso ligero en sus labios, pose mi peso en mis pies para darme equilibrio y me meti en ella de golpe.

—Ah!

Cubrí su boca con la mia y sofoque su grito, ella temblaba y sollozaba, no se movía ni yo lo hacia, estamos quietos, ella temblaba y yo solo la abrazaba fuerte a mi cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba tan sudoroso como el mio podía sentirlo tan caliente, tan tenso por mi entrada, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sollozaba contra mi boca…

—Señorita Sarada —tocaron la puerta— todo bien?

»Mierda!«

Jugo estaba tocando la puerta, debieron escuchar su grito, pase saliva y Sarada se quedo paralizada del miedo.

—Señorita Sarada? —la chapa se movió, estaba intentado entrar, mire la puerta mas que nervioso, intente moverme pero Sarada se quejo del dolor, aun le dolía mi invasión—

—Aggg…

—Señorita?!

—To-do bien… Ju-jugo

—No se escucha bien… segura?

—S-si… solo… tuve una pesadilla —sollozaba aun—

—Necesita algo?

—No… intentare dormirme… gracias Jugo…

—Esta bien señorita

Nos quedamos quietos y en silencio, escuchamos sus pasos alejarse y quedarse todo en silencio, ella respiraba muy nerviosa, pase saliva y me acerque a su boca.

—Tranquila… —acaricie su cabello—

—Jugo… jugo… pudo encontrarnos…

—Pero no lo hizo —bese su boca y ella me abrazo— tranquila…

—Tenia tanto miedo…

—No pasa nada…

—Besame…

No lo dijo dos veces y lo hice, su boca estaba tan hinchada de tantos besos que nos habiamos dado, busque acomodarme un poco entre sus piernas.

—Ahhh… —giro su cabeza un poco para hundir mas su boca en la mía, había gemido, no se haba quejado cuando me moví—

Me moví un poco de ella y volvió a gemir, al parecer ya no le dolía tanto, si notaba su estremecer pero nos e quejaba, seguí besandola y comencé a moverme despacio en ella, se abrazo mas de mi colgando de mi cuello y aferrándose a mis labios, sus piernas se enroscaron a mi cintura que tuve que cobrar equilibrio posando mis brazos en el colchón me detuve para equilibrarme y no caer, la tenia pegada como un pequeño monto a mi cuerpo… apenas me volvería a mover dentro de ella cuando sentí que ella sola movie su pelvis, al parecer habia notado mi ausencia y sola había continuado, la miraba absorto, sus ojos cerrados no dejaba de besarme con ansias, meti mi cuerpo en ella y salí despacio, entre y volví a salir.

»Oh mi Dios!«

Asi se sentia follar con una virgen? Era tan estrecha que me apretaba por completo, el urdirme en ella era una maravilla su coño era apretado y deliciosamente húmedo, era tan estrecha que hundirme en ella era dolorosamente satisfactorio, cada embestida me daba tanto placer, verla perdida en mis brazos, voraz por comerme a besos y tan torpe en cada movimiento que me hacia desear darle todo y enseñarle todo lo que sabia, como tocarme, como besarme como tocarse ella queria darle todo.

—Ahhh…

Sus gemidos eran musica, eran probadas del sueño mas lejano que pudiera tener, una chica como ella estaba recibiendome, estaba perdida de placer… por el placer que yo le daba. Me moví mas rapido en ella y se apretó mas a mi cuerpo, sus manitas me apretaban con fuerza y gemía en mi boca, me tuve un poco para comodarme las piernas comenzaban a tensarme del placer y mantenerme en pie cargándola aferrada a mi cuerpo comenzaba a cansarme.

—Mas Ka-kawaki… mas… sigue… —sus manos apretaban mi espalda—

—Te lod are todo Sarada…

Me moví mas rapido en ella y sentí como su cuerpo temblaba con cada entrada.

—Ka-ka-waki…

—Dime si quieres que me detenga

—No… no… no lo hagas… sigue… sigue… por favor…. Sigue

"sigue… sigue… sigue…" su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza y el corazon se me acelero, era tan jodidamente hermosa y perfecta, odiaba sentirme tan abrumado por ella, tan sumiso con ella, solo queria complacerla, queria que ella sintiera llena, plena, satisfecha… queria hacerla feliz, queria todo para ella, salí de ella y me hundi de golpe tan profundo como pude, ella reprimió un grito, se tapo la boca y me miro temblando, pose bien mis manos en a las laterales de su rostro y volvi a coger impulso, salí de ella hasta la punta, casi sentía que se me salia de ella, me hundi de ella de golpe y apretó su manita a su boca, bombee duro sobre su coño que estaba mas que lubricado, podía deslizarme en ella tan fácilmente, que hundirme en ella era tan placentero, moría por escucharla gemir, porque gritara mi nombre, pero sabia que eso no era posible, pero el espectáculo que me daba reprimiendo sus gritos era hermoso, ella luchando por estar callada para disfrutar lo que teniamos.

Le di ams duro y la vi retorcerse en la cama apretando su manita a su boca, su cuerpo se contrajo, lo senti cuando su coño apretó mi verga y sus jugos vaginales se desbordaron, mi verga estaba ams que lubricada, ella se desplomo jadeante en la cama hecha un fideo… me miraba tembloroso mientras aun la embestía intentando terminar, cuando me senti llegar al limite sali de ella de inmediato y me la jale para terminar sobre ella, no podía venirme en ella… no podía ser tan pendejo.

Su vientre y su estómago y parte de sus tetas estaban llenas de mi semen y un poco de su sangre, mire las sabanas y estan llenas de sangre y nuestros fluidos, no queria pensar en como mierdas mañana ocultaríamos ese desastre, ahora solo queria abrazarla y tenerla en mis brazos.

Me acoste con ella y la abrace, ella no dudo en buscar mi cuerpo, se acurruco en mi pecho aun temblorosa, no podía ni hablar solo se aferraba a mi cuerpo, sus pezones seguían duros los sentia en mi pecho presionando , la respiración de los dos era descontrolada. Beso mi pecho y se durmió.

Estuve despierto por unos minutos mas sin poder creer que la tenia a ella conmigo, hacia unas semanas nos odiábamos y nos gritábamos, Sarada era una niña rica de modales de un mundo diferente lleno de chicos de su clase y yo… solo era un callejero y aun asi ella se haba entregado a mi, entendía que para algunas mujeres como ella eso era importante, acaricie su rostro y la contemple, para ella un beso era importante… esto que habia pasado entre nosotros era algo muy importante para ella y por ende para mi tambien.

—Te amo Sarada…

Sabia que no me habia escuchado y quiza por eso lo habia dicho porque era un cobarde que no lo diría en voz alta.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 Enfermedad contagiosa… temperatura elevada.**

A la mañana siguiente vaciamos salsa de tomate y soda encima de las sabanas cuando la chica del servicio paso a hacer mi cama, trate de actuar normal y alegar que había comido papas fritas con salsa de tomate y accidentalmente habia derramado todas mis papas y mi soda en la cama…

—Pero huele raro… es catsup?

—Ah… es que manche la cama… me llego el periodo también

—Ah… debe ser eso… ten mas cuidado Sarada, a veces esas manchas no salen tan fácil…

—Si tendre mas precaución lo prometo…

No se si nos creyeron pero al menos no hubo preguntas sobre eso, por la noches siguientes Kawaki seguía metiendo en mi habitación a hurtadillas, los primeros tres días no lo repetimos aun estaba un poco adolorida y Kawaki era gentil al no pedirme hacerlo, solo nos besábamos y nos tocábamos un poco hasta quedarnos dormidos.

— Ahhh… Kawaki…

Kawkai me besaba sin dejar de masajear mis pechos desnudos, ahora ya dormíamos desnudos, la primera noche posterior a nuestro encuentro habíamos intentado dormir con pijamas pero fue imposible terminamos quitándonos la ropa, al principio fue un poco difícil para mi dejar que el me viera desnuda y verlo a él era una gomina aguantarme las ganas de hacerlo, pero despues ya le esperaba yo sin ropa y el en cuanto entraba a mi cuarto se quitaba la ropa y saltaba a la cama a mi lado.

—Espera…—se inclino a mi pecho y comienzo a lamerlo—

—Ahhh… —me retorcí en la cama se sentía tan bien, tome su mano y la guíe hasta mi entrepierna— tócame…

Hizo lo que le pedí y comenzó a tocarme en mi zona, acariciaba con sus dedos mis pliegues estilándome zonas que ni siquiera sabia que si tocaba podía sentirse tan bien, me sorprendió que tan bien conocía el mi cuerpo y yo no. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y mis caderas se movían solas a su ritmo y compas, me volvía loca de placer, abri mas mis piernas para poder sentir mejor su mano en mi zona, hasta que note que paro, y vi que su cabeza estaba ahi! En mi zona intima, su boca, su nariz estaban a centrimentros de mi zona v!

—Q-que haces ahí, Kawaki?!

—Shuuu —me tapo la boca de inmediato— haga lo que haga no hables…—asentí con mi cabeza—

Se inclino en mi zona y con sus dedos abrió mis pliegues se agacho y pase su lengua deslizando en toda, TODA el área! Y oh por dios!

—Ah!—se me escapo un gemidito y tuve que oprimir mi mano a mi boca para no dejar salir ni un solo ruidito de mi boca, me sonrio ligeramente y me miro—

—Shuuu…

Siguió en lo suyo deslizando su lengua en mi zona con detalle… sentícuando su lengua entro en mi cavidad y quise gritar pero me contuve, cuando su lengua hurgo dentro de mi quise gemir pero me contuve, cuando su lengua se movio tallando mi interior no pude contenerme mas y quite mi mano…

—Ka-kawaki… —me miro, no se como podía haber articulado palabra alguna estaba a nada de llegar al cielo—

—Que ocurre?

—Cogeme…

Las palabras salieron sin mas, queria llegar al cielo con el dentro de mi

—Que?!

—Shuuu! Nos van a oir Kawaki —el me miraba absorto—

—Que dijiste?

—Que… que quiero estar de nuevo contigo… que tu ese entre en mi ese… —senti que me sonroje y el rostro me hervía—

—Jajaja Sarada… jajajaja

—De que te ries?!

—De como hablas jajaja

—Pues que dije?

—"Tu ese en mi ese?" Es real? Jajajaja

—Y cómo quieres que le diga? Tú pipi en mi cosita?

—Jajajajaja… —se tumbo en la cama— se dice coño no 'cosita', verga, pito si quieres pero no pipi jajaja

—Kawaki! No digas eso… —me sonroje mas— no seas vulgar…

—Jajajaja no seas mojigata jajajaja por dios Sarada estamos cogiendo…

—Yo no soy Mojigata!…

—Jajaja… tu pipi jajajaja

—No te rias!

—Pues dilo bien—me quede muda y me miro atento— pídemelo bien y te haré la mujer mas feliz esta noche…

—No lo dire!

—Pues no habrá pipi dentro de tu cosa jajajaja —se partió de la risa—

—Pon tu pipi en mi cosita, ya contento! —estaba que me hervía la cara de vergüenza—

—No… no, no, no… dilo bien —se coloco de nuevo encima de mi, hasta note que saboreo sus labios al mirarme atento— dilo… pídeme que te meta la ver...

—No lo dire!

—Ok… me voy a mi cuarto… —se enderece sobre si mismo para levantarse irse—

No quería que se fuera, pero no queria decirlo, lo jale de eso hombros y cerre los ojos con fuerza.

—Quiero que me metas tu verga en el coño!

Me quede callada con los ojos cerrados esperando que dijese algo pero no hubo respuesta, no quería abrir los ojos no queria mirarlo, pero no tenia de otra no sabia que ocurría, cuando los abri lo note mirararme atento con un semblante sereno y hasta feliz.

—Te voy a meter mi verga hasta el fondo nena…

—Kawaki! No digas guarradas!

Me beso con fuerza y antes de que pudiera decir algo más me la metió de lleno hasta el fondo y gemí contra su boca.

—Agggg... ahhh...

—Te encanta que sea un sucio…

Su pelvis golpeaba contra mi cuerpo mientras yo me contenía en todo lo que podía para que mi cuerpo resistiera sus embestidas…

—Ka… ka…wa… ki…

—Te gusta sentirme tan adentro? —su boca besaba mi oreja y su voz se escuchaba mas grave cuando hacíamos cositas y ese tono me mataba mas escucharlo decir ese tipo de cosas—

—Si… si… si…

Kawaki entraba tan adentro de mi que mi interior se hinchaba con cada entrada de él y mi temperatura subía, mi piel hervia y mi interior no demoraría en estallar.

—Ahhhhh!

Tapo mi boca con su mano y siguio entrando con fuerza, segundos despues salió de mi y su cosita escupió una cosa blanca y babosa sobre mis pechos, la vez anterior habia pasado igual decía que era para evitar problemas… algo de eso recordaba de la clase de biología y definitivamente no queria ese tipo de problemas con mis papas.

—Ahh… —respiraba agitado— Necesitamos comprar condones…

—Que?

—Que de que? —pase saliva, me moriría de vergüenza de ir a comprar condones— Sarada por dios! … yo los comprare —me dio un beso en los labios y ma abrazo— que voy hacer contigo… jajajaj

Mis padres llegaron el jueves por la tarde, y tuvimos que tomar medidas para no ser descubiertos, evitamos las primeras noches tener encuentros para no correr riesgo.

—Sarada… —lo mire y tenia un papel en la mano, levante la mirada y Jugo mantenía la vista en la calle mientras manejaba— … apresurate

Lo tome rapido y lo desenvolví para leerlo:

"Amado vino a buscarme, al parecer puso precio a sus cabezas y los andan cazando"

—Pense que no correria peligro

—Shuuuu —me miro mas que exasperado y baje la voz—

—Que haremos?

—Esta noche ire con ellos

—Yo ire!

—No!

—Porque? Hicimos esto juntos y lo terminaremos juntos

—Sarda… no iras y se acabo!

—Tu no me mandas!

—Señorita llegamos —Jugo abrió la puerta y tuvimos que bajar dejando la discusión a medias—

Cenabamos en familia como pocas veces podíamos hacerlo, papa siempre en silencio y mama contando los pormenores delviaje y preguntando todo acerca de los dias que Kawaki y yo estuvimos solos…

—Y que mas hicieron? —mama partió su carne y le sonrio a mi papa—

Kawaki podia hacer la competencia de silencio con mi padre y hacerle digna participación y yo sin saber qué decir y como hablar con él sobre nuestra discusión de la tarde.

—No mucho mama, tuvimos muchos deberes, no es asi Kawaki?

—Aja

—Y como va todo en el colegio? Cuéntale a papa sobre las donaciones…

Cuando dijo eso casi me atraganto, de solo recordar que ahora estaba en un lio mas grande.

—Eh… bien —apa me miro— ya hicimos las donaciones y ya jajaja

—No les darán seguimiento? En nuestros tiempos se les hacia seguimiento para los reportes, incluso los alumnos se involucraban en aporte voluntario…

—Eh… si, si esas cosas pero apenas lo estamos viendo mama…

—Compermiso

—Eh? Ocurre algo Kawaki?

Kawaki se habia levantado del comedor y todos nos habíamos sorpendido, bueno yo no, sabia lo que tramaba.

—Tengo sueño —miro a mama con simplicidad—

Sueño? Ese lo que queria era irse a su habitación y escaparse pero no se lo permitiría… al menos no sin mi.

—Bueno descansa Kawaki, hasta mañana

—-Por que no le dices a mi mama?

Kawaki me miro serio y le devolvi micara de pokerface si el jugaria rudo, yo igual.

—Decirme que? —mama lo miro y papa levanto la mirada—

—Que ocurre Kawaki? —papa se notaba serio—

—A Kawaki le ha dolido la cabeza estos dias pero no ha querido decirte mama…

Senti la mirada de Kawaki sobre mi pero no me importo, o me llevaba… o me llevaba no habia otra opción.

—… ya sabes como es él, le da pena creo.

—Kawaki —mama se levanto del comedor y se acerco a tocarle la frente, el no me quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba furioso peor al menos habia logrado reternerlo por un momento— porque no me dijiste?

—Ya se me quito…

—No lo creo la otra vez dijo lo mismo y le volvio en la madrugada ma…

—Sera mejor que vayamos al hospital para que te hagan una tomografía

—No necesito nada

Si estaba furioso, sus ojos lanzaban lumbre pero no me importaba, el no saldría de casa sin mi!

—Iremos al hospital —mi papa se levanto— Jugo prepara mi coche, saldremos…

—Yo voy! —me levante de un golpe y salí con ellos para irnos—

Ibamos en el coche y Kawaki iba de lo mas enojado, papa conversaba con mama mientras ella solicitaba que le tuvieran todo listo en el hospital.

—Me tienes que llevar —le susurre, pero no me miro— Ka… —tome mi zapato y se lo avente— Kawaki!

Me miro ams enojado peor no me importo

—Llévame!

—No!

—Pues no te dejare ir y no te podrás escapar del hospital… al menos no sin mi…

—Quieres ver que si…

Llegamos al hospital y mama entro con el a uno de los consultorios, papa y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera, me abrazo y como siempre empezó a preguntarme por la escuela y cuanta cosa de papa preocupado se le venia a la mente, tuve que aguantar el interrogatorio mientras intentaba pensar como presionar a Kawaki, no dudaba de sus capacidades para fugarse, si bien le tomaría tiempo encontrar una forma de salir sin que lo notaran eso no se lo impediría.

Mama nos dejo ingresar al consultorio y nos dio la respuesta que ya sabia, Kawaki no tenia nada y estaba mas que sano, pero como ya conocía a mi madre que siempre se preocupaba por todo lo tendría en observación toda la noche… Jaque mate Kawaki! El me miro enojado.

—Amor me quedare para vigilar que este bien, tu y Sarada pueden ir a casa.

Mama beso a papa y el solo se cohibió no entendía a mis padres en ese sentido, mama era mas que amorosa con papa en publico y el siempre era demasiado reservado, no entendía como hasta ahora nos e había acostumbrado a sus detalles.

—Ok… Sarada vamo-nos.

—Me…me gustaría quedarme papa… quisiera ayudara a mama, sabes que me interese mucho la medicina y con mama aqui podría aprender un poco mas, no crees?

—No, vámonos

—Mama…

—Amor… —mama lo abrazo— déjala que me haga compañía, ademas nos hace falta tiempo de chicas, cierto mi niña?

—Si! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte mami…

—Quizá mi niña ya tiene novio…

Papa, Kawkai y yo nos atragantamos pero recobramos la compostura de inmediato.

—Sarada? —papa me miro serio— mas vale que eso no sea cierto… tu aun eres una niña y debes enfocarte en la escuela y tus deberes

Pase saliva

—Si… papi.

—Mas te vale… —suspiro— mañana nos vemos en la casa, cualquier cosa que ocurre con Kawaki me dices y regreso al hospital.

—Si mi amor… ve a descansar —mama lo volvió a besar y papa salió corriendo— jajaja tu papa… es como cuando nos casamos… ahora vuelvo voy a ir a solicitar una habitación para monitorear a Kawaki aquí…

—Si mami aqui te esperamos

En cuanto mama puso un pie fuera Kawaki me encaro mas que enojado, peor no dejaría intimidar si el pensaba que podía conmigo estaba mas que equivocado.

—Que demonios haces Sarada?!

—No me girtes! Y ya te dije que o me llevas o no vas a ningún lado!

—No te voy a llevar! Entiende es peligroso!

—Quiero ir!

—Pedo hacerlo yo solo!

—No queiro que lo hagas solo! Quiero ir!

—…— jalo aire— no ire solo ire con los chicos, ellos me ayudaran!

—Yo quiero ayudar!

—Sarada, ya esta todo cubierto, Code y Amado irán a investigar a la taberna, Koji y yo iremos a la casa del rector y Delta nos cubrirá

DELTA… sentí que todo el cuerpo se me tenso.

—Delta…?

—Si Delta

—Y yo?

—Tu que?

—Yo quiero ir!

—Que no! No entiendes ya todo esta cubierto… —se quedo callado— sabes como trabajamos, —comenzaba a exasperarse, miro el reloj— debo volver a la casa ahora, Delta quedo de pasar por mi ahí

DELTA… el estomago se me contrajo del coraje.

—Delta?... Ahora veo porque no me quieres llevar —estaba por decir algo pero no lo deje— Debes esperar a que mama te haga la primera revisión y decirle que tienes mucho sueño y solo quieres descansar —me miraba atento— una vez que salga, sales a mano derecha y caminas hasta el fondo del pasillo y subes por el elevador hasta el ultimo piso y usas el montacargas para descender hasta el estacionamiento, veras un pasillo sobre la lateral derecha… ahi no se ven las cámaras y te vas, de mama yo me encargo.

—Sarada…

—Que tus amigos y DELTA te ayuden…

—Sarada…

—Iré por mama, ahora vuelvo —me miraba algo apenado, sabia que la había regado— espero te puedas ir con tus amigos y con ella rápido.

—Sarada, no iré a ver solo a Delta

DELTA… volvia a escuchar ese nombre y estaba segura que me soltaría a gritar por el consultorio.

—No dije nada…

—Sarada…

—Yo no dije nada!

—Sarada —intento acercarse a mi pero me hice a un lado— Estas celosae Delta?

Y ahi esta otra vez su maldito nombre! La verdad es que estaba que me llevaba el coraje de saber que se iría con ella y a mí no me quería ni llevar! Que confiaba mas en ella que en mí!

—No me toques… claro que no! No digas tonterías

—Saradada…

Se acerco y por mas que intente evitarlo la verdad es que no quería que se fuera, no lo quería lejos de mí, no quería que me dejara y definitivamente no lo quería con ella, sujeto mi rostro con sus manos aunque desvíe mi mirada para no verlo, sabia que nunca había sido muy buena para ocultar cuando estaba enojada y mis muecas y pucheros me delataban.

—… ire con ellos para solucionar esto… por ti —acaricio mis mejillas ys e acerco a mi boca, no pude evitar mirarlo y desear sus besos— por ti…

—Chicos…

Nos separamos de un brinco y mama nos miraba desde la puerta.

—Ella… bueno, este… Sarada… ella, Sarada, este creo que… qu-ee tiene temperatura…

—Si mama, creo que si —toque mis mejillas— Kawaki me estaba haciendo el favor de tomarme la temperatura—

—Si, eso… —mama nos miraba a los dos con sus ojos verdes ir de uno a otro—

—Me imagino… —saco su termómetro de su bata y se acerco a mi— abre la boca, esto es mas certero para medirte la temperatura corporal cariño…

—Si…

—Yo creo que los voy a monitorear a los dos, algo me dice que los dos tienen el mismo malestar… calentura seguro si tienen por lo que veo…


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 Con alguien al acecho, al descubierto**

Ahora escaparme seria mas complicado e lo que ya me lo habia puesto Sarada, su madre nos vigilaba a los dos pensando que estábamos los dos enfermos, que quiza yo habia contagiado a Sarada o no se pero nos miraba muy atenta a los dos.

—Creo que ya se me paso mama… —Sarada se removía en la camilla—

—Me imagino… —anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta— suele pasar que se baja la temperatura cuando se corta el momento

—Eh? Como que…

—Ire a dejar estos reportes y vuelvo chicos, supongo que despues de todo volveremos a casa ahora

—Eso es todo? —la mire confundido, eso habia sido todo su monitoreo—

—Si… creo que ya se que es lo que tienen…

—Si estamos enfermos? —Sarada se sento de golpe en la camilla—

—Mmm… no es nada grave —nos sonrio— alistes para irnos, los veo en la sala de espera chicos…

La mujer salió de la habitación y Sarada y yo nos miramos un poco confundidos ninguno habia entendido bien a su madre, pero ahora no nos sentaríamos a analizar lo que habia dicho quiza despues ahora debíamos apurarnos para llegar a casa tan pronto se pudiera.

El regreso fue en silencio… al menos por parte de Sarada y mio quiza por que ambos sabíamos que llegando yo debia escabullirme para hacer mi deber, pero su madre no dejaba de hablar, no entendía bien que tanto hablaba primero eran de cosas tan raras como absurdas para mi… pero después la conversación se torno algo… bochornosa?

—… si, bueno y a todo esto hace rato que venia tu papa… cuando mencione lo de que si tenias novio

—No tengo —Sarada respondio de inmediato—

—Si mi amor escuche eso cuando se lo dijiste a tu papa jajaja… me refería a que entiendo que estas en una edad en la que estas dejando de ser una niña…

—No soy una niña mama! —Sarada se debatía entre mirarme y no hacerlo manteniendo su postura estoica pero muerta de vergüenza por la situación—

—Para mi siempre lo serás cariño jajaja y para tu papa siempre serás su bebe…

—Mama… tenemos que hablar esto ahorita?

—Jajaja… que tiene de malo —me miro por el retrovisor con sus grandes ojos jade— Kawaki es parte de la familia, no?

—Que? —Sarada me miro y paso saliva— eh… este…

—Es como tu hermano… —casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva—

—Que?! No! Kawaki no es mi hermano!

—Tranquila… cuando Kawaki llego a casa es porque tu papa y yo lo recibimos de acogida como sus tutores y padres sustitutos… eso lo hace como un hermano mayor para ti

—Que asco…

—Disculpa señorita? —la mujer la miro consternada por al respuesta de Sarada que no entendía el contexto de su expresión y a decir verdad a mi tambien me revolvía el estomago pensar en una situación en la que tuviera que tratar a Sarada como una "hermanita" cuando me la habia cogido y de que manera—

—No mama… no lo decía en ese sentido mama, jamas me daría asco tener como hermano a alguien en ese sentido.. es solo que… no era en ese sentido mami…

—Si no es en ese sentido Sarada… en cual lo dices tu?

La mujer se aparco y se giro para ver mejor a su hija, Sarada paso saliva en grueso y note que habíamos llegado a casa, en que momento? No lo se, se me habia ido el rato muy rapido en ir en la conversación de ellas.

—En el sentido de que…

—Me puedo ir a dormir? —intervine y las dos me miraron— me importa una mierda si le doy asco a Sarada o no… ya tengo sueño

Abri la puerta del coche y baje de inmediato antes de que la mujer me dijese algo, camine tan rapido solo escuche algunos cuchicheos entre la mujer y Sarada pero no me detuve quiza con eso le cortaba el rollo a la empalagosa y dejaba de atorar a Sarada con sus repsuestas, necesitaba entrenar a Sarada a dar respuestas concretas a un cuestionamiento, era muy blanda y torpe en ese sentido, quiza por que era muy buena y honesta, le costaba mucho decir mentiras… sonrei como pendejo de solo pensar en su carita al sonrojarse por sentirse atrapada o nerviosa, ella era buena, era noble y eso era loq ue amaba de ella…

Amaba?

» Mierda… no solo tenia cara de pendejo al pensarla, sino que ahora pensaba y decía cosas de un pendejo cursi«

Despabile un poco y corri para meterme a mi habitación, espere a que todo estuviera a oscuras y en silencio, cuando habia pasado un tiempo prudente de que la mujer habia ido a mi habitacion para darme las buenas noches me acerque a la puerta y antes de abrirla se abrio…

» Mierda…«

Cuando se abrió por completo vi a Sarada y me tranquilice un poco, me acerque a ella, quiza habia ido para decirme que me cuidara y que todo saliera bien, alguna de esas bobadas que tanto ella como su amdre acostumbraban a decirme y que la verdad me gustaba que hicieran…

—Me tengo que ir Sara…

—Perdon! —me abrazo fuerte, tanto que pense que me rompería alguna costilla, esa chiquita si que tenia fuerza a pesar de ser una cosita muy delgada—

—Que ocurre?

Se separo de mi llorando

—Por lo que dije… yo no queria decir que me dieras asco, yo lo dije porque… —tape sus labios con mi dedo—

—Se porque lo dijiste —le sonreí— a mi tambien me daría asco jajaja —me sonrio aun lagrimosa—

—Pense que te habias molestado y por eso te habías bajado tan bruscamente del coche —se tallo el ojo—

—No… lo hice para cortarle el rollo a tu madre con todo el tema, funciono?

—Pues… si jajaja porque me regaño de que debo aprender a decir loq ue quiero decir sin insultar a los demas y el tema cambio jajaja

Me sonrio muy tiernamente, estaba por besarla pero una piedrita sono en el cristal de la ventana y mire por instinto por ella, no veia a nadie pero sabia quien era.

—Debo irme Del… ya vinieron por mi —torció la boca—

—Llevame…

—No, ya hablamos de ello Sarada

—Llevame… prometo portarme bien y hacer loq ue me digas, si me dices que me quede en un lugar ahi me quedo quietecita, pero llévame…

—Sarada…

—Llevame por favor —me abrazo fuerte—

Subimos a la vagoneta con los chicos adentro, nos miraron por unos instantes pero ninguno dijo nada, Sarada me sujeto de la mano fuertemente y duarante el trayecto Amado habalaba sobre algunas cosas que habia escuchado rodar por ahi acerca del asunto que nos competía esa noche, Sarada trataba de disimular el nervio y miedo que tenia peor podía sentir su cuerpo temblar junto al mio, la miraba de vez en vez me gustaba verla ser valiente, ser tenaz, ser impetuosa y muy tempestuosa… su carácter era gratamente excitante… aunque en ese momento hubiera deseado que fuera una de esas chicas ricas mimadas y caprichosas de als que temen salir en la noche por temor a romperse hasta una uña! No queria tenerla junto a mi en esta noche, en una noche en la que ella correria peligro si algo no salia como pensábamos.

Al llegar, cada uno fue a lo que debia, Sarada se quedo en la vagoneta como acordamos y juro hacer lo que le pedia aunque le costara hacer caso a mis "ordenes"

Logramos confirmar lo que Amado habia escuchado no solo la banda y yo corríamos peligro sino tambien Sarada, habían puesto precio a su cabeza.

— Y fue solo lo que escuchaste?

—Si, Hidan le dijo a Kakuzu que habia buena paga por la cabeza de ustedes y de una chica… no recuerdo el nombre pero decían que era una chiquilla de dinero… creo es la hija de un ministro o un pudiente de la política

—Hidan? Kakuzu?

—Si, el tipo ese raro de la secta que hay en el sector del norte y su amigo

—Sabes si aceptaron?

—Al parecer no, venga Kashin esta bien que somos unos muertos de hambre jajaja pero el barrio jamas se traiciona —el cantinero miro serio a Kashin— pero por si a las dudas me andaría con cuidado… ofrecen buena paga y el sector del norte no es muy fiable que digamos

—Cualquier cosa mantenme informado —Kashin saco un fajo de dinero y se lo dejo al cantinero, el hombre solo le sonrió y salimos de la taberna—

—Que haremos? —Code nos miraba nervioso—

—Iremos a por ese hombre si queremos acabar con el problema debemos hacerlo de raíz, al parecer no entendio con la primera visita…

Code se encargo de llevarse a Sarada a la casa de Amado, ahi estaria segura mientras el resto hacíamos lo que debíamos, meterle un buen susto a ese cabron hijo de puta… no fue necesario que yo interviniera tanto, Amado estaba muy enojado por que le habían puesto precio a su cabeza… sobre todo porque el precio de su cabeza a su gusto era muy poco, por lo que fue el encargado principal de hacerle ver a ese tipo que con nosotros nos ebria meterse…

—Basta! —Kashin grito de manera estoica— suficiente creo que nuestro amigo sabe ahora que es mejor que no remueva mas el asunto, no es asi? —Kashin se inclino y miro al hombre mas que golpeado en el piso sobre un charco enorme de sangre—

El hombre no pudo ni hablar de tan golpeado que estaba, solo sollozaba mientras que Amado blandía el bate de beisbol con el que lo habia golpeado con ganas de continuar su faena.

Salimos con el máximo sigilo mientras Delta borraba las grabaciones de seguridad, debíamos salir Sind ejar huellas, rastro y evidencias, lo primero que hice al volver con Sarada fue cerciorarme que ella estuviera bien, Kashin ordeno a los chicos que esparcieran el rumor de que quien se atreviera aceptar alguna propuesta traicionando al barrio se atendrían a correr con un destino igual o peor que al de ese hombre.

—Sarada…

—Idiota! —me solto una bofetada que senti que me habia sacudido no solo las ideas sino el poco sueño que comenzaba a darme—

—Sara…

No termine de hablar cuando me beso, sus manos apretaron mi rostro al de ella por las mejillas, sus manos suaves le daban alivio a tremendo bofetada que me habia dado, la empuje a la pared hasta aprisionarla con fuerza contra mi cuerpo y el muro.

—Aggg… —se quejo un poco por el golpe pero de inmediato continuo besandome—

Se aparto de mi jadeante, su pecho subia y bajaba de manera estrepitosa y temblorosa.

—… t-te dije que me llevaras y no volviste, al contrario enviaste a Code para que me trajera aquí!

—Lo hice para protegert…

Zas! Bofetón en la cara, cerre los ojos para desaturdirme un poco por el golpe.

—Me preocupaste! No venias… —solto a llorar— eres un grandísimo tonto!

Me beso y se abrazo de mi cuello, me dolía la maldita mejilla por sus putos golpes, pero sabia porque lo habia echo, entendía su preocupación y eso me gusto, la abrace con fuerza y la bese con ansias, mis manos no se detenían para acariciar su cuerpo, las cole por sus ropas y acaricie su piel, masajeando su silueta, sus cuervas, sus senos, ella gimió en mi boca y apreté mi cuerpo al suyo, mi entre pierna se presiono en su zona…

—Cof! Cof!… —separe mi boca de la de Sarada y mire a quein habia entrado— Interrumpo?

—No… —me separe por completo de Sarada y la adue a acomodarse la ropa, Sarada estaba muy roja— ya nos vamos

—Kashin dice que él los lleva —Delta miraba a Sarada de pies a cabeza y Sarada solo se sujetaba de mi sin quitarle la mirada a ella— ahora largo que tengo sueño

—Esta es su habitacion? —Sarada me miro—

—Si… no te lo dijo? —Delta la miro con una sonrisa sorna— quiza intentaba recordar viejos tiempos de lo que hacíamos en esta habitacion…

Sarada solo respiro pesadamente y salio del cuarto soltándome el brazo.

—Delta no tenias…

—Mi cuarto no es motel Kawaki… si te la quieres follar llévatela por lo menos a otro lado

No me quedaria a discutir con ella sobre eso, esta vez la tuve fácil Sarada no habia ido muy lejos me esperaba en el coche con Kashin, el nos llevaría para evitar contratiempos o algún problema, si bien ya habíamos solucionado el asunto e ese tipo, aun estaba el rumor del pago y no podíamos arriesgarnos a un ataque estando solo con Sarada.

Al llegar le agradeci de rapido a Kashin y sali corriendo tras de Sarada, la alcance en las escaleras, la maldita corriacomo endemoniada.

—Que me sueltes!

—NO grites! —le tape la boca y le susurre tan bajo como pude pero haciendo ver lo enojado que estaba— nos van a escuchar!

Zafo mi mano de su boca y se acerco a mi

—Me vale… —se giro y continuo subiendo la escaleras muy de prisa—

—Detente! —la jale del brazo y la jale hacia mi—

—Sueltame!

—Que te calles!

—Y si no quiero?! —se zafo de mi agarre y comenzo a correr escaleras arriba— lárgate con tu amiguita!

Corri tras de ella y la jale con fuerza.

—Ya basta de celos Sarada!

—Celos?ja! Quisieras… —estaba por girarse pero la apreté del brazo— Te dije que me soltaras!

—Y sino lo hago, que?!

—Si no lo haces… voy a gritar

—Pues hazlo… y que se despierte tu papa… que venga a vernos y de paso le dices de donde venimos y porque estas enojada… le dices que estas celosa porque cuando te iba a coger nos interrumpió mi ex y estas que te lleva la chingada…

Abrio sus ojos negros como platos y paso saliva

—… asi que si quieres girar hazlo… —apreto los labios con fuerza y coraje que hasta blancos se le pusieron—

Se solto de mo agarre e intento huir, pero esta vez no dejaría que emprendiera la huida como gacela, la jale y me la avente al hombro como un costal de papas y subí por las escaleras.

—Bajame! —hablo en un susurro, la amenza del papa me funciono—que me bajes maldito troglodita!

Subí sin hacerle el mínimo caso e ingrese a su habitación era la recamara mas cercana y después de sus primeros desplantes no estaba tan seguro de nadie nos hubiera escuchado, debia ser cauteloso, la arroga a la cama, me miraba enojada, furiosa, colérica!

—Que demonios haces… —me acerque a ella y la bese, la apreté a mi cuerpo presionando con el colchón—

Apreté mi cuerpo al de ella con mas fuerza, ella se abrazo de mi y enredo sus piernas a mi cuerpo mi ereccion presionaba su coño podía sentir su humedad por encima de nuestras ropas, me incline a su cuello para besarla peor se separo de mi y me epujo, aunque mi fuerza fue mayor y la contuve.

—…ni creas que se me ha olvidado!

—Sarada… por dios Delta lo dijo para que te enojaras y mérate

—Quien habla de Delta? No se me olvida que me dejaste en la casa de tus amigos! sola!

—No te deje sola! Estabas con Code… espera lo de Delta no te enojo? —torció la boca—

—No….

—Segura?

—No me importa… —se removió bajo mi cuerpo— no tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy, quítate…

—Yo si quiero… —le bese el cuello— tu no?

—No… quitate… ahh… quit… quitate… —sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cuerpo y comenzo a mover sus caderas— ahhh Kawaki…

—Dime que me vaya y lo hare…

—No…no te detengas sigueeee….

Meti mi mano bajo su blusa y urge hasta llegar a su seno, levante su sostén y acaricie su pezon, mis dedos frotaban su botón que estaba mas que rígido por el placer, su lengua se aventuraba en mi boca, su manobajo hasta mi pantalón y se coló titubeante y nerviosa entre mis ropas y mi cuerpo, sus dedos hurgaron con sigilo y ansiedad una mezcla un tanto extraña…

—Ahhh… —gemi un poco al sentir su tacto directo sobre mi piel, no pude evitar tensarme cuando su mano sujeto mi miembro y lo estrujo al comenzar a masturbarme— ahhh… Sarada…

Baje mi mano hasta su entrepierna buscando quitar su ropa y tocarla a ella.

—Hazlo Kawaki, hazlo… hazlo ya…

—Tranquila… tenemos toda la noche… —saboree su cuello mientras metía mi dedo en ella—

—Ahhh…

—Lo disfrutas?

—Kawaki….

—Sarada?

Nos separamos de golpe al escuchar que alguien llamo a su habitación, senti que el corazones me aceleraba, la mire y ella estaba pálida, si de por si su piel era tan blanca, en esta ocasión parecía un fantasma, estaba demasiado palida, el color se le había ido y decir verdad lo entendía a a perfección…

Su madre estaba tocando la puerta!

Nos habría escuchado?

—Sarada? abre…

»Puta madre!«

—Sarada?... Sarada? —la mire y ella no reaccionaba—

—Qu-que…? Respondio muy nerviosa—

—Que te piensas jovencita ya son las 6! Que esperas para alistarte!

Los dos miramos el reloj y en efecto debíamos alistarnos para irnos al colegio, se nos habia ido toda lo noche resolviendo ese asunto y peleando al llegar.

—Ah… si mama… bajo en… en… en unos minutitos

—Eso espero porque los voy a llevar yo, te espero en el desayunador

—Si mama… —Sarada se relajo un poco— gracias….

Ya no escuchamos la voz de su madre y me relaje un poco y me sente en el colchón, ella estaba por sentarse cuando volvio a tocar la puerta.

—Kawaki te espero en tu habitación…

»Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!«


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 Con los nervios al borde y el corazón en la boca**

Esperaba a mi madre y a Kawaki en el desayunador, hacia horas que sentia que el corazon se me saldría, mis piernas eran gelatina, temblaban como grenetina recién cuajada, mi piel sudaba como un puerco en matadero a pesar de que tenia el cuerpo helado, mi madre nos habia descubierto en mi habitación, cuando menciono que esperaba a Kawaki en su habitacion senti que el alma se me iba del cuerpo, ëlme me miro mas que nervioso, antes d poder responder o decir algo mama se fue, escuche sus pasos alejarse, solo podía escuchar eso y mi corazon taladrar mi pecho del miedo…

Kawaki salio de mi cuarto rumbo al suyo y yo no se como pero en menos de 10 min ya estaba lista para irme al colegio… o directo al matadero con mi madre… o quiza con mi padre si ella le decía…

Oh mi dios!

Sentia que mis ojos se llenaban de agua con las ganas que tenia de llorar, tenia miedo, tenia ganas de gritar, tenia ganas de tantas cosas que no sabia ni por cual comenzar, los segundos eran eternos no miraba a nadie bajar y el nervio me comía, mire el reloj y faltaban 20 minutos para llegar al cole o de lo contrario no nos dejarían entrar, mire que mama bajo seria pero sin mirarme, me acerque titubeante…

—Ma…

—Sube al coche ya se nos hizo tarde, desayunan en el colegio

—Pero…

—Que subas al coche

No dije mas solo hice caso y me subi al coche mama encendio el auto y puso la radio, claro ejemplo de que no queria hablar conmigo y buscaba evitarme, mire que Kawaki salio de la casa y abordo el coche en silencio, mama arranco con mi incertidumbre a tope, solo lo miraba a él y a ella, mama mantenía la mirada en la carretera, Kawaki miraba por la ventana en silencio y yo con muchas preguntas atoradas en la garaganta, con mis nervios atorados en el pecho, queria gritar pero me contenía.

Al llegar, mama se despidió y quedo de pasar a recogernos al terminar las clases, Kawaki se bajo sin decir nada, yo solo los miraba a ambos ignorarme por completo, en cuanto el coche se arranco corrí para alcanzarlo a él.

—Me quieres decir que fue lo que paso?

—… —ignorada—

—Te dijo algo? Nos escucho? Se dio cuenta?

—…— no se a que jugaba pero su juego no me gustaba—

—Oye!

—Tengo clase y no hice la tarea —miro el reloj del colegio— me quedan 4 minutos para hacerla—

Camino a su salon y me dejo ahí mirándolo y con dudas de que habia pasado con mi mama y él.

Todo el día no pude ni concentrarme en clases, ni cuenta me habia dado de que el rector no había asistido al colegio…

—Supiste que el rector no vino? Sarada? Sarada?… Sarada!

—Eh?

—Que pasa contigo?

—Nada Chocho… tengo calor

—Pues despabila porque todo el dia has estado asi.

—Si… ya pondrá mas atención, pero que me decias?

—Ah! Que el rector no vino… dicen que esta en el hospital

—Que?! —escupí el agua de mi almuerzo—

Oh por dios!

No habia preguntado nada de lo que habia ocurrido anoche, no sabia que habían hecho, y ahora saber que el rector estaba internado me consternaba por completo! Ahora ya habia cometido un crimen mas… porque era complice y parte de todo eso…. Ahora el aire me faltaba por el nervio de la situación, comenzaba a sentir que mi cuerpo colapsaría por tantas emociones en un solo día.

Cuando terminaron las clases salí corriendo a buscar a Kawaki pero no le vi por ningún sitio, sus compañeros me dijeron que se habia salido en la ultima clase, se habia ido sin mi…

Mama iria a recogernos, ese era el plan… y si mama le habia amenazado que saliendo iría por nosotros para hablar con mi papa y Kawaki se habia escapado para no darle la cara?

Queria llorar!

—Sarada! —Me gire y mire a Boruto— tu mama esta esperando en la entrada

—Ah… gracias

—Estas bien?

—Eh? yo? Si... me tengo que ir

Al llegar al portón en efecto mi mama me esperaba en el auto, me acerque a ella, no sabia que me diría o que reacción tendría al saber que Kawaki se había ido…

—Mama…

—Sarada… llevo rato esperándolos —"esperándolos" y ahora que haría?— dónde esta Kawaki?

—Eh… bueno

—Tia Sakura! —Borutoooo! largateeee—

—Boruto kun! Como has estado?

—Bien tia Sakura… me preguntaba si puedes acercarme a casa, mi chofer me dice que el auto se le averío—

—Por supuesto, sube… Sarada?

—Ah… —pase saliva—

—Donde esta Kawaki?

—Kawaki? Se escapo de su ultima clase como siempre tía Sakura

—Eh? Ese niño… ya hablare con él —mama le sonrio a Boruto— no te vas a subir Sarada?

—Eh? S-si...

Me subi como rayo al auto… bruto nunca habia sido tan oportuno como hoy, me habia facilitado las cosas y habia aminorado la tensión que habría tenido estando con mama a solas, aunque no sabia si eso era bueno o malo… bien o mal en el camino mama podría darme un sermón y prevenirme cuan enojado estaba papa, pero con Boruto ahi no podríamos hablar, eso me daba un respiro para prepararme mentalmente al llegar y recibir mi sentencia de muerte…

Una vez que dejamos a Boruto en su casa me disponía a encarar lo que tuviera que pasar, si mama me daba el sermón y regaño de mi vida lo recibiría como era debido, al menos con un poco de dignidad… pero al parecer Jugo le marco y mama se la apso hablando con el todo el regreso a casa.

Al llegar, el corazon se me helo al ver a mi papa en el recibidor, estaba muy serio, miro a mi mama y le hizo una seña de que le siguiera, mama camino y yo los seguí, papa se veia muy tenso, respiraba muy agitadamente, entre y Kawaki estaba en la sala, los labios y mis piernas no paraban de temblar, el cuerpo estaba mas helado de lo normal, no sabia que ritmo cardiaco tendría pero de seguro si habria una competencia mi corazón ganaría.

—Sientense

—Papa… —mire a mi mama y me hizo una señal de que guardara silencio—

—Ya hablaste con ella? —mama negó y se humedeció los labios—

—Papa… yo puedo explicarte —Kawaki pellizco mi mano a discreción— ah!

—Que? Explicarme que? —miro a mi mama— no sabe nada?

—Que? —mire a mama y a Kawaki, mama miraba a papa mientras le negaba algo y Kawaki mantenía la mirada fija en la pared—

—Me acaban de nombrar embajador de Japón en Estados Unidos de manera temporal—miro a mi mama— y eh aceptado el puesto… —se sento en su sillón y suspiro— lo que implica que deba irme a vivir a ese país para atender mi puesto…

—Que? —mire a mi mama y a Kawaki—

—Por eso queria hablar con ustedes, Sakura y yo lo hablamos anoche y no es prudente moverlos de colegio de inmediato, ademas de que Kawaki no sabe ingles y el adaptarse no le será fácil,

Mire a mi madre que nos miraba atenta, papa tenia que mudarse de inmediato a otro país y la junta familiar se trataba de ello?… mama quería hablar de ello con nosotros? Pero se habia dado cuenta que Kawakie estaba en mi habitacion… ella sabría loq ue ocurría entre el y yo? quizá pensaba que habia ido a "despertarme"… quería pensar que si y que no supiera que ya no era virgen… pero eso no quitaba las dudas de mi cabeza, entonces por eso queria hablar con Kawaki y le esperaría en su habitacion? Para decirle que papa se mudaría? Pero porque primero decírselo a él y no a mi…

—Sarada? Sarada? —levante la mirada y papa me miraba de forma inquisitiva, cuando noto que tenia mi atención continuo— hemos decidimos que su madre y yo nos iremos primero… y posteriormente nos alcanzaran

—No, —mama intervino—no creo que se buena idea mi amor… creo que es mejor que me quede con los niños y mudarnos todos juntos después —mama nos miro—

Oh por dios! Ella lo sabia! Sabia que ya no era virgen! Sabia que Kawaki y yo… esa noche… el y yo…

No me desmaye porque el miedo a que papa lo descubriera era mayor… porque era obvio que papa no lo sabia sino de lo contrario ya le habria arrancado la cabeza a Kawaki.

—Sakura por dios, anoche lo hablamos y dijiste que era buena idea… ademas ya no son unos niños —papa se levanto de su asiento— Kawaki ya es un joven y puedo apostar que sabe cuidarse mejor que tu y que yo… Sarada es una niña muy madura —me miro— con todos el servicio que tenemos no creo que les falte nada, ademas —me miro fijamente— entiendes que es por un deber que papa y mama se tienen que ausentar no cariño? —solo sentí con la cabeza mordiéndome los labios con fuerza— ves, no es la primera vez que Sarada pasa unos días sola… bueno sola con todos los criados que tenemos!

—Sasuke, no creo… —mama me miro— se portaran bien? —enarco una ceja—

—S-si… si mami —respondi casi sin aliento, miro a Kawaki—

El solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo su palabra… —mama se levanto y se detuvo delante de los dos, Kawaki no la miro solo asintió—

—Ocurre algo Sakura? —papa se acerco a ella y el corazón se me detuvo por un instante—

—Hoy me entere —no… no se me habia detenido por que latía mas ferozmente que nunca!— que Kawakia acostumbra a saltarse la ultima clase…

—Que? De eso hablaremos después tú yo Kawaki —la voz de papa se puso muy seria que hasta la piel se me erizo, si asi se ponía porque Kawaki se habia saltado una clase no quería saber como se podría si mama le decir que el y yo…— entendido!

—Si —Kawaki no dijo mas solo se quedo mirando el piso—

—Sarada? —levante el rostro y mama me miraba— tu no me has respondido… tengo tu palabra?

—Eh… s-si mama

Papa nos pidió que saliéramos porque quería atender un asunto con mama a solas, Kawaki y yo salimos casi corriendo, o al menos yo si, necesitaba correr al baño congruencia estaba que vomitaba por los nervios, salí de mi habitacion y me decidi en ir a buscar a Kawaki, necesitaba saber que habia hablado con mi mama, aun cuando me evitara, sali de mi habitacion y camine con cautela a su habitacion, tome el picaporte y lo gire

—Sarada —el corazón se me detuvo de forma oficial—

—Papa… —si no hubiera sido porque acababa de vomitar juraba que lo hubiera hecho delante de mi papa—

—Que haces?

—Eh… vine a decirle a Kawaki algo del consejo escolar

—Se metió al consejo?

—Eh… si… creo le hizo caso a mama

—Que bien… ojala eso lo haga tomar mas enserio el instituto —estaba por irse— por cierto toca antes de entrar, entiendo que Kawaki y tu se tengan mas confianza pero no es correcto…

CORRECTO! Si supiera mi papa! Pase saliva y solo senti con la cabeza mientras el estómago se me contraía del miedo.

—… por cierto tu madre te esta buscando, debe ir a tu habitación.

—Gra-gracias papito…

Papa se fue y a mi me faltaban piernas para correr a mi cuarto, al entrar mi mama estaba revisando mi cama y el corazon se me acelero… definitivamente no era un buen dia para mi sistema nervioso-cardiaco estaba por colapsar con tanto estres, nervio y miedo.

—Donde estabas? —me miro— no mejor no me digas

—Mama…

—Desde cuándo?

—Que? —aprete los labios intentando que se sellaran para siempre— d-de de que ha-blas mama?

—Desde cuando Kawaki y tu tienen relaciones…

Sentí que moriría de vergüenza en ese instante, mama me miraba atenta.

—… pensé que solo se gustaban o que estaban tonteando apenas… pero veo que me quede corta con ustedes dos…

Mama hablaba y yo solo apretaba los ojos no queria verla, no queria ver como me miraba, solo queria desaparecer.

—… Sarada! —abrí los ojos— té estoy hablando jovencita!

—Perdón mama…

—Desde cuando?

—… pues… unos días

—Dias? —mama enarco una ceja—

—Bueno… recuerdas que te fuiste al viaje con papa?

—Sarada! —cerré los ojos— ahora con que confianza me voy con tu papa?!

—Mama te prometo que no va a volver a pasar —mama me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y mas roja me puse—

—No me vengas a ver la cara a mi… —resoplo y se tallo el rostro— no se como lo va a tomar tu papa

—Noooo, no, no, no se lo digas te lo suplico mamita —me abrace de ella- t-te prometo que Kawaki y yo nos portamos bien pero no le digas nada a mi papa…

—Por lo menos se están cuidando?

—Eh? De que?

—Sarada… estan usando Condon?

—Mama! No me preguntes esas cosas!

—Sarada soy tu mama! Y soy doctora… me interesa que se estén cuidando y sobre todo saber que cuando le diga a tu padre no solo le de el aviso que su hija ya no es niña sino que encima será abuelo

—No! Claro que no… Kawaki… —pase saliva— es… es muy cuidadoso conmigo mami… el usa… u-sa condones siempre

—Ok… antes de irme te llevare al hospital para que te revisen

—Que?! no! Ya te dije que el es muy cuidadoso…

—No te estoy preguntando señorita, iremos antes de que tu papa y yo nos vayamos, y mira que no me voy con tanta confianza, pero tu papa tiene unos compromisos en los que cuenta conmigo y creo que eres lo suficientemente madura para apoyarnos, no?

—Si… pero mama, no creo que deba ir a que me revis…

—Dije que vas y se acabo. —estaba por volver a objetar pero mama se acerco y me sujeto de los hombros— Me sentiré mas tranquila, —acaricio mi rostro— ya se que no eres una niñas, ya eres una señorita y estoy consiente de que Kawaki y tu… tienen una relación y aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo en que tengan una vida sexual activa entiendo que les pueden las hormonas… yo tambien fui joven alguna vez

—Oh por dios, mama!

—Recuerdo una vez en la casa de tus abuelos jajaja el usaba su traje de Karate… —suspiro—Esa katana era tan útil…

—Mama! Que ascooo! no necesito saber que cosas hacías con papa…

—Jajaja…créeme que nada diferente a lo que haces con Kawaki jajaja

—Mama, basta! Ok ya entendí el punto… no tienes que avergonzarme jajaja

—No lo hago por eso… se que mi niña esta creciendo y de verdad lo entiendo amor, solo te pido que así como eres de centrada para otros asuntos lo hagas para tu relación, se que es complicado usar la razón sobre el corazón, pero se que sabrás tomar desiciones cuando sea el momento

—A que te refieres?

—Kawaki no es un chico fácil de llevar —acomodo mi cabello— y si no eres fuerte a veces por los dos las cosas se pueden complicar

—Kawaki me quiere se que él…

—No dudo que te quiera… eh visto como te mira

—Como me mira? —no pude evitar emocionarme—porque lo dices mama? A que te refieres con eso mama?

—De que te miran de a misma manera que tu le miras cariño…


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 Y porque no?**

Sarada salio con su madre al dia siguiente, al parecer la habia llevado al hospital a que le realizaran una revisión general y al dia siguiente me la hicieron a mi, al tercer dia su padre tuvo una reunión con el papa del mamon de Uzumaki por lo que su madre aprovecho para hablar con nosotros en el despacho, nos habían hecho una revisión exhaustiva por lo que entendía pero sobre todo enfocado al área sexual…

Aun no olvidaba la charla con esa mujer, no entendía porque era asi? No sabia si habia llegado a apreciarla u odiarla por ser ella!

**Flash Back**

Entre en la habitacion y la mujer estaba mirando por la ventana, me acerque despacio y cerre la puerta, no sabia que esperar si un grito ensordecedor que me reprochara pro haberme cogido a su hija o peor aun un grito en el cual le avisara a su marido que me habia cogido a su princesa y me mataran ahi juntos… aunque ese no era su estilo, ella era mas analítica y podría jurar que era de als del tipo psicopata que era mas de las que mataba y torturaba mentalmente…

—Siéntate…—se giro y me dio una sonrisa ligera la muy cabrona—

»Si, era del tipo psicopata!«

—… cuando mi esposo dijo que habia un chico huérfano que necesitaba un hogar no dude en decirle que nosotros podríamos ser esa familia que el necesitase… —se sentó aun lado de mi— cuando me dijo que eras una adolescente me lo pense un segundo… —me miro y esa ligera sonrisa se volvio mas marcada, como si fuese de ligera burla— dos adolescentes llenos de cambios hormonales encerrados en una casa… no pueden tener resultados tan buenos, o se terminaban odiando o se terminaban liando jajaja…

Sujeto mi mano.

— Y ustedes se odiaban tanto… que solo podían terminar matandose u amándose y casita de asesino no tienes jajaja y mi nena no mata ni una mosca… sabes cuando era niña el tío Naruto les regalo un pollito y a Sarada se le murio… lloro por semanas mi niña, mi niña es tan sencible… asi que eso de matarse no era opción entre ustedes dos…

La mujer hablaba y su mano sujetaba la mía de forma calida, era raro porque aunque el corazon me latía como perro colérico tratando de zafar su cadena para irse desbocado algo me tranquilizaba y evitaba que gritara como loco, esa mujer era un caos para mi…

—…por lo que sabia que ustedes dos juntos seria … como decirlo, complicado? No esa no seria la palabra indicada… quiza caótico? Jajaja bueno no importa el punto es que acepte que te quedaras con nosotros, y formaras parte de la familia…

—Que mierda hace?!

—Eh?

No pude evitarlo, porque me decía esas cosas? Porque era asi? Que esperaba de mi? Queria echarme en cara la bondadosa oferta que su esposo y ella me dieron y yo habia mal pagado cogiendome a su hija? Porque no simplemente me decía que era un perro malagradecido.

—Di que soy un maldito oportunista y malagradecido hijo de…

—Pero que cosas dices Kakawi…

—Pues lo que estas por decirme!

—Yo? porque?

—Por cogerme a tu hija… —la mujer me miro confundida— es lo que me quieres decir, no?

—No…

—Entonces porque me dices esas cosas…

—Porque quiero que entiendas primero porque aceptamos… acepte que vivieras aqui…

—Y porque mierda lo hiciste si sabias que me terminaría acostando con tu hija!

—Ja… —volvio a coger mi mano— porque veo que eres un buen chico que solo necesita una oportunidad y una buena chica para caminar

—Caminar?

—En la vida —caricio mi mejilla— eres bueno Kawaki, te ha tocado una vida difícil… solo necesitas eso una oportunidad que mi esposo y yo te estamos brindando

—Y la chica buenas es…

—Es quien tenga que ser… —me sonrio y se levanto de la cama— solo te pido que si en algo estas agradecido con mi esposo y conmigo no lastimes a Sarada…

Pro primera vez en toda a noche, y en todo el tiempo que le llevaba de conocer su rostro se puso extremadamente serio, su rostro era muy serio y hasta de temer.

—… mi niña es muy sensible, nunca ha tenido novios, ni pretendientes… no te pido que seas alguien que no eres con ella, pero si que tengas en cuenta que ella no es como las chicas con las que has salido… solo cuídala.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y salio de mi habitacion, solo mire el marco y en un impulso corrí para abrirla y alcanzarla.

—Porque?!

—Eh? —se giro en medio del pasillo que conducía a su habitación—

—Porque hace todo esto? Porque es asi conmigo? Porque…

—Y porque, no? —me sonrió y se giro sobre sus pies—

—Sakura? Kawaki? —el corazón me latió mas rapido cuando escuche la voz de su esposo entre la penumbra—

—Querido, te desperté? —sentia la mirada de ese hombre a pesar de la oscuridad— Baje por un vaso de agua y conversaba con Kawaki… —se giro y me miro— descansa…

Los vi irse y no pude evitar ir con discreción tras de ellos y escucharlos tras la puerta.

—De que hablabas con Kawaki?

—De nada… ya duérmete

—Escuche que te pregunto algo y tu dijiste "porque no?" Que te referias?

—… — un largo silencio— jajaja estas celoso? Jajaja el señor Uchiha esta celoso de un niño con su encantadora—un ruido extraño— flamante —otra vez un ruido extraño— y sexy esposa? —se estaban besuqueando?—

—No digas tonterías Sakura!

—Jajaja… no se, yo solo digo lo que veo jajaja y tu carita es una de celitos jajaja

—Por dios Sakura!

—Nada… solo me pregunto porque le ayudamos tanto, porque lo recibimos en casa

—Porque necesitaba un hogar de acogida?

—Seguro que solo fue por eso Sasuke kun?

—Ya vas a empezar con eso?

—Jaja… vamos Sasuke, no soy la unica que lo noto, hasta tu mama me dijo lo mismo

—Mi mama?!

—Si, cuando lo conocio dijo lo mismo que yo te dije… ese niño tiene toda la actitud de Sasuke kun cuando niño jajaja es igualito a ti cuando tenias su edad, te acuerdas?

—Ya ni me lo recuerdes… era un idiota… no se como es que me perdonaste tantas cosas

—Tus ojos me decían que eras bueno Sasuke kun… solo necesitabas una buena chica que te salvara… y veo eso en Kawaki

—Y nosotros le salvaremos?

—Eh… algo asi jajaja

—A que te refieres?

—Vamos a dormir tengo sueño…

—Sakura…

—Bueno sino tienes sueño hazme el amor jajaja

Ok… momento para dejar de escuchar, camine sobre mis pasos y volví a mi habitacion tratando de ignorar esa ultima parte, esa mujer me habia jodido mi noche con Sarada pero ella tendría acción con su esposo… menuda egoísta!

**Fin Flash Back**

—Adiós mama… adiós papa, prometo portarme bien

—Los veremos en America en 3 semanas

El hombre se despidió de ella y su madre por igual, la mujer tambien se despidió de mi, el hombre solo hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y subieron al auto para marcharse, Sarada y yo nos quedamos mirando el auto alejarse, hablamos prometido a su madre "portarnos bien" las pruebas habían sido para cerciorarse de que Sarada no estuviera embarazada y que todo estuviera en orden tanto en ella como en mi… en pocas palabras limpios.

—Señorita Sarada, quiere que sirva el comedor?

—No, no tengo apetito tengo tarea que hacer —me miro— si tu quieres comer

—No…

—Me subes un sandwich en una hora con un jugo a mi habitacion por favor

—Si señorita —la chica del servicio me miro— usted joven quiere que le suba algo?

—Si yo quiero algo lo pediré o bajo yo mismo por el

Me gire y subí las escaleras con Sarada, ella se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía, me tumbe en la cama y mire el techo, debia hacer mis deberes de la clase partcular de ingles, en 2 horas llegaría el profesor como odiaba el Ingles y ahora debia aprenderlo porque viviría en un puto país donde se hablaba ese idioma y lo mas probable es que nadie hablara japonés…

»Mierda!«

Cogi el libro y lo mire, tenia dos opciones hacer mis deberes de ingles o salir y escabullirme en la cama con Sarada…

Pegue un salto y sali corriendo a la habitacion de ella, no tuve que llegar hasta su habitacion porque me la tope en mitad del pasillo, me salto y me beso, la abrace a mi cuerpo y la cargue corriendo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

—Ka… Ka… Kawaki…—apenas podía hablar por los besos que nos sabamos— le prometimos a mama que…

—Que nos portaríamos bien —levante su blusa y baje su sostén para besar sus pechos—

—Y qué estamos haciendo? — palpe su coño presionando su zona, tratando de hundir mis dedos por encima de su ropa interior—

—Coger… lo haremos con condon… tu madre dijo que te cuidara

Saque uno y lo abrí con los dientes para ponérmelo, cumpliría mi palabra de cuidarla y no lastimarla, se lo haria despacio en estas 3 semanas… ya después no prometía mucho.

Cuando salíamos de la escuela llegábamos y nos encerrábamos por lo general en su habitación ella se sentia mas comoda, se soltaba mas cuando cogiamos, en mi habitación como que se cohibía no se a que se debia eso pero no me sentaría a preguntarle mejor copiamos ene u cuarto y aprovechábamos el tiempo que teniamos juntos, teniamos nuestros horarios su madre acostumbraba a llamar a las 4 de la tarde y volvía a llamar por la noche era muy predecible, no se si lo hacia para vigilarnos o yo que se pero a esa hora tratábamos de estar cada uno en su habitacion para que la servidumbre no sospechara o le comentara algo.

De los últimos dias en los que asistimos al colegio la gorda no la soltaba y que me frustraba pasar mas tiempo del debido en el colegio.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho Sarada!

—Tranquila Chocho podremos hacer video llamadas y vendré para las vacaciones, ademas papa dijo que no será para siempre es meramente temporal, tranquila Chocho.

—Entonces es cierto? —el pendejo de Uzumaki llego— me comento mi mama esta mañana que nombraron a tu papa embajador y que todos se irían

—Si… Pero solo es temporal, papa sigue siendo el secretario de relaciones exteriores y asumirá el puesto de embajador de forma temporal en lo que asignan al que se quedara de forma definitiva.

—Entonces no es necesario que se vayan todos! —la gorda no dejaba de llorar—

—Papa quiere pasar mas tiempo con nosotros, y piensa que es buena idea que vayamos todos para convivir como familia

—La tia Sakura y tu se divertirán mucho, fui con mis padres hace 3 años y fue divertido, tienes que ir a Disney Sarada y a los Estudios Universal… te divertirás mucho —el idiota me miro— y tú que harás?

—El viene con nosotros Boruto, Kawaki ha estado practicando su ingles.

Note que no solo Uzumaki se quedo callado, la gorda dejo de llorar y se tallo los ojos, otros que estaban ahí solo nos miraron.

—Ah… que bien, hasta la mascota se va de viaje —Estaba por romperle el hocico pero me contuve porque Sarada le dio una bofetada—

—Kawaki es parte de mi familia, mi mama lo aprecia mucho y mi papa espera mucho de él… y

Se quedo callada, estaba muy enojada.

—…Kawaki es mi novio —Sarada respiro profundo inflando su pecho con orgullo—

—Sarada… —la gorda se quedo pasamada—

—Asi que no vuelvas a llamarlo asi Boruto, nos vemos Chocho tengo que ir a casa hacer maletas, nos vamos amor

Sarada me cogió de la mano y camino firme todo el pasillo hasta la salida.

—Woao… —la mire de reojo— estas bien?

—Nos están mirando? —dijo en un hilo de voz estaba mas que pálida—

Gire mi rostro y note que en efecto nos miraban, llegamos hasta la acera de la banqueta y Jugo se estaciono para que subiéramos, no me paso desapercibido que noto que íbamos cogidos de la mano pero no dijo nada, una vez dentro Sakura saltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo no se por cuanto tiempo…

—Sentía que me desmayaría de los nervios jajaja viste sus caras? La cara de Boruto! Jajaja —reía a carcajadas estaba eufórica, su boca temblaba no sabia si de emoción, de nervios o miedo—

—Crees que le diga a tus…

—No… es muy orgullosos y soberbio, crees que diría abiertamente que alguien más le gano en algo? Y no es por hacerte menos pero ante el que tu le ganaras es un doble golpe, es algo que no dirá ni aunque le duela

—Y los demás?

—Chocho es mi mejor amiga y los demás… no sé y ni me importa jajaja —se tumbo en el asunto de golpe y suspiro excitada— woao! Esto se siente ser espontánea? Creo que tus mañas se me están pegando jajaja y se siente genial!

—Ahora resulta que yo te estoy llevando por el mal camino… tú eres la mala influencia para mi! Ahora hasta hago mis deberes del viernes en lunes! Jajaja

Los dos reíamos en el auto y aunque note que Jugo noto ese contacto no quería arruinar lo que teniamos exponiéndonos, moría por besarla y decirle que me habia hecho tan fácil de que le dijera a todos que era mi novia, que le restregara en la jete al pendejo de Uzumaki que yo era su novio, que yo estaba con ella, moría por besarla y tocarla en ese momento, pero estábamos en el puto coche y a media calle… estaba seguro que esa tarde no tomaríamos la llamada de su madre porque cogeria con ella hasta en la ducha.

El ultimo día en el colegio le dieron una despedida a Sarada por parte de sus compañeros y por parte del colegio pues por mucho tiempo ella fue la presidenta estudiantil, de hecho e ofrecieron el puesto de nueva cuenta a su vuelta, puesto que se habia comprobado que ella no habia cometido ningún delito en contra de los valores del instituto y su nombre quedaba limpio, al otro dia volaríamos a ese nuevo pais, los dos estábamos nerviosos, o al menos yo estaba que el alma se me salia del cuerpo, jamas habia salido del país como ellos, jamas me habia subido a un avión y menos habia volado tanto, esa ultima noche en Japón los nervios me consumían.

—Kawaki ya duérmete —Sarada se removió en la camay se abrazo de mi— que ocurre? Estas nervioso por mañana?

—… — suspire y solo la abrace— quizá

—Que es lo que te incomoda? —se recompuso sobre mi pecho— que ya no dormiremos juntos una vez que estemos con mis papas?

—Crees que eso me va a impedir que me meta a tu cama? —se rio un poco y se acomodo de nuevo en mi pecho—

—Entonces, qué ocurre? Si es por el idioma has aprendido bastante y mama y yo te ayudaremos, papa igual veras que lo aprendes rápido, una cosa es estudiarlo y otra es vivirlo, la necesidad te obliga a hablarlo… Kakawki has sobrevivido peores cosas veras que cuando menos lo esperes hablaras ingles…

—Si… tienes razón —mire el techo— así será, mejor hay que dormir sino mañana será un viaje pesado.

Sarada se acomodo y se quedo dormida de inmediato, yo por mi parte no podía cerrar los ojos porque esos pensamientos me inundaban…

Flash Back

—Que bien! Uno de los nuestros se ira a conocer le mundo! Jajaja —Amado sonreía con una alegría genuina—

—A pocos la vida les da esa oportunidad Kawaki aprovéchala —Kashin solo me dio una palmada en el hombro—

—Mientras no te olvides de nosotros cuando ya seas rico jaja

—Eso jamas… dicen que solo sera por un tiempo, regresaremos

—Toma muchas fotos! Y tráenos recuerditos de esos que la gente trae de sus viajes —Code era el mas entusiasmado con la situación—

—Y tú no le dirás nada Delta? —Amado la miraba recargada en la pared del fondo sin hablar—

—Creo que es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Kawaki, ese viaje le abrirá a visión del mundo y la realidad —me miro y me sonrió— viajar con ellos es lo mejor que le pudo pasar, cuando vaya con ellos a las cenas de riquillos y no sepa ni que le sirvan sabrá que ese no es lugar…

—Delta!

—Cuando la mocosa intente incluirlo en su grupito de amigos y no sepa ni de que hablan sabrá que no debería estar ahí…

—Callate Delta!

—Cuando salgan en "familia" y ella deba presentarlo como el noviecito que se supone que es y todos lo vean como el recogido… se dará cuenta que no es uno de ellos y jamas lo será entonces quizá abra los ojos el idiota

—No te podías quedar callada?

—Buena suerte en tu viaje Kawaki

Se dio la vuelta y yo volví a casa, solo habia idio a despedirme de los chicos y ahora volvía con la cabeza hecha una telaraña…

Fin Flash Back

Y si en ese viaje Sarada se daba cuenta que yo no pertenecía a su mundo? Que ella podía aspirar algo mejor? Si ella se daba cuenta que aunque yo me esforzara jamas seria uno de ellos?


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 Somos familia**

Llegamos a Norteamérica y la primera semana fue divertido y relajante, pasamos esos días con mi madre lleno de compras y de visitas a museos y sitios divertidos, los demás días fuimos a comprar las cosas para el colegio y después a la rutina escolar… Kawaki se divertía cuando salíamos pero podía notar que algo le preocupaba cosa que notaba mas cuando estábamos solos y debíamos interactuar con las personas, se atoraba mucho con su ingles y eso lo frustraba.

—Es could…no coodl

—Mejor dilo tu… —se giró molesto—

—Vamos inténtalo, veras que ahora si te sale…

—…— me ignoro haciendo su berrinche.—

—…—suspire tratando tener paciencia, parecía un bebe, — could you bring me some potatoes, please. —deje el menu en la mesa—

—Of course… —el chico se giro y se retiro—

—Kawaki, que te pasa?

—Ya vámonos… —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar—

—Kawaki… acabamos de ordenar… —deje el dinero en la mesa y camine tras de él— Kawaki…

Tuve que caminar detrás de él muy a mi pesar, quería agarrarlo a golpes para que dejara se hacer ese berrinche pero en la escuela no haria una show delante de todos, lo seguí hasta un punto casi sin gente y lo encare.

—Que te ocurre?!

—Nada —trato de evadirme—

—Te eh estado observando —lo jale del brazo— llevas días así…

—No es nada…

—Kawaki!

—Ya te dije que no es nada… solo que no puedo con el idioma, ya…

Sabia que me estaba ocultando algo pero por ahora y estando a mitad de pasillo en el colegio, no lo presionaría.

—Ok… vayamos a casa

Aunque se portaba "normal" sabia que algo en el no estaba bien, lo notaba medio ausente o estresado en ocasiones, no me gustaba verlo asi y menos que me ocultara sus razones, pero intentaba ser comprensiva y darle su espacio quizá me lo diría cuando se sintiera mas "cómodo"

—Ahhh… ahhh… —poso su mano en mi boca—

—Shuuuuu

Me envestía con fuerza con su mano presionando mi boca con fuerza, mientras que yo me sujetaba del respaldo de la cama como podía para no moverme tanto, mi cuerpo se sacudía con el de él con cada embestida, se inclino a mi cuerpo y lamio mi clavícula subiendo por mi cuello hasta mi oreja, su boca la cogió y pude sentir sus dientes clavarse en ella, mi cuerpo se excito mas… su lengua lamio mi lóbulo chuponadolo, mi vagina se contrajo…

—Te das cuenta que tu papas estan a dos habitaciones… —me presionaba con fuerza la boca para que no hablara— es tan excitante follarte con ellos en casa…

Dijo eso y me embistió con mas fuerza… no pude aguantar mas y me corrí, sino hubiera sido por la mano de Kawaki lo mas seguro es que hubiera gemido fuerte, muy fuerte…

Se recargo en mi pecho y se quedo ahi largo rato, note que ya se había recuperado peor seguia abrazado de mi, solo pude abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello, estaba muy callado, mas de lo habitual y no sabia que hacer para que confiara en mi, bese su frente, levanto su rostro solo me sonrió y beso mis labios. Se levanto y salió de mi cuerpo, me cubrí con las sabanas mientras le iba al servicio, al volver me paso una toalla y papel para que me limpiara, se coloco su pijama y abrió la puerta…

—Descan…

—Suuu —me hizo una señal de silencio y se escabullo en la noche—

Asi habían sido nuestras noches desde que habíamos llegado de hecho, bueno de hecho no pasábamos ni una noche juntos y si bien nos iba por lo menos podíamos hacer cositas una o dos veces a la semana… extrañaba estar solos en Japón, dormir solos, no tener que cuidarnos de hacer ruido, poder pasar tiempo juntos sin disimular… eso también me ponía triste y con la actitud de Kawaki eso no ayudaba.

Terminaba las clases y busque encontrarme con Kawaki en el receso, peor no lo veía por ningún lugar, en su salón no estaba, ni en el comedor… busque en los rincones donde pensé que podría escabullirse para esconderse peor no estaba en ningún lugar.

—Do you need something?

—Eh?... No, nothing thanks —camine de regreso al patio—

—You're new, right?… —me alcanzo— Where are you from? Your English is very good, but it shows that you are not from here ... You are Asian, right?  
—If I'm the "new" ... I'm from Japan —le sonríe mas fuerza que por gusto para no verme tan grosera, lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz y poder ir a buscar a Kawaki—

—Vaya… yo hablo japonés —lo mire y me sonrió— mi nombre es Shinki y el tuyo?

—Sarada… tu japonés es muy fluido…

—Jaja… si una de mis tías se caso con un japonés y vamos seguido a visitarlos, pero dime te noto como nerviosa, se te perdió algo?

—Eh… se me perdio alguien de hecho jajaja un chico alto cabello negro y rubio

—Ah… Kawaki, no? Jajaja va conmigo soy de segundo

—Ah! Lo has viso? Sabes a donde fue?

—No… no lo eh visto en todo el día, creo que hoy no vino

—Que?! No entro a clases?…

—Yo no lo vi en clase en toda la mañana… pensé que ni había venido

Maldito Kawaki!

Por mas que rebusque por todo el colegio no lo encontre, entre a mis siguientes clases y hubiera sido mejor no entrar porque no habia puesto nada de atencion, al salir estaba en la entrada esperando que nos recogieran, estaba como si nada, me daban ganas de agarrarlo a mochilazos!

—Que tal tus clases?

—Bien… —se mantenía mirando el camino esperando ver nuestro coche—

—No te vi en el receso…

—…— porque me mentia?!— ya llegaron por nosotros…

Comenzaba a fastidiarme su comportamiento mas de lo que podía tolerarlo, llevábamos ya un mes y medio y el en las mismas, no me decía nada y sabia que algo le ocurría, cuando intentaba acercarme a él para indagar el me alejaba con sus monosílabos y evasivas y no era como si pudiera sacarle lo que trata como pudiera con mis padres revoloteando a nuestro al rededor y el personal siempre con nosotros.

—Chicos que harán hoy?

Mama comía con nosotros, de hecho pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros había pedido licencia en su trabajo y se estaba tomando esto como una especie de vacaciones para ser mama a tiempo completo, podía ver que ella disfrutaba de nuestra vida en ese país, siendo la esposa de papa llendo con el a eventos, cocinando para nosotros, viendo películas en el sofa con Kawaki y conmigo, al menos alguien estaba feliz en esa casa.

—Tengo tarea…

—Igual… —jugaba con la comida—

—Lastima quería ir de compras con ustedes, tu padre tiene una cena importante en el sábado por la noche y quería ir por un vestido para nosotras y un traje para Kawaki.

—Iremos nosotros? —mire a Kawaki por inercia—

Siempre aprovechábamos que mis padres salían y tener un poco de casa sola para estar juntos, esperaba alguna reacción de Kawaki pero aparecía que le valía que ese día no pudiéramos pasar un rato en mi cuarto.

—Si, es una cena de beneficencia para el apoyo de las familias de soldados en el frente de batalla en conflictos activos, debemos asistir con tu padre.

—Y debo ir yo? —mama lo miro—

—Kawaki, desde el dia que pusiste un pie en nuestra casa, te volviste parte de esta familia, como familia nos apoyamos se que las cenas son aburridas peor prometo que esta no lo sera tanto… habrá mas chicos de su edad y se losaran bien…

—Genial… —Kawaki se levanto y se fue de la mesa—

—Kawaki! —le grite pero no se giro, mire a mama qué estaba un poco confundida—

—Que ocurre con Kawaki?

—Es… la presión de la escuela mama, creo que el idioma se le sigue dificultando.

—Hablare con el cuando este mas tranquilo… no pensé que todo esto le afectara tanto

Intente hablar con él pero de que se ponía en un plan de yo puedo solo ni quien lo bajara de él, mama hablo con él intente que me contara pero me dijo loq ue ya sabia "que el idioma" "que la cultura era diferente" y cuanto pretexto… sabia que eso era algo que le mortificaba pero sabia que había algo mas.

Me sente en el patio para tomar el desayuno, últimamente Kawaki siempre se desaparecía y comía sola en el colegio.

—Puedo?

—Ah… si —ese chico de nuevo—

—Siempre comes sola?

—Me gusta

—Quieres? —me extendió unas galletas—

—Gracias…

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Si te lo dije, nos presentamos… tu eres Shinki y yo soy Sarada… te dije mi nombre.

—Jaja.. si me refiero a que si eres Sarada sin apellido jajaja

—Ah… —seti que me ruborice de verguenza— Sarada Uchiha

—Uchiha… eres familia de Sasuke Uchiha?

—Si es mi papa, tú lo conoces?

—Si, ha estado en reuniones de estado con mi papa, yo soy Shinki Sabaku No, mi padre es… —me sonrió algo contrariado— el "primer ministro" de Emiratos Arabes Unidos…

—Que?!

Casi me atraganto con la galleta, como lo decía asi tan solapadamente, el no era un cualquiera, su padre no era solo un primer ministro…! Su padre era un jeque árabe! Lo cual hacia que él fuera…

—Eres un príncipe!

—Ah… no lo veo asi

—Espera… espera… conoces a Shikadai Nara —sonrio divertido— que tonta soy, claro que lo conoces, es tu primo! Su mama es la famosa princesa de la arena… Temari Sabaku No… yo asistía al colegio con él!

—Si es mi primo, por eso se hablar Japones… eres muy divertida Sarada

—Me alegra divertirle su amjestad…

—No lo dije en son de molestar… disculpa, lo dije en el mejor sentido eres muy interesante. —no se porque me puse nerviosa y necesitaba cambiar de tema, pero antes de hablar él me gano—No te veo nunca con nadie, no has hecho amigos?

—No… creo que aqui el plus de ser la chica nueva no te hace popular mágicamente

—Mmm… los de secundaria son muy torpes, les falta ver mejor las bellezas que hay en la cotidianidad… —estaba por hablar pero de nuevo hablo— ese chico que buscabas la otra vez… que es de ti?

"Ding, Ding, Ding"

El timbre sonó y aunque quisiera responderle debíamos volver a clases, levante mis cosas y mi basura al igual que él, nos despedimos y cada uno camino a su salón.

El fin de semana llego y salimos alacena de beneficencia en familia, papa conversaba con mama sobre algunas cosas y yo intentaba que Kawaki me mirara aunque sea por un segundo, ni porque me habia matado arreglándome esa noche el me habia siquiera mirado, ya tenia dos semanas que no iba a mi habitación, estaba muy distante.

—Ire por unos bocadillos, Sarada me ayudas?

—Si mama… —mire a Kawaki y aunque ya sabia la respuesta insistí— vienes?

—Ire al servicio

Se levanto y se fue dejándome ahi de pie, camine con mama y me abrazo a ella.

—Todo bien?

—Aja… —no no estaba nada bien, Kakawaki se bajaba de mi y no entendía porque? No sabia que habia hecho o que ocurria y me sentia mal, yo le habia dado todo a Kawaki y parecia que a el no le importaba—

—Tranquila querida… Kawaki es un chico complicado, debes tenerle paciencia, las cosas por las que ha pasado le hacen ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, las cosas que para nosotros son insignificantes para el pueden ser todo y viceversa…

—Ya no se que pensar mama… —me abrazo—

—Pues por ahora cambia esa cara porque tu papa comienza a notar cierta tensión y si no es tu intensión de decirle a tu padre que tu y él salen será mejor que pongas mejor cara.

Tuve que fingir estar de buen humor y con ganas de participar en las conversaciones cuando lo que quería era irme a casa y meterme a la habitación de Kawaki y obligarlo a decirme que carajos pasaba con él fuera a besos o a golpes.

—Buenas noches… —levante la mirada y un hombre alto y delgado estaba delate de nosotros con muchos agentes de seguridad revoloteando a su alrededor— espero no interrumpir, solo pasaba a dar mis saludos…

—No interrumpe, por favor tome asiento —papa se puso de pie, estaba en su modo diplomático, por lo que me senté lo mas derecha que podía debía ser alguien muy importante.— permitame presentarle a mi familia… ella es mi esposa Sakura Uchiha

—Un placer señora… me temo que no nos habíamos conocido, una vez viajo a Dubai para hacer una cirugía pero no tuve el placer de coincidir con usted.

—No sabia que su alteza estuviera al tanto de mi presencia.

—Es usted una mujer extraordinaria, sus logros médicos traspasan fronteras, su esposo debe estar orgulloso de tan preciada joya que tiene a su lado.

—Gracias pro el cumplido.

—Ella es mi hija Sarada…

—Dad… —ese chico!… mire al hombre alto y pelirrojo… él era el jeque arabe?… Shinki estaba ahí— Sarada!

—Shinki no seas maleducado… no puedes interrumpir de esa manera.

—Se conocen? —papa me miro—

—Eh… si…. Bueno papa…

—Vamos al cole juntos… voy con él de hecho—señalo a Kawaki—

—Disculpen los pésimos modales de mi hijo…

—No se preocupe estos chicos hoy jaja…le decía ella es Sarada y él es Kawaki… —vi que miro a mi madre y ella se puso nerviosa—… nuestros hijos.

Nuestros hijos… NUESTROS… HIJOS… sentí que quería vomitar de los nervios, mi papa consideraba un hijo a Kawaki, si supiera lo que pasaba entre él y yo…

—Así que son hermanos—Sinki me sonrió—


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 El príncipe y el mendigo.**

Cuando llegamos a Norteamérica no sabia que esperar y menos con los comentarios de Delta dando vueltas en mi cabeza, era un mundo diferente y no sabia a lo que me enfrentaba pero al verlo me habia fascinado… era un mundo totalmente diferente en todos los sentidos, la gente era mas abierta y menos asustada, la gente podía hacer cualquier cosa sin temor a ser juzgado y eso me estaba gustando, los primeros dias fueron disfrutar de ese lugar y por un instante crei que yo podía pertenecer a ese sitio, pero después teniamos que ir al colegio y ahi fue un golpe a la realidad que me esperaba…

No entendia nada durante las clases, todos hablaban muy rapido y no entendía nada de lo que decian ni mis compañeros, en el receso era peor… y aunque Sarada intentaba animarme o ayudarme eso me hacia sentir peor, depender de ella, hacerla quedar mal, en algún momento se daría cuenta que yo era una carga y debia buscar un chico de su clase…

Escabullirme en su habitacion no era dificil, los empleados ahi no vivían en la casa, se retiraban a cierta hora y las noches eran mas fáciles de librar, solo debía esquivar a sus papas y regresar cuando terminábamos, algo que no me gustaba pero no teníamos de otra si no queria que nos descubrieran.

Las ultimas noches no habia podido ir a su recamara su padre se habia estado durmiendo mas tarde y me vencía el sueño, notaba que Sarada estaba mas atenta a mi podía sentir su mirada sobre mi a cada momento.

—Esta todo bien?

—Aja…

—Kawaki… te lo dije en el comedor, desde el momento en el que llegaste a nuestra casa te volviste uno mas de la familia, para nosotros eres muy importante…

—... pfff— la madre de Sarada si que era encimosa—

Esa mujer si que me sorprendía, era una empalagosa de lo peor, odiaba que estuviera siempre encima de mi queriendo saber todo pero por algún extraño motivo me hacia sentir bien que preguntara, que me hablara… era como si me gustara tener una… mama?

—… si hay algo que te disguste dímelo… entendido?

—Aja…

—Ok… —acaricio un poco mi cabello pero me quite— que es lo que ocurre?

—Nada…

—Kawaki! Cuando tu vas yo ya fui y regrese y créeme se que algo pasa…

—No pasa nada… es solo la escuela, es mas difícil de lo que pense.

—Se te esta dificultando idioma? —solo asentí— no te preocupes, si es necesario contrataremos a otro profesor para que refuerces el idioma en tus ratos libres…

—Lo que menos quiero son mas maestros!

Me levante y me aleje de ella, fastidiado harto de toda esa situación, sintiéndome un idiota sin poder comunicarme, que todos se rieran d emir cuando hablaba, pero lo peor… esperando que Sarada se hartara de un perdedor como yo.

—Jaja… Kawaki, lo que tienes es frustración —senti que se acerco de nuevo— ok no habrá mas profesores, que te parece si practicas conmigo? Todas las noches antes de irte a dormir veremos una película en ingles y la comentaremos, te parece?

—…— me encogi de hombros, daba igual que le dijera ya la conocía era tan terca como su hija y terminaría haciendo lo que ella quería—

—Perfecto… —se acerco a mi tanto que de los nervios no me pude quitar, solo sentí sus labios en mi frente— somos una familia, no lo dudes…

Estaba por salir pero se giro de nuevo.

—… Kawaki? No debería meterme pero no puedo evitarlo… no crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella?

—Yo…

—Descansa.

Esa mujer me contrariaba en muchos sentidos odiaba que fuera tan metida en mis cosas, tan empalagosa pero me gustaba sentirme querido y que alguien se interesaba por mi, sentia que le importaba, era bueno ese sentimiento… pero como odiaba que se metiera en esos asuntos y solo me dejara pensando de mas!

Por mas que intentaba acercarme a Sarada no podia, no soportaba ni queria que me viera como un tonto que no podía ni pedir una soda, que no podía protegerla y que era ella quien debia cuidar de mi. Volvía a clases después de pasar el receso en el tejado de uno de los laboratorios a solas, cuando la vi caminar con un chico de mi clase… un chico que era bastante popular, se sonreía con ella y al despedirse ella le devolvió la sonrisa, parecía que tenían trato habitual, al ingresar al salón me senté en mi sitio.

—Open your books to page 45…

Vi que los demas abrieron el libro de algebra e hice lo mismo, espere que uno de mis compañeros encontrara la pagina que habia dicho y me fije que pagina era para hacer lo mismo.

—… As you will see, exercise 19 states that between 3 brothers the amount of 1,300 dollars is distributed, the oldest receives twice the average and the latter four times the smallest ... how much does each receive?

Si en definitiva no entendía nada, ni una gota de lo que decía ese hombre queria tanto arrojarle el maldito libro a la cabeza, si de por si las matemáticas no eran lo mio en otro idioma era peor!

» Pais de Mierda, Idioma de Mierda!«

—Kawaki… are you Kawaki?

—… —mire a mi costado y el idiota que había estado conversando con Sarada me hablaba—

Me centre en mirar el Pizarro si bien el puto idioma no lo entendia los números si los recordaba… trataba de concentrarme en que mierda ponía en la pizarra.

—The older Brother has 2 (4x) twice as much as the middle one, while the middle Brother has 4x which would be 4 times that of the little one, finally the little Brother: x, we call "x" what the little one receives…

» Puta madre!«

—Kawaki… —volvi a mirar a ese idiota— tú eres Kawaki? Me entiendes en japonés?…

»Obvio pendejo naci en japón…!«

Aveces esos niños mimados eran muy pendejos.

—Necesitas ayuda? —lo mire, tenia una cara con una sonrisa de un pendejo—

—No

Mire la pizarra de nuevo.

—the equation is Three brothers share 1300 so the operation to solve is 8x + 4x + x = 1300 and the solution is 8x+4x+x=1300, which is equal to 13x=1300, If you are multiplying, it happens dividing and it would be this way when we have cleared x=1300/13 so the value of x is 100…

» Me lleva la mierdaa!«

Si me estaba llevando la fregada pero antes muerto que permitirme perder el orgullo y menos con el pendejo mimado.

—Si el hermano menor tiene 100… el hermano de en medio debe aplicar la siguiente formula —ese baboso se acerco y escribio en mi libreta— 4x= 4 *100 el resultado es 400… asi que si el mayor tiene el doble que el mediano, este tendrá 800… —lo mire con ganas de patearle el culo— de nada….

Maldito mocoso engreído, que se creia? Yo no pedia su puta ayuda, algo tramaba ese pendejo nadie ayudaba a nadie sin querer nada a cambio, eso me lo habia enseñado la calle a golpes.

Ese fin de semana acudimos a una fiesta, por mas que intente zafarme de ella no puede, "eramos familia" mierda… era tal cual Delta lo habia dicho, no encajaba para nada con ellos, no podía ni conversar, no sabia ni de que hablaban y aun si les entendiera todos hablaban de viajes o lugares a los que yo jamas Babia ivistado, hablaban de lujos y coches, cosas que yo jamas habia tenido, hablaban de fiestas con personas que no conocía… yo no encajaba para nada en ese lugar con ellos.

Al volver la mujer le insinuó que queria irse y eso lo que mas queria, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con la empalagosa… pero un hombre llego arruino el plan de retirarnos de la estupida cena.

—Buenas noches… espero no interrumpir, solo pasaba a dar mis saludos…

—No interrumpe, por favor tome asiento, permitame presentarle a mi familia… ella es mi esposa Sakura Uchiha

Ellos dos conversaban pero yo miraba mi plato, queria largarme de ahi cuanto antes.

—Un placer señora… me temo que no nos habíamos conocido, una vez viajo a Dubai para hacer una cirugía pero no tuve el placer de coincidir con usted.

—No sabia que su alteza estuviera al tanto de mi presencia.

—Es usted una mujer extraordinaria, sus logros médicos traspasan fronteras, su esposo debe estar orgulloso de tan preciada joya que tiene a su lado.

—Gracias pro el cumplido.

—Ella es mi hija Sarada…

—Dad… Sarada!

—Shinki no seas maleducado… no puedes interrumpir de esa manera.

Levante la mirada y era el pendejo de mi salón, el idiota con el que habia visto a Sarada, estaba ahi de pie mirándola con una sonrisa, la mire a ella y lo miraba algo sorprendida.

—Se conocen?

—Eh… si…. Bueno papa…

—Vamos al cole juntos… voy con él de hecho—me señalo con una sonrisa—

—Disculpen los pésimos modales de mi hijo…

—No se preocupe estos chicos de hoy aja…le decía ella es Sarada y él es Kawaki nuestros hijos.

»Pero que mierda acabo de escuchar?!«

Sarada y yo hermanos? Que idiotesmas grande!

—Así que son hermanos—Sinki le sonrió a Sarada y note que ella lo miraba algo nerviosa—

—El es mi hijo Shinkiel príncipe heredero…

»Principe?! Ese pendejo era un príncipe?! Esas cosas existían aun?«

-… saluda como es debido Shinki.

—Si padre… buenas noches familia Uchiha, permitame extórnales mis disculpas por al forma en la que me eh hecho notar, no quisiera que se quedaran con una mala impresión de mi.

—Para nada, se ve que es usted un joven muy educado —la madre de Sarada siendo ella, tan empalagosa— un placer conocerle alteza.

—Porque no vienen a casa comer, padre podríamos invitarles a la celebración —el hombre solo sintió y él miro a Sarada— quisieras venir a la embajada para el festival, me gustaría que fueras mi invitada…

Evite mirar a Sarada, queria hacerlo pero no me evidenciaría ni en lo mas mínimo… no sabia si ella me miraba o buscaba encontrarse conmigo pero la madre de Sarda no dejaba de mirarme y mirarlo a él y a su hija, eso era incomodo. Ahora entendida porque tanto interés en acercarse a mi... intentaba timar a un timador, chamaco pendejo.

—Si me encantaria.

»Idiota…«

Que mierda esperaba, que ella dijera que no? Es un puto príncipe y yo? Sabia que en algún momento Sarada vería que había mejores chicos para ella, pero no pensé que tan pronto… no tengo ni puta idea que mas dijeron porque ya no escuche nada, solo queria largarme de ese lugar, de ese país queria volver a Japón con mi gente…

Volvíamos en el auto y solo miraba por la ventanilla del auto, habia silencio por parte de Sarada y mio en la parte trasera, mientras que sus padres no paraban de hablar o mas bien la empalagosa, asi era todo el recorrido hasta que Sarada hablo…

—Que fue eso papa?!

—Eh?

—Porque le dijiste al jeque que Kawaki es tu hijo! —mire a Sarada por el grito que le dio a su padre— Kawaki no es tu hijo!

—Sarada…—su madre miro la miro sorprendida por como le hablaba a su padre—

—No es momento para discusiones.

—Que?... Y cuando lo hablaras?! Siempre estas ocupado! Nunca estas para nosotras! En que momento decidieron eso?! Por lo menos me hubieran preguntado!

El padre de Sarada guardo silencio y su madre solo lo miraba al igual que yo, el padre de Sarada no dijo ni hizo nada, solo condujo, hasta llegar a la casa. Cuando el hombre aparco el coche Sarda se bajo corriendo y su madre tras de ella, solo mire al hombre que parecía tranquilo y sereno, bajo como si edad del coche y yo tras de él, mire que Sarada y su madre hablaban en la entrada de la casa pero no sabia que decían.

—Que fue toda esa escenita en el auto Sarada? —ella solo lo miro un instante y desvío la mirada estaba por llorar, no sabia que hacer su padre ahora si se veía molesto— Si mencioné que Kawaki es nuestro hijo es porque tu madre y yo lo venimos platicando desde hace tiempo… queremos adoptarlo de forma oficial.

—Y que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo con nosotros?!

—Sarada no le hables así a tu papa… Kawaki ha estado con nosotros como en un hogar de acogida cariño, —la mujer se acerco tanto a ella como a mi— lo que tu papa estaba contemplando era adoptarlo y darle su apellido…

—Solo yo? —el hombre la miro extrañado—

—Yo te pedí que lo analizaremos mas, no esperaba que lo anunciaras de esa forma en una cena sin consultarme. —La mama de Sarada se puso firme, de hecho aprecia enérgica, jamas la habia visto asi—

—Ya lo habíamos conversado.

—Yo te dije que aun no era el momento, que esperaras, que viéramos como lo tomaba ellos…

—Sarada y Kawaki se llevan bien, creo que hasta ya se ven como hermanos…

»Mierda«

Como le explicábamos a ese hombre que lo que menos sentíamos Sarada y yo era amor "fraternal" vaya lio… creo que no era el momento de decirle a ese hombre que me andaba cogiendo a su hija.

La mujer no le respondió, solo note que miro a Sarada y luego a mi, como esperando algo, sentia pena por ese hombre… todos en esa casa sabíamos que pasaba menos él.

—Yo no lo quiero de hermano! No lo quiero!

—Sarada comportate! Ya habiamso hablado esto, te dijimos que le daríamos un hogar a Kawaki porque rayos te comportas asi!

—Claro que no! hablamos de que él podía venir a vivir con nosotros no que lo adoptaran! Yo no quiero que sea mi hermano! Yo no lo quiero como hermano!

Sarada subió a su habitación llorando, nos quedamos parados su padre y yo mientras su madre subió detrás de ella.

—Sarada, cariño espera…

—Sakura! No le solapes sus berrinches!

—Ay Sasuke estas ciego! —se dio vuelta y se fue tras su hija— Sarada mi amor…

El hombre me miro —me puedo ir a dormir?

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, me di un baño tan rápido como pude y me puse mi pijama y me quede parado pegado a mi puerta escuchando lo que ocurría en el pasillo, absoluto silencio, no había ruido alguno, pero estaba casi seguro que la mujer seguía en la habitacion de Sarada, en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera y se metiera e su alcoba me escabulliría a la habitacion de Sarada.

Estuve mas de 1 hora ahi pegado como idiota hasta que escuche que una puerta se abrió y alguien salió, esperaba oír sus pasos alejarse pero los escuchan acercarse…

»Mierda!«

Venia para acá, me avente a la cama y me tape. Escuche los toquidos y le di señal de que entrara.

—Perdón por venir tan tarde… podemos hablar? —solo asentí y ella se acerco a mi cama— Sarada ya se durmió, pude calmarla… estas bien?

—…— acaricio mi cabello y me sonrío pero no como siempre, se le notaba preocupada—

—Que opinas de que mi esposo quiere que lleves nuestro apellido? —me encogí de hombros— Kawaki… voy a ser honesta contigo, cuando me entere que tú y Sarada estaban saliendo me sorprendi mucho pero creo que era algo inevitable… considere que era algo que debia pasar y no debía impedírselos… pero ahora creo que estoy asustada, por los dos…

La mire y ella me sonreía casi a fuerza.

—… pero mas por ella Kawaki, no se con cuantas chicas habrás salido antes de salir con mi hija, ni que tan liberales hayan sido, solo puedo decirte que para Sarada eres su primer novio y ella realmente esta muy entusiasmada contigo…

—Yo..

—Solo te lo digo para que lo tengas en mente, se que no puedo evitar que mi hija sufra o pase ciertas circunstancias, es parte de crecer… y por mas que intervenga no evitare lo que deba pasar, se que tu la quieres, no tengo idea que piensas en este momento… solo te puedo decir que hay cosas que no nos pasan dos veces en la vida y aveces podemos arrepentirnos por las decisiones que tomamos, por miedo…

—Yo no tengo miedo

— Hace tanto que no sabias lo que era ser feliz que ahora que lo sientes no puedes reconocerlo… es normal estar asustado ante un panorama que no estas acostumbrado a tratar. Descansa.

Estaba por besar mi frente pero me quite, como odiaba que se metiera en mi cabeza y alborotara todo! Esta vez no se lo permitiría.

—Tu no sabes nada!

—Kawaki todos tenemos cargas… todos hemos sufrido.

—Que tanto pueden sufrir los de tu clase?! Nunca han sabido que es quedarse sin comer! No saber dónde pasar la noche! O que el frio te cale hasta los huesos y no puedas arrinconarte en un maldito lugar para buscar calor! Que tanto pueden sufrir ustedes?!

—Cierto… jamas hemos pasado por ello, por eso a ti no se te cae el mundo con algo tan insignificante, eres fuerte la vida te ha hecho fuerte, ahora imagina que tu mundo es perfecto, que tienes todo y no tienes de que preocuparte y un dia conoces a una persona que te hace ver que vida es vanal, es superficial y te muestra un mundo diferente en el que te hace sentir vivo y tu confías y crees y vas tras de el, le das todo pero de repente el ya no muestra interés… solo se aleja mas y mas, y tu no puedes hacer nada para retenerlo, se te escapa como el agua en las manos, quieres evitarlo pero no puedes… y como tu mundo es perfecto o al menos lo era porque ya no lo es… no sabes ni que hacer, entras en caos… dime Kawaki que es peor? Saber que el mundo es cruel y enfrentarte a el o ser ciega en un mundo que puede aplastarte y de un momento a otro enfrentarte a algo que jamas imaginaste?

Odiaba a esa mujer…

—… el sufrimiento es algo difícil de medir, pero de que todos sufrimos, sufrimos.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue a la puerta.

—Kawaki una cosa mas… a diferencia de mi marido yo si tengo el sueño ligero, hoy deja dormir a mi hija, mañana hablas con ella.

Me quede callado no solo porque no tenia nada que decirle a esa mujer, sino porque por primera vez en mi vida moría de vergüenza…


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 La hija de mama y papa**

Notaba a Kawaki raro esta mañana, no se me acercaba aunque notaba que intentaba en varias ocasiones acercarse a mi, desayunamos con mi padre y mi madre en el jardín, al parecer papa queria pasar la tarde en casa descansando y en familia, hacia bastante que no lo hacíamos por sus compromisos.

—Mr. Uchiha, on the phone Arab Sheikh Sabaku No —el mayordomo vino y vi que le entrego el telefono a mi padre—

Papa conversaba tranquilo, permanecimos en silencio todos, no era raro eso, dado que siempre que papa estaba al telefono debíamos mantener silencio para que pudiera llevar su llamada sin embargo esa mañana era diferente el silencio era por otro motivo y hacia que ese fuera el desayuno ams incomodo como bochornoso de toda la historia de los desayunos de los Uchiha… y no era para menos, aunque tenia una duda, no entendía porque Kawaki actuaba raro con mama…

La conversación entre mi madre y yo anoche nos habia dejado algo… incomodas entre nosotras por asi decirlo, aunque debia reconocer que mi mama me habia calmado para que dejara de llorar consolándome un poco después de esa discusión con mi apdre que me habia dejado mas que alterada. Mi madre me dió un "respaldo" de chicas… algo asi como solidaridad entre mujeres, pero dejando en claro que una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaran papa hablaría conmigo y de un castigo por referirme a él como lo habia hecho no me salvaba… por eso ahora estaba en un cruce con mi madre por haber hablado de mas con ella y con un pánico con mi padre… mi padre era un hombre muy sereno y callado, podía estar furioso o feliz y tener la misma cara, solo esperaba el momento en el que me dijera "Sarada acompañame al despacho" para saber que mi juicio y castigo se venían.

Mi padre colgo la llamada y bebio su café, mama le sonrio para hacerle conversación pero papa la evadió de forma directa.

—Sarada acompañame al despacho…

No sabia si comenzar a llorar y suplicar por mi vida, anoche le habia gritado a mi papa y encima cuestionado su autoridad sobre nuestra familia, algo que nunca habia hecho, sin duda relacionarme con Kawakie estaba dando frutos, la desobediencia en mi estaba floreciendo. Entre al despacho con papa siguiendome, se sento en el sofa mirándome, enseguida tome asiento a un lado de él, era una clara invitacion para una charla…

—Me acaba de hablar Sabaku No, para hacernos una invitacion a la embajada… al parecer el Janadriyah Festival se inaugura el dia de hoy y desea que podamos asistir.

—Janadri… Festival que es eso?

—Un festival de sobre su cultura, se lleva a cabo durante dos semanas, hoy es la inauguración, tu y su hijo son amigos?

—Eh… no… solo compañeros, él es compañero de Kawaki… solo nos saludamos…

—Es un chico agradable —mire a mi padre que me miraba atento—

—Eh… supongo

—Anoche —me tense— entiendo que te haya puesto de ese modo… debimos consultar contigo si estabas cómoda con nuestra decisión.

—Yo lamento como te hable papa, no debi reaccionar asi, pero es que de verdad no han sido dias buenos para mi , luego Kawaki con esa actitud y con todo esto sentí abrumada, la noticia em tomo por sorpresa….

—No han sido dias buenos? Ocurre algo con Kawaki, Sarada? —papa me miraba desconcertado y preocupado, trague saliva—

—Ah… no papa no pasa nada con él, me refiero al cambio de escuela, no eh hecho amigos y pues Kawkai se le dificulta el idioma y trato de ayudarlo pero ya sabes como es…

—Pense que ya se llevaban bien…

—Pues piensas mal! —regule de inmediato mi tono— Lo tolero que es diferente…

—Creo que fue una mala idea eso de la adopción

—Si papa

—Pense que seria bueno acogerlo y que tuvieras… un hermano, quería que tuvieras lo que yo tuve con mi hermano, pero veo que me equivoque

—Si papa, Kawaki y yo jamas! Jamas seremos hermanos…

—Pfff… hablare con Shikamaru para que detenga los tramites —papa ya habia iniciado los tramites?— le dire que comience el papeleo para que Kawakis ea adoptado por otra familia

—Que?! Espera, espera… si otra familia lo adopta el se iría de la casa?

—Obviamente Sarada. Si una familia decide darle un hogar Kawakis e ira con esa familia…

—No!… osea no lo quiero de hermano, pero no se puede quedar? —papa me miro confundido— digo seguir como estábamos, solos on el hogar de acogida… que, que él se quede pero que nos ea mi hermano!

—Sarada! Te estas escuchando? Eso es muy egoísta de nuestra parte, tenerlo aqui sin hacerlo parte de la familia, ese muchacho necesita una familia y s nosotros no podemos dársela me encargare de que tenga un buen hogar. —papa se habia molestado— Sube arreglarte que iremos con los Sabaku No en unas horas… y ya se cierra el tema de Kawaki

—Pero papa..

—Pero Nada! Ya me quedo claro que Kawaki merece una familia y con tu actitud aqui no lo tendrá… —papa se levanto para coger el teléfono—

Flash Back

—Mama… —sorbia la nariz de tanto llorar— mi…. Mi -hip- mi papa… no puede…

—Mi amor… papa no lo hace para hacerte sentir mal, papa en verdad le ha tomado cariño a Kawaki, ha visto que es un buen muchacho y quiere darle un hogar, ese hogar que la vida le ha negado…

—Pe-pero… pero… y-yo no no qui-quiero… ahhhh!

—Sarada… —mama me abrazaba— poniéndote asi no solucionaras nada, aqui el menos responsable es tu padre, ustedes hasta ahora no han sido claros, a mi ni me habían dicho, tu padre desconoce todo, asió que sin están en esta encrucijada es porque ustedes lo propiciaron.

—Ay mama! Ahhhh…

—Haber mañana que te dice

—Tienes que ayudarme mama!

—A mi ni me metas, que ese castigo te lo tienes bien merecido jovencita, no debiste hablarle asi a tu padre… fuiste muy grosera con él, ya deberías de saberlo con tu padre esos berrinches no funcionan, entre mas lo pongas en un dilema se pondrá mas la defensiva, a tu papa le gusta tener el control de todo, estaba casi seguro que era una buena idea y ver que te pusiste asi lo hara dudar hasta peque Kawaki este aqui

—No, no, no, no, no mama! Ayúdame… t-tu di-dile que no… ate si te hace ca-caso… —no podía ni hablar de tanto que hipaba—

—No estoy muy segura que en esto me haga caso, nunca le habías hablado asi a tu papa, si yo estoy desconcertada… no se como estará él.

—Por favor mama…  
—Vere que puedo hacer… pero reconsidera y medita tu comportamiento de hoy jovencita!

—Perdón mama.. es que… han sido tantas cosas, la mudanza, la escuela, kawaki —de color ecordar como me evadía solté a llorar— ay mama….

—Mi bebe… —me acuño en sus brazos— que ocurre?

—… —ma apreté a ella—

—Sarada sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

—Es Kawaki… lo siento raro

—Lo sé hable con él, me dijo que el idioma se le esta dificultando.

—Eso me dijo tambien a mi mama, pero creo que es algo mas… siempre me evade, en el receso nunca me busca, incluso aqui en la casa trato de que hagamos tarea juntos y me evita o se oculta

—Bueno, el siempre ha sido asi y lo sabes.

—No mama, el no es asi conmigo, ya ni en las noches viene… —cerré la boca demasiado tarde y mama me miro dudosa—

La habia regado de forma fenomenal.

—Kawaki… Kawaki viene a tu cuarto?

—No… —me miraba atenta, mentirle a mi mama era una tontería, era demasiado inteligente— bueno si, viene y solo nos damos buenas noches y se va a su cuarto…

—Buenas noches?… Sarada… —se quedo callada— osea que cuando escuchaba que el aria la puerta no iba por agua a la cocina?…oh por dios! Me han estado viendo la cara!

—Mama no es lo que tu crees… mama…

Se levanto de la cama enojada, hablaba y decía cosas de que se lo prometimos, de que la confianza y el respeto y yo no sabia ni donde meterme, no solo hora tenia que cuidarme de mi papa sino de mama también.

—Yo confíe en ustedes!

—Mama… por favor escuchame… te digo que el ya no viene, me evade

—Y eso debería hacerme sentir bien?! En mis narices y en las de tu padre! Te dice algo la "confianza familiar"? No puedo creer que nos hicieras esto Sarada… estas irreconocible jovencita!

—Mama… por favor… te prometo que me puedes regañar todo lo que quieras pero hoy no, hoy no mama —me solté a llorar— hoy no…

Mama se acerco y me abrazo, me aferre a sus brazos, de pronto todo eran caos, Kawaki no me hacia caso, cada dia se alejaba de mi, cada dia era mas indiferente incluso mas de cuando lo habia conocido, antes por lo menos le molestaba pero ahora sentia que yo no le importaba, jamas le habia gritado a mi papa y ahora estaba temiendo por el castigo que podía darme por haber sido tan injusta con él por haberme dejado ir por la ira y el enojo de pelear por algo que sentia que ya se me iba.

Mama ya no me dijo nada, solo se quedo abranzome hasta que los ojos se me hincharon y me dolían de tanto llorar que me dormí.

Fin Flash Back

En definitiva las cosas no estaban saliendo como queria, o ams bien no estaba llevando la conversación a ningun punto, solo me dejaba llevar por mis emociones y me estaban haciendo hacer un desastre, mi padre ya estaba considerando enviar a Kawaki a otro lugar por mis arrebatos, debia pensar bien un plan… peor por ahora debia solo evitar que el se fuera y eso era de una sola forma…

_—"…ya deberías de saberlo con tu padre esos berrinches no funcionan, entre mas lo pongas en un dilema se pondrá mas la defensiva, a tu papa le gusta tener el control de todo…"_

Dandole la razón a mi padre…

—Papa! —me miraba con el telefono en la oreja.— tienes razón… deberiamos darle una familia a Kawaki, yo… yo actué asi pro celos… pense que si adoptaban a Kawaki ya no me querrían igual…

—Que? —papa me miro confundido y mas que dudoso, no me estaba creyendo nada—

—Pense que al tenerlo ya como hermano… no se ya no seria tu consentida, te eh visto tan entusiasmado con él y a mama igual que pense que yo ya estaba en segundo plano… y me entro el miedo… peor ahora que tus pies que no puedo ser egoísta con él porque merece una familia veo cuan desconsiderada eh sido y en efecto me falta un hermano…

—Sarada a que estas jugando?

—A nada papa… es solo que hablar contigo me ha dejado ver que tan egoísta eh sido… por no querer compartirlos a ti y a mama… creo que si em hace falta un hermano… Kawaki se merece una familia, nosotros podemos ser esa familia papa…

No se si me creyó, solo dijo que lo pensaría unos días, creo que nos tendría a prueba, o mas bien a mi me tendría a prueba sobre como me llevaría con Kawaki partir de ese día por lo que debia cuidar que decía y como me comportaba con él, hablando de que hablar con Kawaki aun debia hacerle saber que mi madre ya sabia que él y yo por las noches teniamos uno que otro encuentro clandestino…

—Sarada… —mire al pasillo y mi madre me miraba atenta.— me ha dicho tu padre que iremos a una festividad a la embajada de Emiratos… alístate por favor y ponte algo adecuado, no escotes, algo que te llegue a media pantorrilla, manga tres cuartos y de preferencia un color neutro querida…

—Si mama…

—Sarada, —se acerco— Anoche ya no quise seguir ese tema —acomodo mi cabello tras mi oreja— quiero que hables con Kawaki y le digas, mas bien le pidas que no vuelvan a ocurrir esas visitas nocturnas… pídele que te respete a ti y a nosotros, esta situación no puede continuar asi, los dos son muy jóvenes y ese tipo de relación que llevan es muy inapropiado para ustedes… entendido?

—Si mama…

—Mas vale que no me vuelvan a ver la cara, porque de lo contrario hablare con tu papa y créeme no solo no adoptaremos a Kawaki, sino que le pediré que lo mande a un hogar de acogida en otro lugar.

Mama estaba muy, demasiado seria, solo asentí con la cabeza y me fui a mi habitación para alistarme, sentia que mi pecho reventaría de tantas emociones en tampoco tiempo. Ahora debia cuidarme de papa y de mama… pero la que mas me preocupaba era mama, sin duda ella era mas perceptiva y mas astuta.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 Llegando al limite**

Tuvimos que ir a la mentada fiesta del baboso ese, porque no podía solo quedarme en casa mientras ellos iban a sus circos? Su justificación siempre era que éramos una familia, ya comenzaba a fastidiarme el juego ese.

El auto avanzaba y recordaba mi vida en la calle, si bien no tenía los lujos de ahora yo era libre, si quería ir a un maldito lugar iba y si no quería ir no iba... era sencillo, sin embargo ahora todo tenía reglas, códigos de vestir, de asistencia, bueno hasta para comer. Sentía que el aire de pronto me faltaba y el traje que llevaba me sofocaba, el apretado moño en lo camisa me estaba estrangulando. La miré de reojo y se veía hermosa, se había puesto un vestido muy ñoño a mi gusto pero en ella todo se veía lindo, de hecho me agradaba que se vistiera así, se percató de mi mirada y me busco con la suya pero o evite mirando por la venta.

Al llegar al lugar apenas entramos y sus padres se presentaron unos guardias nos condujeron por un camino largo, sus papás caminaban adelante de nosotros y Sarada se me acercó...

—Tenemos que hablar...

—Eh?

— Tenemos que hablar y es urgente...

—Urgente? Aquí? —miró a su alrededor, que tan urgente podía ser que no podía esperar a volver a casa?—

—Mamá lo sabe

— Que?...

Sabíamos de que hablaba puesto que era lo me rondaba la cabeza las últimas horas y gracia a ella no podía ni alzar la cabeza en el comedor... no esperaba que se lo hubiera preguntado o dicho a Sarada..

Mierda!

— Que mi mamá sabe — miro a sus padre y bajo la voz—...de las noches entre tú y yo

—Ya lo sabía — la sujete del brazo para dejar que se adelantaran un poco— no lo digas en voz alta

—Como que ya lo sabías? porque no me habías dicho nada? Por eso ya no has ido a mi cuarto?...

Eran tantas preguntas que con los nervios a de sus padres estaban a escasamente 1 metro de nosotros, el maldito traje me estaba asfixiando y que ella me estaba mareando con sus preguntas que no supe ni qué contestar

—No, por eso no deje de ir...

—Entonces? Por qué ya no...

—Chicos, caminen más aprisa no se queden atrás — su padre nos apresuró y no tuvimos de otra que alcanzarles—

—Luego hablamos...

El luego hablamos se tornó imposible una vez que nos encontramos con el junior ese y su séquito, no se despegaba de Sarada en absoluto, el padre de Sarada permanecí con el padre del idiota, mientras que la empalagosa y yo nos quedábamos sentados… por ratos ella por lo menos conversaba con algunas personas que estaban ahi, mientras que yo tenia que estar aburriéndome y mirando como ese pendejo solo estaba tonteando con ella, lo que mas me sorprendía era Sarada, como podía dejar que ese tipo fuera asi con ella… no digo que porque ella y yo cogíamos, sino por que ella no era asi! Ni con el pendejo de Uzumaki se portaba tan sonriente, ademas por que debia ser tan condescendiente con él, me era tan irritante verla asi…

—Deberias ir con ellos… —la empalagosa me miro— practicarías tu ingles y te divertirías…

—Nah!… —tome un poco de agua y me acomode en mi lugar—

—Sentado aqui te aburrirás —se puso de pie y me cogió de la mano— vamos a una de las carpas…

El lugar era como un festival, con pequeños puestos de comida, de ropa, de artesanías, era como un mercado ambulante, la empalagosa me explico que era los mercados típicos de arabia y que el festival era para conmemorar sus tradiciones y artesanías, asi tambien como su cultura, el festival era algo asi como recordarles quienes era y de donde venían.

—Este festival se hace aqui en la embajada como parta de la cultura de su pais, este es un mini festival, pero en Arabia es inmenso, es 10 veces mas grande… creo que mas.

—Y porque lo hacen alla? Digo aqui porque estan lejos, pero alla todos los dias ven sus cosas…

—Las personas a veces no necesariamente se tienen que ir para que se les recuerde de donde vienen —me miraba atenta, ya sabia por donde iba eso—

—Es una de sus lecciones de vida?

—Jajaja… no se como lo tomes tu… —cogió una taza de cafe y me sonrió—de todo lo que has visto… deseas probar algo o hacer alguna cosa?

—Mmm… aqui no hay tatuajes?

—Que?... Jajaj te refieres a los tatuajes de hena? no eso es de la India, en esta cultura… pero ven vamos a probar unos platillos deliciosos que tienen…

Ya se habia pasado media tarde y aunque no puedo decir que me aburriera porque la mujer no me dejo y de hecho me ayudo a practicar ingles, ya deseaba irme, mire a los alrededores y no miraba a Sarada por ninguna parte, me senti de nuevo incomodo.

—Porque no vas a buscar a Sarada —la mire y ella ma miraba sonriente, odiaba que esa mujer pudiera leerme tan fácilmente, apenas estaba por replicar pero como era su costumbre siempre tenia la ultima palabra— ella trae en su bolso mi labial… te veo en la mesa, estos tacones me están cansado

Ja… era peculiar y de cierta forma me agarbaba la empalgosa, camine por varios puestos sin verla hasta que la vi en uno de los stand con el pendejo ese, estaban conversando muy tranquilos, dude en ir e interrumpir su tan amena conversación pero me gano el arrebato, mea cerque y el primero que me noto fue él, Sarada estaba de espaldas a mi, solo me sonrio el idiota.

—Sarada… tu madre te esta buscando

—Tu madre? Que no es tambien tuya?

Me di la vuelta y camine de regreso sin responderle al idiota, pero no fui muy lejos porque escuche que Sarada me grito, obviamente no me detuve pero me alcanzaron, queria solo no tener que hablar con ninguno y por una extraña razone estaba mas molesto con Sarada…

—Kawaki! Te estábamos hablando, no nos escuchabas? —Sarda me tomo dle brazo y se abrazo de mi— le decía a Shinki que la feria es genial no es asi?

No entendia porque se comportaba asi, Sarada no era de pegárseme en publico, no era de ser "amigable"porque actuaba asi con ese tarado?

—Tendremos toda la semana la feria, pueden venir a disfrutar de ella despues de clases, le comentaba a Sarada que yo estaré en mis clases particulares pero pueden venir que serán tratados como mis invitados de honor.

—Principe Shinki —una mujer se acerco— su padre le esta buscando

—Si me permiten debo ausentarme — hizo una reverencia ante Sarada y solo una ligera sonrisa a mi— Matsuri, por favor registre a la srta Sarada y a su hermano Kawaki Uchiha como invitados de Honor a la feria, asi como tambien invitados de honor del palacio.

—Claro que si principe Shinki

—Gracias Shinki, no dudes que mi hermano y yo vendremos a visitarte…

Hermano?!

Sarada le sonreía ampliamente mientras se abrazaba a mi, que diablos le pasaba por la cabeza? Estaba flirteando con él delante de mi? Si queria darme celos porque no habia ido a su maldita habitacion les pinche juego nol e saldría. Me zafe de su agarre y comencé a camianr, no se que mas se dijeron ni queria saber, al llegar con su madre no demoro en llegar Sarada, notaba que miraba constantemente pero no le devolví la mirada, estaba de lo mas cabreado, me sentía burlado, me sentia furioso. Durante el rato que estuvimos sentados la mujer hablaba con los dos pero solo Sarada respondía y yo las evadía, no se en que maldito momento nos iriamos pero comenzaba a irritarme tanto, mierda! Odiaba esta vida! Porque maldita sea debia depender de ellos para hacer lo que quisiera, yo jamas habia tenido que hacerle caso a los demás, porque debía hacerle caso a esos idiotas? Porque tenian dinero? Que me había vendido?

—Ire a buscar a encontrarme con tu papa querida, ahora vuelvo Kawaki.

La mujer se levanto de la mesa y Sarada brinco unas sillas para acercarse hasta mi, se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano pero la evadí.

—Es porque te llame hermano? —se acerco mas, pero me removí— Ven… —sujeto mi mano para atraerme, intente jalarme pero ella insistió— no seas berrinchudo…

—Sarada ya!

—Solo quiero hablar

—Yo no

—Kawaki —intento coger mi mano de nuevo pero la evite mas que molesto—solo quiero explicarte todo

—No me interesa…

—Ven! —al parecer miro mi cara de querer anclarme a esa mesa con los cuchillos y tenedores, por que suaviso su mirada— por favor…

Odiaba a su madre porque no entendía como mierda podía leerme con tanta facildiad, pero Sarada era mil veces peor con su madre porque por muy enojado o cabreado que estuviera si ella me pedía que saltara por un puto puente yo lo haría. Me jalo y camine con ella hasta una parte del jardín mas alejado del bullicio, nos metimos entre unos arbustos, ella me miraba nerviosa.

—Que?

—Primero… desde cuándo sabes que mama ya sabia de nosotros?

—Anoche —me miraba nerviosa—

—Anoche… que… que te dijo?

—Pues que sabia… —me di la vuelta para irme—

—Espera… yo… yo fui quien le dijo a mama

—Que?!

—Fue un accidente, anoche me sentia mal, y ella pregunto y yo no se como pero le dije y se enojo…

—Sarada…

—Ya se que la regue pero ya no pude ocultarlo…. Perdon —estaba por llorar—

—Hablaremos llegando a casa… volvamos

Me di la vuelta para volver per me abrazo.

—Ya no se que hacer… todo lo que hago me sale mal y siento que me estoy hundiendo en algo que no se ni como definir, y tú! Tú no me ayudas… siento que debo hacerlo todo yo!

_"—…__dime Kawaki que es peor? Saber que el mundo es cruel y enfrentarte a el o ser ciega en un mundo que puede aplastarte y de un momento a otro enfrentarte a algo que jamas imaginaste?…"_

Esa mujer si que me hacia pensar, tente girarme para abrazarla pero no se me despego de la espalda, me tuve que quedar parado como idiota sintiéndome un pendejo, habia hecho a un lado a Sarada aun sabiendo que la estaba lastimando y ahora ella estaba hecha mierda por miculpa.

—… por reclamarle a papa dijo ue te enviaría a otro hogar de acogida —me tense de escuchar eso— que si yo no te aceptaba era mejor ya no forzarnos a ser familia y que era mejor que te fueras de casa…

El simple hecho de pensaren ya no verla me dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

—… pero le dije que yo si te quería de hermano para que no te fueras de la casa y no si hice bien… peor yo no queria que te fueras, me dio miedo—Sarada comenzó a llorar mas fuerte tanto que estaba hipando tanto que casi no entendía que decía— luego ma-mama q-que no, no, no qui-qui-quie-ere q-que no…

—Sarada no te estoy entendiendo!

Me zafe sus brazos de la cintura y me voltee, estaba muy llorosa, la abrace y se soltó a llorar mas fuerte, espere a que se calmara un poco y pudiera hablar, cuando por fin se calmo me explico como estuvo la junta con su padre y como este habia decidido ya no "forzar" la interacción entre ella y yo a lo cual Sarada habia tomado medidas mas que extremas… no estaba de acuerdo en ello peor bueno no era como si no siguiéramos en lo mismo, hasta ahora fingimos ser otra cosa delante de sus padres, así que podría con eso. En referente a su madre ahi si era un caos, el que ella nos descubriera nos limitaba aun mas y sobre todo si ya habia soltado su advertencia de no mas visitas nocturnas, ahora donde diablos cogeriamos? En el colegio?

—No Kawaki… aqui…

—Que? —la mire incredulo— en los parques y en algún jardín?

—No tonto… jajaja aqui en —señalo la embajada… Shinki me decía que podríamos venir por lo menos lo que dura el festival a disfrutar de la festividad y podríamos conocer la embajada… —se limpio los ojos— podríamos perdernos en algun rincón solos…

—No

—Eh? Kawaki, no estas escuchando que mama nos va a tener vigilados y papa igual?

—Si, entendi pero no le veo el caso de hacerme quedar como tu hermano con ese baboso!si te das cuenta que le gustas? —me miro triste pero enseguida me sonrio—

—Estas celoso?

—…—

—Jajaja…

—No te rias, es enserio Sarada! Y tu coqueteando con él!

—Yo jamas hice eso!

—Andas revoloteando a su alrededor!

—Yo no me eh portado así!

—Ah… él que alucina soy yo? Es obvio que ese tipo te esta tirando la onda Sarada y tu no haces nada por frenarlo!

—Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay! —esa mierda del loco me estaba cagando era obvio que ella sabia que ese pendejo le estaba trinado la onda— estas exagerando!

—Que no ves sus intenciones? Deberas cambiar de micas esas ya no te funcionan!

—Eres un tonto!

—Mirate en un espejo! Pareces su tapete!

—Yo no soy su tapete!

—Desde que llegamos no has hecho otra cosa que "si Shinki…" "Lo que tu digas Shinki"…

—Que esperabas es un principe! No es como si me negara o sea descortés podría causarle problemas a mi papa! O un problema diplomático… no ves!

—Una cosa es ser amable y otra ser una zorra —senti la bofetada en el rostro—

—Yo no soy… ! Eres un idiota!

Se solto llorar y se aparto de mi, se que en su interiorhubiera deseado huir de ahi peor estando en medio de un festival, rodeados de muchísima gente, con sus padres ahi… pero sobre todo su orgullo, se tuvo que tragar su coraje y esperar a parar de llorar.

—No quise… llamarte zorra…

—Idiota

—No me gusta verte con él

—Tu tienes la culpa

—Me dieron celos —no quería decirlo, no debía decirlo…— tengo miedo…

Se limpio los ojos y me miro aun muy llorosa, intente no mirarla para no sentir tanta vergüenza.

—… este no es mi mundo, tu eres esto —mire el lugar— yo no pertenezco aquí…quizá ese idi… quizá sea Shinki lo indicado para ti

—Eres un idiota! —me golpeo en el pecho con fuerza— yo les dije a todos que eras mi novio! Yo me entregue a ti! Yo fui a golpear al rector a su casa! Yo eh hecho todo! Y al primer reto que se te pone a ti simplemente te da miedo y decides hacerme a un lado? Eres un cobarde! Un maldito cobarde!

—Sarada— intente que dejara de golpearme pero era inútil estaba frenética— Sarada…

—Te odio! —la sujete con fuerza de los brazos para que parara y solo me miro furiosa—

—Cállate nos van a escuchar… —mire por entre los arbustos pero afortunadamente nadie estaba cerca, pero Sarada no dejaba de hablar muy alto— no escuchas? Nos van a oír…

—No me importa! —tuve que taparle la boca para que dejara de hacer ruido, peor empezó a empujarme—

De hecho no me sorprendía que se pusiera violenta, Sarada no se dejaría y menos estando tan colérica como estaba, me empujo con fuerza, por poco me hizo caer pero la empuje hasta un árbol y me quede sujetándola con fuerza, se retorcía con fuerza, trate de sujetarla del torso pero no pude porque me mordió la mano.

—Ay! —cerre la boca antes de gritar fuerte— Sarada…

—Porque em callas!

—Nos van a oir…

—Que mas da! Si dices que no te importa lo que hay entre nosotros…

—Yo nunca eh dicho eso

—Dijiste que Shinki era mejor para mi

—Y si lo dije… pero jamas dije que no me importara lo que hay entre tu y yo… ya te dije que tengo miedo de perderte… que veas que yo no encajo en tu mundo…

—A mi no me importa eso! Si no encajas en el mio yo encajare en el tuyo… me quieres tan poco Kawaki?

—… yo… —las palabras no salían de mi boca—

—Dilo…

—Te amo…

La bese apretándola contra el árbol, se enredó a mi cuello y la bese con fuerza, hacia tanto que ni siquiera probaba sus labios, menos su cuerpo, Mai manos recorrían su cuerpo apretando a mi, aprisionándolo contra el árbol, pero ese estupido vestido nótenla por donde pudiera colar mis manos, el escote era pegado y de manga larga… comence a levantarle el vestido hasta llegar a sus bragas, ella zafaba mi cinturón, bajaba mis pantalones y mis boxers, mire a los costados y era un punto ciego por los arbustos, me puse en su entrada…

—Ayy!

Bese su boca y comencé a moverme contra ella, se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza, baje mis brazos a sus piernas y las levante hasta mis caderas para poder entrar bien en ella.

—Recarga tu peso en el árbol

—Peor y si me caigo?

—No te caes… ahhhh….

Bombee duro contra ella, aferrada a mi cuerpo… me vine dentro de su cuerpo como hacia tanto no me descargaba, quiza fue porque no lo habíamos hecho o porque sentia la adrenalina del momento, me beso y nos alistamos para volver.

—No te vayas a manchar el vestido —aun escurría mi semen de sus piernas

—Me limpiare con mis bragas… el vestido es largo, nadie lo notara jajaja

—Vas andar sin nada abajo?

—Si… —se sonrojo— no tengo de otra…

—Maldición! —la apreté a mi cuerpo—Estas segura que tu madre nos va a estar vigilando en casa?

—Si… jajaja no podremos ni pisar un metro cerca de nuestras habitaciones..

—Imposible si me estas tentando asi… —me sonrio y me beso—

Terminamos de vestirnos y limpiarnos, Sarada oculto su ropa interior en su bolso y salimos de los arbustos para ir a nuestra mesa.

—What were they doing there? identify yourselves!

Un guardia nos encaro y vi que Sarda se puso un poco nerviosa.

—I'm Sarai Uchiha, the daughter of the Japanese ambassador… —me miro y miro al policia—we were looking for my earring .. —se llevo la mano a la oreja y Pareto su arete— I came for a walk and it got lost ... she helped me look for it.

—Who are you? —el hombre me miro con cara de pocos amigos—

— I'm her brother… Kawaki Uchiha —Sarada me miro sorprendida—

—Outside of here this area is prohibited!

Salimos casi corriendo del jardín, queria reírme peor me aguante, antes de sentarnos Sarada me jalo a ella.

—I'm your sister?

—Me se los números y los miembros de la familia… ademas si vamos a fingir vamos hacerlo bien… hermanita jajaja…


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22 Un Buen chico**

Me alegro hacer las pases con Kawaki aunque debía aceptar que la forma en la que habíamos solucionado las cosas me había tomado por sorpresa y no porque no lo hiciéramos en ocasiones anteriores que discutíamos, sino por la disposición de mi cuerpo a responderle aun cuando mi mente gritaba que no estaba bien!, habíamos cogido en los jardines de la embajada, tenia que hubiera cámaras de seguridad y nos hubieran grabado… algo que a Kawaki no le importaba.

—Es enserio! Deja de reírte —Kawaki mas se reía— peor aun… si los guardias nos vieron? Y luego el video circula en redes sociales?… no, no pueden hacer eso… no pueden revelar nada de la embajada…

—Tranquila jajaja… —me beso el cuello y por instinto mira a la puerta—

—Nos pueden ver…

—Tu papa esta en su oficina y tu madre salio —me apretó un seno y mi cuerpo se estremeció, lamió mi cuello y apretó mas mi seno— dime que no te excita el peligro… de que nos cachen… —mordisqueo mi clavícula y apretó mi seno con ganas— que nos hayan visto en los jardines a mi me fascina…

—Sarada…

Papa me hablo y Kawaki se separo de mi golpe, levante la mirada y apenas iba entrando leyendo unos documentos, no nos habia visto, levanto la vista y me miro.

—… me acaban de avisar que Shinki el hijo de Gaara te extendió una invitación para las festividades?

—Eh… —pase saliva y relami mis labios los sentia secos del nervio— si…

—Ese chico… —papa me miro serio— ese chico y tu?

—Yo?...

Papa era muy torpe para hablar conmigo sin duda, cuando note su nervio y molestia para hablar de ello note por donde iba la conversación.

—… no, no, no, no, no papa…. Solo es un amigo

—Ok… si vas a ir te llevas a Kawaki —lo miro y Kawkai miraba por la ventana— … Kawaki

—Mm?

—No dejes ir sola a Sarada…

—Ok…

Papa salió de la sala y suspire aliviada de no ser descubiertos, medite sobre lo ocurrido, pobre d dmi padre si supiera… si supiera.

—Seré tu guardaespaldas? —Kawaki me dio un beso rápido en los labios— que no se le ocurra a ese arenoso propasarse con mi hermanita jajaja

—Tonto! Jajaja

Durante los siguientes dias si asistimos al festival en la embajada y Shinki nos acompañaba solo en algunas ocasiones porque debido a sus deberes debia ausentarse y obviamente Kawkai y yo aprovechábamos para escabullirnos a los rincones que podíamos, Kawaki era muy bueno para encontrar los lugares mas apropiados… por que en ninguno nos descubrieron.

—Estas seguro? —me acomode contra la pared, mientras Kawaki me levantaba la pierna y levantaba mi falda removiendo mis bragas—

—Créeme en este ángulo la cámara tiene un punto ciego y ya le puse el seguro a la puerta… —sujeto su miembro con la mano y lo perfilo en mi entrada— te lo dice un ladro profesional… —me sonrió y lo metí hasta el fondo—

—Agggg… —apreté los labios y comenzó a follarme recio— ah…

—Shuuu… —se acerco a mi oido— no sabemos si graba sonidos…

Aprete muy fuerte labios con mi mano cubriendo mi boca, Kawaki me follaba sujetándome de las caderas y levantando tanto como podía mi pierna para entrar hasta el fondo de mi… me corri delicioso, eso de la adrenalina si que era excitante.

Las festividades en la embajada terminaron y pronto Kawaki y yo ya no teníamos a donde ir para tener nuestros encuentros sin que nadie sospechara, aveces cuando se podía usábamos la casa pero era muy raro que mama no estuviera o que alguien estuviera con nosotros por ende no podíamos ni darnos un beso. En la escuela a veces podía comer con Kawaki, aun le persistía el mal humor por las dificultades con el idioma aunque notaba su esfuerzo y trataba de darle ánimos.

—Te dejaron mucha tarea?

—Mm… algo

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar

—El que debería ayudarte soy yo… yo soy mayor

—Tu me ayudas con los que se me dificulte y yo a ti con la traducción. Te parece?

—Podriamos hacer la tarea juntos…—Shinki se sento a mi lado— con gusto ayudo a tu hermano con las tareas…

Shinki me sonrió, no podia negar que me sentia algo incomoda con Shinki, notaba sus intenciones y con Kawaki enfrente era complicado… encima que se refiriera a él como mi hermana lo hacia mas incomodo.

—Eh… gracias Shinki, Kawaki ya ha avanzado en su ingles y creo que ya solo con que le traduzca basta…

—Pero eso te atrasara en tus deberes… déjame ayudarlo —saco su móvil y llamo la parecer a alguien— cancela mi sesión de esta tarde… estaré en la embajada de Japón… adios… ayudare a tu hermano, Sarada.

Kawaki no dijo anda solo se levanto y regreso a su aula, solo agradecí la tan "amable" ayuda de parte de él para con mi "hermano" y corrí para encerrarme en el baño y gritar con frustración.

Kawaki paso toda la tarde con nosotros "ayudando" a Kawaki aunque de anda sirvió porque Kawakie estaba mas que a la defensiva con él y no le prestaba nada de atención ademas de estar de un humor insoportable, trataba de mediar la situacion no solo para no causar un conflicto, sino para tener una buena impresión ante mi padre de mi brillante relación de "hermanos" con Kawkai y que mama viera que él y yo ya nos comportábamos en casa.

Shinki se retiro, con el agradecimiento de mis padres por ser tan considerado con Kawaki, ante los ojos de mi papa Shinki era un chico ejemplar, de buena familia, de buenos modales, honorable… blah blah bla…

—Me alegra que hagan buenas amistades con gente como él —permanecíamos en al cena y trataba de no mirar a Kawaki para no ponerme mas nerviosa— es un chico muy centrado para su edad.

—Si y bastante bien educado… es un buen chico —mama parecía no comer, me miraba por ratos y me sonreía algo confundida—

—Sakura? —mama le miro sonriendo mas que a fuerza que de voluntad— todo bien?

—Eh? Si... no me hagan caso creo que estoy algo cansada… descansen chicos, es solo que no eh estado durmiendo bien… me retiro a descansar.

—Si mama…

—En un rato voy, no quieres que llame al doc… —no termino hablar papa cuando cayo en cuenta del error que decía, mama ya lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y decirle que ella era la doctora— ahora subo…

No pudimos evitar reírnos, sin duda fue gracioso ver como mama con una sola mirada dominaba a papa, incluso Kawaki se reia, me alegro verlo mas relajado después de un dia complicado para él. Cuando subimos a dormir aproveche que mama se notaba cansada y estaria dormida, me escabullí a la habitacion de Kawaki para estar con él.

—Sarada… —me miro nervioso— tu mama…

—Shuuu… —cerré la puerta y me cole hasta su cama— ella estará dormida… y no haremos nada malo, solo quiero dormir contigo, por favor…

Se recorrió en la cama y me hizo espacio para acomodarme en cuerpo, me abrace de él, sentí como me envolvió en sus brazos.

—… gracias—Eh? Que hice?

—Nada… por eso gracias, se que es molesto para ti Shinki y aun asi lo toleras para no ocasionar un problema, si yo fuera tu no se si podría aportar ver a otra coquetearte o insinuarse a ti… no podría… —ma abrazo mas fuerte— pensare en algo para terminar con esto.

—Se que tu no le correspondes… y me divierte verlo hacerse el galán contigo sabiendo que solo yo te puedo besar —levanto mi rostro y me dio un beso en los labios— será muy "centrado" y "educado" pero a ti te gusta mas un "descarriado" y "cabeza dura" como yo.

—Tonto! No eres un descarriado!

—Ah? pero sí un cabeza dura?

—Jajaja… algo…

—Te voy a mostrar que cabeza se me pone mas dura…

—Kawaki! No digas esas guarradas! Que horror!

—Ya vas a empezar de fresa… si cuando te la meto no dices nada

—Kawaki!

Era de lo peor, pero asi lo amaba, nos besamos y nos tocamos un rato hasta quedarnos dormidos.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23 Ser un buen hermano mayor…**

Estaba a punto de ser canonizado si seguía así, tener que 'tolerar" al idiota del arenoso, siempre se la pasaba interrumpiéndonos a Sarada y a mi en los recesos, en clase siempre buscaba "asesorare" con las tareas, con sus invitaciones a su casa o a eventos… Sarada buscaba disculparnos de la mejor y diplomática manera para no ser descortés, por mi parte desde hacia tanto ya lo hubiera mandado a la mierda.

Moria de ganas de gritarle a la cara y decirle que yo me la cogía y que Sarada era mía… bueno eso lo hubiera hecho mi antiguo yo, quizá habría salido como perro bravo a reclamar que ella era mía evidenciando que era mi mujer… pero ahora quizá con darle una golpiza y dejándole claro que Sarada quería estar conmigo, claro eran cosas que solo pasarían mi mente porque entendía la devoción de ella por ser una buena hija y no meter a su padre en disyuntivas.

Por eso al ver a ese idiota solo respiraba hondo y me dedicaba a golpearlo aunque sea solo en mis más profundos pensamientos.

En el colegio organizaban una fiesta, no entendía que trauma tenian los niños ricos con hacer esas pendejadas, todos se emocionaban como si fuera lo mas "genial del mundo" ridiculos, si vieran las fiestas que se hacían en mi antiguo barrio entenderían que lo suyo no eran fiestas sino festejos de cumpleaños para bebes. Sarada estaba muy entusiasmada de ir, decía que moría de ganas de que asistiéramos juntos… a su "juntos" se refería a llegar juntos porque ante todos éramos hermanos y no era como si pudiéramos estar evidentemente como pareja, deseaba quedarme en casa porque esa situacion de doble vida me frustraba por ocasiones y esa era una sin dudas, tener que fingir que Sarada no era mas que alguien cercano era difícil al ver que otros libremente podían estar con sus chicas… yo quería eso y no habia algo que odiara tanto, como envidiar a un riquillo por algo que tenia y yo no! Pero no podia ser tan cabrón con Sarada, sobre todo cuando ella lo daba todo por mi y yo me ponía de mamon por un puto baile… quiza ir a una fiesta no seria tan malo.

Al llegar… corregí mi idea de fiestas de colegios… losa mércanos si que sabían hacer fiestas… America sin dudas era otro mundo, nada que ver con Japon, ahi la gente no era doble cara, las chicas bebían alcohol hasta empaparse… y que panorama, muchas ni sostén traían, algunos estaban dándose fajes en la sala a la vista de todos, chicos metiéndole mano a las chicas enfrente de todos… woao! Me sentia en casa, sin duda la fiesta seria genial, la música no era del todo de mi gusto, peor no la aburrida de las que ponían en el antiguo colegio de Sarada, aquí el ambiente sin duda era mucho mejor.

—Have you got something to drink?— conocía a ese chico, era del colegio— we have fruit water on the front table —miro a Sarada y le sonrió, me miro y se acerco a mi oido— and some alcohol in the back, my friend

Siguió su camino con algunos vasos en la mano, mire a Sarada para que tradujera, habia entendido algo pero quería que ella me lo confirmara par no quedar como pendejo pidiendo alcohol…

—Ah… dijo que si queríamos algo de beber… y después que allá están las aguas de frutas —señalo una mesa— y que los baños están allá atrás.

La mire con obviedad de que me estaba mintiendo en eso ultimo, solo mordió su labio y esquivo mi mirada.

—Sarada…

—Que?... —bajo a voz, siempre lo hacia, cuando se veia delatada se minimizaba al máximo para evitar darme la cara—

—Sabes que palabras fueron las primeras que aprendi en ingles?

—My name is Kawaki?

—Jaja… chistocita —me sonrió ligeramente— me aprendí condones, hotel y alcohol… ese hombre mencionó el alcohol… hay alcohol allá atrás?

—Si… peor no tomes… no deberías es ilegal, aun eres…

—Sarada tiene meses que no me tomo una cerveza… me voy tomar solo una, ahora vuelvo.

Me escabullí buscando un poco de alcohol y cuando llegue a la barra… woao! Tenias de todo, whisky, coñac, vodka, tequila, ron… bueno no tenian Saque… demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero bueno ebria reconocer que le ponían ganas a sus fiestas. Me dieron una cerveza disfrazada de soda… este colegio quizás me gustaría, volví a encontrarme con Sarada y meirda! Ya estaba ese arenoso de encimoso, no podía dejarla sola ni un segundo porque este enseguida aprovechaba para estar sobre ella.

—Que hay… —ma acerque y me metí entre ellos para separarlos, el solo me sonrió—

—Kawaki… que bueno verte, pense que no vendrías

—Si Sarada viene… yo vengo

—Que buen hermano mayor eres.

—Regla de la casa.

—Sarada quieres algo de beber, debes estar sedienta, hace mucho calor. Quieres una agua de frutas?

—Si… te lo agradecería.

—Kawaki quieres un agua de frutas? Será más saludable que tu… soda?

Sabia el escozor en sus palabras, el pendejo sabia perfectamente que no era soda, me estaba cabreando mas con su actitud de niño bueno y perfecto… solo levante mi soda le sonreí y le di un largo trago, no dijo anda y se fue tras sus jugos.

Lo que pintaba para ser una buena fiesta se jodió y no porque la fiesta no fuera buena o el ambiente no se prestara, sino porque ese pendejo no se nos separo niun segundo, o mas bien no se despego de Sarada en ningún momento y obviamente no estaba en mis planes dejarlos solos.

Al menos medio me divertia viendo los juegos que hacían para pasar la noche, reto de beber, juegos de cartas y ropa, bailes de chicas, algunas haciendo topless… miraba a Sarada de vez encubando y nuestras miradas se topaban, creo que notaba el brillo en mis ojos por tenerla a ella en topless frente a mi cara, porque miraba a las chicas y le sonreía a ella, se ponía roja y mordía su labio nerviosa.

—Va la entrega de premios —Shinki se levanto— si me disculpan soy parte del consejo.

—Entrega de premios? De que?

—Cada año en la fiesta de estudiantes se hace entrega de reconocimientos a los estudiantes por parte del mismo alumnado… ahora verán de que van.

A mi me valía madre su maldita entrega lo único que agradecía es que ese idiota se nos separara por un instante, Sarada se me acerco mas a mi y aproveche para molestarla.

—Viste a las chicas que estaban ebrias haciendo topless?

—Mm… no

—No? Casi estaban enfrente de nosotros

—Y por lo que veo tu no perdías el tiempo en mirarlas…

—Obvio… las miraba y pensaba en tus tetas en mi cara…

—Kawa… —miro a los costados cerciorándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado— Kawaki! Te pueden escuchar…

—Sarada con el pinche ruido que hay crees que vana. Escuchar que me encantaría tener tus tetas en mi cara? jajaja

—Kawaki!

Me sonrio sonrojada y bajo la mirada, de pronto note que alguien le hablaba.

—Sarada?

—Si?

—Te estan hablando… de la tarima —levantamos la vista y ese idiota le sonreía con un papel en la mano llamándola—

Pusimos por fin atención a las sarta de pendejadas que decían, porque una involucraba a Sarada al parecer.

—Sarada sube por tu premio achica sensación!

—Que?

Sarada subio a la tribuna y ese idiota la abrazo y beso su mejilla, queria subir y partirle la cara! Como osaba en besar a Sarada!, me tuve que controlar un poco y aguantar todo su pinche juego de premios pendejo hasta que termino y Sarada bajo de la tarima… con él! Que no se le despegaría nunca?

—Que coincidencia, no? Tu fuiste nombrada chica sensación y yo el chico sensación del año… sabes por lo general quienes ganan estos premios ganan el premio a reyes del baile a fin de curso.

—Que bonita pareja hacen, les puedo tomar una foto?

Claro no faltaba el pendejo que adornaba esas mamadas de premios, ahi estaban tomándoles fotos y yo solo viendo con ganas de partirle la cara a ese arenoso insoportable.

Regresamos a casa y era obvio que no iba tan de buen humos, Sarada se notaba claramente nerviosas había que iba mas que molesto y queria acercarse pero debíamos mantener distancia con el chofer al frente.

Los siguientes dias fueron mas tranquilos Shinki no se presento ni por la casa ni por el colegio al parecer tuvo compromisos de estado y debia ir a unos países a eventos representando su pais… a mi me venia genial no verle la cara y menos merodeando a Sarada, pero a su regreso fue peor… proque volvio y con la invitacion a Sarada para ir con él a su casa en la playa.

—Y Shinkime invito…

—No vas a ir —su papa termino de comer y sorbió su café—

—Papa déjame terminar… —me miro nerviosa creo entendía que su padre por OBVIAS razones no la dejaría ir con un chico a una playa, sino que notaba que yo no entendía cómo carajos seguía insistiendo!— no iré sola… Kawaki irá conmigo…

Casi escupo el trozo de carne que tenia casi en el gañote, fue que alcanzar el agua, para no verme tan obvio y toser como moribundo.

—… iran otros chicos del colegio papa.

—No iras y se acabo.

—Mama… —su mama solo nos miro con obviedad de que ni en sueños nos ayudaría—

—Enserio crees que algo malo podría pasara en la casa del hijo de un Jeque?

—Sarada… —su papa suspiro— no nací ayer y por eso mismo, porque es hijo de un Jeque no vas…

—Papa… ósea no confías en mí? Es la poca confianza que me tienes?

—No empieces con eso que no vas a lograr nada.

—Papa… va a ir conmigo Kawaki —Sarada me tomo de la mano y pase saliva en grueso—verdad que me cuidaras?

—Eh?

—Tu quieres ir? —su padre me miro y yo solo sentí obviamente no dejaría que Sarada fuera sola con ese idiota! el solo sorbió su café sin quitar su mirada sobre mii— cuántos días serán?

—Los dias de receso escolar, son dos semanas por pascua…

—Esta bien… —su padre le dio permiso?! Sarada pego un grito enorme en el comedor que las me deja sordo—

—Kya! Gracias papito! —Lo abrazaba con fuerza el hombre se mantenía estoico dejando querer por su hija.—

—Sasuke, no estoy de acuerdo —su amdre hablo y el nervio nos gano a los dos—

—Que? Kawaki la cuidara —su padre me miro de nuevo— confío en que la cuidara como un hermano mayor… no es asi Kawaki?

Ese fue uno de los momentos mas incomodos de mi vida, un momento lleno de presión… ese hombre me miraba atento, Sarada me miraba nerviosa, su madre me miraba inquisitivamente.

—Si… la cuidare. —me ahorre el "como hermano"—

—Ves.. la cuidará —su padre miro a su esposa tranquilo—

—Ay Sasuke… —su madre lo miro con compasión, compasión que solo 3 de los 4 que estábamos en esa sala entendíamos—

La mujer cerro los ojos ese toco la cabeza.

—Te sientes bien?

—Es solo la migraña… creo que tanto pensar me esta dando mas dolores de cabeza de los que ya tengo… —Sarada bajo la mirada.— me ire a recostar para ver si se me quita.

El dia que teniamos que irnos Sarada nos e notaba tan contenta como esperaba, al parecer estaba preocupada por esos dolores de cabeza de sus madre, le preocupaba que la preocupación por nuestra relacion le estuviera pasando factura por agotamiento o peor un estrés demasiado grande para ella.

—Ella estara bien…

—Mi mama no es de ponerse mal… es muy fuerte, ni una gripa la tumba, siempre anda activa en el hospital.

—Veras que cuando volvamos ella estará mas tranquila al descansar estos días que no estaremos.

—Creo que estará mas preocupada Kawaki y sabes a que me refiero.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente… —le sonreí— quizá hasta a tus papas les conviene casa sola y se ponen a coger…

—Kawaki! Que asco son mis papas!

—Pues tu mama aun esta Follable

—Kawaki! Si te das cuenta que es mi mama? Que horror —me dio un golpe en el brazo—

—Que?! Son pareja… —me quede pensando— nunca los eh escuchado coger y tu?

—Kawaki que asco… mejor ya vámonos.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24 Atento a todo**

Al llegar a la playa vi que habia sido una buena decisión apoyar a Sarada en ir, era un lugar muy bueno, la playa er muy limpia con música y montones de cosas para hacer, nos instalamos en las habitaciones…

» Menudo hijo de Puta«

Me asigno la ultima habitacion del fondo del pasillo y "casualmente" la habitación de Sarada estaba a lado de su habitación.

» Hijo de la chingada«

Una vez quesos instalamos ambos bajamos al comedor, esperaba ver que llegaran el resto de los invitados pero me quede como pendejo, porque no habia mas invitados, solo nosotros, osea que su plan era que solo fuera Sarada…

» Cabrón de mierda!«

—Quedaron seguros de venir, no entiendo porque cancelaron todos…

—Seguro —me miro al notar mi sarcasmo—

—Lo bueno es que trajiste a tu hermano Sarada…

—Si papa me dijo que solo podía venir si Kawaki venia…

—Ya sabes regla de la casa… —le sonreí y abrace a Sarada— debo cuidar de mi hermanita…

Si pensaba que me vería la cara de pendejo a mi no lo haría, ahora estaría mas atento que nunca y si debia entrar a su juego pendejo lo haría.

Durante el dia fuimos a practicar snowboard acuático, obviamente era una treta del pendejo… el debia ser muy bueno en ello por eso lo habia elegido para deslumbrar a Sarada y a mi me haria quedar como un pendejo.

—Eres muy bueno Kawaki… —Sarada le sonrió—

—Porque no lo intentas Kawaki?

—No soy de deportes acuáticos…

—Practicas alguno?

—Si… se me da bueno el boxeo, cuando quieras te enseño

—Lo eh practicado… no mucho pero se lo básico

—Si un dia quieres un duelo…

—No soy fan de los deportes de golpes… se me hacen poco civilizados

—Tengo hambre… —Sarada intervino—

Los demás días fueron exactamente iguales al primero, el pendejo tratando de lucirse con Sarada y joder conmigo, tener que lidiar con los coqueteos del tipo con Sarada me eran difíciles, pero en la noche recibía mi premio por resistir tan grande deseo de romperle el hocico al idiota.

—Ahh… me esta doliendo —apenas y pude escucharla, no podíamos hacer tanto ruido—

—Espera… —susurre a su oido—

Me levante un poco y volví a hundirme en ella, la tenia boca abajo a la cama y le daba duro por detrás, golpeando su culo contra mi pelvis tan fuerte como podía.

—Levanta mas el culo

—Eh? No puedo, tu peso no me deja moverme —se removió un poco bajo mi cuerpo—

—Solo empuja contra mi, como si intentaras levantarte

—Asi? —senti sus nalgas presionar contra mi cuerpo y era tan buena la sensación de su coño abrazando de forma mas apretada mi verga—

—Si… asi hazlo… como que presionas tu interior

—Como hago eso?

—No se… lo acabas de hacer… vuelve hacer lo que hiciste…

Se bajo y volvio a empujar su culo contra mi, era como si su vagina se contraerá y se apretara.

—… eso… asi….

—Jajaja… ya lo senti yo también… —Sara lo hizo con mas fuerza y juro que estuve a nada de venirme—

Le di duro, tan duro que tuvo que morder la almohada par no gritar ni gemir… meti mis brazos pro debajo los suyos sujetándola fuerte de los hombros y la cogi mas recio. El hecho de saber que ese idiota estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación mientras yo me cogia a Sarada me daba vida… Ella se vino enseguida y le salí de ella para correrme fuera.

—Podemos dormir juntos?

—Crees que se den cuenta?

—No se… —me beso— podemos probar y ver que ocurre mañana?

—Bueno si me quedo quiero mas.. —la bese ame hundi de nuevo en ella—

Sin duda estar en esa casa no era tan malo, aunque el precio a veces era alto, sobre todo cuando el idiota trataba de pasarse de listo…

—Te pongo el bloqueador Sarada… —se acerco mas que dispuesto a ponerle las manos encima—

—No me pondre en la espalda

—Te sugiero que lo hagas… el sol esta muy fuerte y tu piel es muy blanca Sarada.

—Kawaki creo que te hablan —me senté en el otro camastro—

—Ah? Ok gracias… ahora vuelvo Sarada.

El idiota se fue a la casa y me apresure a ponerle el bloqueador a Sarada, me di el lujo de acariciarla y ponerle hasta bloqueador donde no le daría ni el sol… Sarai se reia y gemía cuando le untaba el bloqueador en los pechos.

—No me hablaba nadie… —me miro algo cabreado, yo me mantuve acostado en el camastro—

—Seguro escuche mal

—Sarada… —se detuvo al instante— ya te pusiste el bloqueador?

—Si, tenias razón el sol esta muy fuerte.

El arenoso noto que estaba atento a sus movimientos y se volvió un juego entre él y yo para ver quien podía mas, si él con sus intentos o yo jodiendo cada uno de sus planes, por las mañana lo podía y por las noches disfrutábamos Sarada y yo a nuestras anchas la libertad que no teníamos en casa

—Kawaki! —golpearon la puerta con fuerza— Sarada no esta!

—Que?!

—La fui a buscar y no esta!

—No esta en su habitación?

—No…

Por supuesto que Sarada no estaba en su habitación, Sarada estaba bajo mi cuerpo, desnuda gimiendo, no en este momento ahora precisamente estaba mas pálida, casi blanca tan blanca como la misma nieve…

Agradeci que por primera vez Sarada se hubiera colado en mi habitación para jugar con mas libertad de que el pendejo nos escuchara, al inicio me habia parecido una estupides, yo quería follar con ese idiota a lado… pero ahora me sentía bendecido… Salí del cuerpo de Sarada me limpie el miembro para ponerme los pantalones. Me asome y Shinki se miraba preocupado.

—Sarada no esta…

—Si ya lo dijiste, no esta en su alcoba?

—No… ya revise

—te metiste a su habitación? —se recompuso a su pose de príncipe correcto—

—Toque de forma cordial y al no recibir respuesta me alarme y por eso me tome el atrevimiento de invadir su espacio… grr… lo que importa ahora es que Sarada no esta por ningún sitio

Mantuve la puerta entrecerrada cubriendo la abertura con mi cuerpo para que no viera el interior de mi habitación y por ende a Sarada desnuda en mi cama….

—Vayamos a buscarla… —me miraba atento— te alcanzo abajo… me pondré una camisa


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25 Un integrante mas en la familia**

Escuche que volvían los dos a la casa, al parecer venían discutiendo, Kawaki decía que llamaran a la policía para buscarme y Shinki se negaba por obvias razones, que llamara el hijo del Jeque para reportar la desaparición de una amiga pondría a la policía de cabeza y a él en el blanco de los reporteros y a merced de un escándalo… como hijo de un mandatario debía evitarlo… podía ver que Kawaki insistía solo por molestarlo, entre mas decía Shinki que no él le respondía con un si, después arreglaría cuentas con Kawaki a solas por malevolo. Me daba hasta pena con Shinki, él de verdad era bueno con nosotros y Kawaki y yo nos aprovechábamos de él.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral me apresura a cruzar el pasillo que conducía a la cocina sabia que desde donde estaban me notarían topándonos por "casualidad"

—Sarada! —Shinki corrió y me abrazo—

Podía casi sentir el anojo de Kawaki con la acción de Shinki pero bueno despues de su tortura con llamar a la policía podríamos decir que estaban a mano.

—Shinki… que ocurre?

—Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes, no estabas en tu habitación… nos alarmaste —Kawaki estaba que se moría de risa—

—Sa-salí… a caminar, me sentia muy llena por la cena.

—Ja… —Kawaki apretó las labios para no reirse— te llenaste de tanta leche… — Senti que la cara se me puso roja, sabia la doble intensión en sus palabras—

—No vi que tomara leche en la cena —Shinki se quedo pensativo—

—Si la vieras… se la devora, en las noches va a hurtadillas a robarla casi es como si la ordeñara ella misma… cierto Sarada?

—Eh?... —queria matarlo!— si me gusta mucho y bajo en la noche por leche…

Kawaki me cerró un ojo más que divertido, ya me las pagaría el maldito. Desde esa noche Kawaki disfrutaba decirle a Shinki cosas en doble sentido que yo rogaba no entendiera, y creo que en efecto el no entendía nada porque seguia comportándose como si nada y a veces su cara de duda me hacia pensar que no estaba descubriendo la realidad entre Kawaki y yo.

—Es por eso que deberías unirte a consejo

—No lo se Kawaki… en Japón estuve no solo en el consejo estudiantil, sino que fui la presidenta y era muy demandante

—Aqui yo soy el presidente escolar y creo el siguiente año me reelegirán como este año, lo eh sido por 2 años seguidos, créeme que no es tan agobiante el trabajo, somos varios quienes participamos y nos repartimos el trabajo.

—Suena bien… tu no te quieres unir Kawaki?

—Eh?... Ja para nada, eso no va conmigo

—El consejo no es para cualquiera

—Pero siempre es bueno tener diferentes perspectivas en el consejo, Kawaki tiene otra filosofía de vida… —le sonreí a Kawaki— creo que el podría aportarle un aire diferente

—Tienes toda la razón —Shinki me sonrió—

—A Sarada le cabe toda… —mire a Kawaki ante su comentario, presionaba la punta de su lengua contra su mejilla simulando algo sexual, me guiño y sonrió pícaramente… maldito!— la razón… siempre la tiene la razón… voy por agua.

Me habia puesto tan bochornosa por la situación con Shinki delante de mi, Kawaki divirtiéndose con sus insinuaciones para conmigo delante de Shinki y lo peor era que me prendía tanto que fuera cínico y desvergonzado, peor sobre todo que sus insinuaciones fueran tan descaradas y guarras, me hacia querer coger con él en ese instante…

Las vacaciones terminaron y debimos volver a la realidad, a casa donde escabullirnos por las noches ya no era opción, teniamos que volver a nuestra "doble vida" ante mi padre éramos buenos hermanitos que se ayudaban y ante mi madre dejar claro que ya no hacíamos visitas clandestinas por la noche… cosa que no era tan divertida para Kawaki y para mi. Los únicos ratos que teníamos para nosotros solo eran el receso escolar y casi siempre estaba Shinki ahí…

—Esta todo bien? —notaba a Kawaki algo tenso—

—Aja…

—Seguro?

—Chicos… —se acerco Kawaki— Sarada… ya te dijo Kawaki que nos toco hacer tarea juntos?

—Eh? no... —mire a Kawaki, con que ese era su enojo de hoy— no me habia dicho nada…

—Es un trabajo en equipo y nos toco juntos, Kawaki supongo que prefieres que hagamos el trabajo en tu casa, no?

—No…en tu casa

—Ah… si tu quieres venir Sarada eres bienvenida…

—Ella no ira, la tarea es de nosotros —Kawaki se puso un poco mas a la defensiva—

—Supongo que podría ayudar en algo… y si no entiendo ustedes me ayudan?

Kawakie estaba que trinaba de coraje de habérmeles pegado, era obvio que no me queria llevar pero no me importaba yo queria ir, porque como hija de un mandatario sabia los deberes de alguien con poder…

—Principe Shinki… —un hombre entro— tiene una llamada en el despacho de su alteza.

—Entendido… chicos disculpen ahora vuelvo.

Shinaki se levanto y salió de la habitación, Kawaki escribía sus notas y continuaba haciendo el trabajo que ellos tenian que hacer. Me acerque a él y me sente muy cerca, note que me sintió pero siguió escribiendo, se hacia el digno, ya sabia que cuando se ponía en ese plan era mas difícil de llevar, peor no imposible, deslice mi mano hasta su entrepierna y le apreté el miembro, Kawaki respingo un poco pero ni asi me miro, comence a tallarselo suave pero presionando mis dedos sobre su miembro que reacciono rapido a mi, se puso duro, muy duro, me acerque a su oido.

—Ven… —no se giro— no traigo bragas…

Me miro y bajo su mirada a mi minifalda, le sonreí y me levante rapido, me escabullí hasta un pasillo, escuchaba que venia tras de mi y me meti a la primera puerta que vi, Kawaki entro rapido y me jalo hacia él, levanto mi falda y acaricio mi zona, se bajo los pantalones y antes de poder decir algo ya me estaba follando, su miembro entraba duro sobre mi, bajo los tirantes de mi blusa balándola con todo y mi sostén, mis senos estaban desnudos brincando al compas de sus estocadas, se inclino a besarlo y yo lo presione con fuerza a mi pecho, queria que chupara cada detalle, me levanto de las piernas para cargarme y penetrarme mas duro, lamia mi pezon y yo me concentraba en no gemir….

—Sarada… —mire a mi costado y Shinki abría la puerta— Kawaki…

Sus ojos de sorpresa al vernos ahí jamas se me olvidaría, Kawkai intento separar su boca de mi pezon pero no lo deje, si quitaba su boca Shinki me veía los pechos… aunque a esas alturas no sabia que me daba mas vergüenza, el que viera que me estaba dando duro, que tenia los senos casi al aire con la boca de Kawaki en ellos, que estuviera casi semidesnuda con el miembro de Kawaki dentro de mi o en si toda la situación, se dio la vuelta y salió de la pequeña habitación.

Salir de esa habitación fue una de las cosas que mas me peso en la vida, Kawaki casi me tuvo que sacar a rastras, no queria ve a Shinki moría de la verguenza, al salir él no estaba recogimos nuestras cosas y casi estábamos por irnos cuando cuando salió a "despedirnos" evitaba mirarnos.

—Terminas tu parte y me la envias a mi correo Kawaki

—Ok…

—Debi notarlo antes… supongo que es algo muy de… "hermanos" supongo

—Shinki no… Kawaki y yo no somos hermanos —él me miro— mis papas lo acogieron en casa…

—Si son pareja porque siguen presentándose com pareja?

—Es… es complicado… mi papa no entendería, ademas de que —pense en la idea de que papa lo enviara de nuevo a Japón— el no puede enterarse— Shinki solo suspiro—

—Entiendo… —miro a Kawaki— no le dire nada al sr. Uchiha, cuenten con mi discreción…

—Gracias Shinki

—Pero o cuenten conmigo para ser su tapadera y soltarles sus encuentros… "fortuitos", entenderán que la embajada no puede prestarse para encuentros ilegales…

Note que Kawaki se puso algo tenso.

—… ambos son menores de edad y si bien tu Kawaki eres un menor ante la ley tanto en Japón como aqui en USA eres el mayor y debiste contenerte y respetar a Sarada…

—Y tu te si te habrías controlado?

—Que estas insinuando?

—Bien que sabia tus intenciones cuando la llevaste a la playa!

—Si tienes algo que decir dímelo de frente!

—Basta! —me interpuse entre esos dos que nos dejaban de discutir— Lamento todo este alboroto Shinki y lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, gracias por tu apoyo en no decirles a mis papas… Kawaki y yo ya nos vamos… no es necesario que nos hables porque te sientas comprometido por los lazos de nuestros padres. Kawaki vámonos…

Salimos de esa casa y casi sentía que mi corazón se me salía del pecho, cogimos un taxi para volver a casa, respiraba muy agitadamente, Kawaki tomo mi mano y me sonrió.

—Al menos alguien se divierte con todo esto —como león habia marcado su territorio y solo de pensar como me moría de verguenza—

—Fue genial ver su cara cuando nos vio jajaja

—No es divertido… me vio casi —baje la voz— desnuda…

—No te vio, me vio a mi con el culo al aire jajaja tu falda y mi cuerpo te tapaban el coño y las tetas te als cria con mi cara jajajaja

—Kawaki baja la voz!

—No entiende japones… —miro al chofer— ey tu! Idiota… el hombre no se giro estaba metido en su música— ves? Lo unico que si me fastidio fue algo…

—Que?

—Que nos dejo a la mitad… no me dejaste venirme, en casa no podemos termianrlo, voy a tener que hacerlo manual llegando… mierda!

—Kawaki! —me cubrí el rostro, sentí que se acerco a mi rostro—

—Me encantaria que te tocaras en la noche pensando en mi…

Llegue corriendo a darme una ducha necesitaba bajarme ese calor que me habia provocado Kawaki ademas de que necesitaba urgentemente quitarme el olor a fluidos corporales antes de toparme a mis padres. El nervio de esa tarde ya se me habia bajado un poco y por fin volvía a la calma, bajamos a cenar en familia, mi papa, lucia extraño como un tanto relajado, estaba sentado en su sitio con mi madre a su lado izquierdo, mi padre le cogía la mano sin dejar de beber su té, Kawaki se sento a un lado de mi y nos dispusimos a cenar.

Cada cierto rato papa le preguntaba a mama si la comida estaba buena o que le parecia, si no estaba muy salado o si estaba bien cocido, mire a Kawaki quien no pasaba desapercibido ni para él.

—Cambiaron de cocinero?

—Eh? —mama me miro— no querida, que ocurre? No te gusto la comida?

—No es eso… es solo que —mire a mi papa— no, nada olvidenlo…

—Creo que es buen momento de decirle a los niños —papa suspiro—

—Que ocurre? —mire a papa que no quitaba la mirada del plato y mama estaba ligeramente cabizbaja—

—Hace unos dias… bueno semanas me eh sentido un poco mal, hace unos dias fui al medico y hoy nos entregaron los resultados, —papa apretó la mano de mama y ella jalo aire—

—Que ocurre?

—Tu madre esta embarazada

Papa soltó la información de golpe, sin dejar de comer, me quede muda, Kawaki estaba asombrado pero no tanto como yo, mama solo me sonreía de forma gentil y un tanto sonrojada. Mama nos contó un poco sobre su consulta, que estaba esperando un bebe y que su embarazo era considerado de alto riesgo debido a su edad y dado que su ultimo embarazo había sido complicado hacia años…

Esa noche mama se acosto conmigo a dormir, creo notaba que estaba un poco confundida y desorientada, me abrazo y me arrullo como cuando niña.

—Ya estas mejor?

—Si mama… no es que lo haya tomado mal es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa mama… no pensé que esto ocurriría, ustedes ya están grandes.

—Ey! No estoy tan vieja jovencita… tengo 38 años jovencita, tu madre un es una mujer madura… joven jajaja

—Bueno si… pero eso no pasa en los matrimonios grandes… las mujeres de que edad no andan teniendo hijos mama

—Bueno… es porque quiza ya perdieron la chispa, pero tu —me dio un poque en la frente— tienes la fortuna de tener unos papis que siguen amando mucho!

—Sabes mama… mejor no me cuentes jajajaja no quiero detalles

—Que? No dije nada malo… —mama se sonrojo—

—Jajaja… estoy muy feliz por mi nuevo hermanito o hermanita mama

Me abrace de mi mama muy fuerte, había sido un día lleno de emociones tanto extremas como delicadas pero sin duda había culminado en algo maravillosamente especial para la familia


	27. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26 La familia que siempre soñé**

Volvíamos al punto de inicio, no teníamos donde coger la casa de Shinki con sus invitaciones ya no eran opción, por lo que recurrimos a medidas "extremas" bueno la verdad es que era excitante darnos un poco de placer aunque sea de forma breve, ya fueran solo unos besos, unos ligeros toqueteos y cuando se podía llegábamos un poco mas lejos, que una mamada en el centro comercial, que unos toqueteos en el cine, unas caricias en la plaza… creo que eso de no tener donde coger nos habia beneficiado porque nuestra relación iba mejor, Sarada lucia divertida de hacerlo y siempre estábamos juntos buscando una oportunidad de estar juntos.

El fin de cursos llego, Sarada se graduó de la secundaria y el siguiente ciclo escolar lo haríamos en la misma rea por loq ue toparnos entre clases seria mas frecuente y no solo en el receso. Lo cual nos emocionaba a ambos.

Las vacaciones fueron buenas salimos con su madre a algunos sitios cerca por varios días para que ella no se agitara, recorrimos varios sitios interesantes, divertidos e históricos… durante todos los viajes no tuvimos relaciones, Saradano queria mortificar a su mama para que no tuviera complicaciones asi que fuimos buenos chicos y nos portamos bien… ademas de que notaba a la empalagosa feliz por su espera y bien o mal ella se habia portado bien conmigo…

—Hace mucho calor… —la mujer se abanicaba—

—Quieres algo de beber? —me miro— voy a ir a la tienda… si quieres algo.

—Si por favor una botella de agua… y unas papitas de esas que tienen queso mucho queso.

—Ok…

—Y un bote de crema de cacahuate… y unas gomitas de sabores…

—Ok… nada mas?

—Si… —me sonrió—

Camine para traer su dotación, Sarada aun no terminaba de probar la ropa que había elegido, el recorrido en la reserva era agotador por el calor aun cuando un carrito era el que nos guiaba, al regresar la empalagosa estaba mas cansada.

—No chicos, no creo aguantar, hace demasiado calor

—No hace tanto calor mama, si quieres yo te voy abanicando

—No querida esto no se me quita ni con cien abanicos… son las hormonas del embarazo querida… si quieren continuar ustedes yo los espero en la entrada.

—Aqui central—el hombre del carrito tomo su radio— necesitamos a primeros auxilios… repito necesitamos a primeros auxilios

—Mama, pasa algo? —Sarada se asusto—

—No mi amor… es solo que es mejor que vengan los paramédicos, quiza un poco de oxigeno no me vendría mal jajaja… sigan ustedes yo los veo abajo.

Su madre volvio y Sarada y yo continuamos, podía ver la preocupación de Sarada por su madre y a decir verdad yo también estaba preocupado por ella por lo que regresamos con ella para volver al hotel, cada día que pasamos de vacaciones tratábamos de cuidarla y hacer que se esforzara lo menos posible, la empalagosa era una buena mujer y sin duda una buena madre. Era raro pero sentía que por primera vez tenia una familia… una familia muy rara, a la empalagosa la veia como una madre y el hijo que esperaba como si fuera un hermanito en espera, en el sr. Uchiha a un padre que si bien era serio y seco, era un padre responsable y dedicado a su familia… me hacia querer ser como el cuando grande… pero Sarada jamas seria mi hermana era mi novia y la chica que siempre presentas a tus padres… me gustaba sentirme en familia.

Pronto las vacaciones se terminaron y regresamos a clases, ahora estábamos en la preparatoria los dos y podíamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, en los recesos entre clases ambos salíamos de nuestros salones para pasar mas tiempo juntos, conversa algunas tonterías o solo estar el uno con el otro. Ahora comíamos juntos Sarada pasaba por mi a mi salón para irnos juntos en ocasiones me esperaba o yo a ella, en una ocasiones me cogía del brazo o de la mano, me abrazaba en el receso o al comer me daba de comer en la boca… algo que no me gustaba, sentia que era muy obvia en su trato conmigo… peor trataba de aguantarme por ella, porque notaba lo mucho que a ella le gustaban esas tonterías.

—Abre la boca… —levantaba el rollo de carne— di ahhh

—Sarada, no… —tome mi soda—

—Que ocurre?

—No ves… no estamos solos —habia mas personas en el patio, algunos jugando, otros sentados en el pasto como nosotros—

—Y eso que? A todos les importa poco que hacemos —mire y en efecto nadie nos miraba— para ellos solo somos dos hermanos que comen juntos, tu el hermano amargado y yo la hermana encimosa… así que abre la boca y comete este rollo!

Lo empujo haciéndome comer el rollo y soltó a reír…

—Esto es America niño… tierra de la libertad, aqui no es como Japón… la gente es mas cariñosa y la gente ni se fija…

La gente era muy apartada de su entorno para ciertas cosas y para otras muy cercanas, era como un espejo que reflejaba lo contrario a Japón hasta cierto punto. Pronto me acostumbre a esa vida y quien no lo haría? Tenia una familia, una buena vida, una novia maravillosa… la vida sin dudas era mucho mejor de lo que pensé, por primera vez senti que la vida era buena conmigo y me alegraba haberme equivocado al pensar que Sarada me dejaría en cuanto llegaremos por sentirse decepcionada de mi o de quien habia sido en el pasado al no encajar en su mundo, pero ahora veia que ella nos seria que yo encajara en su mundo, quería que los dos encajaremos el uno con el otro.

—Que te aprece este?

—Eh… no, no me pondría eso ni aunque me pagaran

—Ay no seas aburrido Kawaki… —tomo otro— y este?

—No me voy a poner esa cosa —Sarada sujetaba un suéter de gigante con lineas verdes, rojas y blancas con un reno gigante en el centro y una enorme nariz roja— busca otro…

—Llevo como 20 y ninguno te gusta!

—Lo siento… todos son horribles

—Ay! Este no era horrible! —levanto uno con un duende, le colgaban las piernas y brazos a los lados— hasta trae gorrino incluido

—Ese es precisamente espero de todos Sarada…

—Bueno elige un diseño tu!

—Haber…

Todos los modelos eran horribles, pero Sarada y su madre querían que para navidad nos pusiéramos todos un suéter en familia para la foto familiar y ahi nos tenia buscando un suéter para la noche de navidad… buscaba el menos vergonzoso pero todos eran tan ridículos que sentia un escozor en la piel solo de verlos.

—Listo… nos llevaremos estos…

—Estas segura?

» Mierda! Debí haber aceptado el de reno…«

—Nos llevaremos cuatro, uno en talla grande de hombre, otro en talla —me miro— chico? Si te queda el chico… uno en talla chico de mujer y uno ene mediano… no mejor grande para mama…. Quiza le haya crecido mas la panza para esas fechas…

—Sarada faltan 3 meses para navidad

—Pero ahorita estan en descuento Kawaki… me da esos señorita

—No pude evitar escuchar que su madre esta embarazada, tenemos una version para bebe de ese suéter —la mujer saco un sueñecito pequeño—

—Mira kawaki! —Sarada casi lloraba— ya quiero que nuestro hermanito este con nosotros… tambien nos lo llevamos…

Salimos con las compras de vuelta a casa, Sarada estaba tan emocionada pro cada detalle, cada festividad que ya tenia hasta los disfraces para lo que los americanos llamaban Halloween, estabamuy emocionada por todo loq ue podíamos vivir juntos… me gustaba verla asi, ahora hablamos pasado a una relacion como unos auténticos novios, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, como salir a citas disfrazadas de salidas de compras para el hermanito.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 El ultimo en enterarse**

Ese fin de semana papa tenia una cena muy importante en Chicago y quería que nos presentaremos como familia debido a que se nombraría al nuevo embajador de Japón en America… lo cual significaba que pronto volveríamos a Japón, puesto que papa dejaría el puesto pronto. Mama andaba mas que emocionada emocionada por la noticia porque bebe nacería en Japón como ella deseaba, debido al embarazo de mama debíamos irnos antes para que no se agitara pero tanto Kawaki como yo teníamos clases y estábamos en exámenes…

—Se podrían ir saliendo del colegio… a que hora salen ese día?

—A las 4 papa

—Pueden salir antes?

—Yo tengo examen d Kawaki en la mañana papa

—Es muy apresurado y me da mas pendiente que viajen solos

—Papa no somos unos niños…

—Sera mejor que se queden, iré solo con tu madre…

—Pero sabias dicho que nos llevarían

—Sabes de sobra que tu madre no puede volar y debo conducir hacer el viaje de golpe la agotara y lo sabes…

—Ok papa…

Mis padres se fueron desde el miércoles en la tarde, mama se le notaba feliz de ir con papa a la cena del viernes, era un viaje de casi 12 horas que papa haria en 3 dias para que mama no se agitara pues la estar tanto tiempo sentada se le hinchaban sus pies… Kawaki y yo nos quedamos en casa y si bien en un pasado mama pensaría que estaríamos cogiendo como conejitos… nuestra realidad era otra…

—Quieres que te prepare un sandwich? Voy a la cocina —Kawaki se asomaba en mi habitación y mi estomago rugió—

—Por favor… y un poco de jugo

—Te falta mucho?

—…— suspire agotada— algo… debo repasar lo del temario uno y unos ejercicios

Los exámenes nos estaban consumiendo, ambos estábamos a tope con tareas y deberes del colegio, cuando mama nos hacia videollamadas se le notaba tranquila de vernos agotados y ojerosos por no parar de estudiar, lo cual de cierto modo me alegraba en que no se mortificara por nosotros con el bebe en camino.

—Cuídense mucho, ya no les quito el tiempo, estudien mucho mis niños

—Si mama… nos despides de papa

—Si yo les digo niños… esta en el baño no debe tardar en salir, hizo mucho calor hoy y aire del coche venia fallando…

—Ay mami… descansa, te quiero y un beso a papa

—Adiós mis niños —mama miro a Kawaki—

—Adiós a los dos…

Colgamos y me tumbe en la cama necesitaba dormir ya mañana era viernes y por fin dormiría plácidamente después de una semana pesada.

—Te das cuenta que ahora estaríamos en Chicago… papa se paso al no llevarnos, bien pudo pedir permiso de falta para nosotros… seguro se lo daban por ser quien es…

—Si pero no nos quería llevar, le estorbábamos —Kawaki me miraba tumbado a un lado de mi—

—Si no nos llevo es porque tiene un sentido de lo correcto abrumador

—Cual sentido delo correcto… —se tumbo en la cama— seguro se quiere coger a tu mama

—Kawaki!

—Pues si… estará solos en hoteles casi una semana… yo aria eso contigo

—Mi mama esta embarazada!

—Y eso que Sarada… no dijo la de sexualidad en su platica que en es bueno el sexo en las embarazadas para el parto? Pues ya ves como es de preocupado tu papa con tu mama jajaja seguro la esa ayudando a un buen parto jajajaja

—Kawaki! Son mis padres… —me miro muerto de risa— cambiemos de tema…

A su regreso encontraron la casa mas que en buen estado, Kawaki y yo habíamos estado estudiando y durmiendo como osos casi todo el fin de semana, a excepción del domingo que lo usamos como dia recreativo previo a la llegada de mis padre y recorrimos la casa cogiendo por todas partes justo a tiempo paramos y nos dimos una ducha.

Al parecer papa debia aun estar a cargo de la embajada en lo que se hacia la transición completa, mama siempre andaba de buen humor o llorando, decía que eran las hormonas, me encantaba ir con Kawaki por los antojos repentinos de mama… era divertido y emocionante a la vez la espera del bebe, se podría decir que la vida era buena, mejor que nunca.

En un congreso invitaron a mama para dar un seminario como la afamada doctora que era y estaba emocionada por poder volver aunque sea de esa forma a su trabajo despues de meses en retiro y ahora un retiro indefinido por el bebe, la acompañamos en familia para apoyarla, a mama ya se le notaba la pancita y papa siempre la andaba cuidando, no lo decía pero bastaba con verlo siempre detrás de ella.

Kawaki y yo fuimos por algo de comer para llevarle a mama, conociéndola con sus antojos debia estar casi llorando de hambre.

—Ire a buscar fruta, te veo en el stand.

—Si… yo cogere unas botellas de agua —Kawaki camino a la otra mesa—

Camine para tomar mas golosinas cuando choque con alguien.

—Shinki?

—Sarada… que sorpresa verte, que haces aqui?

—Eh… mi madre va a dar un seminario de medicina quirúrgica.

—Que tonto.. es cierto vi el programa… me alegra

—Y tu?

—La embajada fue parte de los patrocinadores, mi padre no pudo asistir y me envió para dar el discurso de ceremonia.

—Que bien… te queda muy bien tu atuendo de príncipe

—Ni lo digas es muy incomodo… —era un traje enorme— tu también te miras muy bien, te veo muy feliz…

—Si… lo estoy —Se quedo callado y el silencio fue incomodo— yo… no te eh ofrecido una disculpa por lo ocurrido…

—No te preocupes…ya entendi que ustedes tiene una relación —Shinki me sonrió— espero podamos ser amigos, áreme que yo respetare que ustedes sean novios

—Que acabas de decir, Sarada?

Me gire y papa estaba casi atrás de mi, me quede muda de solo ver el enojo con el que me miraba, Shinki intento intervenir y solucionar las cosas pero fue imposible papa ni lo escuchaba, solo me miraba y podía ver el enojo en su cara, me cogió del brazo muy enojado y me llevo hasta un punto casi ciego.

—Ahora mismo me vas a explicar todo…

—Papa… —la voz se me corto—

—Que hables Sarada…

Le conte parte de las cosas omitiendo lo que obviamente no queria que papa supiera, solo que entre Kawaki habia un interés mas que de hermanos, que no lo habia podido evitar, papa permanecía en silencio mirándome con ganas de estrangularme el cuello, pero se puso peor cuando pregunto si entre Kawaki y yo habia algo cuando el dijo que queria adoptarlo…

—Si… —solo cerro los ojos y respiro largo y tendido.— ya eras novios… i-íbamos comenzando…

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ahí iba yo corriendo casi otras de él para mantener el paso de él, casi llorando pero papa ni me miraba, antes de llegar se detuvo de golpe y me miro.

—No vas decir ni una sola palabra… no te quiero llorando, ni haciendo dramas, hablaremos llegando a casa, te quiero a 5 metros de Kawaki y pobre de ti donde tu madre se entere o se mortifique Sarada…

Siguió caminando y me quede helada de pie en medio de la multitud.

Durante el congreso papa no me miraba pero sabia perfectamente que estaba atento a que hacia o decía, quería decirle a Kawaki pero no encontraba la forma, mire mi móvil y pensé en enviarle un mensaje diciendo aunque sea que papa sabia todo y que disimulara, pero en cuanto cogí el móvil papa hablo.

—Sarada dame tu teléfono —extendió su mano sin mirarme—

—Solo iba a checar mi red social papa..

Papa no respondio mantuvo su mano estirada y coloque el movil en su mano. Me aguante las ganas de llorar solo apreté los labios, no sabia como decirle a Kawaki lo que pasaba y no queria decirle a mama que me ayudara porque no queria que se preocupara, sentia que me moría de nervios, de angustia y que de un momento a otro explotaría por contenerme.

El regreso a casa fue tortuoso, Kawaki no sabia nada, mama iba radiante de felicidad por su conferencia completamente ajena a la situación, papa serio como siempre con la diferencia que cada cierto tiempo me miraba por el retrovisor. Al llegar a casa mama llego cansada y se fue a recostar, papa nos pidio que fuéramos con él a su despacho, Kawaki le siguió y yo camine como pude hasta el despacho, al entrar podía sentir el enojo de papa emanar de él aunque ni siquiera me estaba mirando, se mantenía sereno recargado de su escritorio. Kawaki se había sentado en el sofá, camine para sentarme a un lado de él

—Desde cuando estan juntos?—papa miro a Kawaki y este levanto la mirada a él y luego a mi—

—Papa ya te lo…

—Cállate… contigo ya hable, quiero hablar con él.

—Eh… desde hace unos… meses —papa enarco una ceja y me miro—

—Antes de la mudanza?

—Si… —papa me miro de nuevo—

—Me habías dicho que poco antes de del incidente de la adopción, Sarada. —primera mentira en la que me cachaba—

—Co-comenzamos a ton-tontear… luego se dio… nos hicimos novios aqui papa —mire a Kawaki— no es asi Kawaki? Para el es desde antes pero…

Papa me miro más que inexpresivo, volvió su mirada a Kawaki.

—Cuando te pedí que la cuidaras como una hemrana… te burlaste de mi

—No señor…

—No te estoy preguntando… —suspiro—Te iras a Japón mañana en el primer vuelo que haya

—Papa, no…

—Le pediré a Nara que te acomode en una casa de acogida para que otra familia te adopte y no tengas problemas para regularizarte en el cambio escolar…

—Papa no… papa —me levante pero Kawaki me jalo de nuevo al sillón— suéltame… di algo! Si Kawaki se va yo me voy a Japón con los abuelos!

—Tu te quedas y no esta a discusión, cuando finalice mi trabajo aqui te iras con tu madre al extranjero, pero a Japón no vuelves… entendido!

—Para papa! No hemos hablado bien, déjanos explicarte bien… déjanos hablar, entiendo que estes enojado papa, pero por eso mismo no te lo decíamos porque te ibas a poner así… —ya estaba yo llorando a mares—

—Sarada enojado es poco, estoy decepcionado de ti, de los dos…

—Señor Uchiha yo puedo explicarle… —Kawaki intento hablar con papa pero papa ya estaba mas enojado, podía verlo—

—Cállate

—Pa-pa por fa-favor… —intentaba contener mi llanto que ya casi ni me dejaba hablar—

—Kawaki sube hacer tu maleta y tu te quedas aqui Sarada

—Pa-papa!

—Papa nada!

—Ka-kawaki y yo no-nos que-queremos… por-que no lo enti-entiendes…

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo me estuvieron viendo la cara! Eso es lo que me molesta Sarada, su engaño! Yo no te eduque para ser una mentirosa! Se burlaron de mi en mi cara!

—Que esta pasando aqui? —mama entro en el despacho y me vio llorando, a Kawaki cabizbajo y papa mas que enojado— Sarada mi amor que tienes? Que pasa Sasuke?

Papa se quedo callado y me miro molesto, sabia de sobra que le preocupaba el estado de mama.

—Kawaki se ira a Japon mañana —mama me miro con cara de evidente certeza, sabia lo que ocurria papa ya se había dado cuenta— Ellos saben el porque y no hablaremos mas del tema…

—Cariño… tranquilo seguro todo se soluciona hablando, no nos alteremos… deja que ellos se expliquen.

—Que parte de ya lo hablamos y ya hable no quedo claro, Sakura?—

—Disculpa? —papa obviamente se enojo por como le hablo papa—

—Pff… Sakura —papa se tallo el rostro— ya lo hable con ellos y tanto Sarada como Kawaki están de acuerdo con mi decisión, no es así?

Papa me miro y mire a mama, ella no podía alterarse por su embarazo no hable y solo asenti con la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar más.

—Tonta no soy Uchiha! —mama se acerco y nos abrazo a los dos— si estuvieran de acuerdo tu hija no estaría como esta! Deja que ellos te expliquen como se dieron las cosas, ellos han puesto de su parte para comportarse bien en casa!

Papa se quedo callado por unos segundos, cerro os ojos buscando calmarse.

—Osea que el único que no sabia era yo? —mama se tenso, papa la miraba enojado— Kawaki se va…

—No se ira! Que ya se te olvido que una vez fuiste joven! Te recuerdo que perfecto nunca fuiste Uchiha!

—No es igual Sakura, tu y yo no vivíamos bajo el mismo techo y yo jamas me burle de tus padres de la forma en la que ellos lo han hecho… yo confié en todos y todos se burlaron de mi, eso te incluye…

—Si lo hicieron es porque ve como te pones! Agggg —mama se quejo y se doblo de dolor, entre Kawkai y yo la sujetamos—

Papa se acerco mas que asustado y la cargo entre sus brazos para llevarla al auto, mama estaba sangrando y sobraba decir que el miedo me estaba ganando solté a llorar mas y no podía ni hablar, la boca me temblaba.

—Llevare a tu madre al hospital

—Nosotros tambien vamos

—No ustedes se quedan… —miro a Kawaki— prepara tus maletas…

Se subió al coche y se fue, Kawaki me abrazo y me sujete fuerte de él, tenia miedo por mi mama, por mi hermanito, por Kawaki… por todo, sentía que todo era nuestra culpa por poner a mama entre la espada y la pared.

—Debo subir a hacer mis maletas

—No! No Kawkai, no puedes dejarme justo ahora… no!

—Sarada creo que es lo mejor… tu mama volverá y no puede tener presiones como esta… —me sujeto del rostro— yo ya casi cumplo 18…a donde vayas yo te buscare… entendido?

Al dia siguiente papa envío a uno de sus asistentes por Kawaki, quien lo llevaría de vuelta a Japón, me quede sola en la casa por algunos dias, papa iba solo a ducharse o por algun cambio de ropa, en casos extremos cuando tenia algún compromiso de trabajo pero casi siempre estaba en el hospital con mama, insistía en ir a acompañar a mama pero por ser menor de edad no me permitían ingresar, no fue necesario esperar tanto después de dos semanas mama regreso a casa, con las indicaciones que no debía alterarse, ni hacer esfuerzo alguno, casi siempre debía permanecer en cama reposando, habían logrado salvar al bebe pero ahora su embarazo era mas delicado.

Papa me prohibió tajantemente haber de Kawaki con mama o manifestar algún inconveniente para no alterarla. Habia ido a comprar unas flores para mama para verla en su habitación, era la primera vez que la veria desde el incidente de aquel dia…

—Como esta Sarada?

—Sakura… ya hablamos de eso, no puedes alterarte así que deja ese tema por la paz.

—Que deje un asunto que involucra a nuestra hija? Que deje algo que involucra a Kawaki? Te recuerdo que acogimos a ese niño para darle un hogar para que fuera nuestro hijo y tu le has echado de casa asi como asi solo porque el señor se enojo? Te recuerdo que es un niño no un perrito…

—Sakura sabes que esto va mas alla de solo un enojo… no lo eche de casa como un perro, sabes muy bien que ocurrirá con él, si Kawaki realmente quiere a nuestra hija hara las cosas bien… y hago todo por su bien y el de Sarada.

Me quede recargada de la pared, a que se referia papa con eso de hacer las cosas bien? Lo estaba poniendo a prueba?


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28 Desiciones, Familia o Amor**

Estaba de vuelta a Japón, vivía con una familia de acogida, la familia Nara me había recibido en su casa, creo que por petición del Sr. Uchiha, no sabia si de forma temporal o que ocurriría pero por ahora me funcionaba, ellos eran cercanos a los Uchihas y de algún modo tendría información de ellos… Shikadai me miraba con nervios y miedo supongo que aun no me perdonaba que habia golpeado a su amigo Inojin… al principio no me hablaba peor despues de a poco me soltaba algo… "buenos dias" era un inicio.

Las semanas pasaron y no podía hablar con Sarada lo poco que sabia era a través de su madre que me hablaba cada fin de semana y me decía un poco de como estaba ella

—Todo va bien con el bebe, Kawaki, pero dime como te has sentido?

—Ummm… bien

—Temari me dice que llevas buenas notas y ahora eres el mejor en ingles de tu clase

—Rindió frutos tu esfuerzo..

—Me alegra… has pensado en que carrera tomar para la universidad?

—En la clase de orientación el orientador me ha dicho que tengo aptitudes para negocios internacionales

—Oh… es una gran carrera —me miro gentilmente— aunque siento que no es algo que te entusiasme tanto…

—…— desvíe mi mirada para no tener que hablar del tema peor el silencio fue incomodo, ya sabia como era no me dejaría hasta saber lo que quería— me interesa la politica…

—Eh? —se sorprendió un poco— woao! Que bien… ya lo hablaste con el orientador?

—Si… —esperaba una respuesta mas amplia, suspire— dice que no tengo el don de la diplomacia… que soy muy temperamental

—Jajaja… si yo te contara quien se pasa de temperamental y es el secretario de relaciones exteriores…

—El sr. Uchiha?

—Jajaja… tu puedes ser lo que desees Kawaki, con esfuerzo lo lograras… no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, entendido… por cierto, hay alguien que te manda su amor a travez de mi —me cerro el ojo—

—Ella..

—Esta bien… igual que tu, con deberes, con tareas, exámenes y extrañando mucho, pero esta bien.

—Regresaran a Japón?

—Supongo que iremos para que nazca el bebe…

—Podré verla?

—Por supuesto… y no solo a ella, tambien a tu hermanito Kawaki

—El sr. Uchiha, lo permitirá?

—Mas le vale que si… —miro su reloj— sera mejor que cortemos la llamada, ya es tarde en Japón, ve a dormir y descansa.

—Bye…

Mantuve la esperanza de que pudiera ver a Sarada pronto, según mis cuentas faltaban pocos meses para que el bebe naciera, pero un dia la sra. Temari me aviso que el bebe habia nacido, al parecer la empalagosa se habia puesto muy grave y el parto se le habia adelantado, tanto ella como le bebe estaban bien, era un niño.

Despues de unos dias la empalagosa me llamo para mostrarme al bebe, estaba horrible, parecia una pequeña ratita arrugada, la mujer lo miraba con amor y podía ver la emoción en ella por tener al bebe por fin a su lado, el bebe reposaba en una tipo incubadora y ella aun tenia sueros conectados.

—No has salido del hospital?

—No, el parto se adelanto y perdi mucha sangre Kawaki, un estoy muy débil y debo quedarme en observación ademas el bebe nació prematuro, debe estar en observación aun… —toco su manita— pero es un bebe fuerte y se que pronto nos iremos a casa.

—Como se llamara?

—Aun no sabemos… cada quien da oopciones, a ti como te gustaría que lo llamáramos?

—Yo? Yo no tengo por que opinar…

—No? Kawaki somos familia… este bebe es tu hermanito, no te gustaría opinar sobre su nombre?

—Pff… que nombres hay?

—No hagas trampa! No se vale escuchar las opciones que ya se han dado…

—… no se… quizá Saburō…

—Saburō?… porque te gusto?

—No se… no pense en si me gustaba, ni se que significa solo pense en que lleva la sílaba "Sa" como Sa-rada, Sa-suke, Sa-kura… Sa-bu-rō… tiene también 3 sílabas

La mujer me sonrió cálidamente.

—Saburō es hermoso.

Colgue la llamada y e quede mirando el techo, familia? En algun momento me senti asi con ellos, sin duda si me dieran a elegir una madre elegiría a la empalagosa sin dudarlo y como padre al sr. Uchiha… aun recordaba las palabras de ese hombre decir que estaba decepcionado de Sarada y de mi, en el pasado me habría importado una mierda decepcionarlo pero cuando lo dijo entendi que yo ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora era otro, uno que habia entendido el valor de ser agradecido y el sr. Uchiha me habia brindado un hogar, me habia dado una familia y la confianza de ser parte de ella… yo no solo me habia enamorado de su hija sino que me habia aprovechando de su confianza… estaria tan molesto como el si me lo hubieran hecho a mi. Un dia habia escuchado que si estaba en casa de los Nara era por petición de él, para no ser entregado al estado y me dieran a cualquier hogar, el seguia pagando mis estudios y todo… no entendía bien si era un castigo el alejarme de Sarada o que? Pero entendia que el sr. Uchiha era un buen hombre y yo le habia fallado.

Algun dia seria como él, esaseria mi meta, seria un hombre respetado y lograra llegar tan alto como él, me casaría con su hija y formarla un hogar como el lo tenia con la empalagosa, por eso me esforzaba en al escuela y trataba de enfocarme para mi futuro, peor como dicen hay cosas que jamas se olvidan y ello era mia antigua familia. Cada noche me escabullía por la ventana para ir al viejo barrio del sur y poder relajarme un rato al menso recordando viejos tiempos.

—Interesante… se ve que te divertiste mucho en America

—No me quejo… —Code revisaba unas hojas en la mesa de la cocina, notaba que se hablaba algo con Delta y con Amado— planean algo?

—Eh? —Kashin me extendió una cerveza— creo que hay un pedido, hace unas semanas vino un hombre que quiere recuperar unas joyas, al parecer su mujer lo engaño y cuando lo dejo se llevo todo, quiere que le recuperemos lo invertido jajaja

—Que tontera…

—La paga es buena… sera el veinte portento del botín, hablamos de casi 20 millones en joyas…

Me quede sorprendido, eso era mucho para un "simple" robo, debían ser joyas muy valiosas y el hombre debia estar muy dolido por la traicion de la mujer, mire a los chicos y sin duda debían planearlo muy bien, o ese robo seria de dos historias o muy facil porque era una mujer tonta o muy complicado proque tendría mucha seguridad para resguardar su tesoro… yo apuntaba mas a la segunda opción para estafar a un hombre con tanto debía ser una mujer astuta y hábil.

—Tenemos esta opción —Delta se acerco con el plan— ingresaran por aqui tu y Amado, Code y yo atacaremos por acá… Boro y Deepa estaran aquí

—Quien es Deepa?—los chicos me miraron—

—Un chico nuevo…—Delta me miro sonriente— ya tenemos tu suplente niño rico

—Es un chico que llego al barrio hace unos meses ha estado trabajando con nosotros, es bastante bueno… casi tan bueno como tu

—Es mejor que él… este ya ni ha de saber abrir un candado…

Delta no paraba de atacarme, me tenia harto con sus comentarios, me fastidiaba ir y tener que topármela, cuando habia vuelto se habia regocijado en mi regreso solo, no paraba de parlotear sobre que se habían cansado de mi o de que era obvio que el Uchiha jamas me aceptaría como novio de su hija, me hartaba su fanfarronería, ahora me preguntaba que mierda me habia pasado por la cabeza cuando me había metido con ella?

—… si parece ya un catrincito, no ves que hasta habla con modales y no come sin cubiertos? Kawaki ya es un inútil como los de su clase, un dia va a venir a que le solucionemos un problema… —se tapo la boca— ah no?! Que eso ya paso le salvamos el culo a su noviecita… ex noviecita, quien ni se lo agradeció proque ya lo mando a la mierda…

Aprete los labios con fuerza para no responderle, me miro con su sonrisa burlona.

—… de seguro ya se ha de estar cogiendo a otro…

Me levante furioso y la empotre contra la pared cogiéndola del cuello.

—De Sarada no vas hablar!me escuchaste! De Sarada no vas hablar!

—Kawaki suéltala!

Mire a mi costado y lso chicos estaban jalandome, mire a Delta y la estaba asfixiando la solté de inmediato ame excuse por mi comportamiento, me habia exaltado demasiado, Delta comenzó a reírse…

—Ven al robo con nosotros

—Delta ya cállate! —Kashin intervino— el ya no pertenece aquí, el tiene una buena vida, él no necesita.

—Nos falta uno, nosotros le ayudamos con la princesa, no puede el devolvernos el favor?

—Es cierto? —mire a Kashin—

—Si, necesitamos uno, no tenemos que se cuide en la ban por si debemos salir huyendo…

—Lo haré

—No —Amado se acerco a Kashin— podemos encontrar a alguien que lo haga, Kawaki ya no pertenece aqui

—Ya dije que lo haré!… conseguir a alguien de confianza noe s fácil y lo saben… lo haré, podré ya no vivir aquí, peor ustedes son mi familia también.

El dia del golpe ellos me esperaron cerca de la casa de los Nara, acudimos al golpe preparados, teníamos toda la información y cada unos había lo que debia hacer, como siempre la parte de someter y amedrentar estaria a cargo de Amado y Kashin, Code y delta de la segurida, desbloquear el sistema, apagarlo y apagar cualquier linea telefónica asi como bloquear la señal, mientras que Boro y yo sacaríamos el botín, Deepa estaría listo con la ban para huir.

Ingreamos a la casa, al parecer el sistema era muy deficiente no habia tanta seguridad y bloquearlo fue mas fácil para Delta y Code, a pesar de que todas las puertas eran blindadas y las ventanas eran de capacidad e alto impacto su sistema de alerta era deplorable. Kashin y Amado revisaban, nosotros íbamos por el botin, nos alcanzaron en la habitacion donde estaba la caja fuerte, al parecer no habia nadie, habían salido a un evento, teniamos casa libre, el plan no podía marchar mejor, abrimos la caja y el botin estaba ahí, estaba por coger las joyas cuando la alarma sono.

"Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado" "Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado" "Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado"

—Que mierda es eso Delta!

"Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado" "Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado" "Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado"

—No sé… Code y yo lo bloqueamos! —Code no dejaba de teclear en su laptop— que ocurre Code?

"Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado" "Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado" "Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado"

—Es… es una trampa… —Code nos miro asustado— es un programa, que te hace pensar que bloqueaste la seguridad y en realidad lo activas… mandas una señal a la estación de policía de que alguien esta intentado entrar…

—Ay que salir!

—Es imposible…. El sistema bloqueo todas las puertas y ventanas

» Mierda! Estábamos encerrados«

"Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado" "Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado" "Alerta de Robo, Sistema activado"

Estábamos detenidos los 6, Delta, Code, Boro, Amado, Kashin y yo… el hijo de puta del tal Deepa, nos había traicionado, había ido con la mujer para avisarle del robo a cambio de una recompensa por la información, nos había vendido. Queria llorar de la frustración de ser tan pendejo, habia tirado todo por la borda, era un idiota… era tan idiota como mi padre, habia tenido todo y lo habia echado a perder por idiota.

—Kawaki? —un policía se acerco— tu abogado esta aquí

—Que? Yo no eh pedido nada…

—Nara Shikamaru? Lo conoces?—me miro y asentí— camina…

Me saco de detencion, llevaría el proceso desde casa, no dijo mas que eso, ni siquiera menciono como se había enterado y yo no me atrevía preguntar, pasaron algunos dias y se dio la primer audiencia, los volví a ver después de muchos dias a los chicos y al maldito de Deepa atestiguando en contra de nosotros, la sesión termino al parecer el juicio seria largo.

—Para la siguiente audiencia tendrás que decir que ellos te convencieron de ir

—Que?... Eso no es verdad

—Tendrás que hacerlo, eso te favorecerá, ademas de que en un mes cumples la mayoría de edad y el delito lo cometiste siendo menor alegare que no era del todo tu responsabilidad al ser menor y manipulable.

—No… eso los hundiría!

—Ellos ya estan hundidos Kawaki… no hay forma de sacarlos de prisión

—Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer

—Quizá… pero yo no lo voy hacer, mi deber es sacarte a ti y se acabo, Sasuke solo se hace cargo de ti y yo tengo asuntos que atender que defender delicuentes, entendido?

El hombre lo habia dejado claro, no haria nada para sacarlos, yo no podía hacer mucho por ellos, me sentía atrapado sin poder encontrar una solución ni para ellos ni para mi, estaba tirado en mi habitación cuando la puerta se abrió, el señor Uchiha entro muy serio, me recompuse en la cama y el nervio me gano… Sarada estaba aquí? Con que cara la vería…

—Que fue lo que ocurrió?

Despues de explicare todo, la situación, los lazos que tenia con ellos y la traicion de Deepa, el solo se mantuvo caladlo y sereno escuchando, al finalizar solo se levanto de su asiento y me miro atento.

—Sacara a tus amigos de prisión —una alegría me recorrió todo el cuerpo— a cambio de dos condiciones… la primera es que te alejes de Sarada definitivamente y…

Escuche sus condiciones, que debia hacer elegir entre mis amigos casi mi familia o el amor de Sarada…


	30. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29 Un corazón roto**

Cuando Kawaki se regresó a Japón fue muy doloroso no verlo, ni hablar con él, en casa las cosas fueron muy complicadas papa seguia enojado conmigo casi no me dirigía la palabra, mama siempre me consolaba y trataba de mantenerme cuerda con la escuela, lao estudios y el bebe, acompañaba a mama a su chequeos y a comprar ropa para el bebe, y pensar en su nombre…

—Mmm no se mama me gusta Daisuke si es niño y si es niña Michiko

—A tu papa le gusta Sonosuke y dice que esta vez sera niño preso no pensara en nombre de niña jajaja ya sabes como es.

—Y tu mama?

—No se… me gusta Satoko, yo creo que sera niña… jajaja

El parto de mama se adelanto, el doctor nos indico que habia tenido un desprendimiento de la placenta y debían adelantar el parto por el bien de ambos, fueron horas criticas pero al final tanto mama como mi hermanito estuvieron a salvo y con bien, pronto estaba mama de vuelta en casa con mi hermanito, volvía del colegio corriendo para verlo, siempre estaba dormidito, era muy tranquilo, excepto cuando queria comer y no tenia a mama cerca porque lloraba mucho, eso era mas en las noches, que lo ponían en su cuna y al llorar gritaba como loco hasta que papa se lo llevaba a mama.

—Asi que ya decidieron el nombre? —me abrace de mi mama, papa cargaba al bebe que estaba dormido—

—Si, tu hermanito se llamara Satorō

—Satorō… es muy bonito —mama me abrazo fuerte— a quien se le ocurrió?

—A tu madre —papa no dejaba de ver al bebe—

—El credito no es mio —me beso la frente y me cerro un ojito—

Kawaki… me sonroje y abrace a mama, ella de vez en cuando em contaba cosas de él, como iba en la escuela y que opciones estaba eligiendo para la universidad, cuando hacían video llamada le tomaba captura y luego me las mostraba, asi me di cuenta que estaba en casa de los Nara, la sala de los Nara con los cuadros de venados eran imposible de no reconocer.

En cuanto descubrí eso me di a la tarea de contactar a Shikadai para que me ayudara a comunicarme con él, pero al principio no me respondió los mensajes ni las llamadas, aun cuando lo veía en linea y le escribía enseguida de recibir mi mensaje se desconectaba. Era claro que me ignoraba por eso recorrí a Chocho y a quiene spude para hacer presión sobre el y que me ayudara.

Shikadai me decía casi lo mismo que mi madre, incluso menos información y entendía sabia como era Kawaki de cerrado en especial con la gente que no era cercano a él, solo que asistía a otro colegio, que llevaba buenas notas, era muy tranquilo y se aislaba mucho en su habitación, que no hablaba con él.

—Y es todo?

—Es que… el y yo nunca fuimos amigos, ni siquiera me habla en casa, ya no vamos al mismo colegio.

—No se dile que hablas conmigo y seguro te dará recados para mi

—Sarada no, tengo prohibido hablar contigo, mis papas medicaron que si lo hacia me quitarían todo y estaría igual o peor de aislado que Kawaki.

—Pfff… bueno al menos me tienes fotos? —me miro conhartazgo y suspiro—

—Sabes lo ridiculo que me siento tomándole fotos a Kawaki a escondidas? Si me ve alguien pensara que soy un pervertido!

—Jajaja y si las ven peor… porque eres muy buen fotógrafo.

Shikadai me envió las fotos que le habia tomado a Kawaki, eran mucho mejores que las de mi mama, algunas eran en el jardín o en la sala, algunas saliendo al colegio, el nuevo uniforme de Kawaki le quedaba muy bien, deseaba tanto verlo.

—Por cierto… creo que hay algo que si es raro en Kawaki, no se lo eh dicho a mis padres.

—Que? Que es?

—Kawaki se sale por las noches y regresa a altas horas de la madrugada, eh notado que se sale por la ventana…

Se salia a ver a los chicos, el corazon se me acelero al recordar a DELTA, no queria pensar mal de Kawaki, el me queria y no volvería con ella, no me engañaría, el me habia demostrado que me amaba.

—… no se si decirle a mis padres.

—No… si le dices Kawaki desconfiara de ustedes y lo unico que haría es que se vaya con ellos.

—Con ellos? De quienes hablas Sarada?

—De nadie, no me hagas caso Shika

Habian pasado ya varias semanas y no tenia respuesta de Shikadai, le escribía y ni miraba mis mensajes, le llamaba y me enviaba a buzon, mama tampoco me daba noticias de él, se excusaba diciendo que estaba ocupado con deberes del colegio y tutorías para la universidad y nos seria distraerlo, pero sabiendo como era mi madre no le creía, aunque sea para saberlo con bien ella le marcaba, era como si no pudiera hablar con él, pero porque? Que ocurría?

Habia buscado diferentes maneras de conseguir información de Kawaki, saberlo con bien o que pasaba, porque algo en mi interior me decía que algo no estaba bien, incluso le habia pedido a Chocho que fuera con Shikadai a averiguar pero no habia conseguido nada, en casa parecia yo un delincuente porque solo me la pasaba tratando de cachar un descuido de mi madre o una de las asistentes y tomar us movil o pc, un dia llego el milagro una de las asistentes hablaba por telefono con mi papa y al parecer le pedia que le llevara con urgencia un documento a un secretario, la mujer salio casi corriendo y dejo su ordenador en la sala, era mi oportunidad, lo tome y busque el perfil de Kawaki para hacerle un llamada, rogaba tener suerte, intente y cuando estaba por colgar, respondió la llamada.

—Kawaki! Kawaki… —solte a llorar de alegria y emociona e verlo bien—

—Sa-Sarada

—Me alegra verte por fin… te eh extrañado mucho, me has hecho mucha falta, mi hermanito ya nació, creo que mi mama ya te lo presento, no es asi? Si te dijo como lo llamaron?

—Si…

—No me lo dijo directamente pero creo que tu elegiste el nombre, no?

—No…

—No? Ah... creo que le entendí mal —me reí un poco nerviosa, no por mi error sino porque Kawakie estaba muy raro, no me miraba casi, sentía que solo me respondía por cortesía y se notaba incomodo— y como has estado?

—Bien..

—Supongo que mejor en la escuela ya no batallas con el ingles, mama me dijo que ahora en esa materia vas muy bien, me alegra mucho

—… mm—

—te he echado mucho de menos —Kawaki ni me miraba—tu a mi no?

—Aja

—Veras que pronto nos volvemos a ver, nos hemos portado bien, hemos hecho lo que papa nos pide, llevamos buenas notas, papa se se data cuenta que nos queremos bien y lo aceptara

—Jaja…—solto una risilla—

—Mi papa es bueno Kawaki…

—Seguro… —sus palabras eran huecas y burlonas—

—Que es solo que ocurre? Que es lo que te pasa hoy? Despertaste de malas?…

No me respondió se mantuvo callado mirando algún punto de la pantalla sin mirarme a mi.

—… sabes, las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles para mi! Y es cansado, es cansado que siempre es asi, yo soy quien mantiene este barco a flote cuando las cosas se ponen mal, yo soy quien siempre esta ahi! —la voz se me cortaba peor no lloraría, no lo haria, jale aire— comienza a ser desgastante der quien timonee el barco siempre, una ayuda no me vendría mal, sabes? Un compañero que te de seguridad es bien recibido, no uno que lejos de dar confort da mas trabajo…

—Quiza sea eso

—Que? Si escuchaste lo que te dije?

—No quiero alguien que lleve un barco que siempre se esta hundiendo.

—Es que ni lo llevo… intento que no se una Kawaki! Si lo llevara las cosas serian mas sencillas!

—Sencillas? Sarada esto es mas complicado cada dia y cansa, cansa salir con alguien que si sus padres no quieren no se da, que necesidad tengo de andarme escondiendo?! Que tendría yo que andar esperando a ver cuando demonios vuelves? Es claro ue tu papa no va hacer que vuelvan pronto!

—Dijiste que cumplirías 18 y vendrías…

—Y luego? De que viviremos? Yo se trabajar y tu? Eres una buena para anda, en tu vida has trabajado

—No me hables asi!

—Te estoy diciendo tu realidad! Si te duele no es mi problema, esto es el mundo real, crees que voy a salir corriendo a quien sabe donde solo por tu estupido cuento de hadas? Madura!

—Kawaki… —me miraba con enojo—

—Ya vas a llorar?

—No! —y las lagrimas se escurrieron por mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas—

—Mierda! Con Delta esta tipo de cosa son pasaban por lo menso eran mas fáciles y no lloraba…

—Pues si te gustan las cosas fáciles vete con ella!

—Jajaja para fáciles tu, que me abriste las piernas en tu cama y delante de tus padres…

Me quede muda.

El corazón se me hizo chiquito de dolor, su risa, sus palabras y su mirada, me dolió, me dolió mucho, solo atine en cerrar el ordenador y llorar con mas fuerza.

—Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! Te odio!

—Sarada que ocurre? —mama venia casi corriendo con mi hermanito en brazos que no dejaba de llorar— Sarada que pasa… Sarada mia mor, me estas preocupando… Sarada

—Lo odio tanto mama! tanto!


	31. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30 Remordimientos y condenas**

_"__Llamada Finalizada"_

Me quede callado mirando la pantalla, aunque estaba oscura en mi mente solo veia el rostro de Sarada cuando le habia dicho esas palabras, como habia soltad a llorar desconsolada y habia colgado, el silencio en la habitación era hasta abrumador, casi escuchaba el ruido de mi corazón latiendo desbocado. Escuche que se levanto y se acerco a mi.

—Hiciste o correcto, — se acerco mas a mi, sentí el golpe que me soltó en el rostro, que me hizo hasta caer de la cama— Eso es por llamar "fácil" a Sarada…

Se dio la vuelta y salio de mi habitación el sr. Uchiha.

**_Flash back_**

—…Aceptas? —Su propuesta era clara, eran mis amigos o Sarada—

—Acepto…

—Bien, hablaras con Sarada y terminarás con esto

—Sabe bien que Sarada no me dejara tan facil, es muy obstinada

—Confío en que sabrás que decir para hacerla desistir definitivamente.

El hombre saco su movil y llamo a alguien.

—Diana? Soy yo, necesito que finjas que te estoy llamando por una emergencia y debes salir de la casa, deberas hacerlo hablando fuerte para que Sarada te escuche… dejaras el ordenador abierto sin bloqueo a la vista de Sarada… entendido?

El hombre miraba tomo mi ordenador y me pido que lo abriera, que iniciara sesión en todos los programas en los que Sarada pudiera contactarme, hice lo que me pidió y tal como lo planeo Sarada llamo, estaba por responder pero me detuvo.

—Ni una sola palabra de nuestra conversación —asentí— terminas esto de tajo, entendido? —asentí de nuevo— bien… adelante ya sabes que decir.

Jale aire y respondí su llamada, senti tanta emoción de verla después de tantos dias, escuchar su vocecita… peor enseguida la alegría se me fue cuando la presencia del sr. Uchiha volvio a mi vista, estaba parado justo tras del ordenador escuchando y mirándome, recordándome porque se habia dado esa llamada.

**_Fin Flash back_**

Me sentia como la mierda, tirado en el piso recordando a Sarada por haberla hecho sentir mal, por haberla hecho llorar, por herirla, al final el medio que habia sentido por mucho tiempo se habia cumplido, se había cumplido por mi culpa, porque yo me habia encargado de arruinarlo todo en todo momento, yo había saboteado mi felicidad de forma constante… Sarai si se merecia alguien mejor que yo.

Los juicios continuaron y en efecto el sr. Uchiha cumplio su palabra un grupo e abogados liderado por el sr. Nara defendieron a los chicos y a mi, investigaron las joyas y a los relacionados al caso, las joyas eran robadas, eran buscadas en todo el mundo, habían sido substraídas de un museo en Alemania, la mujer que las tenia era una de las ladronas y habas escapado con el botin, el hombre que se había hecho pasar por el "ex" era otro de los ladrones que buscaba recuperar su parte del botín, arrestaron a los inculpados y eso si bien no salvo ni a los chicos ni a mi, aminoro un poco la tensión, al final lograron reducir la condena ampliamente Amado, Kashin y Boro obtuvieron una condena de 3 años de arresto, el lado positivo es que consiguieron que fuera arresto domiciliario, el Sr. Uchiha pagaria una casa con seguridad y ponía su palabra como respaldo de que ellos cumplirían su condena, Code y Delta fueron sentenciados a 1 años de arresto domiciliario bajo los mismos términos y 1 año de servicio comunitario, li condena fue la mas ligera al ser considerado como menor de edad cuando cometí el delito y el argumento de "manipulable por ser menor" me dieron 1 año de servicio comunitario, aunque sentia que mi condena habia sido la peor… y era el haberme alejado de Sarada.

Recogía mis cosas mas importantes en una mochila, esas eran las fotos con Sarada, sus regalos, sus detalles y la ropa que había comprado con ella en America, cerré la mochila y abrí la ventana, salte al árbol y me escabullí en el jardín estaba por saltar para irme cuando escuche su voz.

—Solo saldrás o tienes planeado escapar? —miraba mi mochila—

—No te metas en lo que no te importa

—Osea que te escaparas… ya me habia dicho Sarada que eras medio cobarde

Al escuchar su nombre me quede quieto, estaba por hablar pero parecia que me leía el pensamiento.

—No, ella no me ha hablado, tiene meses que no hablo con ella.

—Ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa! -me acerque a él y lo tome de la camisa amenazandolo con golpearlo—

—No te tengo miedo

—Que es lo que quieres?

—Te iras?

—Eso a ti que te importa!

—Me importa porque Sarada es mi amiga, se que ella cree en ti y si te vas la decepcionaras, asi como tu defendiste a tus amigos yo cuido a los míos.

—Ella ya esta mas que decepcionada… tarde "amigo"

—Y no haras nada? Si te vas serás un cobarde que al primer golpe cae.

—Ya no hay nada porque luchar

—Sabes, yo jamas dejaría a la chica que me gusta, lucharía por ella, Sarada no dejo de insistir para saber de ti? Busco hasta por debajo de las piedras la manera de encontrar noticias tuyas, ella no se rindió… cuando te conocí no hacías mas que mirarnos como si fuéramos lo peor del mundo, como si nacer con ciertos privilegios nos hiciera malos, nos despreciabas, creo que ahora veo porque lo hacías… porque en el fondo sabias somos mejores que tu…

Me exalte y lo sujete con fuerza de la camisa hasta arrinconarlo contra un árbol, pero ni asi cerro la boca el maldito.

—… nosotros si tenemos dignidad —lo apreté con fuerza contra el árbol presionando su cuello— si alguien me diseque no merezco a alguien, le demuestro lo contrario… ya veo que los de tu clase prefieren huir… como las ratas que son.


	32. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31 Un Uchiha**

Corría al salón tanto como podía se me había hecho tardísimo y seguro la clase ya había comenzado vería como convencería al profesor de dejarme entrar, corri por las escaleras y los pasillos como loca, hasta llegar a mi salón, el aire me faltaba peor no podía perderme esa clase por nada del mundo y mucho menos los créditos.

—Teacher can I enter?

—Miss Uchiha, you're 20 minutes late

—Sorry, but I was in school service… I was reviewing my tutoring documents

El hombre suspiro y me dio pase de entrada, me sente en mi lugar y anote rapido lo que habia en la pizarra…

Habian pasado siete años, yo me encontraba en la universidad, estudiaba la licenciatura en ciencias políticas en Londres, quería continuar con el legado de la familia, supongo que la sangre de político corría en mis venas y no la de doctora, mama había intentado meterme al mundo de la medicina pero eso en definitiva no era lo mío, decía no sentirse decepcionada que aun le quedaba Satorō para convertirlo en un gran medico… pobre de mi hermanito, mama se la pasaba comprándole juguetes relacionados con la medicina…

Ahora no solo corría por mis exámenes y los deberes sino porque ya debia comenzar a realizar mi servicio como becaria en alguna oficina gubernamental o dependencia política desde el año pasado, pero papa y el abuelo insistían en que lo hiciera al servicio del buffet Uchiha, lo cual complicaba todo pues los intercambios se daban solo hasta el tercer año y debí esperar hasta ahora para tramitarlo y me habia atrasado con ello a diferencia de mis compañeros, era como deber una materia.

—Your exchange was accepted, Miss Uchiha, as was the application for your internships as an intern at the Uchiha buffet.

Celebre como loca cuando el intercambio fue aceptado al igual que mis pasantías en el buffet Familiar. Mama estaba feliz de que por fin luego de tantos an os volviera a Japón con ellos…

Después de que papa finalizo su trabajo como embajador se dedico de lleno a su trabajo como secretario de relaciones exteriores, mama y yo nos mudamos a Londres con el bebe, pero no duramos todos juntos, pues al cabo de dos años papa fue postulado par el cargo de primer ministro despues del trabajo del sr. Uzumaki quien estaba feliz de que papa le precediera, por ello tuvo que regresar a Japón con mi madre y Satorō, yo me quede en Londres ya habia presentado mi examen para la escuela de leyes y prefería quedarme en Londres, algo que mis padres apoyaron y decidieron respetar mi decisión.

Ahora de vuelta los primeros dias no salía de casa de los abuelos y mis tíos nos tenían ocupados con fiestas de bienvenida y recepciones que el que mas disfrutaba era mi hermanito a quien todos mimaban por ser el mas pequeño, mama peleaba que no lo mimaran tanto o se pondría mas malcriado de lo que ya era, los siguientes días los ocupe para ver a mis amigos, a la mayoría no los habia vuelto a ver desde que e había ido, pero a Boruto y Chocho si, en algunas vacaciones nos habíamos visto para ir algunos lugares o nos habían visitado.

—Al fin vuelves Sarada chan —Sumire me abrazo—

—Me da gusto verte Sumire…

Sabia de sobra de buena fuente que ella y Boruto llevan meses de novios lo cual me alegraba por los dos.

—Tardaste en volver Sarada —Mitsuki me sonrió—debe haber un motivo

—Mitsuki no seas grosero! —Chocho lo golpeo—

—Jajaja… de hecho tiene razón jajaja.. volví porque debo hacer mis pasantías de la carrera y las haré en el bufete familiar.

—Otra que cae en el legado familiar —Boruto me sonrió el mejor que nadie me entendía con eso del peso familiar, todos nos reímos—

—Si, ayudare con la campaña de un candidato senador jajaja

Literal me rei sola porque todos se quedaron callados, chocho se empino la bebida y se fue por mas.

—Es un mal tipo?

—Que? No para nada, dicen que e muy bueno, de hecho Shikadai trabaja con él

—Enserio? Bueno lo vere ahi, sera bueno tener una cara conocida cerca….

—Por cierto es verdad que tuviste un hermanito? —Shumire me pregunto enseguida por Satoró e hice lo que mejor sabia hacer, presumir al malcriado que era precioso—

—Si y es hermoso se parece a su hermano, es muestro fotos…

Mi hermanito era la sensación para todos, era hermoso y mi mejor motivopara ser mejor, había aprendido de papa el deber de forjar un mejor futuro para los demás y por mi hermanito construiría un mejor pais para que el creciera feliz. Por eso ene cuanto se me dio mis deberes me presente en ls oficinas del candidato a senador, al llegar note que no era como las oficinas que acostumbraba a ver, eran mas sencillas, menos ostentosas, habia mucha gente ayudando de manera voluntaria lo cual me sorprendía mucho, subí hasta la oficina principal, toque pero no recibí respuesta, estaba por volver a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió, entre la persona que abrió salió detrás de la puerta…

"Oh por Dios!"

—Supongo que la envía el buffet Uchiha… —se fue a su escritorio y se sentó— iré por el puesto de senador del sector 16 como candidato independiente supongo que ya le dieron esa información previa…

Hablaba como si yo fuera una desconocida, como si mi presencia no le sorprendiera, quizá él sabia que yo iría a verlo, quizá el sabia que estaría ahí ese día, peor aunque lo supiera me sorprendía la naturalidad con la que hablaba y la frialdad e impersonalizad con la que se refería a mi.

—… puedes llamarme Lic. Kara o simplemente Lic. Kawaki

Me hablaba asi porque yo nunca le importe y si yo no le habia importado ahora él no me importaría a mí.

—Entendido Licenciado.

Tuve que mantenerme estoica todo el dia, sin hacer gestos, sin hacer corajes o dar algún indicio de que eso me importaba, realice las tareas que debía y las investigaciones debidas, cuando llego el momento de irme pedí un taxi que me llevara con urgencia al Buffet quería respuestas y las quería ya! Al llegar mi abuelo conversaba con mi tío.

—Ocurre algo querida? —mi abuelito me miro—

—Sabían que el senador era Kawaki? —mi tío miro a mi abuelo— que ocurre?

—No lo sabias?

—No! Nadie me dijo nada… y al parecer soy la única que no sabia nada aquí.

—Será mejor que hables con tu papa, esta en la oficina de tu tío, ve con él

Salí casi hechando chispas, antes de entrar trate de calmarme, si bien era el primer ministro ante todo era mi papa… toque y papa me dio entrada, estaba en una llamada, al parecer no era su día porque por lo que oía discutir con mama, que queria volver a ejercer la medicina y papa no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, según para él Satoró era un bebe que aun necesitaba de sus cuidados.

—Lo hablamos cuando llegue… tengo asuntos que atender, Sarada me espera… —se tallo el rostro— si… si… igual yo… si. —colgó— Que ocurre?

—Lo sabias? —me miro y se tumbo en su silla, eso me respondía, era obvio que lo sabia— tu lo supiste siempre no es así?

—Por supuesto… quien crees que pagó su carrera, quien le pagó los estudios y los gastos en el extranjero, quien crees que esta financiando su campaña en gran medida…

—Pero… Tu lo enviaste lejos…

—A estudiar, lo envíe lejos a estudiar… no lo quería cerca de ti porque era una distracción para ti e incluso para él mismo, seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro y rebelde que llego a casa, cuando lo regrese a Japón ni así entendió… hasta que realmente perdió todo entendió que las oportunidades solo se dan una vez y a prendió a valorar las cosas quizá a la mala pero lo entendió —no entendía bien esa ultima aprte— el punto es que maduro por fin.

—Por que lo apoyas?

—Porque no es un mal chico, es un chico que se ha esforzado en salir adelante y llegar a donde esta, si gana sera el senador mas joven en la historia, se que quiere realmente ayudar a la gente y tiene la voz para representar a la gente que lo necesita y ellos lo apoyan y lo respaldan

—Hablas como si estuvieras orgulloso de él

—Lo estoy… —papa me miro serio— y quiero que trabajes con él, porque representara a los Uhcihas ante el senado, así que no es solo por cuestiones de ideología, sino de orgullo familiar, un Uchiha siempre ha estado en el senado y esta vez no será la excepción

—Un Uchiha? —tome mis anotaciones y busque su perfil…

—Kawaki es Kawaki Uchiha… la adopción continuo —Mire el documento y decía Kawaki Kara— esta usando su antiguo apellido para que no lo relacionen directamente con nosotros, no quiere ganar por nuestro abolengo político, menos sentirse favorecido porque yo sea el primer ministro… quiere hacerse de un nombre por sus meritos…

Me aguante las ganas de protestar, hasta parecia mas su hijo él que yo, hablaba de Kawaki con tanto orgullo, que mejor me trague las ganas de decirle que ese pendejo me había dicho fácil en al cara, casi me habia llamado puta hacia años, solo le di la garantía que trabajaría dando todo de mi para que Kawaki ganara, me retire para hacer mi berrinche y soltar mi coraje a gusto a solas.

Como si eso no fuera lo único debía no solo ser casi su asistente personal y tener que mantener sus citas y eventos a dia, sino que encima debía acompañarle a los eventos de mitin político o cenas de recaudaciones de fondos. Odiaba tener que estar con él, porque aunque me lo quería agarrar a bofetadas por las cosas que me habia dicho en el pasado, reclamarle sus palabras, su maltrato, su traición, no podía dejar de sentir muchas cosas por el que me aturdían, se veían muy guapo en su traje, siempre tan propio… me dolía sentir lo que despertaba en mi porque sentía que me traicionaba a mi misma, tantas noches que había llorado por él, tantas noches que me había repetido que él no lo valía, pero mas me dolía que se habia invertido en el hombre que yo imagine que un día seria y no estaría a mi lado, no estaría conmigo…

—Señorita Uchiha por hoy es todo. —se dio la vuelta y se fue—

Esa eras forma de decir que la jornada laboral habia terminado y ya me podía retirar a mi casa, me fui a la barra y pedi una margarita… luego otra, otra y otra hasta que la vista se me puso nubosa, era momento de irme a casa, busque mi movil pero no estaba en mi bolso, rebusque en mi mi cuerpo pensando haberlo metido entre el vestido y nada…

"Mierda"

Camine apra buscar un taxi, pero casi me iba de bruces contra el piso, pero alguien em cogió por detrás.

—Perrrdoon… hip!

—Sarada… que demonios —lo mire y aunque no podía ver ni quien era de tan ebria que estaba, ese aroma y esa voz eran de alguien que odiaba y amaba a morir—

—Suuueeeltaaame… hip… Kiwaki hip

—Estas ebria…

Sentí como me jalaba hasta el estacionamiento, me metió a su coche y me puso el cinturón de seguridad sin dejar de parlotear, me decía muchas cosas que no entendía.

—Shuuuu! Shaaa caashaateee…

—Ja… un dia dijiste que el alcohol era malo

—Meee gusstaaan las coosaaasss malaasss hip! Shaaa vezzzz me guuustasteees tuuuu… hip!

—Si te llevo asi con tus padres nos mataran esta vez, pasaremos por un café antes.

—Noooo nooo quieerrrooo… Bajameeeee — no se detuvo— Bajaameeee —puse mi mano en la palanca para abrir— baajaameee hip! O me bajoooo

—Sarada que demonios!

—Bajammeeee hip! —abrí la puerta y si no es por qué llevaba el cinturón me habría caído del coche andando—

—Sarada que mierda! —dio el volantazo para estacionarse y la puerta se cerro de golpe—

—Me voy hip! —me quite el cinturón y me baje del coche—

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, sentía que los tacones me hacían tambalear mas de lo que ya caminaba mareada, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de sueño y pesadez, sentí que de nuevo me copian por detrás con fuerza.

—Sueeeltameee Kiwaki…. Hip! —trate de darle un golpe pero me sujeto con fuerza hasta sofocarme, lo mire y ese no era Kawaki— Tu no eres Kiwaki hip!

—Que bonita chica… —su mano se deslizo por mis muslos hasta mi entre pierna tallando.— ven aqui…

—Sueltaameee!

Intente gritar pero no pude porque ese hombre me sofoco con su mano y me jalo hasta un callejón, sentí que bajo mi escote de golpe hasta desgarrarme el vestido y empece a llorar. Trataba de zafarme pero no podía. De pronto el hombre me soltó y caí al piso llorando, me intente cubrir el cuerpo rápido, comencé a gatear cuando me volvieron a sujetar.

—Sueeltameee! Auxilio! —patalee con fuerza y quite mis manos del pecho que me cubrían la desnudes para ponerme a soltar manotazos, poco me importaba estar en topless a media callejón— auxilio!

—Sarada calmate! —solte un codazo y escuche que se quejo— Ah mierda Sarada! —pero ni así me soltó— soy yo Kawaki!

Me detuve y me soltó, me gire y vi al otro hombre en el suelo molido a golpes, miré a Kawaki y me abrace de él llorando, aferrándome temblorosa.

—Soy una to-tonta… u-una gran to-ton-tonta…

—No eres una tonta Sarada —Kawaki me abrazo con fuerza— solo estas enojada conmigo y soy consciente de ello…

Me despego de su cuerpo y miro mi rostro, me cubrí los pechos y el me acerco a su boca.

—Perdoname Sarada… perdoname… —bajo su boca y me beso.—


	33. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32 Solo una vez mas**

La abrace a mi cuerpo besandola, Sarada había seguido llorando, me quite el saco y se lo puse para que se cubriera el cuerpo, en el coche permanecía callada, conducía rumbo a la casa de sus padres pero antes de llegar me pidio que la llevara a otro lugar que no quería llegar así a casa de sus padres, su vestido estaba roto, ella toda llorosa. Mi departamento no estaba muy lejos, se podía quedar en mi habitación y yo en la sala.

—Te puedo llevar a…

—Hay un hotel cerca, ahí puedo pasar la noche, asi mañana puedo regresar sin problemas a mi casa. —miraba por la ventana—

—Si…

Conduje y en efecto habia un sitio cerca de su casa, justo a la entrada de la zona residencial, era un motel, no era tan feo pero la menos para pasar la noche serviría. Bajamos para pedir la habitación, o más bien baje yo a pedirla, estando ella comentaba con ele vestido roto no quería dejarla hasta que se metiera a la habitación.

—Estas segura de quedarte aqui?

—Si… —tomo la llave de mi mano—gracias, por todo. —no me miraba—

Desde que habia vuelto a verla actuaba como si yo no le importara, como si entre ella y yo no hubiera habido un pasado, no pedía que me amara, peor ni siquiera estaba enojada conmigo, no me habia reclamado la bajeza que le habia hecho hacia años, incluso ahora con ese beso que le habia dado, aprecia haberle importado poco… me dolía, me dolía aunque sabia que me lo merecía, su rostro mirándome dolida en aquella videollamada me había partido el corazón todos estos años.

—No tienes nada que agradecer…

Me di la vuelta y camine a mi auto.

—Kawaki… —me gire y ella me extendía el saco— tu saco… gracias

Sus pechos desnudos estaban a mi vista, ella no se cubría estaba serena extendiéndome mi saco… sin duda su cuerpo habia madurado, sus pechos habían crecido, mire su rostro de inmediato.

—Qué-quédatelo… —pase saliva y ella camino hacia mi— mañana lo necesitaras… —le sonreí y camine a mi auto—

—Que mas tengo que hacer… —solto mi saco— ya te traje a un motel, te muestro mi cuerpo y ni asi eres capas de tomarme?

A caso ella? A caso ella me había dado una invitación? La mire casi sin habla, sus ojos estaban aun nublados por el alcohol.

—Sarada… estas ebria… no estas pensado, mañana te arrepentirás y no deseo que me odies mas de lo que ya lo haces…

—Ya sabremos si te odio o no… —me jalo a su labios y me beso con fuerza, podía sentir aun el alcohol en su boca—

Su boca, hacia años que no probaba sus labios, su sabor, ella… que volver a tocarla era maravilloso, apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello, la cargue en mis brazos sin despegar nuestras bocas, camine hasta la habitación azotando la puerta, sus manos apretaban mi cabeza contra la suya, su lengua luchaba contra la mía, la deje caer en el colchón y me quite la camisa mientras ella se bajaba sus bragas y se quitaba el vestido, me baje los pantalones de golpe y me metí en al cama con ella, me recibió enseguida besándome, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, me fundió con ella abrazándome a su cuerpo, su cuerpo desnudo era tan caliente como el mío, su piel era deliciosa, era como hacia años, suave aterciopelada, fina… era maravillosa, bese su boca bajando por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies, ella gemía retorciéndose en la cama, me levante un instante para verla… había madurado como mujer, sus caderas eran mas anchas, sus senos mas prominentes, su cintura mas estrecha, sus muslos delicados, sus ojitos me miraban suplicantes, que deje de admirarla para bajar a su cuerpo en besos y caricias.

Volvi a su boca lamiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, me detuve un poco en sus senos, queria aprenderlos, grabarme su tamaño, sus detalles en la memoria, urge en su coño con mis dedos preparándola, meti un dedo y luego otro, sind ejar de lamer sus pechos, mis ojos estaban atentos a su rostro, que no dejaba de gemir y retorcerse de placer, el escucharla me hacia querer tomarla ya…

—Kawaki! Kawaki!… oh por dios! ahhh!

Le abrí las piernas y me coloque en su entrada poniendo mi verga perfilada, sus manos me pedían atención, baje hasta ella y bese su boca comenzando a penetrarla, me metí despacio, seguía tan apretada como en aquellos años… gruño un poco al inicio pero después comenzó a gemir, su pelvis se contoneaba al ritmo de mi cuerpo, buscando mi verga mas profundo de ella.

—Metela mas…. ahhh!— la cogí de las caderas al penetrarla— ahiii…. ahhh!

—Sarada… —bese sus pechos— eres mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo… —subi a su boca— te amo… te amo… te amo tanto….

Bombee tan duro sobre ella que no tardó en correrse creo eran mis ganas de tenerla que no me pude controlar. Se quedo tumbada aún muy sensible por el momento, sus piernas estaban contraídas aún por el extasis, salí de ella para hacer que me la chupara pero cuando me acerque Sarada ya se había quedado dormida. Me quede con la verga tiesa y un dolor de huevos insoportable, yo no me había venido aún...

Si Sarada quería desquitarse por hacía años lo estaba haciendo de puta madre, me baje de la cama y me acomode en el sillón que tenía ahí, me dispuse hacer el trabajo manual, con solo mírale me bastaba comencé a masturbarme con ella desnuda sobre la cama, estaba hermosa más hermosa que nunca, era toda una mujer.

No demore en correrme sobre mi mano y me recosté con ella para dormir. Estaba cansado por la semana tan pesada por lo que no demoré en perder de sueño con Sarada entre mis brazos.

Al despertar ya ella sobria y yo descanso ambos caímos en cuenta de la noche anterior yo no me atreví a decir más ni ella algo sobre nuestro encuentro, salimos en silencio del motel y la lleve a su casa, insistió en que la dejara una esquina previa, obviamente se llevó mi saco y yo casi corrí a mi casa para cambiarme debía estar en la oficina en media hora para una videoconferencia.

Al llegar note que todos le miraban y corrían por los pasillos, me miré en el primer espejo que encontré pero no noté nada raro, entre en mi oficina y él sr. Uchiha estaba esperándome. No sabía si llevaba largo rato esperando pero podía notar que estaba molesto, antes de poder hablar él le actuó, me arrojo un periódico, cuando vi la portada casi se me salen los ojos, era una imagen de Sarada y mía entrando al motel en el auto, cogí el periódico y lo abrí habían más fotos, otras donde salíamos a la mañana siguiente evidenciando que pasamos la noche juntos... el título era tan amarillistas "el futuro senador revolcándose con su pase al senado" leí la nota, "la heredera de la dinastía Uchiha es un boleto de oro en la política y el novato de la candidatura no pierde el tiempo revolcándose con la hija del primer ministro, quien no solo tiene el poder de su lado sino todo un legado de grandes políticos que el pueblo favorece, ahora ya sabemos como pretende escalar el candidato a la senaduría"

No termine de leer esa basura y arroje el periódico al piso. Me desplome en mi silla más que frustrado.

— Hace años te di mis únicas condiciones Kawaki... yo sacaba a tus amigos de la cárcel a cambio de que te alejaras de mi hija y solo volvieras a acércate a ella cuando fueras un hombre de bien e hicieras las cosas bien!

Él se. Uchiha estaba molesto, colérico y con justa razón él y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo que evidentemente no había cumplido y de nueva cuenta volvía a fallarle, parecía que me pagaran por defraudar a las personas que más me apoyaban, el sr. Uchiha me había seguido apoyando pese a que le había fallado ya en dos ocasiones, con Sarada y el asunto del robo, me pago la escuela que yo quise y en donde quise sin preguntas, durante mi vida en el extranjero jamás me falto nada e incluso Kashin y los chicos durante su arresto jamás les falto nada, vivieron ese arresto mejor que en libertad bromeaban los chicos a veces.

En su momento consideré ese trato con el señor Uchiha como algo injusto de la vida y extremo por parte de él me había sentido tentado de rechazarlo pero si él, quien me había brindado oportunidades cuando ya no las merecí me pedía que me alejara de Sarada por bien de ambos... correría ese riesgo aún con el temor de perderla para siempre para tener siquiera un tal vez en el futuro.

Ahora había logrado ser alguien, tener una carera y un lugar ante la sociedad era alguien que podía ofrecerle algo a Sarada, ahora tenía mi oportunidad de un "tal vez"

El sr. Uchiha esta furioso en mi oficina, no tenia cara para reclamarle si bien ya era un adulto y como en mi juventud podría reclamarle y decirle que yo era libre de hacer y deshacer con mi vida… pero mi vida y mis actos incluía a Sarada y ella era algo que a los dos nos importaban ademas de que él había sido de una otra forma como un padre para mi, me había apoyado a pesar de la traición que yo le había hecho, le tenia respeto y si me estaba jodiendo ahora era porque la había jodido no solo con mi carrera sino con su hija, había expuesto a Sarada al escrutinio publico en todo Japón… porque siempre jodía a Sarada de la peor forma!


	34. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33 Sorpresas…**

Me sentí tentada de tumbarme en la cama y dormirme para no despertar al menos por un año, no sabía como haría para recobrar valor y plantarme frente a él después de lo que había ocurrido anoche, recordaba algunas cosas pero no todas, cuando despertamos los dos desnudos en un motel fue más que bochornoso. Ahora debí ducharme y alistarme para ir a la oficina, baje corriendo para irme pero mi coche no estaba por ningún sitio, con lo borracha lo había dejado en el evento... como si tuviera 15 otra vez tuve que pedirle a mamá que me llevara al trabajo.

—y tu coche? — mamá conducía por la ciudad—

— Comenzó a fallar y no lo quise usar...

— Como te fue anoche? Como va la cama papá de Kawaki?

—Bien...

—Quiero mi jugo — Satorō empezó hablar desde la parte trasera— mamá quiero mi jugo

—Espérame cariño, Sarada por favor pásale su jugo a tu hermano... atrás trae su mochila

Intente coger su mochila del colegio pero no la alcanzaba.

—No la alcanzo mamá

— Espera me estaciono —se orillo justo en una esquina y baje para tomar la mochila— Que... queso es esto..?

Había un puesto de periódicos con cientos con una foto de Kawaki y mi entrando al motel "el futuro senador revolcándose con su pase al senado"

—Oh por Dios!

— Sarada que ocurre?

Me subí al coche y mamá me llevo lo más rápido que pudo a las oficinas pero ya una horda de paparazzis estaban al acecho de mi llegada, no pude ni bajarme del coche porque me atacaron con preguntas de lo más incómodas "Así se escalaba en la política?" "Que si ese era el precio por formar parte de su equipo?" Y cuantas más preguntas denigrantes.

Mamá no me dejo bajar y condujo de regreso a casa donde me encerré para no saber nada del mundo afuera. Mamá no solo le consolaba sino que se dedicaba a poner en su lugar a cuánto reportero metiche llamaba pidiendo una entrevista, pero no solo ellos llamaban, fue peor cuando la familia lo hizo pidiendo una explicación del escándalo en el que se veía envuelto la familia entera... Uchihas!

—Cariño... —mamá me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo no dejaba de llorar— debes ser fuerte, la vida de una persona que está a merced del escrutinio público es difícil, uno debe mantener una vida intachable y correcta

—Ya... ya lo sé mamá...

Eso era lo peor que yo sabía a que estábamos expuestos, como había sido tan tonta!

—No te flageles tu sola... los dos no pensaron, ambos deben asumir sus responsabilidades y afrontarlas.

—Kawaki... es imposible con él, mamá. Es tan complicado

— Todos los hombres los son, se jactan de prácticos pero siempre complican todo...

—Bueno mamá tú con ponlo tienes fácil para él es blanco o negro, jamás Jaír algo impropio... con Kawaki hay miles de colores y para saber cual está pensando es un lío! Porque ni siquiera lo externa, debo adivinarlo!

— Jajajajajajajaja — mamá soltó a reírse tanto que jamás la había visto llorar de risa— Ay cariño si yo te contara las cosas que hizo tu padre cuando joven jamás lo volverías a ver como lo ves jajajaja

—Papá? Estás bromeando, cierto? — mamá se reía pero la notaba sincera—

—Hizo cosas que estoy segura hoy en día no le dan orgullo y no es algo que volvería hacer y si pudiera evitar que alguien más las hiciera lo haría. Pero el sabe y estoy consciente de que todas esas acciones y de socio es lo volvieron el hombre que es hoy, un hombre que protege a su familia y protege a los demás... Kawaki ha crecido y madurado

Levante la mirada y ella me miraba atenta con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Estas insinuando algo — su sonrisa se hizo más explícita— a que te refieres con ello?

—Tu ya sabes la respuesta Sarada

— Sra. Uchiha, otro reportero no deja de llamar —una de las asistentes subió—

—Yo me encargo — mamá me besó la frente— trata de descansar yo me encargo de todo...

Mamá salió de mi habitación para ir atender todo ese relajo mientras yo el debatía en sus palabras, _"—Tu ya sabes la respuesta Sarada" _no! Yo no sabía la respuesta, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ahora mismo... cómo iba a saber que hacer después de esa noche con Kawaki, lo odiaba? Lo amaba? Se podía amar y odiar con la misma intensidad? Que era más fuerte en mi... el odio o el amor? Me sacudí en la cama por mis pensamientos... no podía volver a construir castillos en el cielo solo por haber dormido con él, en el pasado lo había hecho y para él no había significado nada.

Odiaba estar en esa posición, sabía que con el tiempo las aguas se calmarían pero no podía estar encerrada con la angustia y el desespero, mis emociones me estaban dominando, quería salir corriendo y encarar a Kawaki que me dijera que había significado esa noche entre nosotros para él, una sola noche más, una noche de diversión por copas de mas o quizá algo más... solté a llorar deseando que para él significara lo mismo que para mi.

Me levante y cogi mi bolso pero antes de abrir la puerta pensé en todo el trabajo que él había hecho para llegar a donde estaba, si yo me aparecía junto a él incrementaría las habladurías y su reputación se vería afectada, su candidatura se iría al traste ... perdería su trabajo y esfuerzo por mi culpa. Cogí el móvil y marqué su número.

—Con el príncipe Shinki? De parte de una amiga, Uchiha Sarada... usted dígale que le habla Sarada, la hija del primer ministro de Japón!

Shinki y yo nos volvimos muy amigos, recuerdo que después del lío que causó se sintió muy mal por la separación de Kawaki y mía, realmente él no había sido el culpable, solo había destapado toda la mentira que habíamos causado Kawaki y yo... principalmente yo, al no tener el valor de decirle a mi padre que amaba a Kawaki en lugar de hacerlo mi hermano.

Él dijo que siempre que pudiera apoyarme lo haría, creo que siempre había sentido culpable a pesar de que insistí en que no lo hiciera, pero ahora haría uso de los recursos que ponía a mi alcance, le pedí asilo... que me recibiera en su casa y me sacará a discreción de Japón, con su padre multimillonario y una empresa de aviones no le sería difícil.

— A las 2 saldrá tu vuelo, el avión saldrá del aeropuerto internacional de la sala 4, solo preséntate en el punto de venta y muestra tu pasaporte.

— Kawaki necesito que no haya filas o los reporteros me comerán viva

—Tranquila, no habrá más pasajeros en el avión solo viajaras tu... llámame a mi número personal estaré atento.

— Gracias...

Corrí como loca por toda la habitación metiendo lo que se me ocurría a la maleta, cogí mi pasaporte y algunos documentos para irme, eran las 12 y apenas y llegaba para evadir a los reporteros. Baje corriendo y mamá me alcanzó

—Sarada, a donde vas? — miró mis maletas—

—Shinki me... me va a recibir en Emiratos, no me puedo quedar mamá

—Y te vas a ir así nada más?

—Es... luego te llamo y te cuento mamá —la abrace— nos vemos mamá

—Espera! A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

—A las 2 mamá... ya son las 12:20

—Te llevo yo... deja tomo mis llaves

Mamá corrió por su bolso y las llaves, escuché que dejo a Satorō a cuidado de las niñeras. después no escuché nada, mire el reloj y ya eran la 12:40 porque mamá trabada tanto.

—... si, se va ahorita... a las 2, supongo del aeropuerto internacional... ajá

—Mamá? Con quien hablas?

—Sarada! Escuchar conversaciones es de mala educación jovencita —tapo la bocina— hablo con tu papá que está igual o peor de alterado con todo esto... quieres hablar con él?

—No... —Era la última persona con la que quería hablar sobre un escándalo de motel—

—Hablaba con Sarada, ya nos vamos...

Salimos escondidas en el coche, ya había reporteros afuera de la casa, no sabía si hacía bien huyendo del escándalo pero sabía que no aguantaría la presión de los medios en el día a día. Al llegar mamá me dijo q ir lo mejor era que ingresara sola para no atraer tanto la atención, me coloque los lentes y la gorra y me baje del coche no sin antes despedirme de mi mamá.

Camine intentando no llamar la atención con la mirada baja, mire la recepción de la erosiones cuando alguien me tomo por cintura y beso mi mejilla.

— Casi no te alcanzo... —gire mi rostro y me beso en los labios—

—Kawa...

—Tienen alguna declaración de las fotos que se filtraron esta mañana?

—Están ustedes en una relación?

—Es cierto que esto es un arreglo político?

—El primer ministro ha hecho alguna alianza con usted?

—Es una treta politica de la familia Uchiha para tener mas poder sobre el estado?

Los reporteros nos invadieron y yo sentía que me desmayaba, sino era por el abrazo de Kawaki que me sujetaba con fuerza ya estaría tirada a media sala.

—Les puedo pedir un poco de espacio, ni prometida saldrá a ultimar unos detalles...

Prometida?! Miraba a Kawaki y a los reporteros mirarlo atentos con las cámaras sobre nosotros.

—... vine a despedirme de ella.

—sobre las fotos de esta mañana?

—No tengo nada que comentar, somos una pareja joven que se ama y está próxima a casarse, no queríamos darlo a conocer pero bueno se nos ah salido de control.

— Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Si nos disculpan su vuelo no tardará en ser abordado... — me miro y tomo mi maleta— yo la llevo cariño... — en un susurro sin quitar su sonrisa escuché su casi en perceptible— "camina"

Nos despegamos de los reporteros, aún así a la distancia nos tomaban fotos y estaban atentos a nosotros, Kawaki me acompañó al aparador y obviamente supo que iría con Shinki, su brazo se tensó, lo bote porque la hacer fuerza sus venas se resaltaron... estaba celoso? No solo lo hacía por salvar su reputación no porque me quisiera.

—Me puedes decir que fue eso?

—Les dije que nos casaríamos...

—Si escuche, creeme… porque lo dijiste?!

—Que te enoja, tu hiciste lo mismo…

—Yo? Yo cuando eh dicho que nos casaríamos?

—Cuando estábamos en la escuela le dijiste a todos que éramos novios sin preguntarme, se te olvida? —enserio me estaba echando en cara eso? Algo que hicimos de adolescentes?—

—Eramos novios, no dije nada que no fuera cierto, tu sabias que éramos novios… no se si me perdí de algo pero hasta donde se tu y yo no nos vamos a casar…

—No? Anoche te propuse matrimonio y tu aceptaste… por eso terminamos en ese motel, no recuerdas?

—Que?... —Ay Dios! Que tanto había hecho anoche—

—Si… te dije que nos casáramos y tu me llevaste al motel, o solo jugaste conmigo?

No podía recordar nada, que había hecho anoche, que tanto habíamos hablado y hecho con él, Kawaki se acerco a mi.

—No… o no recuerdo que dije… Kawaki estaba ebria

—Osea que te aprovechaste de mí?

—El que se aprovecho fue otro… la ebria era yo!

—Pero yo no te lleve al motel, me llevaste tu con engaños

—Yo no te engañe!

—Yo no lo estoy haciendo… si quiero casarme contigo —Kawkai se hinco—

Oh por Dios! Los reporteros tomaron mas fotos algunos incluso graban, debíamos estar en vivo en algún noticiero o programa de chismes, sentia que las piernas me temblaban por completo.

—…casate conmigo

Me quede muda, solo veía el anillo en la cajita, Kawaki arrodillado, muchos flashes sobre nosotros. Kawaki se levanto y se acero a mi, creo que notaba lo pasmada que estaba.

—… se que en el pasado te lastime, nos lastime de muchas maneras, cometí muchos errores por mi inmadurez y lastime a muchas personas, pero no hubo un dia en que no dejara de pensar en ti, que no deseara enmendar todos mis errores, repararlos y ser digno de ti… se que no soy el mejor, que quizá mereces a alguien mas bueno… pero esto es lo que soy, cada di me esforzare por ser mejor para ti, para mi y para un futuro que sea un nosotros… cásate conmigo…

Me quede callada mirándolo, eran tantas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza que me abrumaban.

—… —me miraba nervioso— si me vas a rechazar al menos hazlo rápido, la espera es dura…

—No… —sus ojos se abrieron como platos— no me vas a venir apresurar!

— No me digas que tengo que enseñarte a ser espontánea de nuevo?

—Tonto!

Me abrazo y me beso, solo escuche los aplausos en el aeropuerto, me sentia tan avergonzada por semejante espectáculo pero no me importaba estaba feliz por estar con él después de tantas idas y venidas, después de tantos años, después de todo.

—A todo esto, si me propusiste matrimonio anoche porque no me diste el anillo?

—Mm… digamos que fue una mentira piadosa… jajaja

—Kawaki… no se porque no me sorprende… por cierto como supiste que venia al aeropuerto…

**Flash Back**

—... si, se va ahorita... a las 2, supongo del aeropuerto internacional... ajá

—Mamá? Con quien hablas?

—Sarada! Escuchar conversaciones es de mala educación jovencita, hablo con tu papá que está igual o peor de alterado con todo esto... quieres hablar con él?

—No...

—Hablaba con Sarada, ya nos vamos…

**Fin Flash Back**

—… Mama… —Kawaki me sonrió— comienzo a sospechar que toda la familia esta metida en esto

—No toda, pero si la mayoría, Satorō se debate entre decirme hermano o cuñado jajajaja amo a tu familia

—Nuestra familia… —lo bese— nuestra familia…


	35. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Corría por todos lados, si no era por el ramo, era el tocado, cuando no era el retoque de maquillaje era el ajuste del peinado, pero siempre debía andar corriendo, sabia que este día un día llegaría pero no pensé que fuera tan agotador, me senté un momento y respire.

—Mama ya me aburrí —Satorō me miraba suplicante— ya me quiero ir…

—Amor ven aqui, —lo atraje a mi y me abrazo mi bebe— debemos portarnos bien, es el dia de Sarada… queremos verla feliz, no es asi?

—Si…

—Te prometo que si te portas bien y te pones de mejor humor te llevaremos al parque de diversiones!

—Enserio mama? Tambien papa?

—Eh… si… tambien papa —no se como haria para obligarlo pero de que iría Sasuke iria…—

—Vamos con Sarada mama!

Ser la madre de la novia en los preparativos de la boda y en la boda misma eran un calvario, pero bueno que no hacia una madre por sus hijos, por verlos feliz, mi niña se estaba casando con el chico que siempre habia amado, Kawaki era un chico bueno y habían logrado sobreponerse a tantas cosas, a tantos malos momentos que merecía ser feliz con una buena mujer… mi hija por ejemplo.

No había estado muy de acuerdo con los métodos de Sasuke pero al final de cuentas tenia razón, Kawkai vivía con nosotros y de a poco se estaba reformando, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico enojado con la vida que aun no comprendía que el destino no estaba escrito y que el podía cambiarlo sin importar de donde viniera, la gota que rebaso el vaso fue cuando se vio involucrado en ese robo, Sasuke casi estallaba en cólera, recuerdo que incluso sus padres le pedían que se deshiciera de Kawaki, pero él se negó, al parecer Kawaki no era el unico que habia cambiado en casa, mi Sasuke era bueno pero sabia las intenciones bajo las cuales habia llevado a Kawaki a casa, una pre campaña electoral para hacer un ligero coqueteo con el electorado, pero de a poco ese gusanillo por tener un hijo varón que siguiera sus pasos en la politica le emociono, Kawaki se gano su corazon y vio que era un buen chico no solo como hijo, sino como pretendiente de nuestra pequeña… obviamente nunca supo que entre ellos hubo algo mas alla de agarradas de la mano o besitos inocentes… lo que una hace por los hijos.

—Ya debemos irnos mama… —Sarada se notaba feliz, nerviosa, ansiosa, llena de emociones buenas— regresamos en una semana…

—Si cariño… cuídense mucho, por favor, cualquier cosa nos marcan y estamos en contacto.

—Si mama… nos vemos enano! Pórtate bien con mama y no hagas travesuras

—Me van a traer algo?

—Jajaja por supuesto, pero solo si te portas bien, mama me dirá si es verdad o no.

—Seré el mejor portado de todo Japón!

—Eso espero… —se giro y lo miro— Es hora de irme papi… regresamos pronto.

—Eso espero… no quiero que descuiden sus obligaciones…

Sasuke siendo Sasuke, Kawaki si habia ganado las elecciones para senador, esa escena tan "romantica" en el aeropuerto le había dado puntos en el electorado de forma positiva, ahora como senador y mi hija como recién graduada de su carrera y nueva asistente de un asambleísta en el congreso tenían los dos mucho trabajo y apenas habían podido casarse, estaba orgullosa de los dos, cada uno habia logrado su camino ys e habia esforzado por ser mejor.

—Nos vemos sr. Uchiha —Kawaki se despidio con una leve reverencia a mi marido, se acerco a mi— nos vemos…

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

—… mama.

Si admito llore solo de escucharlo, soy muy emocional, siempre lo eh sido, llore cuando nació Sarada, llore cuando Sasuke mando a Kawaki a Japón, llore cuando nació Satorō, llore cuando supe que estaba embarazada, llore cuando vi la propuesta de Kawaki a mi hija en el aeropuerto… soy una llorona.

—Ven aquí —Sasuke me abrazo y me alcanzo su pañuelo para limpiarme— ya se casaron… por fin

—Jajaja… lo dices como si hubiera sido una odisea.

—Y no lo fue?

—No te quejes, creo que el karma nos alcanzo, entre nosotros tambien hubo altas y bajas y muchos nos ayudaron y no nos dejaron solos… ahora nosotros debíamos dar el apoyo a quienes lo necesitaban.

—Supongo…

—Mama, mama! Ven a jugar —Satorō me mostraba sus carritos—

—Va a jugar contigo tu papa… anda cariño ve

—Sakura, traigo traje no me puedo agachar…

—Atiende a tu hijo… me voy por un trago, y ni te quejes que tu no hiciste nada para la boda

—Yo la pague...

—Yo lo parí... jaque mate!

Tiempo después llego mi primer nieto, Sasuke se sentia raro al tener un nieto en sus brazos y un hijo que aun le pedia jugar a la pelota, pero no era algo que le disgustara, de hecho le agradaba la idea que Satorō creciera junto con el bebe, así podrían jugar juntos y él no se andaría agachando.

Sarada y Kawaki fueron felices juntos y agradecí a la vida por que él llegara a nuestra familia para unirla mas de lo que ya estaba, Sasuke y yo criamos a nuestro hijo hasta que llego el día en el que él también debía volar por sus propias alas.

Fin


End file.
